Paw patroll las aventuras de Perla
by desgarbiuz
Summary: Esta es la historia de una niña llamada Perla que se convierte en perro y tiene aventuras junto con Ryder y los paw patroll. no soy el dueño de paw patroll.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La renuncia de Perla del circo.

¿?: Bueno me presento me llamo Perla y soy una loba con pelaje marrón en todo en mi cuerpo y les voy a contar mi historia en realidad, anteriormente yo era una humana que había perdido a sus padres a los 10 años en un accidente de transito, me tuvieron que llevar a una casa de adopción, no paso mucho tiempo para que me adoptaran. Estaba muy feliz en mi nuevo hogar pero un día en mi casa me sentía muy mal tenia mucha fiebre así que mis padres adoptivos me llevaron al hospital y me llevaron a una habitación para revisarme pero me había desmayado se llevaron a mis padres afuera para trabajar, luego de un rato el doctor encargado les aviso a mis padres que estaba en coma. Mientras tanto me había despertado en frente de lo que parecía un circo, luego escucho una voz que se notaba que estaba preocupado, no recuerdo mucho, lo mucho que recuerdo es que estaba en una cama en un veterinario, y luego todo se volvió blanco para mi. Han pasado ya 2 años, y me uní al circo, el dueño pensó que tenia habilidades para entretener a la gente y así fue, cada noche siempre la gente se divertía viéndome saltar a través de un aro lleno de llamas y yo estaba cubierto de gasolina, incluso pagaban dinero para verme de cerca. Pero una noche algo salio mal en mi acto después de pasar el aro en llamas, se había prendido todo mi cuerpo los demás actores socorrieron en mi ayuda para apagar las llamas, un doctor que estaba entre el publico me reviso y dijo que no había sufrido ninguna quemadura grave pero que mi pelaje se había echo mas oscuro, luego de que el presentador había explicado la situación al publico, fue a ver como estaba.

Presentador: ¿Como estás? ¡Mira espero que te sientas mejor para la siguiente presentación por que ya las entradas están vendidas!

Perla: Bien, pero ya no voy a hacer ese truco de nuevo aunque me obliguen.

Presentador: Pero.

Perla: Sin peros, ya he dicho, así que te buscas a alguien más o le regresas el dinero a los espectadores.

Presentador: Bueno me buscare a alguien más, pero quiero tu carta de renuncia en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana.

Perla: Bien tendrás mi carta de renuncia mañana, pero por ahora buenas noches.

Presentador: Buenas noches.

En la mañana siguiente me despedí de mis compañeros actores y le puse la carta de renuncia al frente de la puerta del presentador.

Y así es como comienza mi historia solitaria viajando por casi todo el mundo conociendo a mucha gente y a muchos cachorros hasta llegar a Bahía Aventura, me había quedado sin dinero y tenía hambre y me desmalle cerca de una veterinaria, luego de un rato un cachorro estaba pasando cerca de la veterinaria y vio que estaba un cachorro tirado en el suelo.

Skye: ¡Oh no! Ryder hay una cachorra tirada en frente de la clínica de Katie y ella no se encuentra, para que le avises que necesitamos su ayuda rápido.

Ryder: De acuerdo Skye le avisare, mientras tanto espérala ahí.

Skye: De acuerdo Ryder.

Luego de unas horas Katie apareció y abrió la puerta y llevó al cachorro adentro.

Katie: Solo esta desidratada nesecita descanso, agua y comida nada más.

Luego de unos minutos la cachorra despertó.

Perla: ¿Qué ha pasado y donde estoy?

Skye: Te has desmayado y estas en una veterinaria.

Katie: Y estas deshidratado así que necesitas descanso y mucha agua así que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que encuentren a tu dueño.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Y así comienza mi vida en Bahía Aventura, esta historia continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La nueva integrante de los paw patroll.

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de mi historia anteriormente estaba en la clínica veterinaria de Katie reposando después de desmayarme al frente de su clínica ahí conocí a otra cachorra llamada Skye y estoy muy agradecida con ella por cuidarme hasta que me recupere, en la mañana me había despertado temprano sin despertar a Skye para entrenar un poco y buscar donde vivir.

Perla: (Bueno tengo que ver donde puedo vivir sin molestar a nadie)

Skye: ¡Oye Perla! Entrenando temprano.

Perla: Hola Skye, pues si estoy entrenando y a la vez estoy viendo donde puedo vivir pero no he encontrado ningún lugar que me guste.

Skye: Así, porque no te unes a los paw patroll ahí puedes vivir y a la vez ayuda a las demás personas y cachorros.

Perla: No lo se, tengo que pensármelo pero cuando decida te digo ¿De acuerdo?

Skye: Esta bien, si cambias de opinión estamos en aquella colina después del puente.

De repente se escucha el collar de Skye, era Ryder y dice:

Ryder: ¡Skye donde estas te necesito en el cuartel ahora!

Skye: Ya voy Ryder, bueno Perla ya me tengo que ir a trabajar así que nos vemos.

Perla: Espera quiero ir contigo es para ver como es el equipo y para decidir si unirme o no.

Skye: Esta bien, los chicos se alegraran de que posiblemente halla un nuevo miembro, vamos.

Ya en el cuartel Skye se metió en el ascensor con Perla y subieron al mirador donde estaban esperando los demás cachorros y Ryder.

Skye: Chicos les quiero presentar a alguien que había conocido ayer.

Ryder: Supongo que es el cachorro que estaba desmallado al frente de la veterinaria de Katie.

Skye: Pues si, vamos presentate.

Perla: Hola a todos me llamo Perla y acabo de llegar a la ciudad ayer. Y también pienso unirme a ustedes pero por ahora no, es que me lo estoy pensando.

Ryder: Bueno disfruta tu estancia mientras te decides, mientras tanto Jake se quedo atrapado junto con otros esquiadores en un montón de nieve y no pueden salir y se acerca una tormenta así que hay que darnos prisa para rescatarlos, Rubble necesito tu ayuda para tratar de sacarlos de hay excavando, Chase necesito tu gancho para tratar de remover unas de las bolas de nieve y Skye también te necesito para tratar de sacar unas de las bolas y Perla si quieres puedes venir con nosotros mientras que no interrumpas nuestro trabajo.

Perla: Okey.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Rbble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Ryder: Paw patroll entra en acción.

Chase: ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Perla: Pues si que necesito un transporte.

Durante el camino le pregunte algo:

Perla: Entonces Chase cuando le vas a declarar tu amor a Skye.

Chase: ¡Que! Yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

Perla: Hay porfavor se te nota en tu mirada perdida cuando pasa cerca de ti ¡Están tierno!

Chase se puso tan colorado como el camión de Marshall.

Chase: Esta bien, puede que este un poco enamorado, pero es que no se declarar mi amor a ella.

Perla: Tranquilo déjamelo a mi, le pediré a Skye que te vea detrás del mirador, pero me dices cuando, y así estás preparado para el día.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Llegamos al lugar del incidente.

Ryder: ¡Jake te encuentras bien!

Jake: Si estamos bien.

Ryder: Bien Chase con tu gancho trataremos de sacar una de las bolas jalándola, Rubble trata de bajar tu excavadora hasta ahí y Skye prepárate para tratar de jalar una de las bolas desde arriba.

Skye: Ryder, la tormenta es muy fuerte no puedo mantenerme en el aire.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Chase nota algo, alguien falta:

Chase: Ryder, Perla no esta entre nosotros.

Antes de que Ryder pudiera dar una orden, Perla ya había sacado a todos los esquiadores y a Jake, pero de repente el hoyo que hizo Perla se derrumbo y ella quedo atrapada, pero la tormenta ya era muy fuerte y no pudieron ayudarla así que se fueron del lugar. La tormenta duro toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente Ryder y los cachorros fueron a sacar a Perla de ese montón de bolas de nieve.

Y cuando la sacaron la llevaron rápidamente donde Katie.

Katie: Estará bien no le paso nada malo.

Skye: Gracias a dios que esta bien.

Luego de recuperarme decidí que me gustaría unirme al equipo así que fui al cuartel a decirle a Ryder.

Perla: Ryder he decidido unirme al equipo.

Ryder: Esta bien, y ya tengo tu mochila y tu equipo y etiqueta, y tu coche te esta esperando abajo.

Los demás cachorros me estaban esperando abajo para felicitarme.

Los cachorros: Bienvenido al equipo Perla.

Chase: Te felicito por entrar al equipo.

Rubble: En hora buena felicitaciones.

Skye: Me alegro mucho de que Ryder te aceptara.

Rocky: Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Marshall: Sabia que lo lograrías.

Zuma: Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Perla: Gracias chicos también estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Bueno aquí comienza mi nueva aventura como miembro de los paw patroll nos vemos para la proxima para contarles más sobre mi y mis aventuras, esta historia continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Sale a la luz el pasado de Perla.

Perla: Aquí continuamos mi historia desde donde lo dejamos, anteriormente me había unido al equipo después de que ayudara a salvar a unas personas que estaban atrapadas y de que me halla quedado atrapado.

Nos encontramos con los paw patroll arreglando la carpa de Raymundo para el circo pero uno solo de los paw patroll no está.

Chase: Es raro que Perla no quiso venir.

Rocky: De seguro tenía buena razón para quedarse en el mirador.

Mientras tanto en el mirador.

Perla: No voy a permitir que los cachorros o Ryder sepan de mi pasado, no me perdonaría si supiesen de lo que me paso en aquel entonces.

Pero por mala suerte de ella, Marshall había regresado al mirador y había escuchado todo.

Marshall: Es impresionante, así que Perla tiene un pasado, será mejor que no se lo diga a los demás.

Mientras tanto en el circo ya casi estaba lista la carpa, entonces Raymundo le pregunta a Ryder:

Raymundo: ¡Oye Ryder, crees que tu y los paw patroll puedan participar en el circo! Sería divertido que volviesen a actuar ante el público.

Ryder: De acuerdo Raymundo estaremos esta noche para actuar en tu circo, hasta la noche.

Raymundo: Hasta la noche Ryder.

Ryder había llegado al cuartel y llamo a todos los cachorros al mirador.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros Raymundo nos invito a participar en su circo esta noche así que prepárense todos.

Perla: Eh Ryder, no puedo ir.

Ryder: Y porque no.

Perla: Es que me siento muy mal y necesito descansar.

Ryder: De acuerdo, todos los cachorros, excepto Perla, vallan y prepárense para salir.

En la noche ya habían llegado los cachorros y Ryder al circo. Y se encuentran que Raymundo esta preocupado por algo.

Ryder: ¿Qué pasa Raymundo?

Raymundo: Lo que pasa es que uno de los acróbatas que iba hacer el acto final del cierre del circo se enfermo y no tengo quien lo reemplace, por casualidad no tienes a alguien Ryder.

Ryder: Pues si Raymundo, Perla.

Perla: Dime Ryder ¿Qué necesitas?

Ryder: Necesito que vengas para que hagas un acto de acrobacia.

Perla: Pero estoy enferma y creo que no puedo hacerlo.

Ryder: Solo será uno y luego te regresas al cuartel a descansar.

Perla: Esta bien pero solo uno.

Ya en el circo Perla pregunta:

Perla: ¿Y bien que tengo que hacer?

Raymundo: Tienes que saltar a través de un aro en llamas con todo tu cuerpo lleno de gasolina.

Perla: No lo siento no lo puedo hacer, no otra vez.

Ryder: Como que otra vez.

Perla: Olvídalo, pero no lo voy hacer y punto y final.

Antes de que alguien pudiera opinar algo Perla se había ido.

Marshall: Voy hablar con ella para ver si la puedo convencer de que lo haga.

Luego de que Marshall buscara a Perla por unos minutos al fin la encuentra pero la encontró llorando.

Marshall: Y pensar que esto tiene que ver con tu pasado.

Perla: Como sabes que lo que me esta pasando es por mi pasado.

Marshall: Es que tal vez estaba pasando por el cuartel cuando hablaste de tu pasado.

Perla: Pero como te atreves a espiarme de esa manera, debería darte una cachetada.

Marshall: Se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero tu no estas sola esta vez. Tal vez no sepa que paso exactamente, pero estaré ahí para ayudarte en cualquier momento.

Perla: Aún así no lo voy hacer. Estoy demasiado traumatizada por mi pasado.

Marshall: Tal vez en ese entonces resultaste lastimada, pero te prometo que los paw patroll estarán ahí para ayudarte si te sucede algo.

Perla: Está bien, lo haré solo por esta vez.

Y así Marshall y Perla fueron a ver a Ryder y a Raymundo para decirles que Perla iba hacerlo. Llego el gran momento, el acto de Perla estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los cachorros le preguntaban a Marshall porque tenía su equipo y el les respondió:

Marshall: Que solo era por seguridad.

Raymundo: ¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, el momento que todos estaban esperando el gran acto final para cerrar esta noche, donde una cachorra va a cruzar un aro de fuego pero cubierta de gasolina, les sugiero que se agarren de sus asientos porque esto va hacer impactante, quiero que le den un buen aplauso a la nueva integrante de los paw patroll, Perla!

Se notaba que Perla estaba muy nerviosa por hacer este acto de nuevo pero esta vez sabia que no estaba sola, dio un corto vistazo hacia un lado para ver que Marshall estaba ahí preparado por si acaso algo sale mal, y así da comienzo el acto de Perla. Perla traspasa el aro de fuego pero no le pasa nada.

Raymundo: Y así damas y caballeros, termina el circo de Bahía Aventura denle un fuerte aplauso a los actores y a los paw patroll por este maravilloso acto y buenas noche Bahía Aventura.

Perla: Gracias Marshall por hacer que tuviera confianza.

Y Perla le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Marshall. Y los dos se pusieron rojos como el camión de Marshall, pero se les olvido que todos los estaban observando y Ryder dice:

Ryder: ¡No son una ternura!

Y eso causa que Marshall y Perla se pusieran más rojos y entonces cuando llegaron al cuartel los demás cachorros fueron a preguntarle a Marshall porque tenia su equipo pero esta vez no solo respondía Marshall si no también Perla.

Marshall y Perla: Solo era por seguridad.

Zuma: Y al menos nos van a decir por que huiste al escuchar el acto que ibas hacer.

Perla: Solo les puedo decir que es un pasado mio que tarde o temprano descubrirán, así que hasta ese momento mis labios y los de Marshall están cerrados así que buenas noches chicos.

Los demás cachorros: Buenas noches.

Bueno aquí termina esta parte de mi historia hice de nuevo el acto que me traumatizo en mis tiempos pasados y aún tengo miedo, continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La cita de Marshall y Perla parte 1.

Bueno aquí continua mi historia, anteriormente habia hecho de nuevo el acto que me habia traumatizado hace años no queria hacerlo pero alguien me habia convencido para hacerlo y ese alguien fue Marshall.

Era una mañana tranquila y todos los cachorros estaban jugando una competencia de bu bu bugui y por los momentos nadie ha podido vencer a Perla aunque dijo que era su primera vez en este juego, Perla ya había vencido a tres cachorros, Rocky fue el primero, luego vino Skye y por ultimo Rubble y ahora le tocaba a Chase para enfrentarse a ella y Chase le dice a Perla:

Chase: Prepárate para perder Perla tal vez hayas vencido a los demás cachorros pero nunca me vas a superar a mí.

Luego de dos minutos Perla ya había ganado a Chase.

Chase: No puede ser he perdido, pero si yo nunca pierdo.

Perla: Bueno Marshall solo somos tu y yo, y seré yo la ganadora.

Marshall: Eso ya veremos.

Despues de unas horas el combate termina en empate

Perla: Buena partida Marshall fue muy divertida aunque terminase en empate.

Marshall: Opino lo mismo Perla, oye Perla quisiera preguntarte algo.

Perla: Si y que es.

Y antes de que Marshall pudiera decir algo sonaron las etiquetas

Ryder: ¡Paw patroll llamada de alerta!

Todos los cachorros: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Bueno me cuentas luego Marshall pero por ahora hay que ir.

Marshall: De acuerdo Perla.

Ya en el mirador Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por llegar tan rápido cachorros, tenemos un problema hubo un derrumbe en un edificio viejo y quedaron algunas personas atrapadas entre algunos escombros, Chase te necesito con tus conos para alejar a la gente del lugar, Rubble necesito que quites los escombros grandes con tu excavadora para que entre alguien para rescatarlos y ese alguien es Perla trata de sacarlos a todos con cuidado tratando de no mover mucho los escombros para que no se caigan y los aplasten.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Ya en el edificio que se derrumbo los paw patroll se pusieron patas a la obra y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Chase despeja el lugar con tus conos, Rubble trata de llevarte algunos escombros grandes con cuidado para que no se vaya a caer todo encima de los atrapados y Perla cuando veas la oportunidad métete y saca a los que están atrapados ahí adentro.

Perla: ¡Si señor! ahora si me disculpas veo una oportunidad en este mismo momento.

Ya adentro Perla fue adentrándose poco a poco hasta llegar a los que estaban atrapados pero nota que hay fuego al otro lado de los escombros asi que Perla llamo a Ryder y le dijo:

Perla: ¡Ryder responde!

Ryder: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Tenemos fuego aquí cerca, necesito a Marshall.

Pero se dio cuenta de una fuga de gasolina, y también vio extintores.

Perla: ¡Ryder es un grave problema, hay una fuga de gasolina aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo, llama a Marshall ahora! Trataré de apagar el fuego con unos extinguidores.

Ryder: ¡Descuida, ya viene una pata en tu ayuda! Marshall, necesito que vengas al edificio, y rápido.

Marshall: ¡Me pondré en marcha!

Al llegar al edificio.

Marshall: ¡Cuál es la situación Ryder!

Ryder: La situación es que hay fuego en donde están los atrapados y hay una fuga de gasolina no hay tiempo así que ponte patas a la obra para apagar el fuego.

Marshall: Bien, me pondré en marcha.

Con la ayuda de Marshall con el agua y Perla con los extintores pudieron apagar el fuego antes de que llegara a la fuga de gasolina y así Perla pudo sacar a los atrapados sanos y a salvo, pero ocurrió lo inevitable a Perla le cayó una parte del edificio que le iba a caer aún niño.

Marshall: ¡No!

Ryder: Rubble trata de quitarle el escombro a Perla.

Después de que Rubble le quito el escombro a Perla Marshall se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Marshall: ¡Espero que te encuentres bien!

Rápidamente se llevaron a Perla a la veterinaria y Katie les dice:

Katie: Ella se encuentra bien solo tiene unas costillas rotas y unas contusiones en la cabeza.

Y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Puedo verla, digo podemos verla.

Katie: Claro, pero puede que tenga amnesia por las contusiones así que solo puede entrar uno por uno ¿quien va primero?

Marshall: Pueden entrar ustedes primero que yo puedo esperar.

Y así pasaron varias horas y ya pasaron todos los cachorros y Ryder y era el turno de Marshall y cuando entro en sala donde estaba Perla se le acerca a la cama y le dice:

Marshall: Todo esto es mi culpa, yo te prometí que te iba a cuidar pero no lo pude cumplir espero que me perdones, me preguntaba que cuando te mejores te gustaría salir conmigo a una cita.

Y Perla dice:

Perla: No te culpes a ti mismo hiciste lo que pudiste y estoy feliz por eso y me encantaría salir contigo.

Y Perla le da un beso en la mejilla a Marshall y eso causa que se ponga colorado como un tomate, y los demás entran en la habitación y vieron el beso y dijeron:

Todos: No son una ternura.

Marshall: ¡Que hacen aquí, acaso uno no puede tener algo de privacidad! Vamos, hay que ir al mirador a descansar.

Y así pasaron varias semanas hasta que al fin Perla se recupero por completo y la gran noche llego Marshall estaba nervioso, estaba esperando a Perla para ir a la cita y al fin llego y Marshall dice:

Marshall: Te vez hermosa esta noche.

Perla: Gracias tu también te vez bien, y adonde iremos esta noche para nuestra cita.

Marshall: Pensaba ir a comer primero luego ver una película y por ultimo un paseo por la playa y regresamos al cuartel.

Perla: Me parece bien, vamos.

Pero ellos no sabían que los demás cachorros estarían vigilando para que no halla ninguna interrupción pero lo que nadie menos se esperaría es que iba a ver un rescate.

Y aquí termina esta primera parte de esta cita y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo donde continuaremos con la cita y por favor dejen en los comentarios si le gusto este episodio y también dejen sus criticas que serán bien recibidas, esta historia continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La cita de Marshall y Perla parte 2.

Anteriormente en paw patroll, hice mi primer rescate como miembro de los paw patroll pero luego de que terminara el rescate me había caído un escombro encima y causo que perdiera la mayor parte de mi memoria, luego de que me curara Marshall me pidió que saliera con el y ahora esta es la continuación.

Perla: ¿Y a donde iremos a comer?

Marshall: Vamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito y también conozco al dueño se llama Sr. Porter.

Al llegar donde el Sr. Porter y después de tomar asiento el Sr. Porter les trajo un plato de espagueti, y entonces ambos agarran un espagueti y no sabían que les había tocado el mismo y poco a poco se acercaban del uno al otro a punto de besarse hasta que suena la etiqueta, y los dos estaban rojo como un tomate.

Perla y Marshall: Gracias Ryder.

Los cachorros: Hay estuvo cerca.

Ya todos en el mirador Ryder dice:

Ryder: Lo siento por interrumpir su noche cachorros pero tenemos una emergencia, un barco se esta hundiendo y hay personas ahí adentro que necesita nuestra ayuda así que hay que movernos rápido, Rocky te necesito para que trates de tapar el agujero del barco, Chase te necesito a ti y tu megáfono para mantener la calma, Zuma llévate a Rocky en tu aerolizador para tapar el agujero y para que revicen si hay otros agujeros, muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Sabiendo que se tienen que quedarse Marshall y Perla se ponen a hablar.

Marshall: Sobre lo que paso anteriormente.

Perla: Nadie tiene que saber de eso de acuerdo.

Marshall: Si.

Rubble: No decir a nadie de que.

Marshall y Perla: Nada.

Y de repente ven en la pantalla que se acercaba una gran tormenta por donde estaban Ryder y los demás cachorros.

Perla: ¡Oh no! ¡Hay que avisarle a Ryder! Ryder Ryder, diablos no responde y ahora que, ya se Skye me puedes llevar hasta halla no.

Skye: Pues si, pero con esta tormenta es muy peligroso.

Perla: No me importa, mientras Marshall ve a conseguir algunos barcos para despejar el barco lo más rápido que se pueda y tu Rubble te quedas a vigilar por donde esta la tormenta y avisarnos.

Ya en el muelle Marshall estaba esperando con el Capitán Turbot y otros marineros con sus barcos listos para levantar anclas e ir al barco que se esta hundiendo.

Perla: Muy bien no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que seré breve, hay un barco que se esta hundiendo y esta lleno de gente y se esta acercando una terrible tormenta que esta poniendo en peligro a todos los que están ahí, los mande a llamar para que nos ayuden a bajar a los tripulantes y pasajeros y llevarlos a tierra firme lo más rápido que se pueda antes de que llegue la tormenta, yo iré adelante para avisarles a los pasajeros para que se vayan preparando para que se monten en unos de los barcos que tenemos así que manos a la obra.

Perla: Rubble por donde va la tormenta.

Rubble: Quedan 20 minutos para que llegue al barco.

Perla intenta de comunicarse de nuevo con Ryder.

Perla: Ryder Ryder, demonios sigue sin contestar, Skye más rápido.

Ya en el barco Perla y Skye se separaron para buscar a Ryder, luego de unos minutos Perla encuentra a Ryder y Perla le dice:

Perla: Ryder no hay mucho tiempo así que iré al grano hay una tormenta que viene aquí y hay que bajar a todos de aquí y rápido y también hay unos barcos que vienen para ayudarnos para llevar a todos a tierra firme, vine adelante con Skye para que preparen a todos para que se bajen del barco e intente llamarte a tu comunicador pero no respondías.

Ryder: No hay problema, Chase lleva a todos afuera para bajarlos rápidos de aquí.

Chase: No hay problema, por favor atención a todos quiero que salgan de forma ordenada para afuera para sacarlos del barco.

Perla: Rubble cuanto queda.

Rubble: Quedan 10 minutos apresúrate.

Los barcos ya estaban afuera del barco para sacarlos a todos rápido.

Perla: Por favor mujeres y niños primero luego los demás.

Ya todos habían bajado del barco y habían llegado a tierra firme pero alguien dice que le falta uno de sus hijos.

Perla: Bien yo iré, Skye me llevas.

Skye: ¡Claro!

Perla: Rubble cuanto falta para que llegue la tormenta.

Rubble: Te quedan 3 minutos.

Perla: Tiempo suficiente para encontrarla y salir de ahí.

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que la tormenta llego antes de lo esperado.

Perla: Diablos ahora me tengo que apresurar para encontrarla.

Luego de unos minutos al fin la encuentra y salen rápido pero alguna parte del barco se estaba llenando de agua rápido así que salieron lo más rápido que se podía pero el agua le seguía los tobillos así que Perla le dice a Skye:

Perla: Skye ve despegando y también ve preparando la cuerda.

Skye despego y ya preparo la cuerda, luego salieron Perla con el niño corriendo llegaron a la popa y Perla salto y logro llegar a la cuerda.

Perla: ¡Vamos vamos!

Y así llegaron a tierra firme y luego todos se fueron a sus casas antes de que la tormenta se intensifique. Y durante el camino Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Tal parece que hoy no terminaremos nuestra cita.

Marshall: Cierto pero aún nos queda mañana.

Mientras tanto Chase decide hablar con Ryder para contarle el problema y le dice:

Chase: Ryder tenemos que hacer algo para arreglar la cita de Marshall y Perla.

Ryder: No te preocupes Chase haremos que esta noche sea inolvidable, Rubble prepara un lugar en el cuartel para la cita de Marshall y Perla y rápido que estamos en camino.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Y así dejamos esta segunda parte de esta cita hasta aquí y espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo así que nos vemos, esta historia continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La cita de Marshall y Perla parte 3.

Bueno aquí continuamos, anteriormente sacamos a mucha gente de un barco antes de que llegara la tormenta y ahora estamos en camino al cuartel sin que Marshall y Perla supieran que Ryder y los demás cachorros tenían algo en mente para su cita.

Ya en el cuartel, ven que las luces del cuartel estaban apagadas Marshall y Perla revisan alrededor y ven que Ryder y los otros cachorros no están y luego escuchan música que venia dentro del cuartel así que fueron acercándose poco a poco para ver que pasaba y al llegar a la puerta comienzan a oler comida y Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Vamos Marshall entremos para ver que pasa.

Marshall: Es que tengo miedo y si nos quedamos aquí, parece peligroso.

Perla: Vamos parece divertido y además los chicos se esfuerzan para que terminemos esta cita así que vamos.

Marshall: Esta bien vamos.

Ya adentro encienden la luz y ven que Ryder y los demás cachorros habían preparado una mesa para Marshall y Perla, y Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Ves te dije que estaría bien.

Ryder: Madam, caballero su mesa les esta esperando por alla.

Marshall y Perla se sentaron en la mesa y Rocky les trae un plato de espagueti y se retira haciendo una reverencia y Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Bueno al menos podremos terminar la cena pero que hay de la película y el paseo en la playa.

Perla: Eso podremos hacerlo mañana, pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de la cena que los chicos nos prepararon.

La misma escena se vuelve a repetir, ambos estaban cerca de uno al otro apunto de darse el beso hasta que los interrumpe una llamada en el monitor y Marshall y Perla se separan y se ponen rojos como una manzana y la que llamaba era Katie, Ryder necesito a Marshall para que me ayude en unas cosas, después de que la llamada de Katie terminara llego otra llamada que era Jake, Ryder me puedes prestar a Perla por unas horas, es para verificar algunas cosas por favor.

Ryder: Descuerdo Jake, ella va en camino.

Chase: (Rayos estuvo cerca de nuevo).

Ryder: Bueno ya escucharon vayan y ayuden en lo que puedan.

Marshall y Perla: Si señor.

Perla: Bueno nos vemos cuando regresemos de acuerdo.

Marshall: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Y asi Marshall y Perla se despiden y se van por caminos diferentes.

Con Marshall ya había llegado con Katie y dice:

Marshall: Katie ya estoy aquí que necesitas.

Katie: Hola Marshall, necesito que me ayudes a organizar algunas cosas aquí y para que me ayudes es por si acaso si algo sale mal para que tengas preparado tu equipo para apagar el fuego.

Marshall: De acuerdo comencemos.

Mientras con Perla ya había llegado a la montaña de Jake y le estaba esperando Jake en la cabaña y Jake le dice a Perla:

Jake: Hola Perla ¿Como estás?

Perla: Hola Jake, bien gracias y en que te puedo ayudar.

Jake: Lo que pasa es que se quedo atorado un niño en un montón de nieve y no puede salir para ver si le puedes ayudar.

Perla: De acuerdo, está lastimado ¿tiene algo roto?

Jake: No nada de eso.

Perla: De acuerdo voy para alla.

Perla llega a donde estaba el niño y Perla le dice:

Perla: Niño ¿te encuentras bien?

Niño: Si me encuentro bien, ¡Sácame de aquí por favor!

Perla: De acuerdo te sacare de ahí.

Antes de que Perla pudiera comenzar a cavar se da cuenta que se aproxima una tormenta asi que se apresura a sacarlo pero cuando lo había sacado la tormenta ya había llegado entonces se tuvieron que quedar en una cueva que estaba cerca hasta que pasara la tormenta, por desgracia Perla no podía llamar a Jake por que la tormenta lo impedía. Mientras tanto con Marshall, el y Katie se estaban tomando un descanso y Katie nota algo y le dice Marshall:

Katie: Oye Marshall mira esto hay una tormenta en la montaña de Jake.

Marshall: ¡Que ahí es donde esta Perla en estos momentos que vamos hacer!

Katie: Tranquilo Marshall ella de seguro se encuentra bien de seguro está en la cabaña de Jake tomando un chocolate caliente.

Marshall: Está bien pero la voy a llamar por si acaso para ver si todo esta bien.

Marshall llama a Perla varias veces pero no contesta.

Marshall: Diablos no contesta y si le paso algo malo.

Katie: Tranquilo llama a Jake y pregúntale como está ella.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Marshall llama a Jake y responde y dice:

Jake: Hola estas llamando a la cabaña de la montaña de Bahía Aventura habla Jake.

Marshall: Jake es Marshall Perla está contigo, como se encuentra es que no responde a su etiqueta.

Jake: Ella está aquí conmigo solo que esta durmiendo nada más.

Marshall: De acuerdo cuando despierte le avisas que llame ok.

Jake: Ok no te preocupes yo le digo.

Y los dos colgaron y Katie le dice a Marshall:

Katie: Vez te dije que estaria bien, ahora volvamos a trabajar de acuerdo.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la montaña de Jake, Jake se preocupaba por que enrealidad Perla no estaba con el si no salvando a un niño que se quedo atrapado y no llamaba para decir si estaba todo bien.

Jake: Y ahora que hago Perla esta perdida por la montaña con esta tormenta no se que hacer si llamo a Ryder le va a decir a Marshall que Perla esta en peligro y Marshall se enojara conmigo por haberle mentido, mi única opción que tengo es esperar hasta que pase la tormenta e iré a buscarla.

Cuando paso la tormenta ya era de mañana y Jake fue a buscar a Perla pero ya estaba subiendo la montaña y Jake fue a ayudarla y dijo:

Jake: Perla me alegro de que te encuentres bien, como esta el niño, donde se quedaron durante la tormenta.

Perla: El esta bien y nos habíamos quedado en una cueva que estaba cerca y ahora si me disculpas me voy al cuartel a descansar.

Jake: Claro, no te preocupes yo me en cargo de que el niño valla con su mamá.

Perla: Gracias Jake.

Jake: Para que están los amigos, ahora sera mejor que te vallas y ten cuidado por el camino.

Perla: De acuerdo lo tendré.

Y así termina esta tercera parte de esta cita y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo donde sera la ultima parte de grandiosa cita. Por favor dejar en los comentarios si les gusto este capitulo y también pueden dejar sus criticas que siempre serán bienvenidas con todo cariño, eso es todo por mi parte así nos veremos muy pronto, así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La cita de Marshall y Perla parte final.

Bueno aquí tenemos la última parte de esta cita, anteriormente Katie y Jake necesitaban ayuda así que llamaron a Ryder para que mandaran a Marshall para que ayudara a Katie y Perla para que ayudara a Jake.

Ahora nos encontramos con Perla y Marshall regresando al cuartel y lo único que querían era dormir y al llegar al cuartel pusieron sus coches en modo casa y se fueron a dormir pero esa siesta no duro mucho tiempo ya que Ryder los llamo a todos.

Ryder: ¡Cachorros llamada de alerta!

Todos los cachorros: Ryder nos necesita.

Al llegar al mirador y al alinearse Perla y Marshall se echan a dormir y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros tenemos un problema el Sr. Porter nos llamo y dijo que Alex se había caído en un agujero muy estrecho y necesita nuestra ayuda, para esta misión necesito a Skye utiliza tu arnés para bajar a alguien para ayudar a Alex, Perla tu vas a bajar para ayudar a Alex a salir de ahí.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Ya habían llegado al lugar y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Perla prepárate para decender por el agujero.

Perla: ¡Si señor!

Estaba descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar donde estaba Alex y logro subirlo sano y a salvo y el Sr. Porter dice:

Sr. Porter: Gracias a ti Ryder y a los paw patroll lograron salvar a Alex muchísimas gracias.

Ryder: No hay por donde, cuando necesiten ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda.

Después de despedirse se fueron al cuartel, y al fin Perla y Marshall podían dormir, pero Ryder los llamo a los dos, al llegar arriba del mirador Ryder les dice:

Ryder: Cachorros tienen mucho que explicar. Pero no se preocupen no es nada malo, se que no han podido terminar la cita, y ya son dos interrupciones, no se si quieran terminarla.

Marshall: Lo siento Ryder pero no creo que podamos hacerlo de nuevo, cuando se presente la ocasión sucederá pero por ahora esta cita quedara en el olvido.

Perla: Si, estoy de acuerdo con Marshall.

Ya era de noche y Ryder y los otros cachorros estaban viendo una película, mientras que Perla y Marshall seguían durmiendo, en pocos minutos Perla se despertó y al mirar hacia arriba en su casa cachorro pudo ver un libro que no pudo reconocer, al recogerlo tenía una nota que decía:

Nota: "Solo mostrar a Marshall".

En seguida agarro el libro y se lo llevo a Marshall, ella intenta despertarlo pero no funcionaba, entonces le grito para despertarlo, Marshall despertó al instante, Marshall dice:

Marshall: Que, donde, cuando, oh Perla eres tu que pasa.

Perla: Marshall encontré este libro en mi "casa cachorro" y tenia una nota que decia que tenia que mostrártelo a ti.

Perla le puso el libro en el suelo para que Marshall lo viera, y entonces Marshall le dice:

Marshall: Mira Perla este libro según me parece tiene los recuerdos tuyos antes de unirte a los paw patroll, pero no se si queras verlos de nuevo ya que alguno de estas fotografías tiene un momento que creo que no quieres recordar.

Perla: Esta bien, aun así lo quiero ver.

Marshall le fue mostrando las fotos del álbum hasta que llego a la foto que temía, Perla al verlo empieza a recordar lo que paso en ese entonces, a Marshall no le gustaba esto porque sabia cual iba a ser su reacción, luego Perla dice:

Perla: ¡Gracias Marshall, estoy feliz de que me las hallas mostrado, se que no estas feliz porque recordé lo que alguna vez me hizo daño, pero no te preocupes no estoy enojado por eso! Quisieras dar un paseo por la playa conmigo.

Marshall: ¡Esta bien! Pero recuerda que si necesitas una pata ahí estaré para ti.

Ambos se fueron a la playa, al llegar ahí estuvieron jugando etiqueta por un rato, luego a Perla se le ocurrió mostrarle a Marshall el lugar perfecto donde se podía ver las estrellas, al llegar ahí Marshall se sorprendió de la vista la cual era hermosa, Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Vaya no sabia que existía un lugar como este, no te preocupes este lugar quedara entre tu y yo.

Perla: Sabia que te iba a gustar, y gracias por mantener el secreto. Estoy agradecida por que tú estuviste conmigo asegurándote de que no me iba a pasar nada, ahora solo me queda a mí devolverte el favor.

Marshall: No es para tanto, agradezco que me vayas a ayudar cuando lo necesite.

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que sonaron sus etiquetas, era Ryder preguntando donde estaban, pero solo apagaron sus etiquetas para que no arruinen el momento. Perla dice:

Perla: Oye Marshall, ¿Cuál es tu miedo? Tú sabes el mio pero yo no se el tuyo.

Marshall: ¡Bueno… es que…! No te vayas a reír por lo que voy a decir. Pero tengo miedo a las alturas.

Perla: Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, pero estoy feliz de que me hayas contado a lo que le temes.

Marshall: No hay de que. Además, si vamos a estar saliendo sera mejor que nos contemos todo.

Marshall se tapo la boca por lo que acaba de decir, y ambos estaban muy rojos.

Perla: Entonces…

Marshall: Es oficial supongo que…

Perla: Estamos saliendo.

Ambos se pusieron más rojos, y entonces todo se quedo cayado mientras los dos se acercaban más y más, y por fin lograron darse su primer beso oficial como novios. Al final se puede ver a los dos tórtolos felices caminando de regreso al mirador, al llegar los estaba esperando un Ryder no muy feliz y cuando llegaron al frente de el Ryder les dice:

Ryder: No estoy feliz de que hayan apagado sus etiquetas y que no hayan dicho a donde iban.

Perla y Marshall: Lo sentimos Ryder no fue nuestra intención.

Ryder: Pero también estoy feliz de que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos, que tal si van de regreso a sus casa y duermen un poco.

Perla y Marshall: Si.

Y antes de que entraran a sus casas cachorros Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Bueno Perla nos vemos mañana y espero que pases buenas noches.

Perla: Hasta mañana Marshall y también espero que pases buenas noches.

Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir cada uno en su casa cachorro, bueno chicos este fue la ultima parte de esta divertida cita, pero no se preocupen que haré más capítulos de citas de los cachorros pero eso ya sera para más adelante. Dejen en los comentarios como les a gustado la cita completa y no olviden de dejar sus criticas que como siempre digo que serán bienvenidas con gusto, a y por cierto que quisiera darle las gracias a un amigo mio que sin el no pude terminar esta cita el también esta haciendo sus cuentos aquí en fanfiction así que recomiendo que lean sus historias aquí les dejo los nombres de sus historias que se llaman: mi aventura en el mundo de los pokemon y paw patroll las aventuras de Zuma y Alexis y las dos son buenas, bueno nada más por mi parte espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos pronto para nuevos rescates, esta historia continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Los paw patroll salvan el campamento.

Bueno aquí estamos de regreso con un nuevo episodio, anteriormente habíamos terminado al fin la cita de Marshall y Perla el cual termino con bello beso entre los dos y ahora Marshall y Perla son novios.

Hoy nos encontramos con todos los cachorros jugando en el parque de juegos hasta que sus etiquetas sonaron y era Ryder:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos los cachorros: Ryder nos necesita.

Al llegar al mirador Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, el Sr. Porter nos necesita para enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre acampar al aire libre a Alex, para esta misión necesito a Marshall ten preparado tu cañón de agua por si acaso si necesitamos apagar la fogata, Perla con tus conocimientos de supervivencia eres la cachorra perfecta para enseñarle algunas cosas a Alex y los demás pueden venir para disfrutar esta acampada y deben estar preparados si los necesito.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Ya en el campamento donde se encuentra el Sr. Porter y Alex, Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Perla explícale las cosas más importante que debe saber alguien cuando va de campamento a Alex mientras que los demás pondremos las tiendas buscamos leñas y lo demás.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder confía en mí, muy bien Alex lo primero que debes saber antes de irte de campamento es revisar tus cosas para ver si tienes lo necesario para ir de campamento por ejemplo: una brújula por si acaso si te pierdes, una linterna para la oscuridad, un mapa y algunas medicinas si alguien se enferma, siempre trata de que un adulto te acompañe y si no un tutor responsable, luego de que hallas revisado para ver si tienes lo necesario para irte de campamento y de que un adulto o tutor responsable te acompañe ya te puedes ir de campamento y siempre debes estar pendiente de todo y prepararte si alguien necesita ayuda y estar preparado y eso es todo lo que debes saber si quieres ir de campamento y pasarla bien sin tantas preocupaciones.

Alex: Gracias Perla.

Perla: De nada Alex vayamos al campamento para ver si los demás necesitan ayuda.

Ya en el campamento ya habían terminado de montar las tiendas y de preparar lo demás para el campamento.

Perla: Listo Ryder ya le explique todo lo que tenia que saber sobre el campamento a Alex.

Ryder: Buen trabajo Perla, ¡Ahora quien quiere almorzar!

Todos: ¡Yo!

Luego de almorzar y de descansar un rato se pusieron a jugar futbol, luego de un rato se escucha algo en los arbustos Rocky fue a ver que era lo que estaba en los arbustos y era un cervatillo que le había dado un gran susto a Rocky y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Rocky te encuentras bien.

Rocky: Si me encuentro bien pero que hace un cervatillo solo ¿donde está su madre?

Y de repente se escucha unos ruidos que provenían de la dirección donde salio el cervatillo y Perla dice:

Perla: Yo voy a revisar para ver que pasa y llamare para avisar.

Ryder: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado okey.

Perla: Si no te preocupes.

Al llegar al lugar donde se provenían los sonidos Perla se encuentra con un ciervo atrapado en una trampa y Perla decide llamar a Ryder de inmediato y le dice:

Perla: Ryder encontré a la mamá del cervatillo pero está atrapada en una trampa y no puede salir.

Ryder: De acuerdo Perla ya vamos para halla quédate ahí.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Ryder y los demás llegaran donde se encuentra la madre del cervatillo y Perla le dice a Ryder:

Perla: Ahí está la madre del pobre cervatillo, parece que tiene la pata lastimada por tanto jalón para tratar de zafarse de la trampa.

Ryder: Bien Rocky trata de quitarle la trampa de la pata de la madre, mientras preparen para atenderla de inmediato.

Luego de que Rocky lograra quitarle la trampa a la madre la curaron y luego de unas horas después se había recuperado, ella y su bebe se fueron de nuevo al bosque.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que fueron a prender la fogata y para preparar malvavisco y contar unas historias, y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno quien empieza, que tal tu Perla por que no comienzas.

Por un momento Perla y Marshall se vieron y luego Perla comienza a narrar su historia.

Perla: Bueno esta historia comienza con un cachorro abandonado por su familia que lo cuidaba y tubo que cuidarse solo por varios años hasta que un día que estaba buscando comida unos actores que estaban actuando cerca de donde el estaba así que fue a ver que trucos hacían, al llegar ahí vio unos truco increíbles luego de que las personas se fueron ese cachorro se les acerco para ver si le daban algo de comida y así fue le dieron unos pedazos de pan y para sorpresa de ellos vieron que tenia buen talento, le ofrecieron un trabajo como un acto de malabares sobre una cuerda floja y montado sobre un uniciclo, luego en la noche, para el cachorro era su primera vez que se presentaba ante un publico así que intenta hacer lo mejor que podía, para ser su primera vez a ese cachorro le fue muy bien así que al terminar el espectáculo el dueño se acerco para darle las gracias y por un buen trabajo esa noche y así el cachorro se fue con ellos viajando en ciudad en ciudad, país por país y vivió feliz para siempre fin, bueno que les pareció mi historia chicos.

Chase: Estuvo muy buena.

Rubble: Me encanto.

Marshall: Buenísima.

Ryder: Bueno chicos hay que irnos a dormir para así irnos por la mañana, hasta mañana a todos.

Todos: Hasta mañana.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

Bueno chicos aquí dejo este capitulo por hoy, espero que les halla gustado dejar en los comentarios si les gusto el capitulo y también sus criticas y nos vemos muy pronto para el siguiente capitulo, adiós, esta historia continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Los cachorros van a esquiar.

Aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, en el anterior capitulo los cachorros se fueron de campamento ahí ayudaron a una madre ciervo que estaba atrapada en una trampa luego de ayudarla se pusieron a contar historias en donde Perla les contó a los demás sin que se dieran cuenta una versión cambiada de la historia de lo que le paso antes de que llegara a los paw patroll.

Ahora nos encontramos con los cachorros jugando de nuevo un torneo de bu bu bugui y esta vez quedaron Perla y Chase como finalistas y Chase le dice a Perla:

Chase: Te voy a ganar Perla ya lo veras.

Perla: A si quiero que lo intentes si te atreves.

Y antes de que pudieran comenzar la final Ryder les llama a todos para que vengan al mirador, cuando ya están ahí Ryder les dice:

Ryder: Cachorros no hay nadie que salvar pero pensé que seria bueno ir a esquiar en la montaña de Jake que les parece.

Todos: ¡Si!

Ryder: Pues de acuerdo vamos para halla.

Cuando llegaron a la montaña de Jake todos los cachorros menos Perla se preparaban para esquiar, Marshall se da cuenta y decide preguntarle a Perla que le pasaba:

Marshall: Que pasa Perla por que no te estas preparando para esquiar con los demás.

Perla: Lo que pasa es que le tengo algo de pánico a la nieve tengo un mal recuerdo de eso.

Marshall: Bueno no importa espero que no te aburras aquí sola ahora si me disculpas.

Luego de unos minutos se escucha a alguien gritar a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda:

¿?: Por favor que alguien me ayude a detener a mi hijo que sin darme cuenta se había resbalado y se cayo sobre una tabla ahora se esta deslizando hacia un risco.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Perla agarro una tabla y fue a ayudar a ese niño antes de que se baya por el barranco. Y así Perla fue lo más rápido que pudo para salvar a ese niño, logro detenerlo por los pelos pero el risco se derrumbo haciendo que se cayeran los dos y que Perla se lastimara al amortiguar la caída del niño. Perla le dice:

Perla: Hola me llamo Perla, te encuentras bien.

Max: Hola me llamo Max y si me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar, pero ahora que haremos.

Perla: Tranquilo se de una persona que nos puede ayudar en esta situación. Ryder me escuchas.

Ryder: Perla te encuentras bien.

Perla: Si me encuentro bien pero estoy atrapada con un niño en un acantilado para ver si nos puedes ayudar a salir de aquí.

Ryder: Claro ya vamos para haya.

Luego de llegar al lugar Ryder dice:

Ryder: Perla como te encuentras.

Perla: Me encuentro bien, pero esta pendiente no durara mucho tiempo así que apúrate por favor.

Ryder: Bien Skye va a bajar la cuerda con el arnés para que puedas subir para acá.

Luego de que subieran a Perla y al niño, el niño se reunió de nuevo con su madre, luego los cachorros menos Perla continuaron esquiando y Marshall se le acerca a Perla y le dice:

Marshall: No dijiste que no te gustaba la nieve.

Perla: Aun le tengo miedo pero eso cambia cuando se trata de salvar a alguien, esos miedos que te perturban se van y te da esa confianza para hacerlo.

La madre se le acerco a Perla para darle las gracias por salvar a su hijo y dice:

Madre de Max: De nuevo muchísimas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

Perla: De nada señora no hay por donde, pero para la próxima ten cuidado Max.

Max: Si lo tendré.

Luego de eso la madre y el hijo se fueron y Perla se quedo viendo su albúm de fotografía recordando viejos tiempos, aquellos antes de llegar a Bahía Aventura y de unirse a los paw patroll, luego la asusta Marshall, Perla lo agarra y lo tira hacia la nieve y le dice:

Perla: No seas chismoso, estas son mis cosas personales y no dejo que nadie las vea, ni si quiera tu Marshall.

Marshall: De acuerdo pero no te enojes.

Se echaron a reir, Ryder vio que ya se estaba haciendo de tarde así que decidió que ya era hora de regresar así que llama a todos los cachorros para que recojan para irse, y así emprendieron el viaje de regreso al cuartel, mientras que estaban en el camino Chase le dice a Perla:

Chase: Al fin podremos terminar la competencia y veras que yo seré el ganador.

Perla: Eso ya lo veremos "Romeo".

Y así llegaron al cuartel y de inmediato Chase y Perla comenzaron a jugar la final para ver quien de los dos era el mejor, luego de unas horas el encuentro se termino y el que resulta ganador es… Chase, luego Chase le dice a Perla:

Chase: Buena pelea Perla eres una buena contrincante.

Perla: Tu también "Romeo", y cuando le vas a decir a tu ya sabes quien tus sentimientos.

Chase: Pronto se lo diré, pero aun no estoy listo.

Y pasa Skye y dice:

Skye: Decir que a quien.

Chase: Nada. Oh, creo que Marshall me está llamando. ¡Ya voy Marshall!

Skye: Sabes que le pasa a Chase, Perla.

Perla: No, pero puedo decirte que "Romeo" ya encontró a su "Julieta".

Perla lo dijo guiñándole un ojo en Skye que se puso rojo pero por suerte no entendió el mensaje.

Skye: De que hablas Perla.

Perla: Pronto lo entenderás Skye.

Y así Perla se va a su casa dejando a Skye con esa duda. Luego de que Perla saliera del cuartel y de que se fuera a su casa de perro, Chase se acerca y le pregunta a Perla:

Chase: Que le dijiste Perla.

Perla: Nada "Romeo", bueno si le dije una que otra cosa pero ella no sospecha nada.

Y luego de eso Chase se dirigió a su casa a dormir, y así todos se fueron a dormir.

Bueno chicos aquí termina el episodio espero que les halla gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios de si les gusto el capitulo y también no se les olvide sus criticas que como siempre serán bienvenidas con todo cariño y espero que me sigan en el siguiente capitulo donde are mi primer especial que sera de navidad, bueno nada más por mi parte asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego, esta historia continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo especial #1: Los cachorros salvan la navidad y el primer beso de Skye y Chase.

Antes de comenzar quisiera darle las gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia y quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios y espero que me sigan mandando sus comentarios de si les gusto el capitulo y también sus criticas y sin más preámbulo aqui esta el capitulo.

Aquí esta el primer especial de mi historia, anteriormente los cachorros se fueron a esquiar donde se conoció otro secreto de Perla, y luego Chase y Perla terminaron la competencia con Chase como el ganador y también falta poco para que Skye sepa que Chase esta enamorado de ella, ahora encontramos a los cachorros decorando el árbol para la navidad que ya estaba próxima y Ryder les dice a los cachorros:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya nos falta poco para terminar este árbol de navidad y nos esta quedando muy bonito, pero alguien a visto a Perla.

Todos: ¡No!

Mientras tanto en la clínica de Katie Perla se encontraba ahí para que la ayudara con una lesión que tenia, y Katie le dice:

Katie: Bien ya esta listo pero no lo fuerces mucho.

Perla: Gracias por ayudarme Katie, bueno ya me tengo que ir y feliz navidad.

Katie: Esta bien y feliz navidad Perla.

Perla ya había llegado al cuartel y Ryder le pregunta:

Ryder: Donde estabas Perla.

Perla: Estaba visitando unos lugares nada más Ryder, ¿y en que ayudo?

Ryder: Bueno falta la estrella del árbol nada más para terminar de decorar.

Perla: Bueno yo me encargo de ponerla.

Luego de que Perla pusiera la estrella en el árbol se pusieron a jugar hasta que se hizo de noche y todos se fueron a dormir, mientras tanto Ryder recibe una llamada y el responde:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

¿?: Ryder soy Santa.

Ryder: Santa llamándome, en que te puedo ayudar.

Santa: Necesito que me ayudes, algunos de los duendes sufrieron un accidente y la producción de juguetes se a detenido y si no logro terminar los juguetes no podre salir a entregarlos y la navidad se arruinara para todos sera que me puedes ayudar.

Ryder: Tranquilo Santa te vamos a ayudar, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Ya en el mirador Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido y especialmente a esta hora cachorros, Santa nos necesita, algunos de los duendes de Santa se han lastimado y la producción de juguetes se a detenido y nos necesita para que ayudemos a los duendes a terminar los juguetes y así poder repartir la felicidad a los demás niños y cachorros del mundo, para esta misión necesito a todos los cachorros.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Perla: Nada me va a detener para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien, paw patroll entra en acción.

Skye: Pero Ryder como llegaremos al polo norte en una noche.

Ryder: Que bueno que preguntas Skye vayan todos a fuera tengo una sorpresa para todos.

Al salir del mirador los cachorros van donde Ryder los esperaba y dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros les presento al paw patroller, me faltan algunos retoques pero nos llevara al polo norte.

Y todos los cachorros se suben con sus vehículos al paw patroller para dirigirse al polo norte, una vez halla Santa los recibe diciéndoles:

Santa: Bienvenidos paw patroll al polo norte.

Ryder: Gracias Santa nos alegra estar aquí, ahora a trabajar cachorros.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así todos se pusieron patas a la obra para terminar los regalos a tiempo, luego de un rato Perla se percata que Chase está preocupado por algo, así que le dice:

Perla: ¿Qué te pasa "Romeo"?

Chase: Ya te he dicho que no me digas así y además, es que quiero darle un regalo a Skye y no se que darle.

Perla: Bueno algo se te va ocurrir, pero por ahora hay que ayudar a los duendes a terminar los regalos, vale.

Chase: Si.

Y continuaron hasta que terminaron con los regalos y Santa dice:

Santa: Gracias Ryder y a ustedes también paw patroll sin ustedes esta navidad se habría arruinado.

Ryder: No hay de que Santa, ya sabes que cuando necesites ayuda aulla por ayuda.

Santa: Oye Chase puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Chase: Claro Santa, que pasa.

Santa: Un pajarito me dijo que no encontrabas un regalo para esa cachorra especial asi que toma es un regalo para ella y tu sabrás cuando se lo darás.

Chase: Gracias Santa por el regalo.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros partieron rumbo de vuelta a casa y al llegar todos se fueron a dormir, y al día siguiente ven el árbol lleno de regalos de varios colores y formas diferentes así que fueron a abrirlos y Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Toma Marshall esto es para ti.

Perla le da el regalo con un beso que pone a Marshall rojizo como un tomate, y luego va donde se encontraba Chase y le dice:

Perla: Y muy bien "Romeo" cuando se lo darás a "Julieta".

Chase: Pronto se lo daré solo que estoy esperando ese momento especial para darselo.

Y Perla se percata que Skye se dirige hacia donde estaba Chase y ella, así que Perla le dice a Chase:

Perla: Mira quien viene hacia aquí es tu "Julieta" así que sera mejor irme de aqui.

Skye: Oye Chase vine para darte este humilde regalo por las fiestas espero que lo disfrutes.

Chase: Gracias Skye, y también quería darte un regalo y espero que también lo disfrutes.

Al abrir los regalos vieron que eran unos collares que estaban partidos por la mitad y Chase le dice a Skye:

Chase: ¿Te gusta?, Por que a mi si me gusta tu regalo.

Skye: Si me encanta muchas gracias.

Y Skye le da un abrazo a Chase que hace que se sonroje y luego escuchan un silbido que era de Perla señalando hacia arriba, los dos ven y resulta que era muérdago así que se dieron un beso corto.

Bueno chicos así termina mi primer especial espero que les halla gustado dejar en los comentarios si les gusto el capitulo y sus criticas que como siempre digo que serán bienvenidas y pronto tendré más capítulos así que no dejen de ver mi historia asi que eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos para la próxima, esta historia continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: El cumpleaños de Perla 1 parte.

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en el anterior capitulo fue el primer especial de esta historia, en donde Chase y Skye se dieron su primer beso bajo el muérdago. Hoy nos encontramos en el cuartel cachorro, era un dia hermoso y soleado perfecto para que los cachorros fueran a jugar, todos menos Perla que estaba viendo su álbum de recuerdos y Marshall se le acerca y le da un susto y Perla lo tira al suelo y le dice:

Perla: Ya te he dicho que no me asustes, si es que no quieres terminar en el suelo otra vez "cariño".

Marshall: Si ya lo se, y ahora que recuerdos estas viendo "cariño"

Perla: No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas me voy a ir a dar un paseo, y no toques nada de acuerdo.

Marshall: De acuerdo no voy a tocar nada, pero no dijo nada de echar un vistoso rápido, o por dios no me lo puedo creer mañana es el cumpleaños de Perla tengo que abisarle a Ryder.

Mientras tanto Perla estaba en la clinica de Katie haciéndose su chequeo y Katie le dice a Perla:

Katie: Todo esta bien Perla unas semanas más y ya estaras recuperada completamente y recuerda no afincarte mucho en esa pata okey.

Perla: De acuerdo Katie y gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto.

Mientras Perla se iba de regreso al cuartel Marshall le estaba explicando a Ryder de que mañana era el cumpleaños de Perla, y Ryder le dice a Marshall:

Ryder: Bueno podríamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para ella en el cuartel pero tendriamos que mantenerla alegada hoy, por todo el día para preparar todas las cosas, abisale a los demás Marshall.

Marshall: De acuerdo, pero ella ya debería estar cerca.

Ryder: Pues entonces que aremos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ryder recibió una llamada y era de Jake que le decía a Ryder:

Jake: Hola Ryder soy Jake.

Ryder: Hola Jake ¿Qué pasa?

Jake: Termine una pista de snowboarding y necesito ayuda para probarla.

Ryder: No hay problema Jake, te mandare a uno de los cachorros para halla, Perla responde.

Perla: Hola Ryder que pasa.

Ryder: Necesito que bayas a la montaña de Jake para que ayudes a Jake a probar una pista de snowboarding nueva.

Perla: Nada me detiene para cumplir mi misión, voy en camino.

Ryder: Bien eso nos dara algo de tiempo mientras preparamos lo necesario para la fiesta.

Marshall: Les voy diciendo a los demás.

Mientras tanto Perla ya habia llegado a la montaña de Jake, en la cabaña la estaba esperando Jake que le dice a Perla:

Jake: Justo a la cachorra que quería ver.

Perla: Que hay de nuevo Jake.

Jake: Todo bien.

Perla: Comencemos a revisar esa pista.

Jake: De acuerdo, sígueme.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder y los demás cachorros estaban preparando todo para la fiesta de Perla y Ryder les dice a los cachorros:

Ryder: Buen trabajo cachorros ya solo nos queda esperar el pastel y todo estara listo para mañana.

De repente Ryder recibió una llamada que era de Perla diciéndole:

Perla: Ryder ya estoy de regreso al cuartel.

Ryder: De acuerdo nos vemos al rato, ¡Oh no! Y ahora que aremos si llega al cuartel se arruinara la sorpresa para ella, ¿Y ahora?

Marshall: Yo me encargo.

Ryder: Muy bien Marshall, procura tenerla ocupada hasta mañana.

Marshall se acerca a Perla y le dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla, que haces.

Perla: Hola Marshall, bueno estoy hiendo al cuartel por que no vamos juntos.

Marshall: Tengo una mejor idea por que no vamos donde el Sr. Porter a buscar unas golosinas y conozco un bonito lugar donde poder comerlas, que dices.

Perla: Bueno esta bien, vamos.

Mientras tanto con Ryder.

Ryder: Eso estuvo cerca, bien ahora toca hacer las invitaciones.

Todos: ¡Si!

Mientras tanto Marshall y Perla ya habían llegado donde el señor Porter y Marshall le dice al Sr. Porter:

Marshall: Hola Sr. Porter como esta.

Sr. Porter: Muy bien Marshall y que les puedo servir a los dos tortolitos esta vez.

Marshall: Una bolsa de croquetas por favor.

Sr. Porter: Esta trabajando una bolsa de croquetas.

Marshall: Muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba ayudando a los cachorros a ayudar con las invitaciones cuando recibe una llamada que era del Sr. Porter y le dice a Ryder:

Sr. Porter: Ryder necesito tu ayuda se me quemo el pastel que estaba haciendo para la fiesta y estoy demasiado ocupado para hacer otro, pueden tú y los paw patroll ayudarme.

Ryder: No se preocupe vamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para los paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Vamos Marshall Ryder nos necesita, ¿Marshall?

Marshall: Por que no le dejamos este rescate a los demás de seguro ellos se encargan de todo.

Perla: Que te pasa, siempre estas emocionado por un rescate pero ahora, algo estas ocultando ¿No?

Marshall: No, no es eso lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ganas de mostrarte ese lugar enserio te va a gustar y además llevo suficiente tiempo con los paw patroll para saber que pueden hacerlo aunque les falten uno o dos compañeros.

Perla: Bueno esta bien solo por ti es que lo are pero si nos llaman de por que no estamos alla sera tu culpa, ahora vamonos ya.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, todos los cachorros estaban en el mirador y en posición y Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, el Sr. Porter nos necesita para hacer otro pastel para la fiesta ya que el otro se le quemo y esta demasiado ocupado para hacer otro, para esta misión necesitare a todos los cachorros presentes, y ya que Marshall esta distrayendo a Perla necesitare que uno de ustedes tome el lugar de el con sus cañones, paw patroll entra en acción.

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta 1 parte de este cumpleaños espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que dejen en los comentarios si les gusto y también sus criticas, bueno eso es todo por mi parte asi que nos veremos muy pronto así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El cumpleaños de Perla 2 parte.

Aquí continuamos con la segunda parte, para resumir lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, nos quedamos cuando Ryder les contó a los cachorros del incidente del pastel para el cumpleaños de Perla.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Mientras tanto Marshall y Perla llegaron al lugar preferido de Marshall y Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: ¿Es aquí?

Marshall: Si, que te parece.

Perla: Esta bonito, es como tú lo describiste.

Marshall: Sabia que te gustaría, ahora vallamos a un lugar, pongámonos comodos, veamos las estrellas y disfrutemos de estas ricas croquetas por lo menos hasta que se nos acaben y tengamos que ir por más.

Mientras tanto, Ryder, los cachorros y el Sr Porter habían terminado de hornear el pastel y el Sr. Porter le dice a Ryder:

Sr. Porter: Gracias por ayudarme Ryder y a ustedes también cachorros.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerde si necesita ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, y para mañana estará listo el pastel para la fiesta de Perla y recuerda no se lo digas a ella.

Perla: No decirme que.

Ryder: ¡Nada! De nada, oye Marshall podemos hablar un momento halla atrás por favor.

Marshall: Claro.

Ryder: Que haces aquí se supone que la mantendrías alejada.

Marshall: Lo se, lo se pero es que vinimos a buscar más croquetas para comer y de paso no sabia que estaban aquí, ahora si me disculpas ya me voy. Lista para irnos de nuevo.

Perla: Por supuesto, y ahora donde vamos esta vez.

Marshall: Bueno esta vez iremos a un lugar que quieras ir tu.

Perla: Bueno me encantaria ir a un lugar muy especial, ese lugar esta en otra ciudad y se puede llegar en tren.

Marshall: Tan lejos queda.

Perla: No solo son a unos 30 minutos en tren, pensaba ir sola pero si quieres me puedes acompañar, claro esta si es que Ryder nos deja.

Ryder: Espera un momento ya sabes la hora que es, van a llegar halla a la anochecer.

Perla: Lose por eso pensaba quedarme en un hotel solo por esa noche y disfrutar de la ciudad en la mañana, entonces Ryder que dices.

Ryder: Esta bien pero me llaman cuando lleguen al hotel y los quiero en la tarde aquí.

Perla: De acuerdo, vamos Marshall a la estación de tren para comprar los boletos.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Marshall y Perla se fueron a la estación de tren a comprar los boletos y esperar al tren, y Marshall le pregunta a Perla:

Marshall: Y a donde iremos que te tiene tan entusiasmada.

Perla: Bueno como ya he dicho anteriormente iremos a una ciudad muy especial para mi y no voy a decir nada más hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad.

Marshall: Esta bien, pero una vez que estemos en la ciudad me lo explicas todo.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder y los demás cachorros ya habían terminado las invitaciones para la fiesta de Perla y Ryder les dice a los cachorros:

Ryder: Muy bien las invitaciones están listas ahora solo falta entregarlas.

Los cachorros: ¡Si!

Mientras tanto Marshall y Perla ya se habían montado en el tren y estaban rumbo a la ciudad, luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado y Marshall le pregunta a Perla:

Marshall: Es este lugar.

Perla: Si es aquí.

Marshall: Bueno ahora explícame por que es importante esta ciudad para ti.

Perla: Bueno aquí perdí a un amigo, mañana se celebrara un mes desde que lo perdí y fue antes de llegar a Bahía Aventura, me fui en el tren y el se quedo aquí en esta ciudad desde entonces tomo el mismo tren para venir para acá a visitarlo.

Marshall: Y cuantas veces lo has venido a visitar.

Perla: Unas 15 veces, pero un día ya no estaba en el lugar acordado así que fui a buscarlo a su casa pero me dijeron que se había ido de la ciudad y también me entregaron una nota que el me escribió, y ese día se me había acabado el dinero solo me quedaba para el viaje de ida así que me tuve que regresar caminando, llegue después de dos horas más o menos y para el día siguiente me propuse a buscar algo de trabajo para poder comprar comida pero no tuve suerte y luego fue cuando Skye me encontró.

Marshall: Y a quien perdiste.

Perla: No quiero hablar de eso.

Marshall: Bueno cuando llegue el momento lo dirás pero mientras tanto hay que ir al hotel antes que se haga más de noche.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder y los cachorros ya habían entregado las invitaciones para la fiesta de Perla a todos, y Ryder les dice a los cachorros:

Ryder: Buen trabajo cachorros todas las invitaciones ya están entregadas ahora vayamos a descansar.

Antes de que pudiera irse a dormir Ryder recibe una llamada que era de Perla diciéndole:

Perla: Ryder ya llegamos al hotel.

Ryder: Muy bien nos veremos mañana en la tarde, buenas noches.

Perla: Buenas noches Ryder.

A la mañana siguiente, Perla no perdió tiempo así que se despertó y fue rápidamente a despertar a Marshall para ir a desayunar e ir a conocer la ciudad ya en la cafetería Marshall le pregunta a Perla:

Marshall: Y que lugar visitaremos primero Perla.

Perla: Bueno primero iremos al museo, luego iremos a un lugar que te va a encantar tiene muchos juegos que te van a encantar.

Marshall: Uh, y luego.

Perla: Iremos a la heladería más famosa de esta ciudad tiene los helados más deliciosos que te hacen agua a la boca y por ultimo iremos a un lugar con una vista muy hermosa y por supuesto de ahí nos vamos a la estación de tren para irnos de vuelta.

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta segunda parte espero que les halla gustado dejen sus comentarios si es así y por favor dejen sus criticas también, eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos, esta historia continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: El cumpleaños de Perla 3 parte.

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con la tercera parte de este grandioso capitulo y antes de comenzar quisiera decir que quiero hacer otra historia pero no se que hacer asi que les pido a ustedes que me digan que historia quieren que haga, bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que aquí esta el capitulo, en el anterior capitulo Perla y Marshall habían llegado a la ciudad que Perla le quería enseñar a Marshall y ahora se están dirigiendo al museo de la ciudad y Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Y que tiene de especial ese museo que lo hace tan conocido.

Perla: Bueno este museo en realidad es uno marítimo y es conocido por tener un esqueleto completo del pez más grande que halla existido de la historia el megalodón.

Marshall: Vaya, bueno suficiente historia por hoy vayamos a otro lugar.

Desconocido: Disculpe usted es Marshall de los paw patroll.

Marshall: Pues si soy el mismo.

Desconocido: Oh por dios, chicos oigan es Marshall de los paw patroll.

Multitud de gente: ¡Vaya si eres tú de verdad!

Desconocido: Y que haces aquí.

Marshall: Bueno vine de visita con una amiga y ahora estabamos a punto de irnos de aquí.

Desconocido: Por favor me puedo tomar una foto contigo para un recuerdo.

Marshall: De acuerdo pero una sola por que me tengo que ir.

Luego de un rato y de varias fotos después Marshall fue a donde estaba Perla y Marshall le dice:

Marshall: Lo siento por la tardanza ya nos podemos ir.

Perla: Bueno ahora toca el lugar de juegos y esta cerca de aquí así que vamos.

Ya en la tienda de juegos Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Vaya que lugar tan pintoresco bueno por que no jugamos hockey de aire.

Perla: De acuerdo el que pierda paga los boletos de regreso, de acuerdo.

Marshall: Si y te aseguro que te voy a ganar.

Perla: Si eso ya veremos.

Luego de un rato estaban empatados y faltaban pocos minutos para terminar y Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: El que meta este ultimo gol sera el ganador y ese seré yo.

Perla: Eso veremos y recuerda si pierdes tendras que pagar los boletos de los dos.

Marshall: Más bien cuando tu pierdas.

Luego de unos minutos el ganador fue Marshall y el le dice a Perla:

Marshall: ¡Si gane!

Perla: Bueno tal parece que me toca pagar los boletos pero me divertí mucho, buen juego Marshall.

Marshall: Igualmente Perla que te parece si los dos pagamos los boletos de regreso.

Perla: Bueno, ahora toca ir a la heladería así que vamos allá.

Estaban caminando hacia la heladería cuando escucharon un grito de ayuda diciendo:

Desconocido: Por favor que alguien detenga esa carriola antes de que choque con los carros.

Perla: Marshall trata de detener la carriola mientras que yo trato de detener a los carros.

Marshall: De acuerdo pero ten cuidado.

Perla: Tu también.

Marshall trato de detener la carriola pero no tubo éxito pero Perla si pudo detener los carros y también pudo detener la carriola y la señora dice:

Señora: Muchas gracias por detener la carriola y por salvar a mi bebe.

Perla: No hay problema señora solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

Bueno chicos aquí terminamos esta tercera parte espero que les haya gustado y dejar en los comentarios que les pareció y también sus criticas bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego, esta historia continuara.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: El cumpleaños de Perla 4 parte.

Bueno chicos aquí estoy con la cuarta parte de este capitulo, en el anterior capitulo Marshall y Perla aun seguían en la ciudad preferida de Perla se estaban dirigiendo a una heladeria de esa ciudad cuando oyeron un grito de ayuda para que detuvieron una carriola con un bebe adentro.

Marshall: Muy bien Perla vamonos a la heladería.

Perla: Si, cuídese señora y tambien cuide ese bebe.

Señora: Si lo haré y hasta luego.

Luego de un rato de caminar llegaron a la heladería que era muy famosa por sus helados que te hacen agua a la boca al entrar a la heladeria fueron a pedir sus helados y se dieron una gran sorpresa.

Perla: Disculpe señora quisiéramos ordenar.

Señora: Muy bien que desean, oigan pero si son ustedes los cachorros que me ayudaron hace rato.

Marshall: Hola de nuevo, veo que tiene un gran negocio.

Señora: Si, bueno que van a querer que por salvar a mí bebe la casa invita.

Perla: Muchas gracias, bueno yo quiero un helado de mantecado por favor.

Marshall: Y yo quiero uno de chocolate por favor.

Señora: Ya salen.

Marshall y Perla se sentaron a comer su helado y Perla le pregunta a Marshall:

Perla: Que tal el helado Marshall.

Marshall: Esta bueno tal como tu dijiste se te hace agua a la boca, y tu venias todos los días a esta heladería.

Perla: Si, yo y tambien con esa persona que venia a visitar.

Luego de que terminaran sus helados Marshall dice:

Marshall: Bueno señora ya nos tenemos que ir y gracias por los helados.

Señora: De nada y vuelvan a visitarme pronto y también díganle a sus amigos.

Perla: Lo haremos cuídese y hasta pronto, bueno Marshall vamos al ultimo lugar de este recorrido de esta ciudad y luego nos vamos a la estación de tren así que vamos.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Marshall se sorprende por la vista y Perla le dice:

Perla: Que tal, te gusta la vista.

Marshall: Si me gusta mucho, pero tu tambien venias antes con esa persona.

Perla: Si venia con el todos los dias incluso antes de separarnos y siempre nos divertiamos los dos juntos en este lugar hasta que teníamos que regresar a casa.

Marshall: Vaya esa persona debe ser genial pero ya nos tenemos que ir de regreso a bahía aventura para que Ryder no se moleste luego.

Perla: De acuerdo vamonos.

Luego de un rato de correr hacia la estación al fin llegaron y fueron a comprar los boletos y se sentaron hasta que llegara el tren, luego de un rato llego el tren y Marshall y Perla se subieron y se fueron de vuelta a bahía aventura y Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Bueno ya solo falta el viaje en tren y termina este viaje y que harás cuando llegues al cuartel Marshall.

Marshall: Bueno me voy a preparar para salir, y tu que vas hacer cuando llegues al cuartel.

Perla: Yo me voy a ir a dormir un rato y luego me ire a jugar al bu bu bugui hasta que se haga de noche y me tenga que ir a dormir de nuevo, y a donde iras.

Marshall: Le prometí a un amigo que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, oye mira ya casi llegamos a la estación así que apresurémonos en bajar.

Perla: De acuerdo pero espérame Marshall.

El tren había llegado a la estación Marshall se había bajado del tren pero no veía a Perla por ningún lado así que dice:

Marshall: Perla donde estas que no te veo, oh hay estas vamos bajete que ya llegamos, oh no las puertas se cerraron y el tren se esta moviendo, oiga detenga el tren falta alguien por bajar, rayos no me escucho, bueno plan b llamare a Ryder.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder se estaba arreglando para la fiesta de Perla cuando recibio una llamada que era de Marshall y Ryder le dice a Marshall:

Ryder: Hola Marshall ya están de camino.

Marshall: Estábamos de camino pero salio un pequeño percance.

Ryder: Que paso.

Marshall: Perla se quedo en el tren y ya se puso en marcha tenemos que ir por ella.

Ryder: Tranquilo Marshall iremos por ella, regresa al cuartel, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Los cachorros se estaban preparando para la fiesta cuando sonaron sus etiquetas y decían:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: ¡Ryder nos necesita!

Ya en el mirador Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros tenemos un problema Marshall llamo y dijo que Perla no se pudo bajar del tren a tiempo y va rumbo a la siguiente estación y no llegara a tiempo a la fiesta asi que tentemos que ir a buscarla y para eso te necesito a ti Skye con tu helicóptero y el arnés vas a ir a buscarla en la estación y traerla a la fiesta a tiempo, yo le voy a avisar que vas por ella.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción, Perla me escuchas soy yo Ryder.

Perla: Fuerte y claro, que pasa Ryder.

Ryder: Skye ira por ti a la estación así que espérala.

Perla: Claro Ryder esperare a Skye.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye ya le dije a Perla que te esperara en la estación ve por ella y tráela a la fiesta.

Skye: De acuerdo Ryder.

Mientras tanto Perla se había bajado del tren y espero a Skye sentada en una banca cuando escucho un grito de auxilio fue haber quien pedía ayuda y vio que era una perrita siendo golpeada por otros perros y sin pensarlo dos veces fue ayudarla, y antes de que uno de los perros diera otro golpe a la pobre perrita Perla logro detenerlo y dijo:

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta cuarta parte espero que les haya gustado dejar en los comentarios si les gusto y también dejar sus criticas que siempre serán bienvenidas bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós, esta historia continuara.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: el cumpleaños de Perla parte final.

Hola a todos aquellos que están siguiendo mi historia aquí les traigo la ultima parte de esta emocionante historia en el capitulo anterior Perla y Marshall ya habían terminado el tour por la ciudad preferida de Perla y ya estaban de regreso a bahía aventura pero Perla se había quedado en el tren y ahora Perla esta esperando a Skye mientras que ayuda a una perrita en peligro.

Perla: Por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño.

Perro 1: Y quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer.

Perla: Bueno ya que preguntan mi nombre es Perla y soy la que los va a detener.

Perro 2: Pues no me importa quien seas tu, pero igualito ta vamos a dar una buena paliza si te metes en nuestro camino.

Uno de los perros golpeo a la perrita y Perla les dice:

Perla: Por que no dejan a esa pobre perrita y se meten con alguien de su tamaño a y por cierto sera mejor que comiencen a decir sus oraciones y antes de comenzar quisiera decir de antemano que lo siento por los golpes que les voy a dar.

Perro 3: Basta de hablar de tonterías tu seras que diga sus oraciones y nos vas a pedir que paremos por lo que te vamos a hacer

Perla: 3 contra 1 es injusto para ustedes.

Perro 1: Vamos chicos a por ella.

Luego de un rato los tres perros estaban tendidos en el suelo y Perla se acerca a la perrita y le dice:

Perla: Hola pequeña, te encuentras, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mariana: Hola mi nombre es Mariana y si me encuentro bien, gracias por ayudarme.

Perla: No hay por donde y ahora si me disculpas le prometí a alguien que lo esperaría en la estación de tren.

Mariana: Te puedo acompañar hasta que tu amigo venga.

Perla: Claro.

Y asi Perla y Mariana esperaron y esperaron hasta que al fin Skye vino por Perla y ella dice:

Perla: Vaya que si tardaste Skye.

Skye: Lo siento es que hubo mucho viento, ahí te va el arnés y tambien ponte la venda que va con el arnés.

Mariana: Bueno este es el adiós.

Perla: No, Más bien es un hasta pronto por que te vendré a visitar o si prefieres venirte conmigo a bahía aventura.

Mariana: Me encantaría enserio pero tengo que recoger mis cosas primero pero voy a tomar el primer tren para halla.

Perla: De acuerdo, entonces es un hasta luego, muy bien Skye ya me puse el arnés y la venda en los ojos.

Skye: Muy bien Perla ya nos vamos, Ryder ya recogí a Perla y ya estamos de camino.

Ryder: De acuerdo Skye ya estamos todos listos para su llegada.

Al llegar al cuartel rápidamente Skye bajo a Perla y aterrizo su helicóptero y le dice a Perla:

Skye: Muy bien Perla ya te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos.

Perla: Muy bien ya me la voy a quitar.

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

Perla: Que es todo esto.

Marshall: Es por tu cumpleaños.

Perla: Hay pero que bonito se ve todo pero un momento eso significa que estuviste chismeando en mis cosas me las vas a pagar Marshall pero eso ya sera para mañana pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Y así pasaron las horas y todos se divertían en la fiesta y después de la fiesta Perla dice:

Perla: Gracias por la fiesta chicos me divertí mucho.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Marshall: Eh Perla podemos hablar un momento a solas.

Perla: Claro Marshall que pasa.

Marshall: Es que queria darte mi regalo por tu cumpleaños espero que te guste.

Al abrir el regalo que Marshall le dio a Perla Marshall le dice:

Marshall: El primero que es mi regalo es un collar con una foto tuya y de otro más que supongo que sera importante para ti, y el segundo que es de los demás cachorros y de Ryder y es otra fotografía para que pongas en tu casa cachorro y la foto es de todos los miembros de los paw patroll y tu también apareces tu esto es para que sepas que siempre tendrás a amigos que te apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas y también los demás de bahía aventura te hicieron una fotografía grupal que también significa que puedes contar con ellos.

Perla: Oh gracias Marshall por el collar y a los demás por la fotografía enmarcada pero eso no significa que te salvas de la tunda que te voy a dar mañana.

Marshall: Si me lo imagine.

Perla: Les prometo que estos regalos que me dieron todos ustedes los voy a atesorar por siempre y además Les juro que este sera mi último secreto ya no habra más.

Marshall: Eso espero.

Perla le da a Marshall un beso en la mejilla y eso provoca que Marshall se ponga rojo como su camión y los demás dicen:

Chase: No hacen una linda parejita.

Marshall: Que parte de que queria hablar con Perla a solas no entendieron.

Chase: Es que queríamos ver cual seria la reacción de Perla al ver nuestro obsequio para ella.

Zuma: Y si que valió la pena esperar.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros es hora de dormir así que todos a la cama.

Luego de que todos se durmieran Perla no podía dormir así que fue a dar un paseo, Marshall se despierta y ve que Perla estaba despierta y que iba a dar un paseo se acerca a ella y le dice:

Marshall: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Oh eres tu Marshall, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir así que iré a dar un paseo para despejar la mente.

Marshall: Te puedo acompañar.

Perla: Claro entre más mejor.

Y asi Perla y Marshall fueron a dar un paseo para despejar la mente y así poder dormir, luego de un rato Marshall noto que se estaba haciendo de día así que le dijo a Perla:

Marshall: Mira Perla ya se esta haciendo de día sera mejor que regresemos para que no se preocupen por nosotros.

Perla: De acuerdo vamonos.

Al llegar al cuartel se fueron a dormir para que nadie sospechara de que se habían ido a dar un paseo. Mientras tanto en la estación de tren había llegado uno donde se bajaron dos perros uno era la perrita conocida como Mariana que había ayudado Perla mientras estaba esperando que la buscaran y la otra dice:

Perro 1: Asi que este es bahía aventura que pueblo tan pintoresco como sea aquí voy a encontrar a mi hermana que nos habíamos separado desde que se fue con el tren a esta ciudad, bueno pero donde estará.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo de 5 partes espero que les halla gustado dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas por favor y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, adiós, esta historia continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: La hermana de Perla 1 parte.

Hola a todos mis amigos que están siguiendo mi historia y a los que no también y espero que se me unan, pero por ahora aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en el capitulo anterior fue la parte final del capitulo donde se celebro el cumpleaños de Perla y al final del mismo habían llegado dos perras a bahia aventura.

Ya en la mañana todos los cachorros comenzaron a despertarse sin la mínima sospecha de que Marshall y Perla salieron a dar un paseo por la noche, Perla después de que se despertara fue a la casa de Marshall que aun seguía dormido y dijo:

Perla: Oye Marshall te dije que me la ibas a pagar por ver mi álbum.

Marshall: Ya te dije que lo sentía y mucho.

Perla le estaba haciendo coscorrones a Marshall cuando se le acerca alguien y les dice:

Mariana: Disculpen me pueden ayudar.

Perla: Si en que te puedo ayudar, oh pero si eres tu, al fin llegaste.

Mariana: Si, tarde unas horas para recoger mis cosas y tome el tren y llegue esta mañana.

Ryder: Perla no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga.

Perla: Asi, chicos les presento a mi amiga que conocí en la ciudad que me quede hasta que me vinieron a buscar se llama Mariana y la ayude mientras estaba alla, Mariana ellos son mis amigos y colegas de trabajo los paw patroll, deja que te los presente, ellos son Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Skye y Rubble.

Mariana: Mucho gusto.

Ryder: El gusto es mio y bienvenido a bahía aventura.

Mariana: Gracias.

Perla: Deja que te de un tour por toda la ciudad.

Mariana: De acuerdo.

Ryder: Recuerda regresar temprano Perla.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Unos minutos después de que Perla se fuera a darle el tour a Mariana se apareció otra perrita se acerca a Ryder y le dice:

Akita: Disculpe señor me puedes ayudar.

Ryder: Si claro me llamo Ryder y soy el líder de los paw patroll y en que te puedo ayudar.

Akita: Hola Ryder Me llamo Akita y acabo de llegar a esta ciudad esta mañana y ando en busca de mi hermana me dijeron que la podía encontrar aquí, se llama Perla.

Ryder: Pues bienvenida a bahía aventura Akita espero que te la estés pasando muy bien durante tu estadía aquí, así que eres hermana de Perla, no sabia que tenía una, bueno ella acaba de salir pero deja que la llame mientras tanto siéntete como en casa.

Akita: Gracias.

Ryder: Perla hay alguien que te quiere ver.

Perla: Quien es Ryder.

Ryder: Te la voy a pasar.

Akita: Hola hermana ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Perla: Akita, ¿Cuándo llegaste a bahía aventura?

Akita: Esta mañana llegue.

Perla: Es bueno saber de ti pero ahora estoy dándole un tour a una amiga así que nos veremos al rato de acuerdo.

Akita: De acuerdo te esperare aquí en el cuartel.

Luego de unas horas Perla ya le había mostrado toda la ciudad a Mariana y ya estaba en el cuartel y Akita la recibe saltando encima a Perla y tumbándola y rodando colina abajo y cuando llegaron al fondo Akita le dice:

Akita: ¡Oh como te extrañe Perla!

Perla: Yo igual, ahora te puedes quitar de encima.

Akita: Oh lo siento, tengo ganas de contarte todo lo que he hecho desde que me fui de la ciudad, pero primero me contaron que tuviste que hacer el salto que casi te cuesta la vida.

Perla: Los rumores son cierto hice el salto pero no te hagas ilusiones aun me da miedo hacer el salto, bueno ahora que me cuentas tu.

Akita: Viaje por todo el mundo y conocí a mucha gente y luego sentí un vacio en mi corazón te estaba extrañando Perla ojala te hubiera llevado conmigo.

Perla: No hay problema es más te debería dar las gracias por que gracias a eso conocí a unos nuevos amigos que ya deberías conocer y también conocí a mi media naranja, pero también te extrañe Akita.

Akita: Y quien es el afortunado.

Perla: De hecho viene para acá.

Marshall: Hola que hacen.

Perla: Solo hablando de unas cosas del pasado nada más.

Marshall: Y que cosas son.

Akita: Bueno una cosa es cuando…

Antes que pudiera continuar Perla la interrumpe diciendo:

Perla: Son cosas de mujeres de seguro te vas aburrir Marshall.

Marshall: Entonces si son esas cosas las dejare para que sigan hablando, Perla voy a salir un rato si preguntan.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Akita: Por que me interrumpes si estaba apunto de decir sobre el circo.

Perla: Es por eso nadie de aquí sabe sobre mi pasado en el circo, bueno todos menos el que si sabe de mi pasado.

Akita: Bueno mantendré mi boca cerrada, bueno que hacen aquí.

Perla: Somos los paw patroll y ayudamos a la gente y a los cachorros en peligro.

Akita: Vaya.

Perla: Cada cachorro tiene su especialidad, yo por ejemplo soy la que se encarga de los rescate en edificios en llamas y esas cosas, el perro que viste se llama Marshall y el es bombero, Chase es policía, Rubble es nuestro constructor, Zuma hace los rescates en el agua, Rocky es el que recicla y Skye nos ayuda desde el cielo con su helicóptero.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba jugando en su teléfono cuando recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola habla Ryder.

Jake: Ryder soy Jake.

Ryder: Hola Jake que pasa.

Jake: Necesito tu ayuda y la de los paw patroll, varios de los visitantes se cayeron en una grieta y es muy pequeña para que yo pueda bajar.

Ryder: No te preocupes Jake vamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto Perla aun seguía explicándole a Akita las cosas emocionantes que han hecho cuando sonó su etiqueta diciendo:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Perla: Y lo ultimo es que cuando nos necesita nos llama a través de esta etiqueta, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver que pasa.

Akita: Te puedo acompañar.

Perla: Claro, pero no hables de acuerdo.

Akita: Claro.

Ya en la cima del cuartel Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, Jake nos ha llamado por que unos turistas han caído en una grieta y Jake no puede pasar por ella, así que para esta misión necesito a Perla, necesito tu y tu equipo para que bajes por esa grieta para rescatar a los turistas, Skye te necesito con tu arnés para que levantes a uno de ellos y Chase te necesito con tu grúa para levantar a otro.

Bueno chicos antes de terminar quisiera decir que ya se que el nombre que le puse a la hermana de Perla en realidad es el nombre de una raza pero no pienso cambiarlo pero si no les gusta dejarlo en los comentarios y también un nombre que si me gusta lo voy a cambiar y también dejen sus criticas, bueno eso es todo por mi parte asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego, esta historia continuara.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: La hermana de Perla parte final.

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia, en el anterior capitulo había llegado la hermana de Perla a bahía aventura y ahora nos encontramos en el cuartel por que Jake los llamo diciendo que unos turistas cayeron en una grieta.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, Chase, Skye y Perla se fueron a la montaña de Jake para ayudar a los turistas que estaban en la grieta, cuando llegaron Jake les dice:

Jake: Siganme los turistas están por acá.

Cuando llegaron a la grieta Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Perla ve preparándote para que bajes por la grieta.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder.

Luego de unos minutos Perla ya estaba lista para adentrarse en la cueva y le dice a Ryder:

Perla: Ryder ya estoy lista.

Ryder: De acuerdo Perla, entonces ve.

Cuando Perla llego al fondo de la grieta les dice a los turistas:

Pela: Muy bien, hola a todos mi nombre es Perla y vengo a ayudarlos a salir de aquí, todos se encuentran bien nadie salio herido.

Todos: ¡No!

Perla: De acuerdo, muy bien Skye ve bajando el arnés y Chase ve bajando tu gancho, muy bien hay algún niño entre ustedes.

Persona 1: Si aquí hay uno pero se durmió.

Perla: Muy bien tráigalo para que suba primero, bien Skye ya puedes subir el arnés pero con cuidado que es un niño, bien ahora es el turno de las mujeres.

Luego de unas horas Perla pudo sacar a todos los turistas de la grieta y Jake dice:

Jake: Gracias Ryder y a ustedes cachorros sin ustedes no hubiéramos sacado a los turistas de esa grieta.

Ryder: No hay problema Jake y recuerda si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda, muy bien cachorros vamos de vuelta al cuartel.

Los cachorros: ¡Si!

Ya en el cuartel Perla fue a ver que hacia su hermana y la encontró jugando con Rocky al bu bu bugui y Perla dice en su mente:

Perla: Que bonita pareja, sera mejor que no interrumpa su juego.

Al salir del cuartel Perla se encuentra con Mariana y ella le dice a Perla:

Mariana: Así que hacen esto todos los días.

Perla: No todos los días pero si.

Mariana: Y siempre arriesgas tu vida así.

Perla: Pues de ves en cuando pero si me arriesgo pero la verdad es que no me importa mientras ayude a los que están en problemas vale la pena arriesgar tu vida, y en donde te vas a quedar a dormir Mariana.

Mariana: Bueno aún no se.

Perla: Por que no te quedas unos días en el cuartel hasta que encuentres un sitio.

Mariana: Es que no se, estas segura de que Ryder me permitirá dormir aquí unos días.

Perla: Si estoy segura vamos hablemos con el.

Mariana: De acuerdo.

Luego de encontrar a Ryder Perla le dice:

Perla: Oye Ryder.

Ryder: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Me preguntaba si puedes dejar que Mariana se quede aquí en el cuartel unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar ya que ha dejado su hogar para una vida mejor.

Ryder: No hay problema te puedes quedar el tiempo suficiente y también se puede quedar tu hermana Perla.

Mariana: Gracias Ryder.

Perla: Le voy a decir a Akita.

Al llegar donde estaba Akita Perla la encuentra descansando y Perla va hacia ella y le dice:

Perla: Oye Akita.

Akita: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Me preguntaba si tenías un lugar donde dormir.

Akita: Pues no tengo porque.

Perla: Porque Ryder te dejara quedarte unos días.

Akita: En serio.

Perla: Si.

Akita: Bueno sera mejor que me vaya preparando para irme a dormir.

Perla: Deja que te ayude.

Luego de unos minutos de que Perla le ayudara a Akita para que se sintiera como en casa y así que pueda dormir bien Perla le dice a Akita:

Perla: Eso es todo espero que sea de tu agrado.

Akita: Gracias por ayudarme, Perla te importaría quedarte esta noche conmigo.

Perla: No hay problema, solo deja que vea a la otra invitada.

Akita: De acuerdo.

Cuando llego Perla a donde estaba Mariana Perla le dice:

Perla: Bueno ya estas lista para dormir.

Mariana: Claro y espero que me presentes como se debe al equipo.

Perla: Pero no te basto con aquella vez.

Mariana: No.

Perla: Bueno te los presentare como se debe pero por ahora descansa que mañana sera otro día.

Mariana: De acuerdo.

Después de despedirse de Mariana Perla se fue a dormir con su hermana pero antes de que se fueran a dormir Perla le dice a Akita:

Perla: Te extrañe mucho.

Akita: Yo también, pero veo que hiciste muy buenos amigos y hasta tienes novio.

Perla: Si pero…

Akita: Ademas esto es mejor que el circo donde estabas.

Perla: Si ya se pero también me pregunto como le va al circo, bueno como sea buenas noches Akita.

Akita: Buenas noches Perla.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de bahía aventura llega un circo una persona se baja de unos de los camiones de transporte y dice:

Desconocido: Muy bien chicos comiencen a bajar todo y montar la carpa que mañana sera un día esplendido, y también aquí volveré a ver a esa perrita.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Perla se despierta por un mal sueño y dice en voz baja para no despertar a nadie:

Perla: Solo fue un sueño, pero tengo un presentimiento de que volveré a ver a alguien conocido, ah pero solo son presentimientos nada más sera mejor que me vuelva a dormir antes que Akita se de cuenta de que estoy despierta.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo espero que les halla sido de su agrado espero que dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo de esta historia así que adios, esta historia continuara.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: El regreso de un viejo amigo de Perla.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz con un nuevo episodio de esta historia y vamos a continuar en el anterior capitulo había llegado la hermana y una amiga de Perla a bahía aventura y como no tenían a donde ir decidieron quedarse unos días en el cuartel hasta encontrar un lugar.

En la mañana siguiente Perla se despertó temprano para dar un paseo y Akita se despertó luego y decide ir con ella, durante el camino Perla le dice a Akita:

Perla: Bueno Akita por que no me cuentas de tu amorío con Rocky.

Akita: Que, yo no tengo un amorío con el.

Perla: Entonces explica por que te pusiste roja como un tomate cuando lo mencione.

Akita: Pero…, esta bien puede que tenga un amorío con el, pero quien te dijo.

Perla: No, nadie me lo dijo lo deduje por que te vi jugando con el y como lo mirabas, ahora ya se lo dijiste.

Akita: No aun no se lo digo, oye mira ese cartel es de un circo que llego a la ciudad.

Perla: Me pregunto si sera de Raymundo por que quisiera saludarlo de nuevo, oh no.

Akita: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Es ese circo, es el circo donde estuve antes de llegar a bahía aventura, vamonos al cuartel Akita quiero pensar unos minutos.

Akita: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder se había parado y recibió una llamada y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola habla Ryder.

Miguel: Ryder no me conoces pero me llamo Miguel y soy el dueño de un circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Ryder: Hola Miguel en que te podemos ayudar.

Miguel: Quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar a todos mis animales que se escaparon y se fueron por toda bahía aventura me pueden ayudar tu y los paw patroll a reunirlos antes de mi presentación de esta noche.

Ryder: No te preocupes Miguel te reuniremos a tus animales antes de esta noche, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto Perla y Akita habían llegado al cuartel cuando sonó la insignia de Perla y dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Bueno dejare los pensamiento para después por ahora Ryder me necesita.

Ya en la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros tenemos un problema Miguel nos llamo el es el dueño de un circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad pero se les escaparon todos sus animales y necesita nuestra ayuda para reunirlos antes de la función de esta noche, para esta misión necesito a Skye busca con tu helicóptero a los animales desde el aire, Chase usa tu red para atrapar a los animales y los demás busquen por toda bahía aventura.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Habían llegado al lugar y Miguel le dice a Ryder dice:

Miguel: Gracias por venir tan rápido Ryder.

Ryder: No te preocupes Miguel que los paw patroll encontraran los animales antes de esta noche.

Miguel: Gracias Ryder.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye busca a los animales desde el cielo mientras que los demás los quiero dispersos para que busquen a todos los animales.

Todos: ¡Si!

Luego de unas horas al fin encontraron a todos los animales menos uno y ya se estaba acercando la hora de la función y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Que hago aun me falta un animal y ya falta poco para que comience el espectáculo.

Ryder: Nos ayudaría si supiéramos que animal es.

Miguel: Bueno el animal que buscan es un perro más bien una perra pero se nos escapo en el ultimo acto que hicimos y tenia un rastreador así que la seguimos hasta esta ciudad.

Ryder: Una perra.

Marshall: Oh oh.

Miguel: Si y aquí tengo el rastreador así que vamos a buscarla.

Ryder: De acuerdo, que raro según el rastreador dice que esta cerca y también dice que viene para donde estamos nosotros, esta a 5 metros, a 3 metros, a 1, la tenemos al frente.

Perla: Ejem, esa perra esta aquí.

Ryder: Eh.

Perla: Hola Miguel a pasado mucho tiempo.

Miguel: Digo lo mismo Perla.

Ryder: Espera Perla osea que eres tú la perra que busca Miguel.

Perla: Pues si, y lo que dice él es mentira yo no me escape renuncie después de un accidente que paso en el circo el cual no quiero hablar de eso y fue en este circo que ven ahora.

Chase: Ya se me hacia raro la forma en que te pusiste cuando Raymundo te pidio que hicieras ese salto.

Zuma: Y también explicaría por que dijiste " no otra vez".

Perla: Pues si.

Miguel: Hiciste el salto no lo puedo creer.

Perla: Pues créelo pero aun así no lo haré se supone que conseguiste a alguien para hacerlo.

Miguel: Si pero renuncio por favor Perla una vez más y esta sera la definitiva ya no haré este acto en mi circo.

Perla: De acuerdo, Marshall sera mejor que prepares tu cañón de agua.

Marshall: De acuerdo.

Y al fin llego la hora del espectáculo y Perla ya estaba lista para el salto y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y cachorros de todas las edades sean bienvenidos a mi circo espero que lo disfruten.

Luego de un rato llego el turno de Perla y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Muy bien llego el acto final de esta noche donde esta cachorra que esta cubierta de gasolina y va a saltar a través de este aro de llamas, así que primero una advertencia, a los cardíacos por favor abandonar el escenario, ya que todo esta bien daremos inicio el acto por favor silencio en el publico.

Perla salta a través del aro y sale ilesa y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra cachorra valiente que hizo este acto, gracias por venir y buenas noches bahía aventura.

Al irse todos, Miguel le dice a Ryder:

Miguel: Gracias Ryder por recuperar a todos mis animales y gracias a ti también Perla por haber hecho el acto una vez más.

Ryder: No hay problema Miguel y recuerda si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda ahora si nos disculpas ya nos tenemos que ir.

Miguel: De acuerdo Ryder y gracias de nuevo nos veremos pronto.

Rocky: Así que no más secretos Perla y que paso con este.

Perla: Bueno este secreto era intimo no a cualquiera se lo puedo decir.

Skye: Osea que alguien ya lo sabia y quien era.

Perla: Pues fue a Marshall pero eso fue por que andaba por el cuartel cuando lo dije.

Bueno chicos que les pareció la pequeña indirecta que hice en este capitulo dejen en los comentarios como les pareció y también dejen sus criticas bueno nada más por mi parte Desgarbiuz se despide y espero verlos a todos en el siguiente episodio, adiós, esta historia continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: La carrera de globos.

Hola a todos mis de fanfiction hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia, en el capitulo anterior Perla se había enterado que su antiguo dueño había llegado a bahía aventura y también tubo que hacer su acto una vez más, ahora nos encontramos con Ryder ayudando a la Alcaldesa Goodway con su globo para la carrera y la Alcaldesa le dice a Ryder:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias por ayudarme con el globo para la carrera Ryder.

Ryder: No hay problema Alcaldesa, bueno chicos es hora de desenrollar el globo.

Rocky: Claro Ryder estamos en eso, vamos Akita.

Akita: Si.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Perla estaba preparando su globo para la carrera de globos luego llega Marshall y le dice:

Marshall: Que haces.

Perla: Me preparo para la carrera de globos.

Marshall: Te puedo ayudar.

Perla: Claro y también quisiera que me acompañes en la carrera.

Marshall: Claro pero que hay de los demás.

Perla: Ellos también van a participar en esta carrera.

Marshall: Pero no los veo prepararse.

Perla: Por que ellos ya están listos para la carrera.

Marshall: Entonces por que tú no estas lista.

Perla: Por que yo les ayude con sus globos y ellos me ayudaron con el mio solo que les dije que yo me encargaría el globo pero me a tomado demasiado tiempo de lo que pensé y ahora estoy aquí.

Mrashall: Bueno sera que nos demos prisa para llegar a tiempo.

Luego de terminar el globo se fueron a la linea de salida y Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

Perla: Yo también.

Mientras tanto en la linea de salida todos ya estaban listos para salir y solo faltaban pocos minutos para que comience la carrera y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Espero que lleguen a tiempo, sera mejor que los llame, Marshall y Perla donde están.

Perla: Hola Ryder ya estamos cerca, es más ya deberías ver nuestro globo.

Ryder: Déjame ver, si ya los veo.

Perla: Y nosotros a ti.

Luego de que aterrizaran estaban revisando si todo estaba bien y se les acerca Skye y les dice:

Skye: Pensé que nunca llegarían, por que se tardaron.

Perla: Bueno tarde por que el globo tenía muchos agujeros y tuve que taparlos luego el tanque tenia una fuga y tuve que cambiarlo, pero gracias a Marshall pude llegar a tiempo, gracias amor.

Marshall: De nada Perla siempre estoy aquí para ti, bueno sera mejor ya estar listos para el comienzo de la carrera.

Jake era el que iba a anunciar el comienzo de la carrera y dice:

Jake: Muy bien la carrera de globos va a comenzar, como ven la misma va a comenzar aquí en el granero de la granjera Yumi y terminara en mi montaña el primero que cruce la linea de meta ganara y recibirá este trofeo, muy bien si todos ya están listos comencemos esta carrera, en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

Y así comienza la carrera de globos y el que iba de primero era el equipo de Chase y Skye y le seguía el equipo de Mariana y Zuma y Zuma le dice a Mariana:

Zuma: Bueno si seguimos así podremos alcanzar a Chase y a Skye o al menos mantenernos en segundo lugar.

Mariana: Eso es cierto.

Mientras tanto Marshall y Perla eran los últimos y Marshall dice:

Marshall: Vamos estamos de últimos no podemos perder no así.

Perla: Tranquilo Marshall lo que importa es divertirnos.

Marshall: Si ya se pero es que…, un momento escuchas eso.

Perla: Parece que uno de los equipos esta en problemas.

Más adelante estaba el equipo de Rubble y Katie que estaban descendiendo por un agujero en el globo y Perla dice:

Perla: Sabia que seria útil traer este arnés y cuerda y también este parche y pegamento, Muy bien ya estoy lista para bajar, y Marshall por lo que más quieras no sueltes la cuerda de acuerdo.

Marshall: Si.

Y así Perla comenzó a descender hacia el globo de Rubble y Katie y les dice:

Perla: Todos están bien.

Rubbble: Si, estamos bien.

Perla: Bueno en unos pocos minutos estará listo el globo.

Luego de unos minutos Perla ya había arreglado el globo y dice:

Perla: Con eso bastara para que puedan volar, muy bien Marshall ya me puedes subir, tomen es un comunicador para que estemos en contacto.

Katie: Si.

Luego de que Perla llegara a su globo se comunica con Rubble y Katie y dice:

Perla: Aquí Perla me escuchan.

Rubble: Si, que pasa.

Perla: Si nos apresuramos podemos competir para ver quien llega de penúltimo lugar y estoy segura de que seremos nosotros.

Katie: Eso ya veremos.

Y así el equipo de Perla y Marshall junto con el de Rubble y Katie se fueron a la linea de meta y resulto en un empate por el penúltimo lugar y Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno fue divertido y al menos no llegamos de último.

Katie: Es cierto, vayamos a celebrar con los demás.

Rubble: Si.

Y así termina la carrera y nadie salio lastimado, en la fiesta Rocky dice:

Rocky: Disculpen si me pueden prestar atención por unos minutos quisiera decir algo, Akita desde que te vi fue amor a primera vista así que con permiso de tu hermana quisiera que fueras mi novia que dices.

Akita: Esta bien Rocky seré tu novia.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Oh que ternura.

Ryder: Te felicito Rocky estoy orgulloso de ti.

Rocky: Gracias Ryder.

Perla: Porque no lo hacen oficial y se dan un beso.

Rocky: Que dices Akita.

Akita: Yo no tengo problema.

Y así Rocky y Akita se dieron un beso y se pusieron rojos como tomate y Chase dice:

Chase: Bueno si eso es todo que continué la fiesta.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así continúo la fiesta hasta el anochecer y todos se fueron a sus casas felices y contentos.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo tan emocionante espero que les halla gustado dejar en los comentarios que les parecio y nos vemos para el próximo capitulo, adiós, esta historia continuara.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo especial #2: Un fin de año desastroso.

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo especial en capítulos anteriores los cachorros habían participado en una carrera de globos y al final del día Rocky le había dicho a Akita que fuera su novia y ella le dijo que si, ahora nos encontramos con Ryder jugando con los cachorros excepto Perla y Akita que estaban sentadas hablando y Perla le dice:

Perla: Te felicito Akita se que harán una buena pareja.

Akita: Gracias Perla, me lo estuve pensando unos días y quisiera unirme al equipo.

Perla: Seria genial pero ya tendrías que hablar con Ryder.

Akita: De acuerdo, se lo voy a decir en este preciso momento ahora si me disculpas voy a decirle.

Akita fue a donde estaba Ryder y le dice:

Akita: Ryder podemos hablar un momento.

Ryder: Claro que pasa.

Akita: Lo que pasa…

Antes de que Akita pudiera hablar suena el celular de Ryder y dice:

Ryder: Un momento Akita, hola habla Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ryder esto es un desastre.

Ryder: Que pasa.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Los fuegos artificiales se han arruinado y no hay tiempo para hacer otros antes de esta noche me pueden ayudar.

Ryder: No se preocupe Alcaldesa estamos en camino.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más recibe otra llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Sr. Porter: Ryder tengo un problema.

Ryder: Que pasa.

Sr. Porter: Toda la comida que se supone que era para la fiesta de esta noche se arruino y necesito ayuda para hacer más, me pueden ayudar.

Ryder: No se preocupe Sr. Porter estamos en camino, no hay un trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto los cachorros estaban jugando fútbol cuando sonaron sus etiquetas diciendo:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron al mirador Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, esta vez no solo tenemos un problema si no dos, la Alcaldesa nos llamo para avisarnos que los fuegos artificiales se arruinaron y necesita ayuda para hacer más, luego tenemos al Sr. Porter que llamo para decir que la comida para la fiesta se arruino y que necesita ayuda para hacer más, para estas misiones necesito a dos grupos de 5 cada uno, el primer grupo sera Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Akita y el líder seré yo, y el segundo grupo sera Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Mariana y la líder sera Perla.

Perla: ¿Quien yo?

Ryder: Eres la cachorra perfecta para comandar y confió que harás un buen trabajo.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder si confías en mi lo haré.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así los dos equipos se separaron para cumplir las misiones, el equipo de Perla llego donde el Sr. Porter y el les dice:

Sr. Porter: Gracias por venir tan rápido pero y los demás.

Perla: Los demás fueron atender otra llamada, vamos a comenzar de una vez.

Sr Porter: Si.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Ryder habían llegado donde estaba la Alcaldesa y ella dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias por venir Ryder.

Ryder: No hay problema Alcaldesa, muy bien Chase pon los conos.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien Rocky y Akita comiencen a preparar los fuegos artificiales.

Rocky y Akita: Si.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Perla ya habían preparado suficiente comida para la fiesta y el Sr. Porte dice:

Sr. Porter: Gracias por ayudarme Perla y a ustedes también.

Perla: No hay problema Sr. Porter y recuerde si necesita ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, ahora va a necesitar ayuda para llevar la comida.

Sr. Porter: No gracias yo puedo.

Perla: De acuerdo, ahora si nos disculpa nos vamos a retirar.

Y al salir Perla choca con Chase y por accidente se dan un beso se separaron y se pusieron rojos y Perla dice:

Perla: Por suerte Marshall no nos vio.

Chase: Estoy de acuerdo.

Marshall: Ejem.

Perla: Oh hola Marshall cuanto tiempo llevas ahí.

Marshall: Lo suficiente.

Chase: No es lo que parece Marshall.

Marshall: Pues lo que a mi me parece es que acabas de besar a mi novia.

Perla: Espera Marshall hay una simple explicación.

Marshall: Lo siento Perla no te quiero escuchar a ti ni a Chase.

Perla: Pero.

Marshall: Sin peros.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Ryder, Rocky y Akita ya habían terminado con los fuegos artificiales y van donde Ryder y Rocky dice:

Rocky: Ryder ya terminamos con los fuegos artificiales y ya están listos para lanzarse.

Ryder: Bien hecho Rocky y Akita, Alcaldesa los fuegos artificiales y ya están listos para lanzarse.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien, gracias por ayudarme Ryder y a ustedes cachorros.

Ryder: No hay problema Alcaldesa y recuerde que si necesita ayuda solo aullé por ayuda.

Perla y los demás cachorros habían llegado y Ryder le dice a Perla:

Ryder: Hola Perla como estuvo la misión.

Perla: Nos fue muy bien terminamos la comida a tiempo.

Marshall: Y también hicieron algo más.

Ryder: Que hicieron.

Marshall: Que te lo diga ella, yo estoy molesto.

Ryder: Que le pasa.

Perla: Lo que pasa es que nos vio a mi y a Chase besándonos pero fue un accidente.

Ryder: Y se lo has dicho.

Perla: No por que no nos deja explicarle.

Ryder: Tal vez se le pase más tarde.

Perla: Si tal vez tengas razón.

Y así pasaron las horas ya solo con diez segundos en el reloj y todos dicen:

Todos: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 feliz año.

Y asi comenzó un nuevo año y los fuegos artificiales se encendieron pero algo sale mal los cohetes se salen de su base y se están esparciendo por do quier y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Marshall trata de apagar los cohetes.

Marshall: Yo me encargo.

Y así luego de unos minutos solo faltaban dos cohetes por apagar pero uno de ellos se disparo y se dirigía a una niña Perla logro sacarla pero ella salio lastimada y Ryder la llevo a la clínica para que Katie pudiera revisarla.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este episodio dejen en los comentarios si les gusto y tambien dejen sus criticas y no dejen de ver esta historia para ver si al final Marshall deja que Perla o Chase se expliquen y nos vemos en próximos capítulos, esta historia continuara.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: La cita de Chase y Skye y su primer beso como novios 1 paerte.

Hola chicos hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia en el capitulo anterior, era el especial #2 y Ryder y los cachorros tenían que hacer los fuegos artificiales y preparar la comida antes del fin de año, pero luego que comenzara un nuevo año los fuegos artificiales se salieron de control, Ryder y los cachorros lograron evacuar a las personas del lugar, pero Perla salvando a una niña de un cohete, Perla había salido lastimada y Ryder la llevo rápidamente a donde Katie, ahora nos encontramos en la clínica de Katie en la habitación de Perla recuperándose y junto a su cama estaba su hermana Akita esperando que despierte, luego de varios días Perla al fin despierta y Akita le dice:

Akita: Al fin despiertas.

Perla: Que paso, donde estoy.

Akita: Estas en la clínica de Katie y lo que paso es que un cohete fue hacia una niña y tu fuiste a sacarla del camino, lograste salvarla pero no tuviste suerte y te dio y estuviste inconsciente desde entonces.

Perla: Cuanto llevo inconsciente.

Akita: Llevas inconsciente 5 días, ahora si me disculpas le voy a avisar a Ryder, mientras tanto quédate en la cama a descansar.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Chase aun trataba de convencer a Marshall de que solo fue un accidente, cuando llego Akita fue directamente donde Ryder y le dice:

Akita: Ryder Perla despertó.

Ryder: Bien iremos para halla.

Perla: No es necesario ya estoy aquí.

Akita: Perla que haces aquí deberías estar descansando en la clínica.

Perla: Me siento bien, unos minutos después de que te fuiste Katie vino para ver como estaba y me dijo que me encontraba bien y que me podía ir y si no me creen la pueden llamar.

Ryder: Lo que importa es que te sientes bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Luego de un rato Chase se le acerca a Perla y le dice:

Chase: Hola Perla veo que te sientes mucho mejor.

Perla: Si gracias por preocuparte Chase, ahora cambiando de tema lograste convencer a Marshall.

Chase: No, aun nada, y por cierto Perla ya estoy listo.

Perla: Al fin, comenzare los preparativo para esta noche, estará todo listo así que sera mejor que te prepares.

Chase: Si, nos vemos esta noche.

Perla se había ido del cuartel para hacer una llamada y dice:

Perla: Para Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Mariana, Akita y Marshall la operación alfa rojo esta en marcha nos vemos en el cuartel.

Ya todos en el cuartel Perla dice:

Perla: Gracias por venir, como ya saben la operación alfa rojo esta en marcha lo que significa que tenemos que preparar la cita, todos ya saben que hacer Verdad.

Todos: Si.

Perla: Muy bien entonces patas a la obra y recuerden no le digan a Skye.

Skye: No decirme que.

Perla: Nada, oye Skye por que no me sigues mostrando la ciudad si mal no recuerdo aun quedaban algunos lugares por ver.

Skye: Ahora, es que pensaba ayudar a Katie en algunas cosas.

Perla: No te preocupes ve a ayudar a Katie es más deja que te ayude.

Skye: De acuerdo entre más mejor.

Y así Skye y Perla se fueron a ayudar a Katie mientras que los demás se quedaban para preparar la cita para Chase y Skye y Zuma dice:

Zuma: Muy bien chicos es hora de comenzar los preparativos para esta cita sera espectacular tanto que Skye nunca lo va a olvidar, bien me voy a la bahía para preparar el viaje en bote buena suerte.

Rocky: Igual Zuma, bien es hora de colocar el ambiente para la cena a la luz de la luna, Mariana Puedes ir donde el Sr. Porter para buscar la comida que ordene para esta noche.

Mariana: No hay problema.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Skye ya estaban ayudando a Katie y ella dice:

Katie: Gracias por venirme a ayudar chicas.

Skye: No hay problema siempre estamos aquí para ayudar.

Perla: Cierto, como dice Ryder cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Katie: Bueno eso es todo.

Perla: Al fin terminamos bueno Katie fue agradable volverte ayudar pero ya nos vamos.

Katie: De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto Perla y gracias de nuevo.

Skye: Que quiso decir con que te vera pronto.

Perla: No es nada de importancia, ahora podemos ir a terminar el tour por bahía aventura.

Skye: De acuerdo, una carrera para ver quien llega primero al parque.

Perla: Reto aceptado.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Rocky, Akita, Rubble y Marshall ya tenían la mesa y la decoración lista y Rocky dice:

Rocky: Ya todo esta listo para la cena lo único que falta es la comida, donde estará Mariana con la comida.

Mariana: Ya estoy aquí con la comida, vaya que bonita decoración de seguro no solo a Skye le encantara si no a Chase.

Rocky: Le voy a avisar a Zuma que todo para la cena esta listo, Rocky a Zuma, me copias Zuma cambio.

Zuma: Aquí Zuma que pasa Rocky cambio.

Rocky: Ya tenemos todo listo para la cena, como va por halla cambio.

Zuma: Ya casi termino con los preparativos para el paseo en bote, ve diciéndole a Perla que todo ya esta listo que cuando Chase venga con Skye para el paseo ya estará listo cambio.

Rocky: Muy bien Zuma le voy a decir, Perla me copias cambio.

Mientras tanto en el parque Skye le seguía mostrando los lugares que faltaban por mostrarle a Perla cuando sonó su etiqueta y dice:

Perla: Que pasa Rocky cambio.

Rocky: Ya tenemos todo listo ya puedes traer a Skye cambio.

Perla: Bien vamos para allá.

Mientras tanto Skye seguía hablando y dice:

Skye: Muy bien y eso es todo lo que faltaba.

Perla: Muy bien ahora sera mejor que regresemos al cuartel que se esta haciendo de noche.

Skye: Si.

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta primera parte de esta cita espero que les halla gustado y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sus criticas así que nada más por mi parte así que nos vemos, esta historia continuara.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: La cita de Chase y Skye y su primer beso como novios 2 parte.

Hola chicos hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia anteriormente Perla había despertado luego de 5 días estando inconsciente, luego de haber salido de la clínica Chase le dijo que ya estaba listo para la cita así que los otros cachorros prepararon la cena y un paseo en bote mientras que Perla mantenía a Skye alejada del cuartel, ahora nos encontramos con Perla regresando al cuartel para la cita y Perla le dice a Skye:

Perla: Bueno ya llegamos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de irme a dormir y Chase quiere hablar contigo detrás del cuartel.

Skye: De acuerdo, de que querrá hablar conmigo.

Perla: Bien. Skye va para halla cambio.

Rocky: Entendido cambio, muy bien Chase ahí viene prepárate.

Chase: Bien.

Y Skye llega a la parte trasera del cuartel donde la estaba esperando Chase al lado de una mesa con comida y música romántica y Skye dice:

Skye: Que es todo esto.

Chase: Es una cena para dos me acompañas.

Skye: Claro, Perla me dijo que querías hablar conmigo de que se trata.

Chase: Bueno te quería decir que…, si podías acompañarme a un paseo en bote.

Skye: Esta bien, pero es lo único que me ibas a decir.

Chase: Si por los momentos.

Y así Skye y Chase continuaron con su cena y hablaron hasta terminar la cena y Chase dice:

Chase: Muy bien Skye ya terminamos la cena y ahora toca el paseo en bote.

Skye: Bien entonces vamos.

Rocky: Zuma me escuchas cambio.

Zuma: Que pasa Rocky cambio.

Rocky: Skye y Chase van para halla ya tienes todo listo cambio.

Zuma: Si ya esta todo listo cambio.

Rocky: Bien, Perla se están dirigiendo hacia halla cambio.

Perla: Bien, gracias por avisarme ya estoy casi lista cambio.

Luego de caminar unos minutos llegan al muelle donde los esperaba un bote y su capitán llamado Rodrigo y les dice:

Capitán Rodrigo: Están listos para su paseo en bote.

Skye: Por supuesto, vamos Chase subamos al bote.

Chase: Muy bien, primero las damas, deja que te ayude a subir al bote.

Skye: Que caballeroso.

Zuma: Muy bien Perla se están dirigiendo hacia halla cambio.

Perla: Muy bien Zuma buen trabajo ya te puedes ir al cuartel cambio.

Zuma: Bien, nos vemos y buenas noches cambio.

Perla: Igualmente Zuma cambio.

Y así Chase y Skye se subieron al bote y comenzaron a dar el paseo por el mar y Skye dice:

Skye: Que bonita noche no crees Chase.

Chase: Si esta bonita.

Skye: Y que querías decirme Chase.

Chase: Todo a su tiempo, oye mira halla hay delfines.

Skye: Hay que bonitos.

Capitán Rodrigo: Perla ya estamos llegando a la isla cambio.

Perla: Muy bien, gracias capitán, Chase ya le dijo a Skye lo que siente.

Capitán Rodrigo: No se lo ha dicho aún.

Perla: Bien, ya esta todo listo para su llegada.

Luego de unos minutos el Capitán rodrigo había llegado a la isla y Chase y Skye se bajaron del barco y el Capitán Rodrigo dice:

Capitán Rodrigo: Muy bien chicos aquí termina este paseo en bote y aquí estaré cuando decidan regresar.

Chase: De acuerdo capitán, gracias por el paseo.

Skye: Si gracias capitán.

Capitán Rodrigo: No hay problema.

Skye: Bueno Chase ahora que.

Chase: Bueno tengo una sorpresa más, luego quiero preguntarte algo.

Skye: De acuerdo.

Capitán Rodrigo: Muy bien Perla ya llegamos a la isla ahora depende de ti.

Perla: Muy bien capitán gracias por su ayuda.

Capitán Rodrigo: De nada y recuerda nuestro trato.

Perla: No se preocupe lo voy a cumplir.

Luego de unos minutos Chase había llevado a Skye a un sitio donde se veía la luna y las estrellas y Skye le dice a Chase:

Skye: Que me ibas a preguntar Chase.

Chase: Lo que te iba a preguntar era…

Chase estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a temblar y Skye le dice:

Skye: Chase te encuentras bien.

Chase: Claro solo que estoy nervioso, como sea lo que te iba a decir era…

Antes de decir sus sentimientos a Skye Chase toma aire y dice:

Chase: Skye desde que te vi por primera vez sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y como la luna y las estrellas están aquí como testigo te digo que te amo y me encantaría que fueras mi novia.

Skye: Si Chase me encantaría ser tu novia.

Chase: Ya que estamos aquí disfrutemos "querida".

Skye: Por supuesto "Cariño"

Y así Chase y Skye hablaron por horas hasta que decidieron volver y cuando llegaron al muelle Rodrigo les dice:

Capitán Rodrigo: Ya están listos para irse.

Chase: Por supuesto.

Capitán Rodrigo: Entonces vamonos.

Y así la pareja se subió al bote y se fueron a bahía aventura, luego de un rato llegaron a bahía aventura y la feliz pareja se baja y le agradecen por el paseo y se fueron al cuartel y Skye le dice a Chase:

Skye: Bueno Chase regresemos al cuartel.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Antes de que pudieran irse de vuelta al cuartel, sale de la nada un lobo y se lleva a Skye, Chase trato de detenerlo pero el lobo era demasiado rápido y se escapa dirigiéndose al bosque y Chase dice:

Chase: Tengo que decirle a Ryder.

Luego de que Chase llegara al puesto de observación fue a despertar a Ryder y le dice:

Chase: Ryder despierta.

Ryder: Que pasa Chase.

Chase: Es Skye, ha sido secuestrado por un lobo hay que salvarla.

Ryder: No te preocupes la salvaremos, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Perla había regresado al puesto de observación cuando sono su etiqueta y dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Una vez que los demás cachorros llegaran a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdón por interrumpir su siesta cachorros pero Skye nos necesita ha sido secuestrada por un lobo y se la llevo al bosque, para esta misión necesito a Chase, usa tu nariz para encontrarla y ten preparada tu red por si acaso y Perla ve si puedes hablar con ella.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Luego de buscar unas horas por el bosque al fin los encuentran y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Perla ya sabes que hacer.

Perla: Si.

Y Perla se acerca poco a poco al lobo para hablar pero nota a un lobo más joven que estaba enfermo y Perla dice:

Perla: Ah ya veo, Por eso la secuestraste, querías llamar nuestra atención, tranquila yo lo voy a curar pero me tienes que regresar a mi amiga primero.

El lobo acepto y devolvió a Skye y Perla se acerco al enfermo para revisarlo y curarlo, luego de unos minutos Perla le dice al lobo:

Perla: Muy bien con eso bastara para mañana estará curado, nos vemos y cuídalo y recuerda si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Y así Perla y los demás regresaron al cuartel y se fueron a dormir, pero hay dos individuos que aun estaban despiertos y esos eran Chase y Skye y Chase le dice a Skye:

Chase: Vaya noche no crees.

Skye: Si enserio no me esperaba eso.

Chase: Yo tampoco, como sea sera mejor irnos a dormir.

Skye: Pero antes te quiero dar algo.

Chase: Y que es.

Skye: Sierra los ojos.

Y así Chase sierra los ojos y Skye se acerca y le da un beso luego Chase abre los ojos y le dice:

Chase: Que fue eso.

Skye: Eso fue por la cita y también por tratar de rescatarme de ese lobo, bueno buenas noches Chase.

Chase: De nada, buenas noches Skye.

Y así los dos se fueron a dormir en sus casas cachorros.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este emocionante episodio espero que les halla gustado dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas que siempre sera bienvenida y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, esta historia continuara.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Una catastrofe en la escuela.

Hola chicos hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en el capitulo anterior Chase y Skye tuvieron una cita con la ayuda de los otros cachorros y al final antes de irse a dormir se dieron un beso, ahora nos encontramos con Perla que se había despertado antes que los demás para cumplir la promesa que le hizo al capitán Rodrigo así que se fue al muelle pero sin antes dejar una nota, luego de unos minutos Perla llego al muelle donde la esperaba el Capitán Rodrigo y el le dice a Perla:

Capitán Rodrigo: Buenos días Perla lista para zarpar.

Perla: Buenos días capitán y si estoy listo para zarpar y ayudarlo a conseguir algunos peces.

Y así Perla y el capitán Rodrigo se fueron a pescar mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Ryder había despertado y encontró la nota que había dejado Perla, luego de leer la nota fue a preparar el desayuno a los cachorros Chase se le acerca y dice:

Chase: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Chase.

Chase: Que hace.

Ryder: Sirviendo la comida para ti y los demás, me puede hacer el favor de llamarlos.

Chase: Por supuesto, megáfono, ¡cachorros es hora del desayuno vengan por el!

Luego de que los cachorros se despertaran y fueran por su comida Zuma pregunta:

Zuma: Alguien ha visto a Perla.

Ryder: Ella salio mientras estábamos dormidos, dejo una nota pero no dice a donde fue.

Luego de que los cachorros desayunaran fueron a jugar en el parque cachorro, luego de unos minutos Ryder recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hola Ryder buenos días.

Ryder: Buenos días Alcaldesa ¿Cuál es el problema?

Alcaldesa Goodway: Me preguntaba si me podías prestar a Marshall y a Perla para que den una clase a los niños.

Ryder: No hay problema ellos van en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, Marshall y Perla al mirador.

Mientras con Perla, ya había terminado de ayudar al capitán Rodrigo cuando sonó su etiqueta y dice:

Ryder: Perla te necesito en el cuartel.

Perla: Bueno parece que el deber me llama, nos vemos capitán.

Capitán Rodrigo: Nos vemos Perla y gracias por ayudarme.

Luego de varios minutos de correr Perla llega al mirador, entra en el ascensor y sube a la cima y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla donde andabas.

Perla: Hola Ryder, estaba paseando en la playa nada más.

Marshall: Entonces por que hueles a pescado.

Perla: Bueno es que tuve que ayudar a alguien que estaba en el mar, como sea que necesitas Ryder.

Ryder: La Alcaldesa Goodway los solicita a los dos para que den una clase a unos niños, están de acuerdo.

Marshall: Siempre estoy listo para ponerme en marcha Ryder, pero no se si Perla lo esta.

Perla: Pues yo te respondo con esto, nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien entonces paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Perla y Marshall se dirigieron a la escuela, al llegar la Alcaldesa Goodway los estaba esperando y les dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias por venir a los dos, los alumnos los están esperando, están listos.

Perla y Marshall: ¡Si!

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien entonces vamos, cada uno va a dar su clase a diferente hora asi que ya es cuestión de que decidan quien va primero, bueno ya llegamos, muy bien niños y niñas prepárense para conocer a dos de los miembros de los paw patroll así que denle un fuerte aplauso a Marshall y a Perla.

Perla: Gracias Alcaldesa, Muy bien niños como ya saben somos de los paw patroll y hoy les vamos a dar unas clases de supervivencia, ahora antes de comenzar tienen alguna pregunta.

Niño 1: ¿Es cierto que eres la más reciente del equipo?

Perla: Pues si soy la más reciente, alguna otra pregunta.

Niño 2: Es cierto que son novios ustedes dos.

Perla: Ah, pues si somos novios, alguna otra pregunta, no bien entonces les dejo con mi compañero.

Marshall: Muy bien alguna pregunta antes de comenzar pero por favor que no sea de nuestra relación.

Niño 3: Es cierto que eres el más torpe del grupo y si es asi los demás cachorros se molestan.

Marshall: Si soy muy torpe y aveces si se molestan y aveces no, alguna otra pregunta, entonces comencemos.

Luego de unas horas Marshall termino y dice:

Marshall: Muy bien chicos eso es todo ahora les dejo con mi compañera.

Perla: Muy bien antes de comenzar tienen alguna duda.

Niño 1: Es cierto que tienen un conflicto ustedes dos.

Perla: De donde sacan esas informaciones, pero si tenemos un pequeño conflicto, ahora sin más preámbulo comencemos.

Luego de unas horas Perla había terminado y dice:

Perla: Muy bien eso es todo, ahora quien quiere ver nuestros camiones.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Marshall: Entonces vamos afuera.

Luego de haber salido de la escuela Marshall y Perla muestran sus camiones a los niños y Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos eso es todo, ahora quien quiere preguntar.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar se escucha una explosión y se veía humo saliendo de la escuela así que Marshall dice:

Marshall: Muy bien chicos se van a quedar aquí mientras que yo y mi compañera rescatamos a los que quedaron atrapados.

Perla: No Marshall tu te quedas vigilando a los niños y llamas a Ryder mientras que yo entro a rescatar a los que están atrapados.

Marshall: Bien, Ryder me copias.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Ryder estaba jugando con su tableta cuando recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Marshall: Ryder necesitamos ayuda hay un incendio en la escuela para que nos ayudes.

Ryder: No te preocupes Marshall estamos en camino.

Unos minutos después Ryder y los demás cachorros habían llegado a la escuela y Marshall le dice a Ryder:

Marshall: Que bueno que hallas llegado Ryder.

Ryder: No te preocupes Marshall, ahora cual es la situación.

Marshall: Perla ya esta adentro tratando de sacar a los que están adentro pero ya a tardado demasiado me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya saben que hacer, mientras que yo voy a entrar para encontrar a Perla y ayudarla a sacar a los demás y Marshall ven conmigo para que apagues el fuego que se nos interponga.

Marshall: Estoy listo para el rescate.

Ryder y Marshall entra a la escuela para ayudar a Perla luego de unos minutos la encuentran y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Que bueno que te encontré, estas bien, necesitas ayuda.

Perla: También me alegro, estoy bien y hay algunas personas que están atrapadas detrás de esa puerta y no puedo abrirla.

Ryder: Bien déjame ver que puedo hacer.

Luego de un rato Ryder pudo romper la puerta y pudieron sacar a las personas luego de salir Marshall fue donde estaba Perla y le dice:

Marshall: Me alegro de que te encuentres bien.

Perla: Gracias, pero no dijiste que nunca me ibas a hablar.

Marshall: Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me digas la verdad.

Perla: Si, me encantaría pero estoy demasiado cansada así que me…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más se desplomo y Marshall dice:

Marshall: ¡Perla que te pasa! ¿Que es esto? Parece sangre, hay no ¡Ryder hay que llevar a Perla donde Katie y rápido!

Ryder: No te preocupes la llevaremos, Chase llévanos hasta la clínica de Katie.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Una vez que llegaron a la clínica Ryder entra con Perla en sus manos y le dice a Katie:

Ryder: Katie necesito tu ayuda.

Katie: Claro que pasa, oh por dios Perla, que le paso.

Ryder: No lose pero esta perdiendo sangre puedes ayudarla.

Katie: Claro, tráela.

Luego de darle Perla a Katie Ryder espero con los demás cachorros en la otra parte de la tienda, luego de unas horas Katie sale de la tras tienda y Ryder le dice:

Ryder: ¿Cómo esta?

Katie: Ella se encuentra bien pero ahora esta durmiendo para mañana podrá regresar al cuartel pero nada de misiones por un mes.

Ryder: De acuerdo, entonces nos iremos, mañana la vendré a buscar.

Katie: De acuerdo nos veremos mañana Ryder.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo espero que les halla gustado si es así dejen sus comentarios y también sus criticas y nos vemos para la próxima, esta historia continuara.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Perla de niñera.

Hola a todos espero que la estén pasando bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia en el capitulo anterior Perla y Marshall fueron a la escuela para dar una clase de supervivencia, luego de haber terminado la clase hubo un incendio en la escuela así que Perla fue a rescatar a los que estaban atrapados mientras que Ryder llegara, luego de haber salvado a todos los que estaban atrapados Perla se desploma al frente de todos y tubo que quedarse toda la noche en la clínica de Katie y la mañana siguiente Ryder fue a buscarla y al llegar Ryder le dice a Katie:

Ryder: Hola Katie buenos días.

Katie: Hola Ryder buenos días, vienes por Perla.

Ryder: Si, donde esta.

Katie: Esta en la otra parte ya debería estar despierta vamos a ver.

Luego de pasar a la parte trasera de la tienda vieron a Perla despierta y estaba comiendo y Ryder le dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Perla ya estas lista para regresar al cuartel.

Perla: Claro Ryder vamos, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

Ryder: Pues claro, pero solo tengo una por los momentos.

Katie: Nos veremos pronto.

Perla: Entonces cual es tu pregunta Ryder.

Ryder: Por que no me dijiste que estabas herida.

Perla: Lo ciento Ryder no puedo responder esa pregunta no por ahora pero cuando sea el momento te lo diré.

Ryder: Bueno como sea Katie dice que tienes que descansar por un mes osea nada de misiones.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Luego de que Perla y Ryder llegaran al mirador los cachorros reciben a Perla con un fuerte abrazo y Skye le dice:

Skye: Que bueno que te encuentres bien pero que paso.

Perla: Aun no se los diré, pero sera muy pronto.

Zuma: Y más secretos.

Ryder se acerca a los cachorros y les dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya están listos para irse.

Todos menos Perla dijeron que si en cambio Perla le dice a Ryder:

Perla: A donde van.

Ryder: Iremos a la montaña de Jake a esquiar mientras que tu te vas a quedar pero no te preocupes le voy a pedir a Katie que venga a hacerte compañía.

Perla: No es necesario yo se como cuidarme sola y también te digo que voy a cuidar a unos niños todo el día.

Ryder: Bueno no hay problema pero recuerda no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

Perla: No te preocupes estaré bien y cuando lleguen en la noche estará la cena servida en la mesa.

Ryder: De acuerdo nos veremos en la noche.

Luego de que Ryder y los demás cachorros se fueran a la montaña de Jake pasaron 2 Minutos cuando llegaron la Alcaldesa Goodway y sus sobrinos y le dice a Perla:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Buenos días Perla, Gracias por cuidar a mis sobrinos este día.

Perla: Buenos días y No hay problema Alcaldesa siempre estoy para ayudar y no se preocupe que estarán bien conmigo.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Eso no es lo que me preocupa ya me entere lo que te paso en la escuela estarás bien.

Perla: No se preocupe estaré bien.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Bien, nos veremos más tarde.

Perla: De acuerdo nos vemos, muy bien chicos que quieren hacer primero.

Niño 1: Nos encantaría ver dentro del cuartel.

Perla: De acuerdo entonces vamos para mostrarles las instalaciones.

Luego de que Perla les mostrara las instalaciones Perla les dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos eso es todo aquí termina el recorrido alguna pregunta.

Niño 2: Si, cuando comeremos.

Perla: Bueno porque no van a ver la tele mientras que yo preparo unos emparedados para que coman.

Nino 1: Suena bien, vamos hermana vamos a ver la tele.

Niño 2: Si.

Pasaron varios minutos y Perla ya tenia los emparedados y Perla les dice a los niños.

Perla: Bueno niños aquí están sus emparedados coman los que quieran hay más en la cocina.

Niño 1: Gracias Perla.

Niño 2: Oigan miren están hablando del accidente que hubo en la escuela.

Reportero: Aquí estoy reportando el incendio que hubo en esta escuela, si acaban de sintonizar en estos momentos habíamos dicho que el incendio comenzó por un horno que no tenia supervición por suerte los paw patroll llegaron para apagar el fuego y sacar a los que estaban atrapados, por suerte ninguno de los que estaban adentro salio herido pero uno de los integrantes de los paw patroll salio herido mientras estaba adentro.

Niño 1: Oigan ese no es el cuartel.

Reportero: Ahora tendremos una entrevista con la que salio herida en el incendio aquí mismo en su hogar y su base de operaciones, hola hay alguien aquí.

Perla: Buenos días que desean.

Reportero: Hola soy el reportero del canal 7 y quiero tener una entrevista con Perla ella se encuentra.

Perla: Estas hablando con ella pero estoy demasiado ocupado para tener una entrevista con ustedes.

Reportero: Vamos solo serán tres preguntas por favor.

Perla: Esta bien pero solo tres preguntas, quieren algo de tomar y de comer.

Reportero: Me encantaría, bueno aquí va la primera pregunta, como es que Marshall y tu estaban primero en la escuela.

Perla: Bueno lo que pasa es que Marshall y yo estábamos dando unas clases de prevención en la misma escuela cuando ocurrió el accidente, por suerte los niños salieron ilesos ya que les estábamos mostrando nuestros camiones afuera.

Reportero: Te costo sacar a las personas que estaban adentro.

Perla: La verdad es que si me costo mucho por el fuego que se extendía a cada minuto que pasaba pero al menos logre sacar a todos de ahí, ahora cual es tu ultima pregunta.

Reportera: Mi última pregunta es, que paso ahí dentro que te desplomaste en frente de tus amigos y con sangre.

Perla: Lo que pasa es que se cayeron algunos escombros y le iba a caer a uno de los que estaba conmigo lo pude mover pero los escombros me cayeron a mi, me logre zafar con ayuda de los que estaban atrapados antes de que mi jefe Ryder nos encontrara, ahí tienes tus tres preguntas, ya saben donde esta la salida así que nos vemos y conducir con cuidado.

Reportera: Gracias por la entrevista.

Perla: No hay de que.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros estaban esquiando pero Marshall paro por un rato para descansar y luego pensó:

Marshall: (Me pregunto como estará Perla, ojala me hubiese quedado, sera que la llamo o no)

Chase estaba de paso y noto que Marshall estaba en las nubes así que decidió asustarlo pero cuando Chase le da el susto a Marshall el lo agarro y lo tiro y Marshall le dice:

Marshall: Oh vaya Chase no sabia que eras tu lo siento deja que te ayude.

Chase: No te preocupes Marshall pero donde aprendiste eso.

Marshall: Me lo enseño Perla, cambiando de tema por que intentabas asustarme.

Chase: Por que tenías esa mirada perdida y también quería saber por que esa cara, es por Perla no es así.

Marshall: Pues si estoy pensando en ella, es que me preocupa.

Chase: Vamos hombre sabes que ella puede cuidarse sola.

Marshall: Si pero es que.

Chase: Sin peros, ella ya ha demostrado de que es capas de cuidarse por si misma.

Marshall: Entonces explica lo que paso adentro de la escuela.

Chase: Solo fue un accidente nada más, ella se va a recuperar.

Marshall: Pero si hubiese sido peor no soportaría perderla.

Chase: Vamos sabes que nunca va a cambiar ella va a seguir arriesgando su vida por los demás aunque le digamos que no y lo sabes más que nadie.

Marshall: Si lo se pero es que.

Chase: Mira por que no la llamas y averiguas como esta.

Marshall: De acuerdo la voy a llamar, Perla me escuchas.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Perla seguía viendo la tele con los niños cuando recibe la llamada de Marshall y Perla le dice:

Perla: Hola Marshall que pasa.

Marshall: Solo llamaba para saber como estas.

Perla: Estoy bien sigo cuidando a los niños y a ti como te va.

Marshall: Estoy tomando un descanso de esquiar pero dentro de un rato voy a continuar.

Perla: Bien por ti ahora si me disculpas ya vinieron por los niños y tengo que despedirme así que adiós Marshall y a ti también Chase.

Marshall: Adiós Perla.

Chase: Como supo que estaba aquí.

Marshall: No lo se, como sea vamos a seguir esquiando.

Chase: Si.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Perla ya se despidió de los niños y fue a prepararle la cena que le prometió a Ryder y a los demás cachorros cuando en el monitor grande recibe una llamada y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hola Perla Ryder ha llegado.

Perla: No aun no pero ya deberían estar de regreso que pasa.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Lo que pasa es que un camión que transportaba agua se volcó y ahora el agua esta por toda la calle tuve cuidado pero no fue suficiente ahora estamos colgando del puente puedes ver si Ryder y los demás cachorros nos pueden ayudar.

Perla: No se preocupe ellos van en camino, Ryder me escuchas.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros estaban regresando de la montaña de Jake cuando Ryder recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Perla: Ryder te llamo por dos cosas, una hubo un vuelco de camión y hay agua esparcida por toda la calle del puente así que tener cuidado y dos la Alcaldesa Goodway esta colgando del puente y necesita ayuda.

Ryder: No te preocupes Perla estamos en camino.

Luego de haber terminado la llamada Ryder y los demás cachorros se pusieron en marcha al puente donde estaba la Alcaldesa goodway y al llegar Ryder dice:

Ryder: Alcaldesa ya estamos aquí como se encuentra.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Oh Ryder gracias por venir y estoy bien aparte del hecho de que estoy colgando del puente.

Ryder: No se preocupe la vamos a sacar de ahí, muy bien Chase utiliza tu gancho para sacar el carro de ahí y Rocky ve si encuentras algo en tu camión para absorber toda esta agua.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Luego de un rato Chase ya había sacado el auto de la Alcaldesa Goodway mientras que Rocky con la ayuda de los demás cachorros había terminado de secar el agua en la calle y la Alcaldesa Goodway le dice a Ryder:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias por venir Ryder y haberme sacado de ese aprieto.

Ryder: No se preocupe Alcaldesa y recuerde cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda.

Y así Ryder y los demás cachorros luego de despedirse de la Alcaldesa se fueron al cuartel luego de unos minutos Ryder y los demás habían llegado al cuartel y luego de guardar sus vehículos al entrar vieron que Perla ya los estaba esperando y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Veo que cumpliste lo que prometiste.

Perla: Pues si, venga a comer antes de que se enfrié.

Todos: ¡Si!

Los demás cachorros estaban viendo la tele pero Marshall le pidió a Perla que lo viera al frente de su casa cachorro y cuando Perla llego a la casa cachorro de Marshall ella le dice:

Perla: Bueno Marshall que querías hablar conmigo.

Marshall: Bueno, no se si te acuerdas pero antes de desmayarte te prometí que te iba a dar una oportunidad para que me digas lo que paso aquella noche en el restaurante del Sr. Porter entre Chase y tu.

Perla: Si me acuerdo, pero como ya dije solo fue un accidente no sabia que el estaba ahí cuando salí choque con el y fue cuando sucedió el incidente, mira no se si me crees o no, pero te digo lo siento y si no quieres hablarme esta bien para mi pero no dejes que tu amistad con Chase se arruine.

Marshall: Esta bien Perla te creo y además ya le di la misma oportunidad a Chase

Perla: Entonces somos novios de nuevo.

Marshall: Pues si, ahora vamos adentro para acompañar a los demás.

Perla: Claro pero antes.

Perla le había dado un beso a Marshall en la mejilla causando que Marshall se ponga rojo y luego le regreso el beso a Perla y los dos se fueron a ver la tele con los demás y así terminar el día de trabajos y diversiones, continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que lo hallan disfrutado si es asi dejen sus comentarios y también sus criticas y nos vemos el próximo capitulo, esta historia continuara.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:

Los cachorros actúan de nuevo en el circo y el secreto tras el accidente de Perla se revela parte 1.

Hola de nuevo chicos aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, en el capitulo anterior Perla se estaba recuperando del accidente que tuvo en la escuela, Perla se había quedado en el cuartel para cuidar a los sobrinos de la Alcaldesa Goodway mientras que los demás se fueron a esquiar en la montaña de Jake y luego al final del día Marshall le dio la oportunidad a Perla para que pudiera explicar lo que paso aquella noche antes del fin de año y ahora nos encontramos en una mañana hermosa en el cuartel Perla se había despertado temprano para entrenar un poco luego se despierta Chase y ve que Perla estaba entrenando y se le acerca y le dice:

Chase: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Hola Chase buenos días.

Chase: Que haces.

Perla: Estoy entrenando un poco.

Chase: Sabes que no puedes esforzarte mucho.

Perla: Si lo se, pero es que si me quedo quieto por un mes me oxido así que entreno pero sin esforzarme mucho, cambiando de tema Marshall me contó que te dio una oportunidad de explicarte sobre lo que paso aquella noche es verdad y si lo es cuando fue.

Chase: Es cierto fue después del accidente mientras estabas en la clínica de Katie.

Perla: Um ya veo, bueno voy a dar un paseo así que nos veremos en un rato.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Luego de unos minutos los demás cachorros y Ryder se despertaron, Ryder fue a preparar el desayuno para los cachorros y cuando todos estaban comiendo Ryder nota que Perla faltaba así que les pregunta a los cachorros:

Ryder: Oigan cachorros alguien ha visto a Perla.

Chase: Si me dijo que iba a dar un paseo, además me preocupa ella esta haciendo ejercicios y me preocupa que haga un esfuerzo innecesario.

Ryder: No te preocupes Chase ella sabe cuando se tiene que detener.

Chase: Tienes razón pero por si acaso tendré un ojo en ella, bueno quien quiere jugar al escondite.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Mientras tanto Perla había llegado donde Katie y al entrar Katie le dice a Perla:

Katie: Hola Perla buenos días que te trae por aquí.

Perla: Hola Katie buenos días, puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Katie: Claro Perla que pasa.

Perla: Pero eso si lo que se diga aquí se queda entre nosotras de acuerdo.

Katie: Por supuesto.

Perla: Lo que pasa es que no le eh dicho a Ryder lo que paso dentro de la escuela y le mentí a la reportera que fue al cuartel y la culpa me esta corrompiendo y necesito contárselo a alguien de confianza.

Katie: Entonces por que no se lo cuentas a Marshall ya que son novios.

Perla: Si pero es que no es muy bueno guardando secretos, así que tu eres mi segunda opción.

Katie: De acuerdo, que es lo que paso dentro de la escuela.

Perla: Lo que paso fue que, ya estaba por salir cuando escuche a alguien pidiendo ayuda fui a ayudarlo, estaba aplastado por un pedazo de techo, lo pude sacar con un poco de ayuda de los que estaban ahí y luego de sacarlo nos dirigimos de nuevo con el grupo, pero me cayo un escombro encima que tenia algo afilado y me atravesó me logre liberar con ayuda de los que estaban ahí y me vende la herida y es cuando llega Ryder y salimos de ahí y eso es todo.

Katie: Bueno me alegro que me hallas dicho pero sabes que en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir a Ryder.

Perla: Si lo se, pero por ahora no se lo pienso decir.

Katie: De acuerdo y por cierto el circo donde trabajabas esta de vuelta en la ciudad.

Perla: Gracias por decirme.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba jugando con los cachorros cuando recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Granjera Yumi: Ryder esto es una emergencia.

Ryder: Que pasa granjera Yumi.

Granjera Yumi: El corral de los animales se cayó y todos mis animales se escaparon sera que me puedan ayudar tú y los paw patroll.

Ryder: No te preocupes estamos en camino, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: ¡Ryder nos necesita!

Al llegar a la cima los cachorros se alinean y Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, la granjera Yumi nos necesita su corral se rompió y todos sus animales se escaparon, para esta misión necesito a Rocky, te necesito a ti y a tus herramientas para reparar el corral, Chase te necesito con tu red si tenemos que atrapar algunos animales, Skye te necesito en el cielo para que busques a los animales y los demás ayuden a buscar a los animales.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a la granja de la granjera Yumi y cuando llegaron la grajera Yumi les dice:

Granjera Yumi: Gracias por venir Ryder, hay que encontrarlos y rapido antes de que estén en problemas.

Ryder: No se preocupe los encontraremos, Rocky empieza a reparar el corral, Skye busca a los animales desde el cielo mientras que los demás los buscan por tierra.

Luego de un rato, Rocky termino de reparar el corral y los otros consiguieron a los animales y la granjera Yumi le dice a Ryder:

Granjera Yumi: Gracias Ryder y a ustedes cachorros, sin su ayuda no se que les hubiera pasado a mis animales.

Ryder: No hay problema granjera Yumi y recuerde si necesita ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, muy bien cachorros vamonos de vuelta al cuartel nos vemos granjera Yumi.

Granjera Yumi: Adiós Ryder nos vemos cachorros.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros estaban regresando al cuartel pero durante el camino Ryder recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Miguel: Ryder te necesito a ti y a los Paw patroll.

Ryder: Que pasa Miguel.

Miguel: Necesito ayuda para montar mi carpa.

Ryder: No te preocupes Miguel estamos en camino, cachorros cambio de planes tenemos que ayudar a Miguel a montar su carpa.

Cuando llegaron Miguel le dice a Ryder:

Miguel: Gracias por venir Ryder.

Ryder: No te preocupes Miguel tendremos tu carpa lista para esta noche.

Luego de un rato ya estaba montada la carpa y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Gracias Ryder por ayudarme a montar mi carpa.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda, bueno cachorros ahora si regresemos al cuartel.

Cuando regresaron al cuartel Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy buen trabajo cachorros estoy orgulloso, ahora quien quiere cenar.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Perla: No para mi quiero hacer algo primero.

Ryder: Bueno, la comida te esperara adentro cuando decidas ir a comer.

Perla: Gracias.

Luego de un rato Marshall sale a tomar aire fresco y ve que Perla estaba acostada en el césped se le acerca y le dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla.

Perla: Hola Marshall que haces aquí.

Marshall: Tomando un poco de aire fresco y tu que haces.

Perla: Pensando en algunas cosas de mi pasado.

Marshall: Es lo del circo no es así.

Perla: Cuando trato de sacarlo de mi cabeza no puedo y cuando ya lo he sacado aparece Miguel y no se que hacer.

Marshall: No se como te sientes pero te puedo decir que siempre estaré yo y los demás para ayudarte y que no se te olvide, ahora vamos que tu cena se esta enfriando.

Perla: De acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se despierta primero y luego de un rato se encuentra con Chase y el le dice:

Chase: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Hola Chase buenos días, que haces aquí te dije que estoy bien.

Chase: Si lo se es que quiero preguntarte algo.

Perla: Y cual es tu pregunta.

Chase: Que paso en la escuela.

Perla: No pienso responder a esa pregunta.

Chase: Sabes que no lo puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Perla: Si lo se, pero prefiero mantenerlo así hasta que llegue el momento, ahora si me disculpas voy a correr un poco para estirar las piernas.

Mientras tanto Ryder había sido despertado por una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Miguel: Ryder soy yo Miguel y necesito tu ayuda.

Ryder: Que pasa Miguel.

Miguel: Todos mis actores se enfermaron y no podrán actuar esta noche Pueden tu y los cachorros participar.

Ryder: No te preocupes estaremos halla esta noche.

Miguel: Gracias Ryder.

Cuando Ryder termino la llamada ve que Chase estaba ahí y Chase se le acerca y le dice:

Chase: Ryder sabes que a ella no le va a gustar.

Ryder: Ya lo se pero mientras que no sea aquello no importa, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, tenemos una misión para esta noche Miguel nos ha llamado para pedirnos que actuemos en su circo ya que sus actores se enfermaron así que necesito la ayuda de todos, Perla vas a estar bien, si no quieres no lo hagas.

Perla: No te preocupes Ryder estaré bien.

Ryder: Además quiero que conozcan a las dos nuevas integrantes de los paw patroll Akita y Mariana, Akita será nuestra cachorra de primeros auxilios y Mariana será nuestra cachorra de las cosas paranormales.

Chase: Felicidades me alegro mucho.

Rocky: Felicidades a las dos.

Ryder: Muy bien quiero que estén listos para esta noche.

Todos: ¡Si!

Perla: (No me gusta nada de esto, pero si Ryder me necesita estaré ahí siempre que lo necesite).

Ya era de noche y Ryder y los cachorros se fueron al circo de Miguel y cuando llegaron Miguel les dice:

Miguel: Gracias por venir Ryder y a ustedes cachorros y veo que tu también viniste Perla.

Perla: Créeme no me hace gracia venir aquí.

Ryder: Ya estamos listos para el espectáculo.

Miguel: Muy bien entren y prepárense que estamos a punto de abrir las puertas.

Luego de un rato Miguel le dice al público:

Miguel: Damas y caballeros gracias por su espera el circo esta a punto de comenzar y como actores estarán los paw patroll.

Mientras tanto durante las actuaciones de los demás cachorros Perla los estaba viendo detrás del escenario cuando dejo de verlos para prepararse Perla se encuentra con Miguel y le dice:

Miguel: Perla ya estás lista, eres la siguiente.

Perla: Si estoy lista.

Miguel: Muy bien, damas y caballeros ya llegamos al final de la noche y para cerrar denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra artista Perla quien va hacer un acto que desafié la muerte, ella va a saltar a través de un aro en llamas cubierta en gasolina.

Perla: Espera que, yo no vine para hacer esto me niego.

Mientras tanto entre el público estaban hablando y dicen:

Persona 1: No pensé que una integrante de los paw patroll fuera tan miedosa.

Perla: Aún que me digan eso no lo voy hacer.

Marshall: Vamos Perla tu puedes.

Perla: No lo voy hacer y punto.

Marshall: Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, que estaré ahí cuando me necesites y estoy aquí para darte ánimos para que hagas ese truco.

Akita: Y también nosotros.

Ryder: Si, estaremos todos a tu lado apoyándote cuando lo necesites y que no se te olvide.

Perla: Esta bien lo haré pero solo esta vez, que alguien me pase la gasolina.

Luego de pasar por el aro Perla sale ilesa y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Gracias a todos por venir y nos vemos para la próxima.

Luego de despedir la noche Miguel se acerca a Ryder y le dice:

Miguel: Gracias por ayudarme Ryder y a ustedes cachorros.

Ryder: No hay por donde y recuerda cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Perla: ¡Que demonios fue eso, yo no aprobé ese acto!

Miguel: Si lo se, pero al menos nadie salio herido.

Perla: Y que hay de aquella vez alguien si salio herido y ese alguien fui yo al menos fue un accidente.

Miguel: Si, un accidente.

Perla: Que quieres decir.

Miguel: De que hablas yo no estoy suponiendo nada.

Perla: Te conozco Miguel y se cuando mientes así que dime la verdad fue un accidente o no.

Miguel: ¡…..!

Perla: Lo fue no es así.

Miguel: Pues la verdad es que no lo fue, listo ya lo dije.

Todos: ¡Que!

Continuara.

Bueno aquí termina esta primera parte de este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios si les gusto los dos nuevos integrantes y sus puestos en los paw patroll también están sujeto a cambio solo decírmelo en los comentarios cual les gusta y se los cambiare y que no se olviden de dejar sus criticas por favor y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, esta historia continuara.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26:

Los cachorros actúan en el circo de nuevo y el secreto tras el accidente de Perla se revela parte 2.

Hola a todos hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia, en capítulos anteriores habíamos quedado cuando Perla descubre que el accidente que tubo hace unos años en el circo en realidad no fue un accidente y ahora nos encontramos con Ryder y los cachorros sorprendidos por la confesión de Miguel y ahora Perla dice:

Perla: No puedo creerlo todos estos años pensando que era un simple accidente y resulta que no lo es, me largo de aquí.

Ryder: Espéranos Perla.

Y así Ryder y los otros se fueron y al llegar al puesto de observación ven que el camión de Perla estaba en su lugar Ryder se acerca y dice:

Ryder: Perla estas ahí.

Perla: Déjame en paz Ryder quiero estar sola.

Ryder: Perla se como te sientes.

Perla: Eso es una mentira solo lo dices eso para que me sienta mejor.

Marshall: Perla.

Ryder: Vamos cachorros dejemos que descanse esta noche tal vez mañana este mejor.

Marshall: Si tal vez.

A la mañana siguiente Ryder fue a ver como estaba Perla y le dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla como estas.

Perla: Como crees que me siento estoy aún afectada.

Ryder: Si ya veo, vas a venir a desayunar.

Perla: Ahorita no, tal vez más tarde.

Luego de unos minutos los otros cachorros se despertaron y se fueron a tomar su desayuno y después de terminar Chase dice:

Chase: Pobre Perla tenemos que hacer algo, Akita como la hermana de Perla que sugieres.

Akita: Como su hermana yo sugiero que la dejemos en paz que tarde o temprano lo va a superar.

Marshall: Pero.

Antes de que Marshall pudiera seguir hablando sus etiquetas suenan y dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder, bueno casi todos, Perla sigue deprimida.

Perla: Me hablaban.

Ryder: Sabes que si quieres te puedes tomar unos días nos las podemos arreglar nosotros solos.

Perla: Esta bien tal vez un rescate es lo que necesito.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros hubo un derrumbe y quedaron algunas personas atrapadas, para esta misión necesito a Chase, te necesito con tus conos para despejar el área, Rubble te necesito con tu excavadora para despejar algunas rocas del camino, Akita te necesito con tu equipo para revisar a los atrapados cuando salgan y Perla te necesito para que entres y saques a los que están atrapados.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Akita: Este caso estará en mis patas.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Cuando llegan al lugar del accidente Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Chase despeja el lugar con tus conos, Rubble ve sacando las rocas y Perla prepárate para entrar.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Perla: Yo me encargo.

Luego de que Perla había entrado encuentra a los atrapados y dice:

Perla: Hola a todos soy Perla y los voy a sacar de aquí, ahora quiero saber si alguien esta herido.

Persona 1: No nadie esta herido.

Perla: Muy bien quiero que salgan las mujeres primero en forma ordenada por favor.

Luego de que todos hubieran salido solo faltaba Perla pero antes de que pudiera salir el camino se había bloqueado y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Perla te encuentras bien.

Perla: Si me encuentro bien, ahora me puedes sacar de aquí.

Ryder: Claro Rubble esta en eso.

Luego de unos minutos Rubble pudo despejar el camino y Perla pudo salir y Akita dice:

Akita: Gracias a dios que te encuentras bien, ahora regresemos a casa.

Ryder: ¡Cuidado!

Perla y Akita vieron hacia arriba y pudieron ver que les iba a caer un escombro encima, Perla pudo quitar del camino a Akita pero el escombro le cayó a ella y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Rubble levanta ese escombro y Akita prepárate para revisarla.

Luego de que Rubble levanto el escombro de Perla, Akita se apresuro a revisarla luego de unos minutos Ryder dice:

Ryder: Como se encuentra, estará bien.

Akita: Estará bien solo necesita descansar un poco, sera mejor llevarla al cuartel.

Ryder: Bien, la voy a poner en tu camión y te la llevaras de regreso.

Akita: Esta bien pero quien se llevara su camión.

Ryder: Chase lo puede remolcar con su grúa hasta el cuartel.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel Ryder puso a Perla adentro y se fue a jugar con los demás cachorros mientras que Akita le echaba un ojo, Mientras tanto con Miguel estaba organizando todo para el siguiente acto cuando se le acerca uno de los actores y le dice:

Actor 1: Buenas tardes señor.

Miguel: Buenas tardes Dilan, trajiste lo que te pedí.

Dilan: Si se lo traje y perdón por la tardanza lo que paso es que me quede atrapado en un derrumbe y también me encontré con Perla.

Miguel: Perla dijiste.

Dilan: Ella nos ayudo a mi y a otros más que estaban atrapados y luego de sacarnos le cayo un escombro encima y lo que escuche es que va a estar bien.

Miguel: Aun hace su trabajo después de lo que le dije ayer.

Dilan: Ella solo cumple con su trabajo pero aún tiene ese dolor en el alma y tiene que aguantarlo todos los dias, pero puede cambiar eso.

Miguel: Pero como.

Dilan: Disculpándote con ella y de seguro su dolor se va a ir.

Miguel: Es probable que este enojada conmigo y tal vez no quiera hablar conmigo.

Dilan: Si no lo intenta no lo sabrá.

Miguel: Esta bien iré mañana pero por ahora hay que prepararnos para esta noche.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Perla despierta y dice:

Perla: Que pasa donde estoy.

Akita: Al fin despiertas, estas devuelta en el cuartel y te cayó un escombro encima.

Perla: Donde están los demás.

Akita: Están afuera, los puedo llamar si quieres.

Perla: No gracias, quiero dormir un poco.

Akita: Esta bien estaré aquí.

Mientras tanto Ryder seguía jugando al fútbol con los cachorros cuando llega Katie y Ryder le dice:

Ryder: Hola Katie que haces aquí.

Katie: Vine a ver como esta Perla.

Ryder: Ella esta descansando en estos momentos, pero en mi opinión le afecto demasiado la información que le dio Miguel, no ha sido la misma desde entonces y me preocupa.

Katie: Y como se lo esta tomando Marshall.

Ryder: No lo esta tomando muy bien a cada rato ve las puertas del puesto de observación.

Katie: De seguro esta pendiente de que si Perla sale.

Ryder: Por que no te quedas y jugamos al fútbol.

Katie: Esta bien.

Y así Katie se unió al juego de fútbol, pasaban las horas y ya era de noche así que Katie se fue a su clínica y Ryder se fue a preparar la cena a los cachorros pero antes de ponerse a preparar la cena Ryder fue a ver a Akita y a Perla y Ryder le dice a Akita:

Ryder: Hola Akita.

Akita: Hola Ryder, que haces aquí no deberías estar preparando la cena.

Ryder: Si pero quería ver como estaba Perla.

Akita: Ella esta bien, se había despertado pero quiso seguir durmiendo.

Ryder: Me alegro de que halla despertado, pero me preocupa su auto estima se pondrá bien.

Akita: Solo con el tiempo lo dira.

Ryder: Bien, sera mejor que prepare la cena para los demás.

Luego de un rato Ryder ya tenia la cena lista para los cachorros asi que los llamo y antes de que pudieran comer las puertas del ascensor y de ahí salen Akita y Perla y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla veo que ya despertaste como te sientes.

Perla: Con hambre donde esta mi cena.

Ryder: Aquí esta.

Perla: Gracias Ryder, ahora quisiera comer sola así que me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana.

Chase: Hay que ayudarla.

Akita: Como ya dije con el tiempo se le pasara.

Chase: Pero no vez como esta, se nota que necesita un amigo.

Akita: Lo se, pero en estos momentos quiere estar sola sera mejor dejarla descansar.

Mientras tanto en la casa cachorro de Perla, ella estaba viendo las fotografías de su vida en el circo y se dice así misma:

Perla: (No puedo creer que me hicieron eso, sera mejor ir mañana al circo para hablar con el)

Marshall salio del cuartel y se dirigió a la casa cachorro de Perla, cuando llega ahí Marshall toca la puerta y dice:

Marshall: Perla estas ahí soy yo Marshall.

Perla: Que quieres Marshall.

Marshall: Quiero hablar contigo, puedes salir para que demos un paseo.

Perla: Esta bien, voy saliendo.

Y así Marshall y Perla fueron a dar un paseo y luego de un rato llegan a la playa y Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien Marshall de que quieres hablar.

Marshall: Bueno veras es que me preocupas mucho Perla.

Perla: De que estas hablando estoy bien.

Marshall: Sabes como yo que no es cierto, no eres la misma desde que Miguel te dijo la verdad tras tu accidente.

Perla: Pues que más quieres me afecto mucho.

Marshall: Las cicatrices se curan con el tiempo.

Perla: Pues estas cicatrices tomaran mucho tiempo para curarse y además no me afecta en el trabajo asi que no hay problema.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando suenan sus etiquetas y dicen:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Perla: Vamos Marshall Ryder nos necesita.

Marshall: Bien pero esta conversación aún no termina.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros Miguel nos llamo para decirnos que su carpa esta en llamas así que hay que apresurarnos en apagar el incendio, Marshall te necesito con tus cañones de agua para apagar el fuego, Akita te necesito para que revises a los que están atrapados cuando salgan y Perla te necesito para que saques a los que están atrapados.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Akita: Este caso estará en mis patas.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Cuando llegaron a la carpa Miguel los recibió y le dice a Ryder:

Miguel: Gracias por venir Ryder, Perla quisiera hablar contigo cuando termines.

Perla: Ryder ya voy a entrar.

Ryder: Muy bien pero ten cuidado.

Miguel: Que le pasa si ni siquiera me respondió.

Marshall: Que le pasa, lo que pasa es que esta sufriendo por dentro por lo que le dijiste eso es lo que le pasa.

Miguel: Es lo que le quiero hablar quiero disculparme.

Ryder: Marshall no deberías estar apagando un fuego.

Marshall: Esta bien, ya comienzo a pagarlo.

Ryder: Disculparlo también esta afectado.

Miguel: No te preocupes.

Mientras tanto dentro de la carpa Perla seguía buscando a los atrapados y cuando los encontró estaban rodeados por las llamas y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola a todos soy Perla y vengo a rescatarlos, alguien esta herido.

Todos: ¡No!

Perla: Bien, Ryder me copias.

Ryder: Te escucho Perla que pasa.

Perla: Encontré a los atrapados pero están rodeados por las llamas necesito a Marshall.

Ryder: De acuerdo, Marshall esta en camino.

Marshall entro en la carpa y fue apagando el fuego hasta que encontró a Perla y le dice:

Marshall: Perla ya estoy aquí, donde están.

Perla: Están ahí apaga el fuego para que puedan salir.

Luego de un rato Marshall apago una parte del fuego y los que estaban atrapados pudieron salir y se dirigieron a la salida, todos pudieron Salir y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bien hecho Perla y tu también Marshall.

Miguel: Gracias Ryder por ayudarnos.

Ryder: No hay problema Miguel y recuerda cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Miguel: Ahora Ryder me puedes dar un momento a solas con Perla.

Ryder: Por supuesto, Vamos cachorros veamos si Akita necesita ayuda.

Todos se fueron hasta donde estaba Akita dejando solos a Perla y a Miguel y Miguel dice:

Miguel: Mira Perla lo siento mucho, pero tarde o temprano lo ibas a descubrir Y si no te lo hubiese dicho yo peor te ibas a poner, espero que me perdones algún dia, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver a mis actores,

Perla: Espera Miguel, te perdono, pero espero que sea el ultimo secreto que me hallas guardado.

Miguel: Te lo juro este es el único, pero ahora que haremos nuestra carpa se arruino.

Perla: No te preocupes tengo algo para ti, Rocky tráelo.

Rocky: De acuerdo Perla estoy en camino.

Perla: Pense que esto ocurriría así que me puse hacer una carpa de circo para ti con ayuda de Rocky, Katie, Mariana y Akita.

Miguel: Y cuando tuviste tiempo para hacer eso.

Perla: Tenia mucho tiempo libre.

Luego de un rato Rocky llego y Perla dice:

Perla: Aquí tienes tu nueva carpa y también los instrumentos para los actores.

Miguel: Gracias Perla y a tus amigos.

Perla: No hay problema, pero supongo que mañana te vas.

Miguel: Pues si, pero recuerda que siempre regresare.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros es hora de irnos.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así Ryder y los cachorros luego de despedirse se fueron a descansar después de un día agitado.

Bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo dejen en los comentarios que les pareció el refrán de Akita y no olviden de dejar sus criticas y los espero en el próximo capitulo, esta historia continuara.


	27. Nota de Autor

Nota de autor:

Hola chicos que tal aquí Desgarbiuz con una nota de autor pero antes de comenzar les quiero decir que esta nota de autor se dividirá en dos partes una es de mi historia que estoy haciendo ahorita que algunos ya lo conocen y para los que no la historia se llama Paw patroll las aventuras de Perla y la segunda parte es de una nueva historia que pienso hacer bueno sin nada más que decir comenzare.

Como ya dije esta primera parte sera de mi historia y quiero que me ayuden a elegir un nombre para un nuevo equipo de rescate que vendrá muy pronto por favor dejar los nombres en los comentarios.

Y la segunda parte como ya dije sera de una nueva historia, de que se trata se preguntaran, pues se trata de la segunda parte de la cuarta entrega de digimon, digimon frontier, y necesito su ayuda quiero que me digan un elemento para un digispirit que no sea de los 10 guerreros legendarios y decirme que nombre les gustaría que le ponga también déjenlo en los comentario por favor.

Bueno aquí termina esta nota de autor espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos muy pronto con los nuevos episodios y la nueva historia así que nos vemos.


	28. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Los cachorros ayudan a los exploradores.

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, en capitulos anteriores Miguel revelo el secreto del accidente de Perla y luego de que su carpa fuese destruida por un incendio, Perla no solo le da una nueva carpa si no que perdona a Miguel, y ahora nos encontramos en el cuartel en una mañana tranquila Ryder estaba preparando el desayuno a los cachorros cuando se le acerca Chase y le dice:

Chase: Buenos dias Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos dias Chase, ya esta casi listo el desayuno ve despertando a los demás.

Chase: Deacuerdo, Chase se hara cargo, ¡Muy bien cachorros el desayuno esta casi listo asi que levantense!

Todos se habian despertado y fueron por su desayuno y luego de comer los cachorros estaban jugando al futbol mientras que Perla se echo en la sombra de un arbol y Marshall se le acerca y le dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla, por que no te unes con nosetros para jugar al futbol.

Perla: No gracias, el futbol no es lo mio.

Marshall: Vamos sera divertido.

Perla: Esta bien pero quiero hacer de portero.

Marshall: Vale esta bien, vamos.

Ya en el campo Marshall dice:

Marshall: Ya que nos falta un jugador estaras en nuestro equipo, ve a ponerte en posición.

Perla: Vale.

Pasaron varios minutos y el equipo contrario no le ha podido meter ningun gol a Perla y Chase dice:

Chase: No dijistes que el futbol no es lo tuyo.

Perla: Es que no lo es, Pero con la agilidad que tengo se me hace facil detener cualquuier balon.

Mientras tanto Ryder estaba revisando su todo terreno cuando su telefono suena y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alex: Hola Ryder soy yo Alex.

Ryder: Hola Alex, ¿Qué pasa?

Alex: Mis compañeros y yo del grupo de exploradores queremos ganarnos algunas insigneas nos puedes ayudar.

Ryder: No te preocupes Alex estamos en camino, no hay trabajo dificil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto los cachorros aún seguian tratando de meterle goles a Perla cuando suenan sus etiquetas y era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Chase: (Es mi oportunidad)

Cuando Chase tiro el balon a la porteria Perla lo pudo detener y Perla dice:

Perla: No lo creo Chase, vamos que Ryder nos necesita.

Chase: (Diablos), esta bien ya voy.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdon por detener su juego cachorros, pero Alex nos necesita para ayudarle a el y a sus compañeros para ganar algunas insigneas, para esta misión necesito a Marshall, te necesito para que les enseñes a los exploradores todo sobre el fuego, Perla quiero que les enseñes una guia de supervivencia y Akita quiero que les enseñes primeros auxilios.

Marshall: Me pondre en marcha.

Perla: Nada me dentendra para cumplir mi misión.

Akita: Este caso estara en mis patas.

Ryder: Y los demás cachorros tambien pueden venir, muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y asi Ryder y los cachorros se fueron al campamento donde estaba Alex y cuando llegaron Alex dice:

Alex: Gracias por venir Ryder.

Ryder: No te preocupes Alex, que todos se reunan para darles la charla.

Alex: Muy bien, ¡Chicos a reunirse en la fogata!

Cuando todos se reunieron en la fogata Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien chicos de seguro ya nos conocen y si no es asi somos los paw patroll y hoy les vamos a dar clases de primeros auxilios, tambien les vamos a enseñar todo sobre el fuego y tambien les vamos a dar algunos tips de supervivencia, bueno con que quieren comenzar.

Niño 1: Disculpe no ibamos a ganar insigneas.

Ryder: Eso vendra despues, primero tienen que aprender y luego podran ganarse sus insigneas, bueno que quieren primero.

Niño 1: Nos encantaria aprender primeros auxilios.

Ryder: Muy bien entonces les dejo con Akita.

Akita: Muy bien como ya saben soy Akita y hoy me voy a encargar de enseñarles primeros auxilios.

Luego de un rato Akita termino de explicar y luego dice:

Akita: Muy bien eso es todo, ahora que clase quieren ahora.

Niño 2: Nos encantaria la clase de fuego.

Akita: Muy bien les dejo con mi compañero.

Marshall: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Marshall y hoy les voy a enseñar todo sobre el fuego.

Luego de unas horas Marshall termino y luego dice:

Marshall: Bueno eso es todo, ahora saben todo sobre el fuego y ahora les dejo con mi compañera.

Perla: Hola a todos soy Perla y hoy les voy a enseñar algunos consejos de supervivencia, asi que comencemos.

Luego de un rato Perla termina y dice:

Perla: Bueno eso es todo espero que lo hallan disfrutado y ahora quien quiere jugar.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Luego de un rato se hace de noche y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien, quien quiere ganarse su insignea de fogata.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Marshall: Muy bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es un agujero y rodearlo con rocas.

Niño 1: Listo, es suficiente profundo.

Marshall: Es suficiente, ahora quien me puede decir que sigue.

Niño 3: Sigue el corta fuego.

Marshall: Muy bien hagamos el corta fuego.

Luego de un rato terminaron el corta fuego y Marshall dice:

Marshall: Muy bien, ahora bienen las ramas con las que vamos a prender el fuego y recuerden que tienen que dejar que un adulto prenda el fuego.

Luego de haber prendido el fuego, Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien chicos los felicito ganaron sus insigneas de fogata, ahora vayamos a preparar la cena para todos.

Todos: ¡Si!

Luego de haber preparado la cena y de haber repartido a todos, Alex dice:

Alex: Gracias por venir Ryder y a ustedes cachorros.

Ryder: No te preocupes Alex y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo aulla por ayuda.

Perla: Ryder me voy a dormir temprano si no te importa.

Ryder: No hay problema.

Perla: Gracias Ryder.

Antes de que Perla pudiera entrar en la tienda, un niño la detiene y le dice:

Niño 1: Disculpe ¿Perla no?

Perla: Si, que pasa.

Niño 1: Mira lo que pasa es que, bueno no se si me vas a creer.

Perla: Cuentame, igualito he escuchado peores cosas.

Niño 1: Mira lo que pasa es que tienes el nombre igualito a una hermana mia que esta en coma.

Perla: Vaya no se que decir.

Niño 1: Sabía que era una locura.

Perla: En realidad no es extraña, esa hermana tuya esta en coma desde los diez años de edad.

Niño 1: Si, como lo supistes.

Perla: Por que en realidad soy esa persona pero en forma de perro.

Niño 1: Perla, ¿En verdad eres tú?

Perla: Si soy yo, pero no se lo digas a nadie eres el unico que lo sabe, nisiquiera se lo puedes decir a tus padres.

Niño 1: Deacuerdo no se lo dire a nadie tienes mi palabra.

Perla: Ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a dormir.

Antes de que Perla pudiera irse a dormir suena su etiqueta y era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Cachorros a la fogata.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Parece que tomare la ciesta más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la fogata Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros tenemos un problema Alex dice que se perdieron algunos exploradores y hay que encontrarlos, para esta misión necesito a Skye, busca a los exploradores desde el cielo, Chase con tus habilidades de rastreo quiero que los busques mientras que los demás cuidan a los otros exploradores.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y asi Ryder, Chase y Skye se fueron a buscar a los campistas perdidos mientras que los demás cachorros cuidaban a los demás exploradores y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Skye que vez.

Skye: Aún no encuentro nada, pero seguire buscando.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye, Chase has encontrado algun olor.

Chase: Aún nada Ryder, espera he encontrado algo y son los campistas pero se van en diferentes direcciones.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye ve hacia halla, mientras que Chase se va por halla y yo me voy por aquí y si encuentran a alguien regreselo al campamento y luego avisenme.

Todos: Si.

Mientras tanto con los cachorros y los demás exploradores, todos estaban jugando al futbol y Perla estaba de portera y dice:

Perla: No me vas a meter nigun gol Zuma.

Zuma: Eso ya veremos.

Luego de un rato del juego aún no le habian metido nigún gol a Perla y ella dice:

Perla: Que es lo que decias Zuma.

Zuma: Esta bien no te podemos meter nigún gol, cambiando de tema como le ira a Ryder y a los demás.

Perla: Buena pregunta ya se han tardado demasiado, ¿Estarán bien?

Rocky: No te preocupes de seguro estaran bien.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros ya habian conseguido a los exploradores y ya estaban de regreso asi que Ryder decidio llamar a los cachorros y dice:

Mientras tanto con los demás habian tomado un descanso del juego de futbol cuando Perla recibe una llamada de Ryder y dice:

Ryder: Cachorros ya estamos de regreso al campamento.

Perla: Okey Ryder le voy a decir a los demás.

Perla se acerco a los demás y dijo:

Perla: Oigan chicos Ryder esta regresando.

Rocky: Me alegro de que ya esten regresando.

Perla: Y ya encontraron a los exploradores que se perdieron.

Alex: Estoy feliz.

Zuma: Cuando llegaran.

Perla: Deben de llegar dentro de 5 minutos más o menos.

Rocky: Bueno eso nos dara tiempo para hacer una merienda.

Zuma: Si, muy bien campistas quien quiere ganarse su insigmea de festin.

Todos: ¡Yo!

Una hora despues Ryder y los demás llegaron al campamento, Perla se les acerca y les dice:

Perla: Hola Ryder me alegro de que hallan regresado sanos y a salvos, como les fue.

Ryder: Nos fue muy bien no hubo ninguna complicación, como les fue a ustedes mientras no estabamos.

Perla: Nos fue bien y llegaron justo a tiempo hemos preparado una merienda.

Ryder: Muy bien entonces vamos a comer.

Todos: ¡Si!

Durante la comida Alex dice:

Alex: Gracias nuevamente Ryder, me encantaria hacer un brindis por Ryder y los cachorros.

Ryder: No te preocupes Alex y recuerda cuando necesites ayuda solo aulla por ayuda, cambiando de tema aún no les he entregado sus insigneas de festin, ahora vengan todos a por ellas y luego vamos a dormir.

Perla: (Al fin podre dormir un poco)

Y asi despues de comer todos se fueron a dormir, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego.


	29. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Los cachorros salvan el concurso de talento.

Hola a todos hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia y antes de comenzar quisiera decir que ya solo faltan dos capitulos para el final de temporada y estoy muy emocionado, en el capitulo anterior Ryder y los cachorros se fueron de campamento para ayudar a Alex y a sus compañeros para conseguir algunas insigneas y ahora nos encontramos con los cachorros jugando al futbol todos menos Perla que estaba durmiendo en la sombra de un arbol se le acerca Marshall y le da un susto a Perla y Perla lo tira hacia el arbol y le dice:

Perla: Que te he dicho de asustarme asi.

Marshall: Vale, lo siento.

Perla: Esta bien, que quieres.

Marshall: Queria ver si querias jugar un partido de futbol con los demás y conmigo.

Perla: Claro.

Marshall: Pues entonces vamos al campo que nos estan esperando.

Perla: Vale.

Cuando llegaron al campo de futbol Marshall dice:

Marshall: Bueno aquí estamos y ya que nos falta de nuevo un jugador estaras en nuestro equipo, ahora que posición quieres.

Perla: Donde siempre en la porteria.

Marshall: Pues bien en la porteria sera.

Perla tomo su lugar como portera y antes de que comensara el partido ella dice:

Perla: No dejare que me metan nigun gol.

Chase: Huelo como un reto, estas segura de lo que dices.

Perla: Pues claro, comensemos de una vez este partido y veran de lo que digo.

Luego de unos minutos de que comensara el partido nadie le ha podido meter nigun gol a Perla y ella dice:

Perla: Que les dije nigun gol.

Chase: Como es que eres tan buena si nunca has jugado.

Perla: Deben ser por mis habilidades de circo.

Mientras tanto con la Alcaldesa Goodwey estaba rebisando el escenario para el conurso de talento y dice:

Alcaldesa Goodwey: Vaya desastre asi no podremos hacer el concurso de talentos, sera mejor que llame a Ryder.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Ryder estaba jugando con su telefono cuando sono y dijo:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodwey: Ryder tenemos un problema.

Ryder: Que pasa alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa Goodwey: El escenario esta arruinado y lo ibamos a usar para el concurso de talento puenden venir a arreglarlo.

Ryder: No se preocupe Alcaldesa estamos en camino, no hay trabajo dificil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto los cachorros estaban tomando un descanso del juego cuando suenan sus etiquetas y era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdon por interrumpir su juego cachorros pero tenemos un problema la alcaldesa Goodwey nos necesita para arreglar el escenario para el concurso de talentos, para esta misión necesito a: Rocky, quiero que ayudes a poner las luces y cualquier otra cosa que se necesite arreglar, Chase quiero que uses tus conos para mantener el orden, y los demás quiero que vengan por si los necesitamos.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Chase: Chase se hara cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Cuando llegaron al escenario la alcaldesa Goodwey dice:

Alcaldesa Goodwey: Gracias por venir Ryder esto es un desastre si no arreglamos el escenario a tiempo tendremos que cancelar el concurso de talento.

Ryder: No se preocupe alcaldesa tendremos el escenario listo para el concurso.

Mientras que Ryder se ponia a ayudar en el escenario, Zuma le pidio a Perla que lo viera detrás de los asientos y cuando Perla llego dice:

Perla: Hola Zuma que pasa.

Zuma: Hola Perla, lo que pasa es que, primero, me quiero disculpar por lo que voy a decir. Y segundo, escuche la conversación que tuvistes con ese niño.

Perla: Espera que, no se lo que escuchastes pero no es cierto, además que hacias husmiando.

Zuma: Para empezar estaba haciendo algunas cosas cuando escuche tu conversación, y para terminar, te conosco y se que estas mintiendo.

Perla: Eso no es cierto.

Zuma: Vez lo estas haciendo otra vez.

Perla: Esta bien me atrapastes, que quieres que te diga.

Zuma: Desde el principio.

Perla: Bueno para empezar, en realidad no soy un perro en realidad soy una humana que se convirtio en cachorro, mi historia de cuando era humana es que perdi a mis padres a los diez años y estuve en adopción el niño que vistes hablando conmigo era mi hermano de la familia adoptiva y despues de quedarme en coma apareci aquí y luego ya conoces la historia del circo, y eso es todo y te pido que no se lo digas a nadie.

Zuma: Esta bien no le voy a decir a nadie, pero tienes algo más que decir.

Perla: Que quieres decir que más quieres que te diga.

Zuma: Lo que quiero decir es que me digas lo que paso dentro de la escuela.

Perla: Dime una razon para que te diga lo que paso dentro de la escuela.

Zuma: ¿Por que somos amigos? Y los amigos se dicen todo.

Perla: Esta bien te lo dire pero si tu me dices algo tuyo, aparte del obvio enamoramiento de Mariana.

Zuma: Espera que, no estoy enamorado de ella.

Perla: Ahora mira quien es el que miente.

Zuma: Esta bien puede que estoy algo enamorado de ella.

Perla: Ahora cual es tu secreto.

Zuma: Mi secreto es: Existe una historia que casi nadie sabe, cuando era un pequeño cachorro, yo era muy protector con los que estaban en mi alrededor, una vez iba caminando de regreso de un paseo por el bosque, escuche a alguien en problemas y al llegar pude ver que fue mi mejor amigo, que fue acoralado por lobos, lo defendi como pude, logre espantar a los lobos pero termine con una cicatriz, y luego de eso casi no volvi a saber de el, y esta es la cicatriz.

Perla: Vaya, y eso fue antes o despues de unirte a los paw patroll.

Zuma: Fue antes, ahora dime que es lo que paso dentro de la escuela.

Perla: Lo que paso fue que: Estaba a punto de salir con los atrapados por la puerta cuando me cayo un escombro encima que tenia algo afijado que me dio, me lo pude sacar con ayuda de los que estaban ahí y me lo vende y eso es todo lo que paso detro de la escuela.

Zuma: Pero como pudistes ocultar las vendas.

Perla: Facil me puse el traje ensima de las vendas, listo ahora no le digo a nadie sobre tu secreto si tu no le dices a nadie sobre mi secreto, es un trato.

Zuma: Es un trato, ahora volvamos antes de que noten que no estamos.

Perla: Sera mejor que salgamos uno por uno para que luego no digan cosas sobre nosotros dos.

Zuma: De acuerdo tu sal primero que luego saldre yo.

Cuando Perla salio Marshall nota que Perla sale de atrás de los asientos y el se acerca y le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Oye Perla que hacias detras de los asientos.

Perla: Estaba revisandolos por si acaso nunca se sabe, pueden que se rompan cuando la gente se sientan.

Marshall: Hay algo que no me dices.

Perla: No es cierto, vamos Marshall veamos si Ryder necesita ayuda.

Marshall: Esta bien.

Y asi Perla pudo alejar a Marshall de los asientos para asi Zuma pudiera salir de ahí y seguir ayudando a arreglar el escenario, luego de un rato Ryder y los cachorros arreglaron el escenario y la alcaldesa Goodwey dice:

Alcaldesa Goodwey: Gracias Ryder el escenario quedo espectacular y lo hicieron justo a tiempo.

Ryder: No hay problema alcaldesa y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aulla por ayuda.

Skye: Ryder podemos participar en el concurso de talento.

Ryder: Esta bien, han sido buenos cachorros.

Todos: ¡Si!

Ryder: Muy bien vayan a inscribirse y luego vayan a prepararse para el concurso.

Luego de un rato los cachorros ya se habian inscrito para el concurso y ya estaban listos, ya en el escenario ya casi era hora para que comenzara el concurso y Chase dice:

Chase: Vaya que si estoy nervioso.

Skye: Tranquilo Chase se que lo haras bien, se que todos lo haremos bien.

Chase: Gracias Skye, pero miren a Perla no esta ni una pisca de nerviosa, ¿Por qué?

Perla: Te recuerdo que estuve en el circo asi que ya estoy aconstumbrada a la multitud.

Zuma: Silencio ya va a comenzar.

Alcaldesa Goodwey: ¡Damas y caballleros, niños y niñas, esta a punto de comenzar el concurso de talentos donde los concursantes van a mostrar sus habilidades y el que gane se podra llevar unos boletos de tren ya sean individual o en grupo, estos boletos son de ida y de tambien de vuelta de cualquier parte del mundo y sin más peambulo que comience la competencia!

Luego de un rato, todos ya habian pasado y solo estaban esperando la desición de los jueces y Chase dice:

Chase: Hay que den ya los resultados espero que nosotros ganemos.

Rocky: Tranquilisate Chase que tienen que pensarlo muy bien, además yo voy a ganar.

Perla: Haber ustedes dos para ver si se tranquilizan un poco no importa quien gane lo hicimos por diversión y además no importa quien gane aún seremos amigos hasta el final cierto.

Ryder: Perla tiene razon lo que importa es divertirse, ahora silencio que van a dar los resultados.

Antes de que la alcaldesa pudiera dar los resultados se escucha una explosión todos voltearon para ver un edificio en llamas y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Marshall ve y apaga el fuego y Perla ve a rescatar a los que estan atrapados y Akita preparate para revisarlos.

Marshall: Me pondre en marcha.

Perla: Nada me detendra para cumplir mi misión.

Akita: Este caso estara en mis patas.

Luego de un rato Marshall pudo apagar el fuego y Perla saco a los que estaban atrapados y Akita los reviso y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien hecho cachorros, ahora vamos a ver quien es el ganador del concurso.

Perla: si estoy muy emocionada.

Ryder: Silencio, van a decir.

Alcaldesa Goodwey: Damas y caballeros gracias por su paciencia, ahora sin más preambulo los ganadoresde este concurso de talentos son: Marshall y Perla fecitaciones.

Perla: No lo puedo creer en verdad ganamos.

Zuma: Si enserio ganaron, felicitaciones.

Ryder: Ahora vayan por su premio.

Cuando Perla y Marshall recogieron su premio la alcaldesa Goodwey dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien damas y caballeros asi damos por concluido el concurso de talentos, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros concursantes y a nuestros dos ganadores.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros volvamos a casa fueron unos buenos cachorros.

Cuando Ryder y los cachorros llegaron al cuartel Perla se puso a ver su album de fotografia cuando Marshall se acerca y le dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla.

Perla: Hola Marshall que pasa.

Marshall: Muy bien cuentame que hacias atrás de los asientos.

Perla: Como ya te dije solo estaba revisando para que no se caigan cuando la gente se siente.

Marshall: Entonces por que Zuma tambien estaba ahí.

Perla: El me estaba ayudando a revisarlos nada más, bueno como sea ahora si me disculpas le prometí a Chase que jugaría con el.

Marshall: Hablando de eso queria ver si querias continuar el juego de futbol.

Cuando llegaron al campo Perla se pone como portera y Chase dice:

Chase: Oye Perla este sera el momento en que te meta un gol.

Perla: Si eso ya veremos, inténtalo cuantas veces quieras los voy a detener.

Chase: Así, que te parece hacer una pequeña apuesta, si logro meterte algún gol tendrás que hacer mis tareas por un mes.

Perla: Y si logro parar todos tus tiros tendras que hacer mis tareas por un mes, de acuerdo.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Perla: De una vez, todos pueden tirar a puerta solo Chase hara mis tareas, ustedes tambien pueden proteger la porteria.

Chase: Bien que comience el partido.

Luego de un rato casi termina el partido y Chase ni los demás cachorros han podido meter ni un solo gol a Perla y Chase dice:

Chase: Vaya que si eres buena Perla pero esto aún no ha terminado.

Perla: De hecho casi termina solo te quedan algunos minutos para meterme un gol.

Mientras tanto con Ryder estaba sirvendole la cena a los cachorros cuando recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Capotan turbot: Ryder esto es un problema Wally se hundió en el agua y aún no sale puedes ver si esta bien.

Ryder: No se preocupe capitán estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto en el campo de fútbol los cachorros seguían jugando cuando sonaron sus etiquetas y dices:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Parece que gane Chase.

Chase: Si, pero no sera tan fácil la próxima.

Perla: Eso ya veremos, como sea vamos que los demás nos estan esperando.

Cuando llegan a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir a estas horas cachorros, el capitán Turbot nos necesita para rescatar a Wally, el se hundió y aún no sale, para esta misión necesito a: Zuma, necesito que te sumerjas conmigo para ver donde esta Wally y Chase te necesito en la playa por si acaso si tenemos que jalar a Wally hacia la orilla.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y asi Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a ayudar a Wally y cuando llegaron el capitan Turbot dice:

Capitan Turbot: Gracias por venir Ryder, me preocupa Wally aún no sube.

Ryder: No se preocupe capitán nos encargaremos de salvar a Wally, Zuma prepárate para sumergirnos y Chase espéranos en la playa.

Chase: De acuerdo Ryder.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, los cachorros estaban viendo la tele mientras que Perla estaba viendo por el periscopio la misión que estaba haciendo Ryder cuando entra una llamada y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Jake: Hola Perla soy Jake, Ryder esta por ahí.

Perla: El esta en otra misión que pasa.

Jake: Unos esquiadores se perdieron y no los puedo encontrar me pueden ayudar.

Perla: No te preocupes Jake estamos en camino.

Perla bajo por el ascensor hasta donde estaban los demás cachorros y dice:

Perla: Chicos Jake nos necesita para encontrar a unos esquiadores extraviados en su montaña, para esta misión te necesito a ti Skye para que los busques desde el aire, mientras que yo los busco desde la tierra y Akita nos vas a esperar en la cabaña de Jake para que revises a los turistas extraviados.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Akita: Este caso estara en mis patas.

Perla: Nada me detendra para cumplir mi misión, muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Perla, Skye y Akita se fueron a la montaña de Jake a rescatar a los turistas extraviados y cuando llegaron, Jake dice:

Jake: Gracias por venir a estas horas.

Perla: No te preocupes Jake encontraremos a los turistas, Skye comienza a buscar a los turistas desde el cielo, mientras que Jake y yo los buscamos desde la tierra.

Jake: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros ya habían rescatado a Wally y el capitán Turbot dice:

Capitan Turbot: Gracias por rescatar a Wally Ryder.

Ryder: No se preocupe capitán y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, muy bien cachorros regresemos al cuartel.

Todos: Si.

Mientras tanto en la montaña de Jake, solo faltaba encontrar a un turista y Jake dice:

Jake: Bueno solo nos queda uno por encontrar y luego nos podemos ir.

Perla: Pues si, ahora uno de los turistas dijo que se fue por aquí, Skye que vez.

Skye: Creo que encontre algo esta en una cueva más adelante sigan recto y llegaran.

Perla: Gracias Skye, ve regresando a la cabaña que se esta aproximando una tormenta y no quiero perderte.

Skye: De acuerdo, tengan cuidado.

Perla: Vamos Jake la cueva nos espera.

Jake: Muy bien Perla hay que conseguir al último turista y regresar rápido antes de que comience la tormenta.

Luego de un rato Jake y Perla llegaron a la cueva que decía Skye y Perla dice:

Perla: Bien ya estamos aquí, hola hay alguien aquí.

Persona: Si aquí al fondo estoy atrapado debajo de una roca.

Perla: Tranquilo te vamos a sacar de ahí.

Luego de un rato Perla y Jake pudieron sacar al turista de debajo de la roca y el turista dice:

Turista: Gracias por venir y rescatarme.

Perla: De nada, ahora vamonos antes de que la tormenta comience.

Y asi Jake, Perla y el turista se regresaron a la cabaña y cuando llegaron la tormenta comenzo y Jake dice:

Jake: Gracias Perla y a los demás por venir y ayudarme a buscar a los turistas.

Perla: No te preocupes Jake es nuestro trabajo y recuerda cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Skye: Pero ahora que haremos con esta tormenta no podemos regresar al cuartel y cuando Ryder vea que no estamos se pondrá muy furioso.

Jake: Que pasa el no sabe que estan aquí.

Akita: No, el no sabe que estamos aquí.

Perla: Muy bien chicos relájense dormiremos aquí esta noche y mañana hablare con Ryder.

Akita: De acuerdo, buenas noches a todos.

Skye: Buenas noches.

Perla: Buenas noches.

Y así termina este capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, esta historia continuara.


	30. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: La despedida de Perla de los paw patroll.

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de temporada de la historia y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado, en capítulos anteriores Perla le contó el secreto de que era una humana a Zuma y el le contó un secreto suyo, luego del concurso de talentos Perla, Akita y Skye fueron a ayudar a Jake a rescatar a unos esquiadores perdidos pero Ryder no sabe que ellos están en la montaña de Jake, luego de rescatarlos Perla y los demás se tuvieron que quedarse toda la noche en la montaña de Jake ya que no podían irse por una tormenta, ahora nos encontramos en la montaña de Jake en el amanecer con Perla, Akita Y Skye a punto de irse y Perla le dice a Jake:

Perla: Adiós Jake y gracias de nuevo por dejarnos quedarnos la noche en tu cabaña.

Jake: No hay problema Perla es lo único que puedo hacer después de haberme ayudado ayer.

Perla: Bueno Jake ya nos tenemos que ir si queremos llegar antes de que Ryder se despierte.

Akita: Adiós Jake.

Skye: Adiós Jake nos vemos pronto.

Jake: Adiós a todos.

Y así Perla, Akita y Skye se fueron de la montaña de Jake de vuelta al cuartel con la cabeza baja ya que sabían lo que les esperaba, cuando llegaron al cuartel vieron que Ryder estaba esperándolos con los demás cachorros y cuando Perla y los demás se estacionaron Ryder se acerca y Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Perla, me puedes explicar por que cuando llegamos no estaban Akita, Skye y tu.

Perla: Bueno lo que pasa es que Jake llamo pidiendo ayuda para rescatar a unos esquiadores perdidos y me lleve a Skye y a Akita para que me ayudaran en el rescate, los conseguimos a todos pero estaba comenzando una tormenta y no pudimos irnos de la montaña da Jake y eso es todo y si quieres castigar a alguien que sea a mi y no a las otras yo les pedí que vinieran.

Ryder: Luego pensare en un castigo pero por ahora me alegro de que estén bien y supongo que tendrán hambre ya que no se comieron su cena de ayer.

Skye: Si tenemos hambre.

Ryder: Entonces entren para que coman.

Akita: Esta bien.

Luego de comer Perla se fue a tomar una siesta en la sombra de un árbol pero antes de que se durmiera piensa:

Perla: (Me pregunto que castigo me pondrá Ryder, espero que no sea muy severo, aunque me lo tengo merecido ya que, ya van dos veces que hago lo mismo, bueno como sea cual sea el castigo lo voy a enfrentar como sea)

Y así luego de que Perla dijera esas palabras se quedo dormida, mientras tanto con Zuma estaba jugando al bu bu bugui cuando se le acerca Rocky y se puso a jugar con el, mientras jugaban, Rocky le dijo a Zuma:

Rocky: Oye Zuma, te puedo preguntar algo.

Zuma: Claro Rocky, que pasa.

Rocky: Que hacias detrás de los asientos con Perla.

Zuma: Los estábamos revisando nada más por que preguntas, acaso Marshall te mando.

Rocky: No, el no me mando y lo pregunto por que no creo que estuviesen revisando los asientos.

Zuma: Que insinúas.

Rocky: Lo que insinuó es que los escuche hablando de algo.

Zuma: Sea lo que sea que escuchaste Rocky solo fue una conversación y nada más y ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto con Ryder estaba revisando su todo terreno cuando recibió una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Granjera Yumi: Ryder tengo un problema se esta acercando una tormenta y tengo que cosechar mi fruta me puedes ayudar.

Ryder: No te preocupes granjera Yumi vamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: Bueno vamos halla.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, la granjera Yumi nos llamo ella necesita ayuda para recolectar su cosecha antes de que comience la tormenta, para esta misión necesito a todos los cachorros.

Todos: ¡Si!

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a la granja de la grajera Yumi a ayudarla a cosechar todas sus frutas y cuando llegaron la granjera Yumi dice:

Granjera Yumi: Gracias por venir tan rápido Ryder hay que cosechar la fruta antes de que llegue la tormenta.

Ryder: No te preocupes la vamos a cosechar todas, muy bien Zuma, Skye, Akita, Mariana, Marshall, Perla y Chase comiencen con las calabazas, Rubble con tu excavadora lleva las manzanas al granero, Rocky ve si encuentras algo para transportar las manzanas más rápido.

Luego de un rato la tormenta estaba comenzando y las manzanas ya se habían recogido y solo faltaban las calabazas y Chase dice:

Chase: Ya esta haciendo frío y aún nos falta muchas calabazas.

Ryder: Vamos Chase ayudemos a los demás con las calabazas con un concurso de rodar calabazas diles a los demás.

Ryder: ¡Muy bien cachorros a rodar calabazas hasta el granero!

Luego de un rato Ryder y los cachorros pudieron cosechar todas las calabazas y Yumi dice:

Granjera Yumi: Gracias Ryder sin ti y los cachorros no hubiéramos cosechado todas mis frutas.

Ryder: De nada granjera Yumi y recuerda que cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda, muy bien cachorros regresemos al cuartel.

Todos: ¡Si!

Luego de llegar al cuartel Perla se quedo viendo sus fotos cuando era humana y pensó.

Perla: (Como extraño a mis padres adoptivos y también a mi hermano, no puedo creer que me lo encontraría aquí, me alegro de que este bien)

Mientras tanto con Ryder el estaba revisando su todo terreno con Rocky cuando alguien llega y le dice a Ryder:

Desconocido: Buenos días, busco a Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días señora yo soy Ryder.

Maria: Oh es un gusto soy Maria.

Ryder: Hola Maria y el gusto es mio, que puedo hacer por ti.

Maria: Mi marido se quedo atrapado en un acantilado y esta a punto de caerse y escuche que me podrías ayudar.

Ryder: Por supuesto que la vamos a ayudar, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros tenemos que movernos rápido esta vez Maria nos necesita para rescatar a su marido que esta atrapado en un acantilado y esta por caerse, para esta misión necesito a: Perla con tus habilidades de rescate eres la cachorra perfecta para rescatar al marido de Maria, Skye quiero que lo busques desde el cielo y Chase te necesito con tu red por si acaso si se cae.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción, Maria usted vendra conmigo.

Maria: De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el marido de Maria Ryder dice:

Ryder: Skye como esta la cosa.

Skye: Esta bien pero no durara mucho tiempo.

Ryder: Muy bien gracias Skye, Perla ve a rescatarlo.

Perla: Yo me encargo.

Cuando Perla llego al acantilado donde estaba el señor Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días señor soy Perla y lo vengo a bajar de aquí, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Pablo: Es un gusto mi nombre es Pablo.

Perla: Muy bien Pablo quiero que se ponga esto y lo bajare hasta el suelo.

Pablo: Muy bien.

Perla: Ryder el señor va bajando.

Ryder: Muy bien Perla estaremos pendientes desde aquí abajo.

Cuado Pablo llego al suelo Maria dice:

Maria: Oh gracia a dios que estas bien querido.

Pablo: Tambien estoy contento, gracias Ryder por salvarme.

Ryder: No hay de que y recuerda cuando necesiten ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda, muy bien Perla llego al suelo ya puedes bajar.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder, oh oh.

De repente el acantilado se derrumbo y Perla estaba cayendo y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Chase rápido tu red.

Chase: ¡Ruf, red!

Chase pudo colocar la red justo a tiempo antes de que Perla cayera al suelo y Perla dice:

Perla: Gracias Chase, te debo una.

Chase: No te preocupes.

Ryder: ¿Estas bien Perla?

Perla: Si estoy bien, por suerte no salí herida.

Ryder: Muy bien fue un gusto conocerlos a los dos y espero que nos veamos pronto.

Maria: Gracias de nuevo por salvar a mi cariño.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros volvamos al cuartel.

Luego de haber llegado al cuartel Ryder le pidió a Perla que lo viera en la cima y cuando llego Perla dice:

Perla: Hola Ryder que pasa.

Ryder: De seguro te acuerdas que aún te tengo que castigar verdad.

Perla: Si aún no me olvido, dilo de una vez cual sera mi castigo.

Ryder: Te vas a quedar en tu casa cachorro hasta que te diga.

Perla: De acuerdo, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi casa.

Antes de que Perla entrara en su casa cachorro Marshall la detiene y le dice:

Marshall: En fin Perla cual fue tu castigo.

Perla: El me dijo que me quedara en mi casa cachorro hasta que el me diga.

Marshall: Eso es bueno supongo, al menos no es peor.

Perla: Si como sea ahora si me disculpas quiero entrar en mi casa, nos vemos luego Marshall.

Marshall: Nos vemos Perla.

Cuando Perla entro a su casa cachorro ella cerro su puerta y luego pensó.

Perla: (La verdad es que seria peor, pero supongo que no lo hizo peor por haber ayudado a Jake).

Luego de un rato Perla seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien toca su puerta y dice:

Perla: Ryder eres tú.

Desconocido: No soy yo tu hermano.

Perla: Hola Ángel que haces aquí.

Ángel: Mis padres me trajeron para conocer a los paw patroll y además trajeron un regalo para la perrita que ayudo a mi padre a salir del acantilado.

Perla: Espera ellos son mis padres adoptivos.

Ángel: Pues si, y quieren entregártelo personalmente.

Perla: Me encantaría pero me castigaron y no puedo salir hasta que me digan.

Ryder: Perla puedes venir un momento.

Perla: Ya voy Ryder, vamos Ángel quiero que conozcas a los demás.

Angel: De acuerdo.

Luego de entrar al cuartel Ryder dice:

Ryder: Perla de seguro ya conoces a las personas aquí presentes.

Perla: Pues si a uno de ellos los salve.

Ryder: Pues ellos te trajeron un regalo para ti.

Perla: En serio.

Maria: Pues si, aquí tienes es un hueso para ti.

Perla: No se que decir.

Ángel: Que tal si dices primero gracias.

Perla: Buena idea, gracias por el regalo, ahora si me disculpan regresare a mi casa cachorro.

Ryder: Espera Perla por que no les presentas a Ángel a los demás.

Perla: Pero que hay de mi castigo.

Ryder: Lo puedes hacer más tarde.

Perla: Esta bien, vamos Ángel de seguro los demás están por ahí jugando.

Mientras tanto los demás cachorros estaban jugado a marco polo cuando se acerca Perla y les dice:

Perla: Hola chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien, el es el hijo de Maria y Pablo.

Ángel: Hola es un gusto conocerlos cachorros mi nombre es Ángel.

Zuma: Hola Ángel soy Zuma uno de los amigos de Perla.

Chase: Hola soy Chase.

Rocky: Yo soy Rocky es un gusto conocerte.

Skye: Soy Skye, que tal.

Rubble: Soy Rubble y estoy feliz de concerte.

Mariana: Soy Mariana como estas.

Marshall: Yo soy Marshall el novio de Perla.

Akita: Hola soy Akita la hermana de Perla.

Ángel: Es un gusto conocerlos, por que no continuamos el juego.

Chase: Vale.

Luego de un rato ya se estaba haciendo de noche y los padres de Ángel le pidieron que se despidiera que ya se van y antes de irse Ryder dice:

Ryder: Fue un gusto conocerlos vuelvan a visitarnos pronto.

Maria: Lo haremos, nos vemos Ryder adiós cachorros.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Ryder: Bien cachorros volvamos adentro que parece que se aproxima una tormenta.

Perla: Bueno yo seguiré en mi casa cachorro.

Marshall: Ryder puede Perla hacer su castigo adentro.

Ryder: Por que no, pero nada de televisión.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Luego de un rato comenzo a llover y Perla piensa:

Perla: (Espero que hallan llegado bien a su destino)

Zume se acerco a Perla y le dijo:

Zuma: Hey Perla en que piensas.

Perla: Solo pienso en mi familia si llego bien a su destino nada más, cambiando de tema como te va ocultando mi secreto.

Zuma: Ahí voy pero parece que están sospechando Rocky y Marshall, y a ti como te va.

Perla: Igual solo que es Marshall el que me pregunta.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros es hora de cenar.

Todos: ¡Si!

Pero antes de que Perla pudiera unirse a los demás para comer ella se detuvo y pensó.

Perla: (Tengo un mal presentimiento creo que están en peligro, sera que voy, pero si me voy tendré más problemas con Ryder, no me importa si alguien esta en peligro tengo que ir, pero primero necesitare mis instrumentos.)

Y así Perla se fue sin decírselo a nadie, luego de seguir un rato encontró un auto a punto de caerse del puente y Perla piensa:

Perla: (Conozco ese auto es el de Ángel tengo que sacarlos, sera que llamo a Ryder aunque si lo llamo sabrá que lo desobedecí aunque el ya debería saber ya que no llegue a la cena, como sea tengo que buscar la forma de mantener el auto estable), ya se ¡ruf, cuerda!, listo con esto debería bastar para mantenerlo estable hasta que los saque pero sera mejor que me apresure.

Luego de un rato Perla pudo sacar a Maria y a Pablo solo faltaba Ángel, cuando entro Ángel despertó y vio a Perla y le dice:

Ángel: ¿Perla?, que paso.

Perla: Tuvieron un accidente pero todo esta bien, ya saque a tus padres y solo faltas tu, ahora déjame sacarte el cinturón y saldremos de aquí, oh oh.

Ángel: Oh oh que, que pasa.

Perla: Que la cuerda que use para aguantar el auto esta a punto de romperse asi que si te apresuras tú en sacarte el cinturón podremos salir antes de que se rompa la cuerda.

Ángel: Me encantaría pero esta atorado.

Perla: Déjame ver, es cierto esta atorado, pero por suerte traje mis herramientas, ahora quiero que te quedes muy quieto y así no saldrás herido cuando trate de cortar el cinturón.

Ángel: De acuerdo.

Luego de unos minutos Perla pudo cortar el cinturón y dijo:

Perla: Muy bien ya lo he cortado, ahora quiero que te sujetes de mi y podremos salir.

Ángel: De acuerdo.

Cuando Perla salio del auto pudo ver que Ryder estaba ahí y pensó:

Perla: (Y ya se acabo estaré en más problemas de los que ya estoy pero luego pienso en eso por ahora tengo que sacar a Ángel de aquí antes de que la ¡cuerda se rompa!), rápido hay que salir de aquí.

Ya era demasiado tarde la cuerda se rompió, Perla al ver esto lanzo a Ángel hacia la seguridad, quiso saltar también pero se atoro, y así callo el auto con Perla adentro y Marshall dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos:

Marshall: ¡Perla no!

Ryder: Marshall tranquilizate ella ya no esta.

Marshall: Eso no puede ser cierto debe de estar aún viva.

Chase: Dime Marshall como puede alguien sobrevivir a esa caida.

Marshall: ¡No lo se!, no lo se.

Ryder: Vamos cachorros regresemos al cuartel.

Antes de que pudieran irse escuchan una voz diciendo:

Desconocido: He chicos me pueden ayudar aquí.

Akita: Es Perla.

Chase: No puede ser.

Ryder: Vamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se callo el auto vieron a Perla que estaba colgando de una cuerda y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola chicos me pueden ayudar a subir por favor.

Luego de haber subido a Perla, Marshall le da un abrazo y le dice:

Marshall: Pense que te había perdido.

Akita: Pero como pudiste salir a tiempo.

Perla: Solo digamos que nunca salgas sin tus herramientas.

Ryder: Quieren que los llevemos.

Maria: No gracias estamos cerca, y gracias Perla por sacarnos de ahí.

Perla: No fue nada solo hago mi trabajo.

Ryder: Muy bien, entonces cachorros regresemos al cuartel.

Luego de haber llegado al cuartel Ryder le pidió a Perla que lo viera en la cima del puesto de observación, cuando Perla llego ahí Perla dice:

Perla: Ya se lo que vas a decir, de que estas decepcionado de mi, de que estoy en muchos problemas, como sea me merezco lo que me digas.

Ryder: ¡Como pudiste desobedecerme e irte a ayudar a esas personas!

Perla: ¡No te deberías quejar los salve o no!

Ryder: ¡Si, pero me desove desiste y de paso no pediste ayuda para la misión!

Perla: ¡No tenia tiempo tenia que actuar rápido si quería salvarlos a tiempo!

Ryder: ¡Aún así debiste pedir ayuda, tuviste suerte que te encontré con el periscopio!

Perla: Solo terminemos con esto y dime cual es mi castigo ahora para que pueda irme a mi casa cachorro.

Ryder: Querrás decir tu vieja casa cachorro.

Perla: Que quieres decir con eso.

Ryder: Lo que quiero decir es que estas fuera de los paw patroll, entrega tú placa y recoge tus cosas te quiero fuera para mañana.

Perla: Es esto en serio, por que, es por que te desobedecí y fui a ayudar a esa familia.

Ryder: Eso y que no pediste ayuda, ahora tú placa.

Perla: Esta bien aquí tienes y me voy ahorita ya tengo mis cosas listas para irme, me pensaba ir de viaje con los boletos que gane cuando terminara mi castigo, ahora si me disculpas me voy a despedir de los demás.

Chase: No es necesario escuchamos todo.

Marshall: Ryder es en serio.

Ryder: Si.

Akita: Entonces yo renuncio.

Perla: Tranquila Akita no es necesario quiero que te quedes y cuides de los demás.

Akita: Pero.

Perla: Prometemelo por favor.

Akita: Esta bien, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que vas a regresar.

Perla: Lo prometo y Rocky cuídate y también cuídala a ella no dejes que le pase nada.

Rocky: Esta bien lo prometo, te voy a extrañar Perla.

Perla: Zuma, recuerda cuando tengas la oportunidad dile lo que sientes.

Zuma: Esta bien, adiós Perla.

Perla: Te voy a extrañar Rubble, eres el cachorro más valiente que conozco.

Rubble: Adios Perla.

Perla: Chase olvídate del trato.

Chase: Adiós Perla.

Marshall: Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la clínica de Katie.

Perla: Nos veremos mañana, te voy a extrañar Marshall, bueno ya me tengo que ir, si quiero llegar antes de que Katie sierre su clínica, adios a todos.

Todos: ¡Adios!

Esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el penultimo episodio de la temporada de esta historia y nos veremos en el final de temporada, dejen en los comentarios que les parecio la razon por la cual Ryder despidio a Perla y tambien dejen sus criticas, nada más por mi parte así que nos vemos, esta historia continnuara


	31. Chapter 30

Capitulo especial #3: Un carnaval desastroso y el adiós de Perla.

Hola a todos bienvenido al capitulo final de la primera temporada de esta historia espero que lo disfruten, en capítulos anteriores Ryder castigo a Perla por haber ido a una misión sin decirle y luego dejo el castigo para ayudar a Ángel y a su familia sabiendo que eso la pondría en más problemas, luego de haber ayudado a Ángel y su familia Ryder le había pedido a Perla que le entregara su placa ya que ya no iba a estar en los paw patroll, ahora nos encontramos con Perla en la clínica de Katie en la mañana y Perla le dice a Katie:

Perla: Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí Katie.

Katie: No hay de que Perla, como te cientes después de que te despidieran.

Perla: La verdad es que me siento bien y a la vez triste pero lo superare eso creo.

Katie: Y le has dicho a Ryder del accidente.

Perla: Aún no, pero ya se lo conté a Zuma.

Katie: Supongo que es algo.

Perla: Y que vas a hacer para el desfile del carnaval Katie.

Katie: Pensaba hacer una carroza con muchos adornos de flores con una estatua de papel mache de un gato simbolizando mi veterinaria y también pensaba poner algunos animales vivos en la carroza.

Perla: Suena bien te puedo ayudar.

Katie: Claro un poco de ayuda no hace mal.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, Ryder le estaba sirviendo el desayuno para los cachorros cuando se le acerca Chase y le dice:

Chase: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Chase, como están todos.

Chase: Están bien pero Marshall sigue triste, pero aún así fue a visitar a Perla en la veterinaria de Katie.

Ryder: Bueno me alegro de que no este tan deprimido.

Chase: Yo opino que estuviese mejor si volviera Perla a los paw patroll.

Ryder: No importa lo que digan no cambiare de opinión.

Chase: Pero.

Ryder: Sin peros, ahora llama a los demás que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Chase: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en la clínica de Katie Marshall llego y dice:

Marshall: Buenos días Katie.

Katie: Buenos días Marshall, buscas a Perla.

Marshall: Si, donde esta.

Katie: Ella esta atrás ayudándome con la carroza para el desfile.

Marshall: Gracias Katie.

Cuando Marshall llego donde estaba Perla el dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Hola Marshall buenos días, veo que cumpliste la promesa.

Marshall: Si, te dije que vendría a visitarte y estoy aquí, bueno escuche que estas ayudando a Katie con su carroza.

Perla: Pues si, pero estaba, ya que ya termine.

Marshall: Pero eso fue demasiado rápido.

Perla: Bueno Katie dijo que tenia una fuga así que me ofrecí para arreglarla y ya esta listo, bueno Marshall cuéntame como te va después de aquello.

Marshall: La verdad es que me ha ido mal, pero trato de superarlo.

Perla: Eso me alegra.

Mientras hablaban Katie entra y dice:

Katie: Ya esta listo Perla.

Perla: Si ya arregle la fuga.

Katie: Gracias Perla.

Perla: No te preocupes siempre me alegra ayudar a un amigo.

Mientras seguían hablando la etiqueta de Marshall suena y era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Marshall el desayuno ya esta listo ven por el.

Marshall: Ya voy Ryder, adiós Perla, hasta luego Katie.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Perla: Bueno Katie que animales vas a poner en la carroza.

Katie: Pensaba poner algunos gatos, perros, tortugas y algunas aves y todos tienen su espacio respectivo.

Perla: Vaya que emocionante, ahora si me disculpas quiero dar un paseo.

Katie: Claro Perla nos vemos al rato.

Luego de un rato Perla llega a la playa y piensa:

Perla: (Bueno voy a extrañar este lugar cuando me vaya, pero volveré, como sea sera mejor que me vaya antes de que me broncee aquí)

Perla se fue a la alcaldía para ver como estaba la preparación para el desfile y cuando llega ve a la alcaldesa arreglando algunas flores y Perla se le acerca y le dice:

Perla: Hola alcaldesa Goodway.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hola Perla, me puedes pasar esas flores de ahí.

Perla: Claro, veo que sigue trabajando en su carroza.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Si pero ya estoy casi terminando, escuche lo que paso estas bien.

Perla: Si, solo algo deprimida pero aún así estoy dispuesta a ayudar a un amigo.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ja ja, así se habla, bueno ya termine aquí como se ve.

Perla: Se ve bien, le quedo muy bonito.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias.

Perla: Bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hasta luego Perla.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba jugando en su teléfono cuando se acerca Skye y le dice:

Skye: Oye Ryder que pasa prometiste que nos ibas a ayudar con la carroza para el desfile.

Ryder: Huy se me olvido, ya voy.

Ya era de tarde y Perla estaba durmiendo cuando Ángel entra y dice:

Ángel: Buenas tardes hay alguien aquí.

Perla: Hola Ángel buenas tardes.

Ángel: Perla que haces aquí no deberías estar en el puesto de observación.

Perla. Me sacaron.

Ángel: Oh lo siento.

Perla: No te preocupes, bueno que pasa que haces por aquí.

Ángel: Bueno Katie me pidió para que le trajera mi mascota para su carroza.

Perla: Así, si mal no recuerdo tenias un loro.

Ángel: Si y aún lo tengo.

Perla: Bueno déjalo por ahí y le diré a Katie que ya viniste.

Ángel: Gracias Perla nos vemos en el desfile.

Perla: Claro.

Y así Perla pasó toda la tarde recibiendo las mascotas de la gente para la carroza y cuando ya era casi de noche Katie llega y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola Katie, todos los que les pediste sus mascotas para tu carroza ya vinieron y los dejaron.

Katie: Que bueno ahora esta todo listo para mañana y Perla te encantaría estar en mi carroza.

Perla: Enserio me encantaría Katie, muchas gracias.

Katie: De nada, bueno sera mejor ya cerrar, parece que va a llover.

Perla: Espero que no arruine el desfile de mañana, bueno Katie sera mejor descansar para mañana así que vamos a dormir.

Katie: Tienes razón, buenas noches Perla.

Perla: Buenas noches Katie.

En la mañana siguiente Perla fue despertada por que alguien tocaba la puerta y Perla dice:

Perla: Quien sera a estas horas, buenos días bienvenido a la clínica de Katie ahorita esta cerrada pero que puedo hacer por usted.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Buenos días Perla, perdón por estar aquí a estas horas.

Perla: Que pasa alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Quería ver si Katie tenía algo de cinta para mi carroza.

Perla: Que pasa no se supone que ya estaba lista.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Si, pero la tormenta que hubo ayer arruino un poco mi carroza, pensé que lo tenia bien cubierto pero me equivoque.

Perla: Deje que la ayude, no solo arreglare ese desperfecto si no que no se va a notar, sera como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias Perla me encantaría mucho tu ayuda.

Perla: No se preocupe es lo que hago, ahora vamos a ver que puedo hacer.

Luego de haber llegado donde estaba la carroza de la alcaldesa Goodway y Perla dice:

Perla: No dijo que fue algo pequeño.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Perdón, podrás arreglarlo.

Perla: Por supuesto que puedo me tomara solo unos minutos.

Luego de unos minutos Perla termino con la carroza y dijo:

Perla: Listo, que le parece.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Me encanta, muchas gracias Perla.

Perla: De nada alcaldesa nos vemos en el desfile.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder fue despertado por una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodway; Ryder esto si es un verdadero problema.

Ryder: Que pasa alcaldesa.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Las calles por donde iba pasar el desfile están arruinadas sera que tú y los paw patroll las pueden arreglar antes del desfile.

Ryder: No se preocupe alcaldesa estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Los cachorros aún seguían durmiendo cuando sonaron sus etiquetas y era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, la alcaldesa Goodway nos llamo, las calles por donde iba a pasar el desfile están arruinadas y tenemos que arreglarlas antes de que comience el desfile, Para esta misión necesito a Rubble quiero que con tu excavadora quites los pedazos rotos de la carretera y Chase te quiero con tus conos para despejar la zona de trabajo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Y los demás prepárense para el desfile, muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Luego de haber llegado a la carretera dañada los estaba esperando la alcaldesa Goodway y le dice a Ryder:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias por venir tan rápido Ryder esto es un desastre.

Ryder: No te preocupes Alcaldesa tendremos la carretera lista antes de que comience el desfile, Muy bien Chase despeja la zona de trabajo con tus conos y Rubble ve quitando la parte de la carretera rota.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Luego de que Rubble había quitado toda la carretera que estaba dañada Ryder dice:

Ryder: Con este cemento de secado rápido estará listo para cuando comience el desfile y cuando termine podrá poner el pavimento.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias Ryder sabia que podía confiar en ti para arreglar la carretera.

Ryder: No se preocupe alcaldesa y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, listo esto debería bastar, ahora solo hay que esperar que se seque y podremos hacer el desfile.

Luego de unos minutos el cemento ya se había secado y ya era hora del desfile y cuando todos se reunieron la alcaldesa Goodway dijo:

Alcaldesa Goodway; Ciudadanos de bahía aventura me complace decirles que el desfile esta a punto de comenzar así que los que tienen sus carrozas prepárense.

Mientras con Katie y Perla, Katie se estaba preparando para el desfile y le dice a Perla:

Katie: Bueno Perla ya esta a punto de comenzar, estas lista.

Perla: Yo nací lista.

Mientras que Perla y Katie se preparaban Marshall se acerca y dice:

Marshall: Hola Perla que haces.

Perla: Me uní con Katie en su carroza.

Marshall: Um, ya veo, como sea espero que te diviertas.

Perla: Igualmente Marshall.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien carrozas que comience el desfile.

Y así comenzó el desfile desde el ayuntamiento y luego de un rato termino en la granja de la granjera Yumi y luego la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien damas y caballeros así damos por terminado el desfile espero que les halla gustado y demos le un fuerte aplauso a las carrozas que participaron y nos veremos en el siguiente año.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros regresemos al cuartel.

Perla: Eh Marshall podemos hablar un momento.

Marshall: Claro Perla que pasa.

Perla: Te quería dar esto.

Marshall: Que es.

Perla: Es un pequeño regalo pero no puedes abrirlo aún.

Marshall: De acuerdo no lo abriré pero cuando puedo.

Perla: Yo te diré.

Marshall: Bueno nos vemos Perla.

Perla: Adiós Marshall.

Katie: Bueno Perla vamonos que hay que preparar tu equipaje para el viaje.

Perla: Claro Katie.

Zuma: Espera te vas de viaje.

Perla: Pues si me voy mañana, por que.

Zuma: Bueno cuando nos ibas a decir.

Perla: Pensaba ir más tarde para halla para decirles lo del viaje.

Zuma: Voy a ver si puedo convencer a Ryder para hacer una fiesta.

Perla: No es necesario que hagan una fiesta.

Zuma: Por lo menos te puedes quedar esta noche en el cuartel.

Perla: Bueno ya es decisión de Ryder y no mía.

Zuma: Voy a ver, nos vemos más tarde.

Perla: Esta bien.

Más tarde Perla fue al puesto de observación para decirles a los demás cachorros de que se iba de viaje aunque ella sabía que Ryder no la recibiría muy bien cuando llego fue a hablar con los demás y vio que estaban adentro así que fue adentro y vio que Ryder esta ahí también y ella dice:

Perla: Hola chicos, hola Ryder, quisiera decirles algo y luego me ire, bueno lo que quería decir es que me voy de viaje y me voy mañana, listo eso es todo así que si me disculpan ya me voy.

Ryder: Espera Perla, los cachorros me convencieron para que te quedes esta noche aquí y mañana te llevamos a la estación de trenes.

Perla: Esta bien.

Y así Perla se quedo toda la noche en el puesto de observación y a la mañana siguiente Ryder y los demás cachorros se fueron con ella a la estación de trenes para despedirse de ella y cuando llegaron Marshall dice:

Marshall: Bueno Perla ya estamos aquí.

Perla: Pues si.

Zuma: Y cuando regresaras de tu viaje.

Perla: Regreso dentro de 1 año.

Todos: ¡Un año!

Perla: Pues si, pero no se preocupen que regresare.

Conductor de tren: ¡Todos a bordo que el tren sale dentro de 5 minutos!

Perla: Bueno da tiempo para despedirse.

Chase: Bueno Perla fue un gusto trabajar contigo y te voy a extrañar mucho.

Perla: Igualmente Chase, y cuida a Skye.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Skye: Te voy a extrañar Perla pero al menos nos veremos dentro de un año.

Perla: A ti también te voy a extrañar Skye.

Akita: Nos veremos pronto Perla.

Perla: Si, adiós Akita.

Rocky: No sera lo mismo sin ti.

Perla: Pero aún tienen a Marshall para divertirse, adiós Rocky y cuida a Akita por mi.

Rocky: Claro.

Mariana: Adiós Perla.

Perla: Adiós Mariana.

Rubble: Te extrañare Perla.

Perla: A ti también te voy a extrañar Rubble.

Zuma: Adiós Perla.

Perla: Adiós Zuma y recuerda que no dejes pasar la oportunidad de decirle sabes que a quien.

Zuma: Claro.

Marshall: Te echare de menos este año que no estarás conmigo.

Perla: Ah tranquilo aquí tienes un recuerdo para que no me olvides.

Perla le dio un beso a Marshall y el lo tomo por sorpresa y se sonrojo tanto como su camión y luego Perla le dice a Marshall:

Perla: Adiós Marshall.

Marshall: Adiós Perla.

Ryder: Bueno este es el adiós Perla.

Perla: Supongo que si nos vemos Ryder, lo creas o no te voy a extrañar.

Ryder: A ti también.

Conductor del tren: ¡Todos a bordo que el tren esta a punto de salir!

Perla: Bueno esa es mi señal ya me tengo que subir, nos vemos paw patroll.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Perla: Ah y Marshall ya puedes abrir el regalo que te di.

Y así el tren se fue con Perla en el y Marshall abrió el regalo que le dio Perla y dentro había una nota que decía:

Perla: "Bueno chicos nos vemos dentro de un año y les traeré algo que los sorprenderá y aquí hay algo para que me recuerden, con cariños su amiga, Hermana y novia Perla".

Zuma vio dentro de la caja y encontró unos juguetes para ellos y Zuma dice:

Zuma: Valla es bonito.

Marshall: Esperen hay algo más en la nota que dice: "Posdata disfruten sus juguetes nuevos".

Ryder: Bueno cachorros regresemos al cuartel para desayunar.

Todos: ¡Si!

Bueno chicos aquí termina el final de temporada espero que les halla gustado la temporada completa dejen en los comentarios que les pareció y también dejen sus criticas y nos vemos próximamente con la siguiente temporada, así que sin más preámbulo me despido así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	32. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: El regreso de Perla y una sorpresa competitiva.

Hola a todos aquí les traigo la segunda temporada de esta historia y antes de comenzar quisiera decir que estoy muy emocionado por que ya estoy comenzando esta temporada y también le quiero agradecer a marcogalmich por el nombre de un nuevo equipo que aparecerá en esta temporada y sin más nada que decir comencemos, en la temporada pasada Ryder despidió a Perla y luego Perla se va de bahía aventura por un año y ahora nos encontramos en la estación de tren después de un año con Ryder y los demás cachorros esperando el tren donde venia Perla mientras esperaban Marshall dice:

Marshall: Estoy emocionado ya quiero que llegue el tren quiero darle un gran abrazo.

Chase: Tranquilo Marshall, todos estamos emocionados.

Ryder: Miren el tren esta llegando.

Cuando llega el tren Perla baja y se encuentra con los demás y les dice:

Perla: Hola chicos cuanto tiempo y también me da gusto verte Ryder.

Marshall se acerco a darle un abrazo a Perla y le dice:

Marshall: Te extrañe mucho Perla.

Perla: Yo también te extrañe Marshall.

Chase: Bueno Perla por que no regresamos al cuartel y nos cuentas de tu viaje, claro si es que Ryder te deja.

Ryder: Claro por que no.

Perla: Me encantaría acompañarlos pero les prometí a unos amigos que les enseñaría la ciudad, salgan amigos.

Del tren salio varios cachorros que portaban en sus cuellos unos collares parecidos a los que tienen los demás cuando se bajaron Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos les presento a unos amigos que conocí durante mi viaje, el es Lucas, a el lo conocí en mi primera parada de mi viaje, Fénix a el lo encontré unas horas después de que me encontré a Lucas, estos dos son hermano y hermana el es Zane y ella es Laura a ellos dos los conocí en un percance que no mencionare, el es Rex lo conocí en mi segunda parada, el es Zack a el lo conocí casi al instante después de Rex, el es Tomas a el lo conocí en la tercera parada, el es Tayler a el lo conocí en mi cuarta parada, Conor y a el lo conocí cuando regresaba y chicos les presento a mis otros amigos, ellos son: Chase, Zuma, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Akita y Mariana y el es el dueño y líder de los paw patroll.

Todos: ¡Hola!

Ryder: Oye Perla y esos collares que tienen.

Chase: Si se parecen mucho a los nuestros.

Perla: Tienes razón Chase son los mismos collares pero los mejore un poco, estos collares tienen los mismos símbolos que los de ustedes, Lucas es nuestro perro policía, Fénix es nuestro cachorro bombero, Zane es el constructor, Laura es nuestros ojos en el cielo, Rex es nuestro cachorro ecologista, Tomas es nuestro cachorro de agua, Tayler es nuestro cachorro de primeros auxilios y Conor es nuestro cachorro sobrenatural, y con el son 9.

Zuma: 9 solo veo 8, almeno que tu.

Perla: Pues si Zuma yo soy el numero 9 y también el líder de este equipo de rescate y nos llamamos team howl rescue o en español equipo aullador de rescate.

Chase: Entonces la sorpresa que decía en la carta.

Perla: Era esta, ahora si me disculpan les prometí a mis amigos que les llevaría a dar un tour por la ciudad.

Ryder: Bueno que se diviertan.

Perla: Bueno chicos vamonos que hay mucho por ver.

Y así Perla se fue a darles a sus amigos un tour por la ciudad y luego de terminar el tour llegan a un local que estaba cerrado y Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos esta sera nuestra base de operaciones aún que estará algo desordenado y tal vez le falte algún retoque pero con esfuerzo lo convertiremos en nuestro hogar durante su estancia aquí.

Cuando Perla abrió las puertas y encendió las luces Lucas dice:

Lucas: Un pequeño retoque.

Zane: Algo de desorden.

Perla: Bueno tal vez me equivoque pero como ya dije con esfuerzo se puede todo.

Luego de unas horas acomodaron la mitad del establecimiento y Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno con esto podremos dormir, pónganse como en casa, y luego vengan a cenar.

Luego de unos minutos todos ya se habían establecido y luego fueron a cenar y luego Zane dice:

Zane: Entonces Perla esos que nos encontramos son tus amigos y viejos compañeros de trabajo.

Perla: Pues si, ellos son mis amigos y camaradas de trabajo aún que ya no trabaje con ellos, bueno chicos coman y luego a dormir que mañana tendremos un gran dia, no tan grande pero sera un dia trabajador.

Luego de comer todos ya se estaban preparando para dormir y Perla dice:

Perla: Buenas noches chicos.

Todos: Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se despertó temprano para prepararle el desayuno para los demás y Zane se despierta y se acerca y le dice:

Zane: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Buenos días Zane.

Zane: Veo que te despertaste temprano para preparar el desayuno.

Perla: Pues si, como esta tú hermana.

Zane: Ella esta bien, aún sigue dormida, cambiando de tema que vamos hacer hoy.

Perla: Bueno terminaremos de limpiar este lugar y luego veremos que pasa por que nuestro equipo es nuevo en la ciudad y de paso ya hay uno de rescate aquí.

Zane: Bueno supongo que como eras parte de ese equipo no pasara mucho tiempo para que nuestro equipo se haga notar.

Perla: Bueno tal vez tengas razón pero por ahora ve despertando a los demás que el desayuno esta listo.

Zane: Bien.

Luego de un rato todos se despertaron y fueron a comer y luego de comer Perla dijo:

Perla: Bueno chicos hay que terminar de acomodar este lugar.

Todos: Bien.

Luego de acomodar el lugar Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos quedo muy bien esto si es una verdadera base.

Zane: Si, quedo muy bien.

Lucas: Lastima que no duraremos mucho aquí.

Laura: Si.

Perla: Bueno chicos vamos a la playa para jugar un rato.

Antes de que pudieran irse una llamada entra y Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Marshall: Perla te necesito.

Perla: Que pasa Marshall.

Marshall: Los cachorros y Ryder quedaron atrapados en una cueva por un derrumbe, pude salir antes de que se derrumbara la entrada, me puedes ayudar.

Perla: Esta bien Marshall vamos para halla, Muy bien ya escucharon, te necesito a ti Zane y a tu excavadora para que puedas despejar la entrada, Tayler te necesito a ti para que examinar a Ryder y a los demás cachorros para ver si están heridos y yo iré para sacarlos.

Luego de haber llegado a la cueva donde estaban atrapados Ryder y los demás cachorros, Perla y los demás llegaron y Marshall los estaba esperando y el les dice:

Marshall: Gracias por venir Perla y a tu equipo.

Perla: No te preocupes Marshall, ahora Zane comienza a sacar las rocas para que entre y Tayler prepárate para atender a los heridos.

Luego de un rato Perla pudo sacar a Ryder y a los demás cachorros de la cueva y Tayler los pudo revisar mientras que Zane terminaba de despejar la entrada de la cueva y Perla dice:

Perla: Buen trabajo chicos, Tayler como están.

Tayler: Ellos están bien solo necesitan descanso y nada más.

Perla: Bien, llevemos los de vuelta al cuartel y luego volvamos a nuestro hogar.

Ryder: Espera Perla, gracias por salvarnos a mi y a los demás.

Perla: No hay por donde, ahora chicos llevemos a Ryder y a los demás a su cuartel.

Luego de haber llevado a Ryder y a los demás cachorros a su cuartel Perla y su equipo regresaron a su cuartel y cuando llegaron Perla dice:

Perla: Bien hecho chicos los felicito hicieron su primera misión con éxito estoy muy orgulloso, ahora déjenme preparar una merienda para todos.

Zane: Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de la merienda.

Perla: Esta bien se lo dejare a ustedes.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Marshall estaba revisando una fotografía donde estaban Ryder junto con los cachorros y luego puso su mirada en la imagen de Perla y luego piensa:

Marshall: (Te extraño mucho Perla espero que regreses pronto).

Mientras que Marshall seguía pensando Chase se le acerca y le dice:

Chase: Hola Marshall, que pasa.

Marshall: Hola Chase, lo que pasa es que extraño mucho a Perla.

Chase: Tranquilo Marshall, todos también la extrañamos pero se que volverá pronto no te preocupes.

Ryder se acerca y dice:

Ryder: Hola cachorros que hacen.

Chase: Solo estamos hablando nada más.

Marshall: Por que preguntas.

Ryder: Bueno quería ver si querían unirse conmigo y los demás cachorros a visitar a Perla.

Marshall: Yo si quiero.

Chase: Yo también.

Ryder: Bueno entonces vamos.

Mientras tanto en la base de operaciones del equipo aullador de rescate, Perla estaba revisando algunas cosas mientras que los demás preparaban una merienda y luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta Perla fue a ver quien era y dice:

Perla: ¡Buenas tardes bienvenidos a la base de operaciones del equipo aullador de rescate, soy Perla la líder de este equipo, en que le puedo ayudar!

Marshall: Hola Perla somos nosotros, podemos entrar.

Perla: Por supuesto, pasen, me alegra verlos a todos mejor, y a ti también Ryder.

Ryder: También me da gusto verte Perla.

Perla: Llegaron justo a tiempo, los demás están haciendo unos bocadillos, mientras que esperamos por que no me dicen por que esta inesperada visita.

Ryder: Bueno solo vinimos a visitarte y ver como esta tu equipo.

Perla: Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

Zuma: Perla tu hiciste todo esto.

Perla: Si, pero tuve ayuda, todo lo que ven aquí lo hicimos todos juntos, solo faltaba un lugar donde ponerlo todo.

Chase: Es impresionante.

Mientras que hablaban los demás llegaron con los bocadillos para los cachorros y un emparedado para Ryder y Zane dice:

Zane: Bueno aquí hay bocadillos para los cachorros y un emparedado para ti Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias.

Perla: Bueno supongo que vinieron por algo más aparte de visitarnos.

Ryder: Bueno la verdad es que si, quería ver si querías unir fuerzas con tu equipo y mi equipo cuando sea necesario.

Perla: Bueno no lo se.

Marshall: Vamos perla sera divertido.

Ryder: Además si tu necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda y pasa lo mismo cuando necesitemos tu ayuda.

Perla hacho un vistazo en la habitación para ver a su equipo asintiendo a la vez y Perla dice:

Perla: Esta bien podemos unir fuerzas.

Ryder: Me alegro de que unamos fuerzas y de que esta amistad dure por siempre.

Cuando Ryder dijo eso se sintió un ambiente tenso en la habitación donde estaban y cuando Ryder hecho un vistazo vio que Perla y su equipo tenían unas caras tristes y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Que pasa, por que esas caras tan largas, fue algo que dije.

Zane: Lo que pasa es que no estaremos mucho tiempo en bahía aventura.

Skye: Que quieres decir.

Perla: Lo que quiere decir Zane con eso es que, todos se iran de bahía aventura menos yo, osea ya no habrá equipo.

Marshall: ¡Que!, por que.

Perla: Ellos no quieren hablar de eso, como sea dentro de un mes este equipo se habrá acabado.

Ryder: Me da mucha lastima, si pudiéramos hacer algo para que se puedan quedar.

Zane: No hay nada que puedan hacer ustedes ya estaba decidido antes de llegar a bahía aventura.

Ryder: Pero como siempre digo, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, ahora díganme por que no se pueden quedar para ver si puedo hacer algo.

Perla: Lo siento Ryder como ya dije antes, ellos no quieren hablar de eso, ni siquiera me lo han dicho a mí, pero yo confió en ellos y es lo que me importa.

Rocky: Vaya amigos que son.

Tayler: Que quieres decir con eso.

Perla: Tranquilo Tayler, sabes lo que pasa cuando te enojas, por que no comes un bocadillo y te sientas un rato.

Tayler: Esta bien.

Perla: Bien, ahora no me importa lo que digan ellos son mis amigos y confió en ellos.

Ryder: Bueno cachorros es hora de regresar, gracias por los bocadillos estuvieron deliciosos.

Zane: No hay de que.

Perla: Adiós a todos.

Todos: ¡Adiós Perla!

Tomas: Vaya amigos que tienes.

Perla: Son algo molestos pero son mis amigos, bueno chicos vayan a descansar un poco se lo merecen.

Zane: Pero que hay de ti no vas a descansar.

Perla: Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes, así que nos vemos al rato o cuando halla una emergencia lo que pase primero.

Laura: Y nos vas a decir a donde vas.

Perla: También tengo mis secretos saben.

Lucas: Esta bien si tu confías en nosotros, nosotros también confiaremos en ti.

Perla: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Luego de un rato ya era de noche y Perla regresa a su base y cuando entra dice:

Perla: ¡Hola chicos he regresado!

Zane: Hola Perla me alegro de que hayas regresado.

Perla: Y los demás.

Zane: Están durmiendo.

Perla: Y por que estabas en mi habitación.

Zane: Solo estaba revisando algunas cosas.

Perla: Muy bien dime lo que sabes.

Zane: Bueno lo que se es que, prácticamente toda tu vida incluyendo tu secreto.

Perla: Bueno, no me importa si se lo dices a los demás pero no quiero que se lo digas a Ryder ni a los demás cachorros de acuerdo.

Zane: Tranquilo no se diré a nadie pero por que no nos lo dijiste.

Perla: Por que son mis cosas personales, igual que ustedes tienen los suyos, pensé que si no investigaba su pasado no irían tras el mio, ya veo que me equivoque.

Zane: Tranquila ellos no están involucrado, yo planee esto yo soy el único culpable, y entendería si quieres ver mi secreto.

Perla: Tranquilo como ya dije yo confió en ustedes y es por esa razón es que no comenzare a investigar tu secreto ni de los demás.

Zane: Esta bien y gracias.

Perla: De nada.

Laura: Hola chicos, Perla cuando llegaste.

Perla: Hace poco que llegue, bueno como se comportaron mientras que no estaba.

Tomas: Estuvimos jugando un rato y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Perla: Me alegro mucho de que se diviertan mucho, ahora vamos a cenar y luego veremos una película que les parece.

Tayler: A mi me parece bien y a ustedes chicos.

Todos: ¡Si!

Perla: Bueno entonces preparemos la cena todos juntos y luego veremos la película.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así todos fueron a preparar la cena y luego se pusieron a ver una película y luego de haber terminado de ver la película todos se fueron a dormir y así termina el primer día del equipo aullador de rescate, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina el primer episodio de la segunda temporada espero que les halla gustado dejen sus comentarios que les pareció este primer capitulo y no olviden de dejar sus criticas y nos veremos muy pronto para seguir con esta aventura, esta historia continuara.


	33. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32: La calma antes de la tormenta.

Hola chicos aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada de esta historia, en capítulos anteriores Perla había regresado a bahía aventura en la estación de tren la estaban esperando Ryder y los demás cachorros pero ellos se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que Perla había hecho un equipo, al día siguiente después de llegar el equipo de Perla habia resibido su primera misión que era rescatar a Ryder y a los cachorros que se habian quedado atrapado en una cueva, luego de haber terninado la misión con éxito el equipo de Perla termino el dia comiendo y viendo una pelicula, ahora nos encontramos en la mañana siguiente con el equipo de Perla y los paw patroll ayudando a la gente de bahia aventura a arreglar sus casas ya que se acercaba un tornado y luego de un rato Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos casi terminamos con esta parte de la ciudad solo nos queda equipar esta casa y podremos ir a otra parte para equipar otras casas.

Zane: Bueno me alegro de que al fin podamos pasar a otra parte de la ciudad.

Tomas: Si, ya no aguanto el olor a pescado, además por que nos toco la parte de la ciudad que esta cerca del agua.

Perla: Por que Ryder ya nos habia ganado la otra parte, es por eso que estamos en esta parte de la ciudad.

Tayler: Listo ya terminamos.

Perla: Bien entonces vamonos a otra parte de la ciudad antes de que nos quede este olor a pescado.

Y así Perla y su equipo se fueron a otra parte de la ciudad para terminar de arreglar las casas que faltaban, mientras tanto con Ryder y los cachorros ya estaban casi por terminar su parte de la ciudad y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros con esta última casa habremos terminado con nuestra mitad de la ciudad y podremos reunirnos con la alcaldesa Goodway para decirle que ya terminamos con nuestra parte de la ciudad.

Rubble: Y luego podremos comer algo.

Chase: Hay Rubble siempre pensando en comida.

Luego de haber terminado con la casa Ryder y los cachorros se fueron al ayuntamiento para decirle a la alcaldesa Goodway que habían terminado y cuando llegaron ven que el equipo de Perla ya estaba ahí, Ryder y los cachorros se acercan y Perla les dice:

Perla: Por que tardaron tanto, nosotros ya habíamos terminado hace unas horas.

Ryder: No puede ser que hayan terminado antes que nosotros.

Chase: Si, imposible, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Tomas: Bueno.

Antes de que Tomas pudiera decir algo la alcaldesa Goodway se les acerca y les dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hola Ryder, hola Perla, veo que ya terminaron de ayudar a los ciudadanos de bahía aventura a arreglar sus casas para el tornado que viene.

Perla: Pues si alcaldesa ya esta todo listo para el tornado.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Excelente, gracias Ryder y a ti tambien Perla.

Ryder: No hay problema alcaldesa y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda.

Perla: Por nada alcaldesa, muy bien chicos de vuelta al cuartel.

Y así todos se fuero a sus casas a esperar el tornado, luego de unas cuantas horas después el tornado casi estaba en bahía aventura, pero en alguna parte de bahía aventura Perla y su equipo estaban llevando a una señora y a su hijo a un lugar seguro y Perla dice:

Perla: Rápido chicos el tornado esta casi aquí tenemos que llevar estas personas a un lugar seguro.

Señora: Gracias de nuevo por sacarnos de ese agujero donde nos quedamos atrapados.

Perla: Deje el agradecimiento para cuando salgamos de las calles.

Luego de unos minutos Perla y su equipo llegaron a un lugar seguro con la señora y su hijo y Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien entren rápido antes de que la tormenta nos alcance.

Pero antes que el niño pudiera entrar nota que le faltaba su peluche vio rápidamente a su alrededor y luego de unos minutos lo ve y luego fue por el y la madre al ver esto dice:

Señora: ¡Hijo no!

Perla: Tranquilo señora voy por el, chicos tomen la cuerda voy a salir cuando jale la cuerda tres veces nos jalan.

Y así Perla fue a buscar al niño, luego de unos minutos lo consiguió y Perla dice:

Perla: Niño estas bien.

Niño: Si estoy bien.

Perla: No tenías que salir de esa forma tu madre esta preocupada.

Niño: Lo siento, tenia que ir por mi peluche.

Perla: Bien regresemos al lugar donde esta tu madre.

Niño: Bien.

Y así Perla junto con el niño se fueron al lugar donde los estaba esperando la madre del niño y el equipo de Perla y cuando llegaron al lugar los demás pudieron verlos pero antes de que pudieran acercarse más la cuerda se rompe y el tornado se llevo a Perla y al niño y la madre dice:

Señora: ¡Hijo no!

Todos: ¡Perla no!

La señora trato de salir pero Laura la detiene y le dice:

Laura: Vamos señora no hay nada que hacer por lo menos no por ahora pero cuando pase el tornado le prometo que buscaremos a su hijo, de acuerdo.

Señora: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar legos de bahía aventura Perla despierta y luego dice:

Perla: Donde estoy, que paso, lo único que recuerdo es que me llevo el tornado junto con el niño, ¡El niño!

Perla al ver que no estaba el niño junto a ella se apresuro a buscarlo reviso a su alrededor pero no logro encontrar así que trato de pararse pero no pudo al ver su cuerpo nota que había sangre y también nota que tenía una pata lastimada y luego piensa:

Perla: (Oh diablos, bueno no es hora de estar molesta, primero tengo que evitar que salga más sangre, segundo tengo que vendar mi pata y luego tengo que encontrar al niño y luego regresar a bahía aventura).

Mientras tanto en bahía aventura el tornado ya había pasado y todos habían salido de sus hogares y cuando el equipo de Perla salio junto con la señora Zane dice:

Zane: Muy bien chicos hay que comenzar a buscar a Perla y a su hijo.

Tayler: Pero como pueden estar en cualquier parte como los conseguiremos.

Zane: ¡Se les olvida quienes somos!, somos el equipo aullador de rescate y no hay nada que nos detenga para cumplir nuestra misión, ¡y se que seremos capaces de encontrar a Perla y al niño!, claro con un poco de ayuda.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los cachorros estaban ayudando a recoger el desastre que dejo el tornado, luego Ryder recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Zane: Ryder, soy yo Zane necesitamos tu ayuda y de los paw patroll.

Ryder: Que pasa.

Silver: Es Perla, el tornado se la llevo junto con un niño, nos puedes ayudar con la busqueda.

Ryder: Claro, nos veremos en el cuartel, no hay trabajo dificil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: ¡Ryder nos necesita!

Cuando todos llegan a la cima todos notan que el equipo de Perla los estaba esperando pero no estaba Perla y luego dice Chase:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Marshall: Disculpa Ryder,Zane que paso con Perla .

Ryder: Ella es la emergencia, el tornado se la llevo junto con el hijo de esta señora y no sabemos donde esta así que el equipo de Perla nos llamo para ayudarlos con la búsqueda de Perla y el niño, quiero que cada uno haga equipo con uno de Perla y quiero que se dispersen y la busquen y al niño.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Marshall: Me pondre en marcha.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Mariana: Sobre natural es mi segundo nombre.

Akita: Este caso estara en mis patas.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, los cachorros y el team howl rescue se pusieron patas a la obra para buscar a Perla y al niño. Mientras tanto con Perla ella ya había terminado de vendar su pata y de detener el sangrado y luego dice:

Perla: Bueno con eso deberia bastar ahora tengo que buscar a ese niño y espero que este bien.

Y así Perla comenzó su viaje para encontrar al niño, pasaron varias horas y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Pareciese como si estuviese dando vueltas, espera no he pasado esa roca antes, oh diablos si la he pasado, estuve dando vueltas por no se cuantas horas, ahora estoy perdida, hambrienta y no encuentro a ese niño, donde se habrá metido, como sea ya se esta haciendo de noche sera mejor que busque un lugar donde pasar la noche mañana buscare algo de comer y buscare al niño, por suerte he visto una cueva cerca, sera mejor que me apresure parece que va a llover.

Y así Perla fue hacia donde estaba la cueva y cuando llego comenzó a llover y luego al ver dentro de la cueva noto que alguien estaba ahí y dijo:

Perla: ¡Hola hay alguien ahí!

Desconocido: Perla eres tú.

Perla: Oh gracias a dios que eres tú te he buscado por todas partes, estás bien.

Niño: Si me encuentro bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Perla: Tranquilo estare bien, bueno cambiando de tema cual era tu nombre.

Dan: Mi nombre es Dan, ahora has descubierto como salir de aquí o almenos sabes donde estamos.

Perla: No, no se donde estamos y tampoco se donde ir y supongo que tu tampoco.

Dan: No.

Perla: Bueno mañana comenzaremos a buscar pero por ahora hay que dormir, traje algunas sabanas, toma una.

Dan: Gracias.

Mientras tanto en bahía aventura Ryder con su equipo y el team howl rescue seguían buscando a Perla y al niño, pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que lo seguirían por la mañana, cuando todos estaban en el puesto de observación Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros mañana continuaremos pero por ahora hay que descansar, bueno supongo que ustedes regresaran a su base a descansar.

Zane: No.

Ryder: ¿No?, que quieres decir con no.

Zane: Lo que quiero decir es que no vamos a descansar seguiremos buscando por la noche.

Chase: Pero como si va a estar muy oscuro para que vean algo.

Laura: Recuerdan las modificaciones que menciono nuestra jefa.

Zuma: Pues si, pero que tiene que ver.

Tayler: Pues resulta que una de esas modificaciones nos permite ver en la más oscura noche.

Rocky: Vaya.

Tomas: Bueno, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que seguir buscando así que, tengan una feliz noche.

Y así el team howl rescue dejo el puesto de observación y se dirigieron a su base y cuando llegan Zane dice:

Zane: Bueno nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno de 5 cachorros y el otro de 4 cachorros y nos separaremos en diferentes direcciones y cuando llegue un cierto punto nos separaremos de nuevo en diferentes direcciones y si encuentran alguna pista abisele a los demás y nos veremos al amanecer si no encontramos nada, de acuerdo.

Todos: ¡Si!

Zane: Bueno, entonces preparemos todo para irnos.

Y así todos se estaban preparando para irse y cuando estaban apunto de irse apareció Marshall y dice:

Marshall: Eh disculpen.

Zane: Que pasa Marshall no deverias estar durmiendo.

Marshall: Si pero, me preguntaba si podía unirme a ustedes en la búsqueda.

Zane: No se, de seguro Ryder se va enojar contigo y no creo que este bien.

Marshall: Vamos haré todo lo que digan.

Zane: Bueno esta bien puedes venir con nosotros, toma con esto podrás ver en la noche.

Marshall: Pero quien me lleva.

Zane: Bueno supongo que puedes usar el vehículo de Perla.

Marshall: Gracias.

Zane: Bueno iras con el otro grupo, te voy a explicar nos vamos a separar en dos direcciones y en cierto punto se volverán a separar e irse en diferentes direcciones si encuentras algo nos llamas y nos veremos aquí al amanecer si no encontramos nada, de acuerdo.

Marshall: Bien.

Y así el equipo de Perla junto con Marshall se separó para seguir buscando a Perla y así pasaron barias horas y no habían encontrado nada así que se regresaron a la base del team howl rescue y cuando todos llegaron Zane dice:

Zane: Yo no he encontrado nada y ustedes chicos.

Laura: Nada aún.

Zane: Y tu Marshall.

Marshall: Ni siquiera un rastro.

Zane: Bueno sera mejor descansar estas pocas horas que nos quedan y así estar descansados para seguir buscando cuando Ryder y los demás se despierten, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo Marshall, ve con los demás y descansa las pocas horas que te quedan.

Marshall: Esta bien, nos veremos dentro de unas pocas horas.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Dan ellos ya se habían despertado y luego Dan le dice a Perla:

Dan: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Buenos días Dan, ven a desayunar que luego iremos a buscar pistas de nuestro paradero.

Dan: Intentastes comunicarte con Ryder o con tu equipo.

Perla: Lo he intentado pero no a dado resultado, de seguro mientras estaba inconsciente en el tornado choque con algo y aberio mi placa, pero si puedo encontrar mi mochila puedo arreglarlo.

Dan: Y tienes alguna idea de donde este tu mochila.

Perla: No tengo la menor idea, pero si buscamos puede que la encontremos.

Dan: Bueno esta bien, ya termine con mi desayuno.

Perla: Bueno entonces vamonos.

Luego de unas horas Perla y Dan seguían tratando de ver a donde los había llevado el tornado y aprovechando buscaban la mochila de Perla, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rió con una cascada y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno aquí parece un buen lugar donde podremos descansar un rato.

Dan: Me parece bien, pero ahora que aremos llevamos horas caminando y no encontramos nada.

Perla: Bueno según mi experiencia de supervivencia tenemos que seguir el rio hasta encontrar algo o a alguien.

Dan: Bueno si no tenemos otra opción.

Perla: Bueno entonces si ya esta decidido vamonos por el rio.

Mientras tanto Ryder y los demás ya se habían despertado y luego fueron a desayunar y cuando todos estaban reunidos para el desayuno Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros después del desayuno nos reuniremos con el equipo de Perla y retomaremos la búsqueda donde lo habíamos dejado.

Luego de comer Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a la base del team howl rescue y al llegar el equipo de Perla ya los estaba esperando fuera de su base y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Buenos días a todos.

Zane: Buenos días Ryder, buenos días cachorros.

Ryder: Tuvieron suerte en encontrar a Perla ayer.

Tayler: Nada.

Laura: Ni siquiera una pista.

Ryder: Bueno entonces seguiremos buscando hoy.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron por un lado y el team howl rescue se fue por otro para seguir buscando a Perla y al niño, mientras tanto con Perla y el niño estaban tomando un descanso después de haber caminado por unas horas y Dan dice:

Dan: Llevamos más de una hora caminando y aún no encontramos tu mochila ni siquiera a alguien que nos pueda ayudar, estas segura de que vamos por buen camino.

Perla: Si estoy seguro solo ten un poco de paciencia y veras que encontramos mi mochila o a alguien, bueno suficiente descanso hay que seguir.

Dan: Esta bien pero si duramos otras dos horas y sin encontrar algo o a alguien voy a gritar.

Perla: Espera, eres un genio.

Dan: Por que.

Perla: Me hiciste recordar que le hice una modificación a la mochila y me permite decirle a la mochila que venga hacia mi.

Dan: Es ahora que te acuerdas de eso.

Perla: Perdón por no acordarme antes.

Dan: Pero no sabemos si estamos cerca o lejos de la mochila.

Perla: Por eso vamos a gritar para que pueda escuchar, tranquilo la modifique para que aceptara cualquier voz y si nos logra escuchar vendrá hacia nosotros aunque nos estemos moviendo.

Dan: Bien, entonces que esperamos comencemos a gritar para que nos escuche.

Luego de unos minutos de gritar la mochila recibió la orden y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Perla y Dan y cuando llego Perla dice:

Perla: Perfecto ahora podre arreglar mi etiqueta y podre llamar a mi equipo para que nos puedan venir a buscar.

Dan: Pero si no sabemos donde estamos como podremos decirles donde estamos para que vengan.

Perla: Bueno parece que tendremos que seguir caminando hasta encontrar alguna pista de donde estemos.

Dan: Genial más caminata.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás ya habían regresado de otra búsqueda sin éxito y cuando llegaron el team howl rescue ya estaba ahí y Zane dice:

Zane: Tuvieron suerte.

Ryder: Nada aún y ustedes.

Laura: Tampoco.

Tayler: Donde pudo llevarlos el tornado.

Ryder: No lo se pero espero que estén bien donde sea que estén, intentaron llamarla.

Zane: Si lo intentamos pero parece que su etiqueta esta dañada y sin eso no podremos comunicarnos con ella ni siquiera podemos rastrearla.

Ryder: Bueno luego del almuerzo seguiremos buscando y espero que tengamos suerte de encontrarlos.

Luego del almuerzo todos se pusieron a buscar de nuevo a Perla y al niño, mientras tanto con Perla y Dan estaban descansando para almorzar y Dan dice:

Dan: Tuviste suerte de arreglar tu etiqueta.

Perla: No aún no pero luego de pescar algo para el almuerzo me pondré patas a la obra.

Luego de un rato Perla salio del agua con unos pescados para ella y Dan, luego de dejar los pescados en un lugar Perla se puso a prender una fogata y luego de encenderla pusieron a cocinar los pescados, mientras que los pescados se cocinaban Perla se puso a arreglar su etiqueta y luego de un rato Perla dice:

Perla: Listo creo que con esto bastara para poder llamar a mi equipo, Zane me recibes cambio.

Mientras tanto con Zane el recibe una llamada y dice:

Zane: Hola aquí Zane.

Perla: Zane, me da mucho gusto oir tu voz.

Zane: Perla eres tu, donde están.

Perla: La verdad es que no se pero ya deberían rastrearme con mi etiqueta ya arreglada.

Zane: Bien espéranos ahí que estamos en camino, Ryder me escuchas.

Ryder: Si te escucho Zane que pasa encontraste a Perla.

Silver: No pero ella me llamo y ya tengo sus coordenadas exactas te las voy a enviar.

Ryder: Bien ya las tengo nos vemos halla.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Dan, Perla ya había terminado la llamada y luego dice:

Perla: Bueno con esto debería bastar para que nos encuentren en unas cuantas horas, solo hay que esperarlos aquí.

Dan: Bueno esta bien, pero creo que se esta acercando una tormenta.

Perla: Tienes razón sera mejor buscar refugio hasta que vengan por nosotros.

Y así Perla y Dan fueron a buscar refugio de la tormenta, encontraron una cueva y se metieron y ahí esperaron hasta que la tormenta pasara, luego de un rato la tormenta al fin paso y Perla y Dan salieron de la cueva y no paso mucho para que escucharan algo que se aproximaban hacia donde estaban ellos y luego de unos minutos aparecieron Ryder y los demás junto con el equipo de Perla, Ryder dice:

Ryder: Me alegra de haberlos encontrarlos sanos y a salvos.

Perla: También me alegra de que nos hayan encontrado.

Marshall: Gracias a dios que estas bien estaba muy preocupado por ti, estas bien, no te paso nada que es esto vendas.

Perla: Tranquilo Marshall estoy bien solo es un pequeño rasguño que me hice mientras estaba en el tornado pero estaré bien, bueno ya es hora de irnos, vamos chicos hay que llevarle a su hijo a una madre muy preocupada, nos vemos Ryder hasta luego cachorros, ah y gracias por rescatarnos.

Ryder: No hay problema Perla y recuerda que cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda, Bueno cachorros es tiempo de que nosotros regresemos a nuestra casa.

Y así los dos equipos se regresaron juntos a bahía aventura y luego de llegar el equipo de Perla le regreso el niño a su madre y ella dice:

Madre: Gracias por a ver regresado a mi hijo y a ti Perla por haberlo cuidado todo ese tiempo que estuvieron en la isla.

Perla: No hay de que señora solo hacemos nuestro trabajo ahora si nos disculpa ya nos tenemos que ir.

Madre: Bueno entonces hasta luego.

Dan: Adios a todos y gracias de nuevo.

Y así el equipo de Perla se despidió de Dan y su madre y se fueron de nuevo a su cuartel y cuando llegaron Perla dice:

Perla: Han hecho un gran trabajo chicos estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

Silver: Gracias Perla.

Perla: Bueno ya es hora de que vallan empacando sus cosas para que se vayan mañana.

Laura: Supongo que si.

Perla: Venga no pongan esas caras tristes que esto no sera un adiós si no un hasta luego, puede que alguna vez nos encontremos de nuevo y además quedan los recuerdos de nuestras misiones.

Tayler: Perla tiene razón puede que nos vamos pero siempre quedara en nuestros corazones los momentos felices que hemos pasado.

Tomas: Y además siempre podemos venir a visitar a Perla o que ella nos visite.

Perla: Chicos no pude pedir un mejor equipo que ustedes.

Zane: Y nosotros un líder como tu.

Perla: Bueno dejen que los ayude a empacar y después que les parece unas pizzas para la cena.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y luego de haber empacado sus cosas pidieron las pizzas y cuando llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa el repartidor era Ryder y los cachorros y Perla dice:

Perla: Vaya chicos no esperaba que fueran el repartidor.

Chase: Lo que pasa es que el repartidor se rompió una pierna y no podía entregar las pizzas así que lo ayudamos.

Perla: Ya veo nos quieren acompañar a comer.

Ryder: Si nos permites claro esta.

Perla: Pues entonces pasen que hay espacio para todos, oigan chicos la pizza ya llego y también tenemos invitados para la cena.

Tomas: Al fin tengo hambre.

Perla: Bueno que cada uno agarre su pizza y que la comparta con los invitados.

Marshall: No es necesario trajimos algunas para nosotros.

Luego de un rato de estar comiendo pizza Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos de que me perdí mientras estaba fuera.

Chase: Bueno para empezar no había muchos trabajos desde que te fuiste.

Skye: Además tu viejo amigo del circo se paso por la ciudad y le tuvimos que ayudar a montar la carpa.

Perla: Y como se encuentra.

Rocky: El se encuentra bien y te manda saludos.

Zuma: Y ademas nos dio un regalo para ti

Perla: Para mi.

Marshall: Si aquí lo tengo.

Y cuando Perla lo abrió era una fotografía nueva de ella y todos los demás del circo y también tenía una carta que decía:

Miguel: Hola Perla como estas nosotros estamos muy bien te extrañamos también, espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo y si necesitas algún lugar donde quedarte sabes que siempre seras bienvenida en el circo y espero que te guste la nueva foto ya se que ya tienes una pero para que tengas otra en el lugar donde trabajas, bueno eso es todo por mi parte espero que nos escribas pronto y nos veremos cuando me pase por bahía aventura, así que adiós atenta mente tus amigos del circo, posdata da la vuelta a la carta.

Cuando Perla le dio vuelta a la carta vio que había las firmas de todos sus amigos del circo y luego dice:

Perla: Hay chicos como los extraño.

Laura: Y quienes son ellos.

Perla: Bueno es una larga historia, pero para resumir era mi familia antes de llegar a bahía aventura bueno claro sin excluir a mi hermana claro esta.

Tayler: Pero por que no estas con ellos si dices que son parte de tu familia.

Perla: Bueno lo único que voy a decir es que hubo un accidente donde fui mal herida y después de eso renuncie al circo.

Rocky: Bueno más bien no fue un accidente.

Tailer: Que quiere decir.

Perla: Bueno lo que quiere decir es que luego de unos años después de aquel accidente descubrí que que no lo fue y en realidad fue a propósito por que no lo se.

Zane: Vaya.

Perla: Bueno después de haber salvado a las personas de la carpa le decidí perdonar.

Laura: Pero por que.

Perla: Bueno eso no es lo que hace la familia perdonar.

Ryder: Perla tiene razón, aunque sea tan malo en algún momento lo tienes que perdonar.

Perla: Bueno claro el me pidió disculpas y yo las acepte.

Ryder: Bueno miren la hora que es ya nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto pasar este momento con ustedes.

Perla: Decimos lo mismo.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron de nuevo al cuartel y los compañeros de Perla estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando Perla les dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos antes de que se vallan a dormir me encantaría darles un obsequio.

Cuando todos abrieron los regalos Perla comenzó a decir:

Perla: Bueno para empezar tienen sus boletos de tren, se preguntaran por que están en blanco bueno es por que no tiene un lugar en concreto a donde llegar eso lo dice cada uno de ustedes, en segundo lugar les deje algunas provisiones para cada uno en una mochila que esta en el mismo regalo y una fotografía grupal de todo el equipo para cada uno es para que no se olviden de sus compañeros que conocieron estos últimos días, bueno eso es todo lo que les tenia que dar así que nos veremos mañana para la despedida, ah y antes de que se me olvide se pueden quedar con las etiquetas.

Zane: Gracias por los regalos Perla pero también nosotros tenemos un regalo para ti.

Perla: En serio.

Laura: Pues si.

Tomas: Toma aquí tienes.

Tayler: Bueno es una fotografía igual a la que nos distes solo que esta tiene nuestras firmas para que nos recuerdes.

Zack: A demás te mejoramos tu collar sin que te dieras cuenta ahora puedes contactar con nosotros y nosotros a ti directamente donde sea que estés o donde sea que estemos nosotros.

Rex: Espero que no te enojes con nosotros.

Perla: No se preocupen no estoy molesto bueno si eso es todo.

Conor: Si eso es todo.

Perla: Bueno entonces vamonos todos a dormir, buenas noches a todos.

Todos: ¡Buenas noches!

Y así termina el ultimo día del team howl rescue ya que mañana se irían en tren hacia su próxima aventura y si quieren saber más de ellos y que es lo que pasara con Perla ya que se quedo sin equipo no se pierda el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capitulo espero que les halla gustado y no se preocupen que no sera lo ultimo que verán del team howl rescue y le quiero dar las gracias de nuevo a marcogalmich por el nombre del equipo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus criticas que siempre serán recibidas con mucho cariño, bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	34. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33: El cumpleaños de Rubble.

Hola a todos soy Perla y hoy les voy a resumir lo que paso en el anterior capitulo, bueno en el anterior capitulo el team howl rescue y el de Ryder nos rescataron a mi y a Dan de una isla después de habernos sido llevado por un tornado, y ahora nos encontramos en la estación de tren con Perla, Ryder y los demás cachorros despidiéndose de los amigos de Perla y antes de que pudieran subirse al tren yo digo:

Perla: Bueno llego el día los voy a extrañar a todos ustedes chicos.

Zane: También te vamos a extrañar Perla fue un honor trabajar contigo.

Perla: Digo lo mismo chicos, pero ojala se pudieran quedar por más tiempo.

Zane: A nosotros también pero sabes que no podemos.

Perla: Bueno fue un gusto a verlos conocidos chicos.

Laura: A nosotros también.

Conductor: ¡Todos los que parten de bahía aventura por favor subir al tren!

Zane: Bueno llego la hora de irnos.

Perla: Parece que si, saben que siempre serán bienvenidos y espero que me escriban pronto para saber de ustedes y que no se les olvide que cuando necesiten ayuda solo llamarme o también pueden llamar a Ryder para aullar por ayuda.

Zane: Lo haremos, bueno ya es hora de irnos nos vemos Perla, adiós Ryder y hasta pronto cachorros.

Todos: ¡Adiós a todos y cuídense!

Luego de que se fuera el tren ya estaba apunto de irme cuando Ryder me detiene y me dice:

Ryder: Bueno Perla y ahora que vas a hacer.

Perla: Bueno primero voy a empacar las cosas que están en la base y las llevare a un lugar y luego le entregare las llaves al dueño y luego no se que hacer.

Ryder: Bueno ya sabes que tienes tu puesto en los paw patroll.

Perla: Gracias pero por ahora no pienso regresar de momento, nos vemos chicos.

Ryder: Adiós Perla.

Y así me fui de la estación de tren después de haberme despedido de los demás me dirigí de nuevo a mi base para empacar las cosas e irme, luego de unas horas ya había terminado de empacar todo y ya que necesitaría ayuda para mudarme decidí llamar a Ryder para que me ayudara.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba jugando con los cachorros cuando le llego una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Perla: Hola Ryder.

Ryder: Hola Perla que pasa.

Perla: Es para ver si puedes ayudarme a mudar las cosas.

Ryder: No hay problema, estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Cuando llegaron a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdón por interrumpir su juego cachorros pero Perla nos necesita.

Marshall: Se encuentra bien.

Ryder: Ella se encuentra bien pero nos necesita para sacar las cosas de su base, para esta misión necesito a Rocky vamos a usar tu camión para cargar algunas cosas y también te necesito a ti Rubble con tu pala vamos a cargar las cajas pesadas al camión de Rocky y también la vamos a usar para que te lleves unas cosas y también necesitare la ayuda de los demás para esta misión.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Ryder: Muy paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron ayudarme para sacar las cosas del lugar y cuando llegaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno Perla ya estamos aquí así que manos y patas a la obra.

Perla: Bueno a comenzar entonces.

Y así Ryder, Perla y los demás cachorros se pusieron manos y patas a la obra para recoger las cosas del lugar y cuando ya estaba todo listo para irse Chase dice:

Chase: Y donde vamos a poner todo esto.

Perla: Fácil solo sigan me y verán.

Luego de haber conducido por unos minutos todos se detuvieron en frente de una colina y luego Zuma dice:

Zuma: Es aquí donde vamos a dejar las cosas no se van a enojar.

Perla: Y quien dice que lo dejaran aquí, computadora desactivar camuflaje.

Desconocido: Apagando camuflaje.

Luego de un rato aparece un gran vehículo en frente de todos y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Chicos les presento a mi base de operaciones móviles que les parece.

Todos: Vaya.

Perla: Es lo que pensé.

Zuma: Tu lo hiciste.

Perla: Si, pero con un poco de ayuda, bueno dejen que habrá las puertas para que puedan meter las cosas y le puedan echar un vistazo por dentro.

Rocky: Podemos.

Perla: Pues claro.

Luego de un rato ya acomodaron las cosas y Perla les mostró el lugar a Ryder y a los demás y luego de un rato Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno eso es todo chicos esta era nuestra base de operaciones móviles, pero ahora servirá para almacenar cosas.

Ryder: Bueno cachorros es hora de irnos así que despídanse.

Perla: Ryder antes de que te vallas podemos hablar un momento a solas.

Ryder: Claro, chicos espérenme afuera.

Todos: Claro.

Ryder: Bueno Perla de que querías hablar conmigo.

Perla: Solo quería disculparme por no haberme quedado y seguir con mi castigo.

Ryder: No te preocupes lo que paso en el pasado queda en el pasado.

Perla: Y también quería re integrarme en los paw patroll si es posible.

Ryder: Claro siempre eres bienvenida.

Perla: Gracias, pero me encantaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto con los otros cachorros, es que quiero darles una sorpresa mañana.

Ryder: Claro mantendré la boca serrada, entonces nos vemos mañana Perla.

Perla: Nos vemos mañana Ryder.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se propuso para ir al puesto de observación para darle la sorpresa a los cachorros y cuando llego aún todos estaban durmiendo y entonces se fue al interior del puesto de observación y cuando entro vio a Ryder preparar el desayuno y cuando se acerco Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Perla como estas.

Perla: Emocionada por ver que cara ponen los demás cuando me vean, veo que estas preparando el desayuno.

Ryder: Pues si, y aquí tengo tu plato ya preparado así que ven a comer.

Perla: Claro, gracias.

Luego de unos minutos los demás cachorros se habían despertado y fueron por su desayuno y cuando entraron al puesto de observación se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Perla que estaba ahí y cuando se acercaron Chase dice:

Chase: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Hola Chase buenos días.

Zuma: Pero que haces aquí.

Perla: Bueno les quería dar una buena noticia a todos.

Marshall: Y cual sera.

Perla: Bueno, he decido regresar a los paw patroll.

Akita: Enserio.

Perla: Si y ya hable con Ryder el asunto y ya esta arreglado.

Rocky: Eso es verdad.

Ryder: Si es cierto, les quiero decir que oficialmente que Perla ha regresado a ser parte de los paw patroll.

Marshall: Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta.

Perla: A mi también.

Ryder: Muy bien chicos vengan por su desayuno y luego vamos a jugar.

Todos: ¡Si!

2 meses después.

Perla: (Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que decidí re integrarme a los paw patroll y hoy era un día muy especial para cierto cachorro y ese era Rubble y estaba de cumpleaños y Ryder y los demás cachorros le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa mientras que yo lo mantenía alejado del cuartel, Ryder nos había mandado a Rubble y a mi hacer algunas misiones, mientras caminábamos Rubble dice:)

Rubble: Por que sera que Ryder nos mando hacer estas misiones a ti y a mi.

Perla: No lo se Rubble, pero tal vez tenga alguna buena razón, bueno ya llegamos a la primera así que pongámonos patas a la obra.

Rubble: Si.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder y los cachorros seguian trabajando en los adornos para la fiesta sorpresa y luego de un rato vino el Sr. Porter con el pastel para la fiesta se le acerca a Ryder y dice:

Sr. Porter: Buenos días Ryder, donde pongo el pastel.

Ryder: Buenos días Sr. Porter, póngalo en aquella mesa por favor.

Sr. Porter: Bien.

Ryder: De seguro a Rubble le va a encantar esta fiesta.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Rubble ya habían terminado con las misiones y luego Perla piensa:

Perla: (Demonios tardamos menos de lo que pensaba ahora toca improvisar)

Rubble: Muy bien Perla regresemos al cuartel para descansar.

Perla: Espera Rubble por que no vamos a la playa a jugar un rato y también podíamos nadar.

Rubble: Suena bien, el ultimo que llegue es un huevo podrido.

Perla: Ya veremos quien es el huevo podrido, (espero que se apresuren chicos)

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder estaba ayudando a los cachorros a decorar cuando recibe una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Jake: Hola Ryder soy Jake necesito tu ayuda y de los paw patroll.

Ryder: Que pasa Jake.

Jake: Han quedado atrapados unos turistas dentro de una cueva gracias a una avalancha sera que me puedes ayudar.

Ryder: Claro Perla y Rubble van en camino.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Rubble estaban jugando en la playa cuando sonaron sus etiquetas que decían:

Ryder: Perla y Rubble necesito que vallan a la montaña de Jake que el los necesita para rescatar a unos turistas que quedaron atrapados en una cueva por una avalancha.

Perla: No te preocupes vamos para halla, nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad, vamos Perla a conseguir nuestros camiones y nuestros paquetes cachorros.

Perla: Espera Rubble que te parecería probar una de los camiones que yo invente.

Rubble: En serio puedo probarlo.

Perla: Claro.

Rubble: Estas segura de que Ryder no se va a molestar, por que no quiero que te metas de nuevo en problemas.

Perla: Tranquilo de seguro estará de acuerdo, vamos que tenemos que ir a mi base de operaciones móviles para ir por los vehículos y por las mochilas y de ahí vamos a la montaña de Jake a ayudar a esos turistas atrapados.

Rubble: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Ryder revisando algunas cosas cuando recibe una llama y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Perla: Ryder solo te llamo para decirte que eh decidido usar mis cosas de mi equipo para evitar ir al cuartel y que Rubble descubra todo lo que estamos haciendo.

Ryder: Ok Perla no te preocupes ahora vallan a ayudar a Jake con esos turistas atrapados, que cuando terminen la misión estará todo listo aquí.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder.

Y así Perla se apresuro para alcanzar a Rubble que la estaba esperando en la cima de la colina y cuando Perla llego Rubble dice:

Rubble: Por que te tardaste tanto Perla.

Perla: Me había entrando una llamada urgente y tuve que contestar, bueno vallamos por nuestro equipo para irnos de una vez a la montaña de Jake.

Rubble: Bien.

Luego de unos minutos Perla y Rubble ya estaban listos para irse pero antes de irse Perla le dice a Rubble:

Perla: Muy bien Rubble esta excavadora es igual que la tuya así que no hay problema con eso, al igual que tu mochila no hay nada nuevo así que no te preocupes.

Rubble: De acuerdo, ahora vamonos a la montaña de Jake a ayudarlo con esos turistas atrapados.

Perla: De acuerdo vamonos.

Y así Perla y Rubble se fueron a la montaña de Jake a ayudarlo con los turistas y cuando llegaron Jake los recibe y les dice:

Jake: Hola Rubble y hola a ti también Perla.

Perla: Hola Jake vinimos a ayudarte con esos turistas atrapados.

Jake: Muy bien solo sigan me y los llevare a donde están.

Rubble: Bien, entonces vamonos.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Rubble y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien chicos nos quedo muy bonito y de seguro Rubble le va a gustar, solo falta que venga para comenzar la fiesta, ahora vamos a prepararnos para cuando lleguen.

Todos: ¡Si!

Mientras tanto en la montaña de Jake, Perla, Rubble y Jake habían llegado al lugar donde estaban atrapados los turistas y luego Jake dice:

Jake: Muy bien chicos aquí es donde quedaron atrapados los turistas.

Perla: Bueno entonces comencemos a excavar para sacarlos de esa cueva.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Perla Rubble y Jake pudieron sacar a los turistas que estaban atrapados y uno de los turistas dijo:

Turista: Gracias por sacarnos de ahí no se cuanto duraríamos ahí abajo.

Perla: No se preocupe solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, bueno Jake ya nos vamos.

Jake: Bueno, Gracias de nuevo por venir a ayudarme con los turistas, bueno nos vemos pronto Perla hasta luego Rubble.

Rubble: Bueno Perla regresemos tus cosas al almacén y luego vamonos al cuartel.

Perla: Sabes que dejemos lo para mañana regresemos al cuartel de una vez.

Rubble: De acuerdo.

Y así Perla y Rubble se fueron de la montaña de Jake para dirigirse al puesto de observación y así darle la sorpresa a Rubble cuando llegaron Perla le dice a Rubble:

Perla: Muy bien Rubble dejemos los vehículos aquí que mañana los llevare al almacén pero por ahora tengo unas cosas que hacer así que nos vemos al rato.

Rubble: De acuerdo Perla ten cuidado.

Perla: Si.

Rubble: Donde estarán los demás es raro que no estén a esta hora jugando, de seguro están adentro.

Y así Rubble se dirigió al interior del puesto de observación y cuando entro:

Todos: ¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Rubble!

Rubble: Vaya chicos verdad que me sorprendieron pensé que se les olvido mi cumpleaños.

Zuma: Nunca olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños amigo.

Ryder: Bueno Rubble ven a disfrutar tu fiesta.

Luego de unas horas la fiesta de Rubble se termino y luego Rubble dice:

Rubble: Gracias chicos fue la mejor fiesta que tuve se los agradezco mucho.

Ryder: De nada Rubble, bueno cachorros vamos a dormir.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así todos los cachorros y Ryder se fueron a dormir pero antes de que Perla pudiera irse a dormir recibe una llamada y dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Zane: Perla… soy… Zane.

Perla: Zane donde estas no te escucho.

Zane: Perla… necesito… tu… ayuda.

Perla: Hola Zane estas ahí, hola Zane, demonios, no te preocupes Zane mañana te voy a ir a ayudarte, veamos donde esta, ¡Antártida!, bueno como sea donde sea que estés te voy a ayudar.

Y así fue como Perla le prometió a Zane que iría a ayudarlo y luego se fue a dormir y así termina este día largo, continuara.

Bueno chicos espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo así que hasta luego, esta historia continuara.


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34: Los cachorros van a la Antártida y conocen un nuevo cachorro.

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta grandiosa historia y antes de comenzar les quiero decir feliz navidad a todos, en capítulos anteriores Perla se había re integrado a los paw patroll y luego de dos meses era el cumpleaños Rubble así que Perla se había encargado de mantener a Rubble fuera del puesto de observación hasta que todo estuviese listo y al final del día antes de que Perla pudiera irse a dormir recibe una llamada que era de Zane que decía que necesitaba ayuda y a la mañana siguiente Perla se apresuro a hablar con Ryder y cuando llego Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Perla como amaneces.

Perla: Bien, pero tengo un problema.

Ryder: Que pasa.

Perla: Es Zane esta en problema pude se donde esta, esta en la Antártida pero no se en que parte en especifico.

Ryder: Tranquila Perla lo vamos a encontrar y a demás justo íbamos de viaje para halla.

Perla: En serio.

Ryder: Si, ahora ve por los demás que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Perla: Bien.

Luego de unos minutos todos ya se habían despertado y fueron a desayunar y luego del desayuno Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros como ya sabrán iremos Antártida a visitar a Jake que esta por halla pero salio algo de improvisto.

Chase: Que paso Jake esta bien.

Ryder: El esta bien pero hay alguien más que necesita nuestra ayuda y ese alguien es Zane que como ya sabrán es uno de los ex compañeros de equipo de Perla.

Skye: Pero no íbamos a visitar a Jake.

Ryder: Si, aún lo vamos a visitarlo y a la vez vamos a ayudar a Zane ya que se encuentran en el mismo lugar pero Perla no sabe exactamente donde esta.

Chase: Y por cierto como vamos a llegar a la Antártida.

Ryder: Bueno para eso les pido que salgan del cuartel y vayan a la parte trasera y que esperen ahí con los ojos cerrados.

Chase: De acuerdo Ryder.

Y así los cachorros salieron del cuartel y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del puesto de observación y cuando llegaron esperaron ahí con los ojos cerrados por unos pocos minutos hasta que escucharon un ruido de motor inmenso que se acercaba a ellos y luego se detuvo y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya pueden abrir los ojos.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien chicos les quiero presentar al paw patroller.

Skye: Aquí es donde nos vamos a ir hacia donde esta Jake.

Ryder: Si y también aquí aremos nuestras misiones que requieran ir fuera de bahía aventura.

Marshall: Vaya.

Ryder: Bueno dejen que les muestre el interior.

Y así Ryder le mostró el interior a los demás y luego de un rato Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno cachorros solo falta mostrarles la cabina y ahí terminara el recorrido.

Cuando entraron vieron que había una especie de perro robot y luego Chase dice:

Chase: Ah Ryder quien es ese.

Ryder: A si chicos les quiero presentar al conductor del paw patroller el es robo perro.

Marshall: Genial.

Ryder: Bueno chicos vayan por sus vehículos que nos vamos.

Todos: Si.

Y así los cachorros fueron por sus vehículos para meterlos en el paw patroller e irse a la Antártida no solo a visitar a Jake sino a ayudar al compañero de Perla Zane y durante el camino Perla piensa:

Perla: (Tranquilo Zane ya voy a ayudarte solo aguanta un poco más que ya casi llegamos)

Marshall: Oye Perla en que tanto piensas.

Perla: Solo estoy pensando si Zane esta bien nada más.

Zuma: Tranquila lo vamos a encontrar y le traeremos aquí para que agarre algo de calor.

Mientras que los cachorros estaban hablando entra una llamada y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Jake: Hola Ryder, hola cachorros.

Ryder: Hola Jake, como vas por halla.

Jake: Estoy muy bien aún que hace algo de frió por aquí, ya están en camino.

Ryder: Si estamos a unas 2 horas de camino.

Jake: Que bien, tengan cuidado por ahí.

Perla: Espera Jake.

Jake: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Me preguntaba si habías visto a Zane o a Laura en tu estadía por halla.

Jake: No, no lo eh visto a ninguno de los dos, que paso.

Perla: Zane me llamo ayer pidiéndome ayuda y la ultima ubicación conocida es donde estas ahora mismo en la Antártida.

Jake: Bueno tendré los ojos abiertos para ver si los encuentro, ah y no olviden de traer comida que aquí casi no hay y hablando de comida tengo una deliciosa barra nutritiva.

De repente Jake se resbalo y empujo su mochila haciendo que se valla deslizando por la nieve y Jake trato de alcanzarla pero no logro y la mochila callo al agua fría y se perdió la llamada que tenía con Ryder y luego Jake dice:

Jake: Diablos todas mis cosas estaban ahí, ahora que voy hacer.

Y de repente el lugar donde estaba se había derrumbado pero antes de caerse en el agua fría alguien lo detuvo y lo lanzo lejos del risco y luego dice:

Desconocido: Yu ju salve a alguien.

Jake: Si que lo hiciste cachorra.

Desconocido: Me encanto salvarte, a veces práctico salvando pingüinos pero no dicen gracias ni nada solo Jan, bueno fue un gusto salvarte.

Jake: Soy Jake.

Everest: Hola Jake soy Everest.

Jake: Dime Everest hay algún teléfono por aquí.

Everest: No pero nos deberíamos mover.

Jake: Por que lo dices.

Everest: Por que se esta acercando una tormenta y no quiero perder mi primer rescatado en una tormenta, mi iglú esta cerca.

Jake: Tendrás chocolate caliente en ese iglú.

Everest: No pero tengo un delicioso te sabor hígado.

Jake: Con agua estará bien.

Y así Jake y su nueva amiga Everest se fueron caminando hacia el iglú de Everest antes de que comenzara la tormenta, mientras tanto en el paw patroller Ryder estaba viendo la pantalla y luego dice:

Ryder: Espero que lleguemos antes de la tormenta.

Perla: Espero que se encuentre bien donde sea que este.

Zuma: Tranquila de seguro se encuentra bien.

Marshall: Si, y además que no se te olvide quien los entreno a el y a su hermana en supervivencia.

Chase: Cierto eres la mejor para eso.

Skye: Y de seguro están en una cueva al frente de una fogata.

Perla: Gracias por animarme chicos pero aún así estoy preocupada.

Rubble: ¡Oigan chicos se ven pingüinos por la ventana!

Zuma: Pingüinos, acaso estamos cerca del agua.

Ryder: No lo se todo esta cubierto de nieve.

Y de repente durante el camino pasaron por una especie de baches, y luego de un rato Chase dice:

Chase: Oigan el camino esta más suave.

Ryder: No creo que estemos en el camino.

Y de repente escucharon que algo se rompía y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Oh no, chicos estamos en un lago congelado y el hielo se esta rompiendo.

Todos: ¡Oh no!

Ryder: Muy bien robo perro a toda velocidad hacia el camino.

Luego de unos minutos lograron salir del lago congelado antes de que se rompiera el hielo y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Uf eso estuvo cerca, todos están bien.

Todos: ¡Si!

Ryder: Muy bien robo perro vamos hacia donde estaba Jake.

Mientras tanto con Jake y Everest aún seguian caminando pero la tormenta ya había comenzado la tormenta durante estaban caminando Everest le dice a Jake:

Everest: Estas bien Jake.

Jake: No te preocupes por mi mis amigos los paw patroll están en camino.

Everest Ya los quiero conocer, es bueno tener visitas por aquí se siente muy solitario por aquí, oye te vas a quedar seria bueno tener tu compañía por aquí.

Jake: Me encantaría pero estoy de visita tengo una montaña que cuidar en bahía aventura.

Everest: La tormenta esta empeorando y aún falta mucho para mi iglú, lastima por que no eres un cachorro.

Jake: Por que lo dices.

Everest: Por que no puedes hacer esto.

Jake: Ah deslizarse con la pansa eso puedo hacer.

Y luego pasan unos pingüinos y los dos dicen:

Jake y Everest: Presumidos.

Jake: Déjame pasar cachorra soy un experto en esto y te voy a ganar.

Everest: Eso ya veremos conozco un atajo.

Y así Everest tomo un atajo y salio volando por los aires hasta caer en un montón de nieve y cuando Jake llego dice:

Jake: Te encuentras bien.

Everest: Me encuentro más que bien te gane, la tormenta esta empeorando y mi iglú aún queda muy lejos, ya se.

Jake: Que haces.

Everest: Cavando da.

Luego de un rato Everest termino de cavar e hizo un agujero en donde podían esperar a que la tormenta termine y luego Jake dice:

Jake: Gran agujero Everest es fantástico.

Everest: Muchas gracias Jake, aquí podemos esperar hasta que la tormenta termine y luego podremos ir a mi iglú.

Jake: Esta bien no hay prisa estaremos bien aquí y tu pelaje es calientito.

Everest: Las pulgas dicen lo mismo.

Jake: Pulgas.

Everest: Es una broma.

Y de repente escucharon una especie de rugido y luego Jake dice:

Jake: Lo que nos faltaba osos.

Everest: Osos, no tenemos muchos de esos por aquí.

Y de nuevo se escucho esa especie de gruñido y Jake dice:

Jake: Y entonces que es eso.

Everst: Eso es mi pansita es que tengo mucha hambre.

Jake: Yo puedo arreglar eso, aquí tengo una barra nutritiva que podemos compartir.

Everest: Tiene sabor a hígado.

Jake: No es una simple barra nutritiva.

Everest: Esta bien.

Y así Everest y Jake comenzaron a comerse la barra nutritiva y esperaron en el agujero hasta que la tormenta pasara y luego de unos minutos la tormenta ya había pasado pero la nieve había cubierto la entrada asi que tuvieron que salir cavando, Everest pudo salir fácilmente pero Jake se había atorado y luego dice:

Jake: Estoy un poco atorado aquí me puedes echar una pata.

Everest: Por supuesto.

Luego de un rato Everest pudo sacar a Jake de ese montón de nieve y luego Jake dice:

Jake: Gracias Everest por sacarme.

Everest: De nada Jake, bueno hay que seguir hacia mi iglú.

Jake: Bien tu guías.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros ya habían llegado al último lugar donde se había visto a Jake y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros separense y busquen algún indicio de donde pudiera estar Jake.

Todos: Si.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda Chase había encontrado la mochila de Jake que estaba en el agua luego Zuma se acerca para sacar la mochila del agua con su salvavidas y luego de sacarla Ryder se acerca y dice:

Ryder: Bien hecho cachorros, Chase ve si encuentras su olor y sigue su rastro.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Mientras tanto con Perla estaba buscando alguna pista de la ubicación de sus compañeros cuando se le acerca Skye y le dice:

Skye: Oye Perla Chase ya encontró la mochila de Jake.

Perla: Gracias por avisarme Skye, ya comenzaron con su rastreo.

Skye: Si, necesitas ayuda para buscar a tus compañeros.

Perla: La verdad es que me encantaría.

Skye: Bien haz encontrado algo.

Perla: No aún no pero sigo buscando.

Skye: Y aquí es donde fue que te llamo.

Perla: Si es aquí y ya eh buscado a los alrededores y nada.

Skye: Ah Perla creo que eh encontrado algo.

Perla: Dejame ver, es el collar de Laura.

Skye: Debe de estar cerca.

Perla: No lo creo lleva algunas horas aquí ya debe de estar en otro lugar.

Skye: Vamos hay que pedirle a Chase para ver si encuentra el rastro.

Perla: No te preocupes yo me encargo además esta demasiado ocupado por el olor de Jake así que no lo quiero molestar con esto.

Skye: Bueno entonces que vas hacer si no vas a pedir ayuda a Chase.

Perla: Pues yo soy el rastreador de mi viejo equipo así que se me hara facil de encontrar el rastro, hablando del rastro ya lo encontré y se dirige hacia halla.

Skye: Bien pero nuestro rumbo es hacia el otro lado.

Perla: Tendré que hablar con Ryder sobre esto.

Luego de un rato Skye y Perla se unieron con los demás y Perla le dijo a Ryder:

Perla: Ryder tengo un problema.

Ryder: Que pasa Perla.

Perla: Encontré un rastro de uno de los míos pero esta a dirección contraria a donde vamos.

Ryder: Esta bien puedes ir a buscarlos.

Perla: En serio.

Ryder: Si pero uno de los otros cachorros te tiene que acompañar.

Perla: Esta bien quiero a Rubble.

Ryder: Bien entonces le diré que se prepare para que vaya contigo, pero hazme un favor, cuídalo bien.

Perla: No te preocupes el estará a salvo.

Ryder: Bien.

Luego de unos minutos Perla y Rubble ya estaban listos para irse pero antes de que se vayan Ryder les dijo:

Ryder: Tengan cuidado ahí afuera si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar y cuando terminen llámenme les enviare las coordenadas de donde estamos de acuerdo.

Rubble y Perla: Si.

Ryder: Muy bien entonces vayan y busquen a esos dos.

Y así Perla y Rubble se pusieron en marcha para seguir el rastro que había conseguido Perla mientras que Ryder y los demás cachorros se fueron a seguir el rastro de Jake. Luego de un rato Chase consiguió las huellas de Jake y luego Ryder se acerca y luego le dice a Chase:

Ryder: Que conseguiste Chase.

Chase: Huelo con mi pequeña nariz algo que comienza con J.

Ryder: Deben de ser las huellas de Jake a donde se dirigen.

Chase: Se dirigen hacia halla, pero espera hay alguien más con el y le gusta mucho el hígado.

Ryder: Muy bien vamos a buscarlos.

Y así Ryder y Chase se reunieron con los demás y se dirigieron hacia donde les giaba el rastro de Jake y la misteriosa cachorra, mientras tanto con Jake y Everest habían caminado hasta un puente de hielo y luego dice Jake:

Jake: En serio tenemos que cruzar ese puente no parece muy seguro.

Everest: Es la única forma de llegar a mi iglú y no te preocupes el puente no se va a caer te lo aseguro.

Jake: Esta bien si tú lo dices yo confiare en ti.

Y así Jake y Everest comenzaron a cruzar el puente pero durante el camino el puente se estaba quebrantando y luego de un rato Everest escucha algo y dice:

Everest: Escuchas eso parece un helicóptero.

Skye: Ryder encontré a Jake y esta con una cachorra en un puente de hielo que parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento.

Ryder: Gracias Skye ya estamos en camino.

Y luego de unos minutos se escucharon algunos vehículos que se acercaban y luego dice Jake:

Jake: Son Ryder y los cachorros, ¡hola Ryder aquí!

Ryder: Tranquilo Jake te vamos a sacar de ahí, muy bien Skye quiero que le lleves el gancho de Chase a donde esta Jake y la cachorra.

Skye: Muy bien, alas, este cachorro va a volar.

Luego de que Ryder le entregara el gancho a Skye ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban Jake y la cachorra, Jake pudo agarrar el gancho y se lo amarro y luego le dijo a Everest:

Jake: Estas preparada.

Everest: siempre estoy lista.

Y así Jake le dio la señal a Ryder de que estaban listos pero antes de que pudieran moverse Everest dice:

Everest: Es un mal momento para pedir que me rasques la oreja.

Jake: Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando salgamos de aquí, ya estamos listos.

Y así la grúa de Chase comenzó a retroceder poco a poco para sacar a Jake y la cachorra, pero durante el camino el puente se rompió y Jake y Everest cayeron chocaron con la pared y la cuerda se rompió y luego Jake dice:

Jake: ¡Salta Everest!

Everest: No voy a dejar que caigas Jake.

Y isa Everest pudo lograr sacar a Jake de ese apuro y luego dicen:

Everest y Jake: Estas bien, yo pregunte primero.

Jake: Si estoy bien, gracias por venir a rescatarme Ryder.

Ryder: De nada Jake y recuerda cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Jake: Ah Chicos les quiero presentar a la cachorra que me ayudo ella es Everest, Everest ellos son los paw patroll y el es el lider Ryder.

Ryder: Hola Everest es un gusto y gracias por cuidar a Jake.

Everest: Hola Ryder, que tal cachorros.

Todos: Hola.

Jake: Bueno Everest que es lo que vas hacer ahora.

Everest: Bueno tengo que encontrar otro camino hacia mi iglú.

Jake: Ya se, dijiste que te sentías muy sola aquí que te parece ir conmigo a bahía aventura conmigo y me ayudas a cuidar mi montaña.

Everest: En serio.

Jake: Si.

Ryder: Hay mucho espacio en el paw patroller para uno más.

Everest: Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Jake: Je je, bueno entonces vamonos.

Pero de rrepente escucharon unos ruidos y Marshall dice:

Marshall: Chicos acaso hay osos aquí.

Everest: No solo es mi pansita tengo mucha hambre.

Marshall: Toma.

Everest: Um galleta sabor a igado delicioso.

Zuma: Bueno vamonos.

Jake: Esperen y Perla y Rubble.

Skye: Ellos estan buscando a los dos ex compañeros de Perla.

Rocky: Y se fueron a dirección contraria hacia acá.

Ryder: Pero cuando los encuentren ellos me van a llamar y les dare la ubicación exacta de donde estamos.

Mientras tanto con Perla y Rubble ellos habían seguido el rastro que había dejado Laura por unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a una cueva que su entrada estaba cubierta de nieve y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno hasta aquí llega el rastro debe de estar aquí adentro, Rubble ya sabes que hacer.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Luego de un rato Rubble pudo despejar la entrada y Perla entro en la cueva y luego dice:

Perla: Laura, Zane están aquí respondan.

Desconocido: Perla eres tú.

Perla: Oh Laura me alegro de que estés bien y Zane.

Laura: No puedo decir lo mismo esta muy mal.

Perla: Hay que llevarlos con Ryder y los demás cachorros y rápido, Ryder me copias.

Ryder: Aquí Ryder.

Ryder: Ya encontré a los dos pero uno no esta bien necesito las coordenadas y rapido y dile a Akita que se prepare.

Ryder: De acuerdo, ya te envié las coordenadas.

Perla: De acuerdo nos vemos al rato.

Y así Perla, Rubble, Laura y Zane se fueron a las coordenadas que les había mandado Ryder y luego de unas cuantas horas llegaron a la ubicación y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Me alegro de que hayan llegado ya Akita esta preparada para atender a Zane.

Perla: Bien.

Y así Akita comenzó a revisar a Zane mientras que regresaban a bahía aventura y durante el camino Perla le dice a Laura:

Perla: Bueno Laura esa llamada que me hizo Zane cuando fue.

Laura: Fue justo antes de que la entrada estuviera tapada por un montón de nieve.

Perla: Ya veo eso explica la poca recepción que había, bueno no te preocupes Akita se encargara de cuidar a tu hermano por que no duermes durante el camino hasta bahía aventura, de seguro estas cansada.

Laura: Esta bien voy a dormir un rato.

Luego de un rato Everest se acerca a Perla y le dice:

Everest: Disculpe hola.

Perla: Oh hola Everest no es así, es un gusto conocerla.

Everest: Si soy Everest y el gusto es mio.

Perla: Así que haz pasado toda tu vida aquí en la Antártida.

Everest: Si.

Perla: Tuvo que ser muy solitario.

Everest: Si pero tenia a mis pingüinos que me hacían compañía.

Perla: Bueno te doy la bienvenida a bahía aventura y espero que disfrutes tu estancia.

Everest: Gracias.

Y así poco a poco dejaron atrás la Antártida y dieron paso a bahía aventura y cuando llegaron todos se fueron a la montaña de Jake para ese entonces Zane ya se había recuperado, todos estaban reunidos en la fogata comiendo malvavisco y luego de un rato Rubble dice:

Rubble: Ah que hermosa noche no lo creen.

Rocky: Si y con esto malvaviscos es perfecto.

Zane: Ah Perla aún no te agradecido a ti y a Rubble por habernos salvados y gracias por cuidarme Akita.

Akita: De nada siempre estoy lista para ayudar.

Ryder: Hablando de ayuda, Everest por ayudar a Jake y por mostrar ser buena en los rescates te quiero nombrar miembro oficial de los paw patroll eres nuestra cachorra de rescate en nieve.

Everest: No se que decir, gracias Ryder.

Perla: Felicidades Everest estoy orgullosa de ti.

De repente se escucho un ruido y luego Marshall dice:

Marshall: Eso fue un trueno.

Everest: No eso fue mi pansita tengo hambre todo el tiempo, me pueden pasar algunos malvavisco.

Marshall: Yo te los doy.

Pero Marshall se resbala y choca con las bolsas de malvavisco y que debajo de ellas y luego dice:

Marshall: Una ayuda por favor.

Everest: Yo te ayudo Marshall.

Al poner la pata en una de las tablas una de las bolsas de malvavisco salio volando y algunos salieron de la bolsa y cayeron en la boca de Everest y luego dice:

Everest: El mejor rescate del mundo.

Y todos comenzaron a reírse y así termina un dia muy ajetreado para todos, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, esta historia continuara, ah y feliz navidad a todos.


	36. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35: El concurso de pasteles.

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, pero antes de comenzar quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber subido anteriormente este capitulo ya que he tenido problemas con mi Internet pero ya esta solucionado y espero que no vuelva a pasar en un buen tiempo, bueno eso era todo así que les dejo con el episodio. En capítulos anteriores los cachorros y Ryder se fueron a la Antártida donde estaba Jake el cual se le había caído el celular junto con otras cosas en el agua así que los paw patroll fueron a buscarlo, pero mientras tanto Perla y Rubble estaban buscando a los viejos compañeros de Perla los cuales estaban atrapados en una cueva y al final del día se había unido una nueva cachorra al equipo llamada Everest y ahora nos encontramos de nuevo en la estación de tren con Ryder y los demás cachorros despidiéndose de Laura y Zane que partían de nuevo hacia nuevas aventuras y Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos fue bueno volverlos a ver.

Laura: También fue agradable volverte a ver Perla.

Zane: Y gracias a ti y a Rubble por rescatarnos de esa cueva.

Rubble: No fue nada solo haciamos nuestro trabajo.

Conductor: ¡Todos a vordo!

Laura: Bueno esa es nuestra señal.

Zane: Adiós Perla, adiós Ryder y hasta pronto cachorros.

Todos: Adiós.

Perla: Espero que disfruten el nuevo lugar a donde vayan y cuídense el uno al otro.

Laura: No te preocupes lo haremos.

Y así el tren partió con Zane y Laura a bordo poco a poco dejando atrás a bahía aventura y luego de que el tren ya no se pudiese ver Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno cachorros es hora de irnos al cuartel.

Perla: Disculpa Ryder le prometí a Everest que la vería donde el Sr. Porter.

Ryder: No hay problema puedes ir.

Perla: Gracias.

Y así Perla fue a ver a Everest y cuando llego Everest dice:

Everest: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Hola Everest buenos días, por que querías verme.

Everst: Bueno eras la unica cachorra que me faltaba por conocer ya habia hablado con los demás cachorros y tambien hable con Ryder

Perla: Bueno supongo que te contaron de mí los demás.

Everest: No exactamente les dije que no me contaran nada prefiero escucharlo de ti.

Perla: Bueno sera que comience desde el principio ya que tarde o temprano lo sabrás, sera mejor pedir algo ya que estaremos aquí un rato.

Everest: Esta bien.

Luego de haber pedido algo y de que le trajeran su pedido Everest dice:

Everest: Bueno entonces comienza.

Perla: Bueno, para empezar era una cachorra de circo antes de venir aquí a bahía aventura y unirme a los paw patroll pero luego de un incidente renuncie al circo luego de eso pase varios meses viajando por el mundo hasta que llegue aquí, me había desmayado al frente de la clínica de Katie y fue cundo Skye me encontró a la mañana siguiente me había despertado en la clínica en una de las camas que estaba ahí y luego de que me había recuperado Seguí a Skye hacia el puesto de observación ahí conocí a los demás cachorros y a Ryder, luego de haberlos ayudado en una misión decidí unirme al equipo, alguna pregunta hasta ahora.

Everest: Si, que es ese incidente de que hablas.

Perla: Eso ocurrió una noche durante el espectáculo, ya estaba por terminar y yo era el acto final tenia que saltar a través de aros prendidos en llamas y tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de gasolina, todo iba bien hasta que llegue al ultimo aro cuando lo pase todo mi cuerpo se prendió en llamas, los demás actores vinieron para apagarme y luego de eso renuncie al circo, cuando pensé que me había librado de ese pasado mio resulta que ese mismo circo había llegado a bahía aventura me dieron escalofríos por solo pensar en aquel día, ese día el llamo a Ryder para que buscáramos a sus animales que se habían escapado luego de reunir a los animales nos pidió participar en su circo el nunca me dijo que acto iba hacer me vine enterando cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el acto y me entro pánico tenia que hacer de nuevo el mismo acto pero para la fortuna mía salí ilesa y así termino esa noche, luego de unos meses regreso a la ciudad y nos pidió participar ya que sus actores se habian enfermados y al final de la noche descubrí algo de ese accidente.

Everest: Y que fue.

Perla: Que en realidad no fue un accidente pero al final del día lo perdone y le entregue una nueva carpa ya que la otra se había quemado, luego de eso pasaron los meses salve a un niño y a su familia a los cuales estaban a punto de caerse del puente ese ultimo rescate que hice costo mi puesto en los paw patroll y a la mañana siguiente después de haber participado en un desfile me fui de bahía aventura en tren por un año, cuando regrese le di una sorpresa a Ryder y a los demás y esa sorpresa era de que había hecho mi propio equipo de rescate el cual ya conoces a dos miembros.

Everest: Si tienes tu equipo por que no estas con ellos envés de estar con los demás.

Perla: Por que ellos no están.

Everest: Vaya lo lamento.

Perla: No me mal interpretes ellos siguen vivos solo que se decidió que no podían continuar en el equipo que tenían que irse de la ciudad y así fue se fueron de bahía aventura y no supe de ellos por unos meses hasta que Zane me llamo pidiéndome ayuda, y esa es mi historia completa.

Everest: Vaya no se que decir.

Perla: Bueno que te parece si ya nos vamos y nos dirigimos hacia la playa para descansar ahi.

Everest: Me parece bien.

Y así Perla y Everest se fueron y se dirigieron a la playa y cuando llegaron se sentaron en la arena y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Y dime Everest cuando comenzaste a vivir en la Antártida.

Everest: Cuando era una pequeña cachorra.

Perla: Um vaya, bueno que te parece si jugamos.

Everest: De acuerdo.

Y así pasaron un buen rato jugando en la playa hasta que recibieron una llamada en sus etiquetas que era Ryder que dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Perla: Bueno me están llamando Everest.

Everest: Eso parece, bueno nos vemos me tengo que ir a la montaña para ayudar a Jake.

Perla: Bueno salúdalo de mi parte.

Everest: De acuerdo.

Y así Perla y Everest se separaron mientras que Perla se dirigía al cuartel Everest se dirigía hacia la montaña de Jake, cuando Perla llego al cuartel los otros la estaban esperando en el ascensor y cuando llego a la cima todos se pusieron en su lugar y luego Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros nos han llamado no solo 1, ni 2, sino 3 veces, la primera llamada fue del señor Porter que necesita ayuda para hacer otro pastel para el concurso de pasteles que se hará en el ayuntamiento, la segunda llamada fue de Jake necesita ayuda para conseguir a unos esquiadores extraviados y la tercera llamada fue de el granjero All necesita ayuda para reparar unas cercas que están rotas, para la primera misión necesito a Marshall con tus cañones pondremos más rápido la mezcla en las bandejas, Rocky te necesito con tus herramientas para para cortar los pedazos para el pastel y a demás quiero que te lleves el pastel ya preparado en tu camión, Chase te necesito para que controles el transito para que lleguemos más rápido al ayuntamiento.

Marshall: Me pondre en marcha.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien para la segunda misión necesito a Perla quiero que ayudes en la búsqueda con Everest, también necesito a Akita quiero que rebices a los esquiadores cuando los rescaten y tambien te necesitaran a ti Skye para que busques a los esquiadores desde el cielo y como estaremos un buen rato con el pastel quiero que te encargues tu Perla de las cercas y a demás quiero a Rubble para que haga los huecos para poner los postes.

Perla: Nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión.

Akita: Este caso estará en mis patas.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, Marshall, Chase y Rocky se fueron a ayudar al Sr. Porter con el pastel, mientras que Perla, Akita, Skye y Rubble se fueron a ayudar a Jake y a Everest y luego tendrían que ayudar al granjero All, cuando Ryder y los cachorros llegaron al restaurante del Sr. Porter Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola Sr. Porter ya estamos aquí.

Sr. Porter: Oh gracias a dios que están aquí tengo mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Ryder: No se preocupe nosotros lo ayudaremos.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros comenzaron a ayudar al Sr. Porter con el pastel, mientras tanto con Perla y los demás ya habían llegado a la montaña de Jake y fueron de una vez a la cabaña donde los estaban esperando Jake y Everest y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Hola Jake, hola Everest.

Jake: Hola Perla y hola a los demás.

Everest: Y Ryder.

Perla: Tuvo que atender otra llamada así que nos mando a nosotros aquí.

Jake: Muy bien entonces comencemos la búsqueda.

Perla: Muy bien, Skye ve buscándolos por el cielo y Akita prepara las cosas para que atiendas a los esquiadores y Rubble que la ayudes en lo que necesite.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Akita: Este caso estará en mis patas.

Y así Perla, Jake, Everest y Skye comenzaron a buscar a los esquiadores mientras que Akita preparaba sus cosas para revisar a los esquiadores y Rubble la ayudaba, mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás demás cachorros aún seguian ayudando al Sr. Porter con el pastel para el concurso, ya habían terminado de hornear todas las bandejas ahora estaban cortando los pedazos y acomodándolos en su lugar para hacer un pastel grande luego de un rato ya habían colocado todas las piezas en su lugar y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Bueno solo falta glasear y luego llevarlo al concurso.

Se. Porter: Si todo sale bien podremos terminar aquí y llevar el pastel a tiempo.

Alex: Aquí traigo el glaseado.

Mientras que Alex caminaba no se dio cuenta de un carro de juguete que estaba en su camino así que le puso una pata en el auto y se fue rodando con el glaseado hacia Marshall, Marshall no le dio tiempo de moverse así que choco con Alex y le cayo todo el glaseado a Marshall y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Están bien los dos.

Marshall y Alex: Si.

Ryder: Me alegro.

Marshall: Pero el glaseado esta arruinado.

Ryder: Tranquilo podemos hacer uno nuevo, verdad Sr. Porter.

Sr. Porter: Si, pero no podremos glaciar el pastel y llevarlo a la alcaldía a tiempo.

Ryder: Tranquilo si lo vamos a lograr, Marshall prepara tus cañones los vamos a usar para glaciar más rápido el pastel.

Marshall: Entendido Ryder.

Mientras tanto en la montaña de Jake Perla, Everest, Skye y Jake aún seguian buscando a los esquiadores solo les faltaba uno así que Perla y Everest lo estaban buscando mientras que Jake se llevo los demás esquiadores a la cabaña donde los estaba esperando Akita para revisar a los esquiadores y Rubble para ayudarla, cuando seguian buscando Everest le dice a Perla:

Everest: Veo que Ryder confía mucho en ti para hacer esta misión.

Perla: Bueno era la única que estaba libre, ya que solo me elige como líder cuando hay dos misiones o dos y también tiene que ver que Chase este ocupado con alguna misión con Ryder.

Everest: Ya veo y cuantas misiones llevas como líder de un grupo.

Perla: Bueno con esta son 3 sin incluir aquella donde me fui a una misión con algunos cachorros aquí a la montaña, bueno creo que ya estamos cerca del lugar donde se supone que esta el ultimo esquiador.

Everest: Bien hay que encontrarlo y llevarlo con los demás.

Y así pasó varios minutos y al fin encontraron al último esquiador y luego se lo llevaron a la cabaña donde los estaban esperando los demás y cuando llegaron Jake dice:

Jake: Gracias a dios que al fin llegaron encontraron al esquiador.

Perla: Claro que si aquí esta.

Akita: Bueno deja que le eche un vistazo rápido y nos podremos ir hacia la otra misión.

Jake: Bueno gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a los esquiadores Perla.

Perla: No hay problema siempre estamos para ayudar y ya sabes cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Akita: Bueno ya esta todo listo.

Perla: Bien entonces ve regresando al cuartel junto con Skye mientras que Rubble y yo vamos con el granjero All para ayudarlo con sus cercas.

Akita: Esta bien, pero me iré a ver como va el concurso de pasteles.

Perla: De acuerdo ten cuidado por ahí.

Akita: Tu igual.

Y así Perla y Rubble se fueron a ayudar al granjero All con sus cercas mientras que Skye y Akita se fueron al ayuntamiento para ver como iba el concurso, mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor Porter ya habían terminado de glaciar todo el pastel y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Muy bien ya esta listo el pastel.

Marshall: Y si que nos quedo bonito.

Rocky: Pero siento que falta algo.

Marshall: ¡El tobogán!, no hay tobogán.

Sr Porter: No hay tiempo para hacer uno.

Ryder: Bueno Rocky trae tu camión para que lleves el pastel.

Rocky: De acuerdo Ryder, verde es mi color.

Luego de un rato Rocky trajo su camión y poco a poco se fue acercando al pastel con la dirección de Chase hasta que llego y lo pudo colocar en sus brazos mecánicos, pero cuando lo movió se estaba tambaleando y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Espera Rocky el pastel se esta balanceando.

Sr. Porter: Oh no.

Ryder: Hay que buscar la forma de mantener el pastel equilibrado durante el camino.

Alex: Oigan podemos usar esto.

Sr. Porter: Ahora no Alex estamos pensando en como hacer para que no se mueva el pastel.

Alex: Es lo que les trato de decir podemos usar mi pista de autos.

Ryder: Es perfecto Alex bien hecho.

Luego de un rato pudieron colocar la pista de Alex alrededor del pastel Ryder dice:

Ryder: Ahora si quedo bien, ahora no se podrá balancear tanto.

Marshall: Y ahora tiene tobogán.

Ryder: Muy bien Rocky levanta el pastel y Chase dirige el transito para que lleguemos a tiempo a la alcaldía.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Y así Rocky levanto el pastel y no se movía tanto así que se movió hacia la alcaldía junto con Ryder y el Sr Porter mientras que Chase dirigía el transito para así llegar antes de que se acabara el tiempo mientras tanto en la alcaldía la alcaldesa Goodway comenzó a hablar y dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien damas y caballeros en 10 segundos dejaremos de aceptar más pasteles, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.

Mientras tanto Ryder y los demás aún seguian llevando el pastel y ya estaban cerca del ayuntamiento y la alcaldesa aún seguía contando hasta llegar a los últimos dos segundos donde aparece el Sr. Porter y dice:

Sr. Porter: Llegamos.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Bueno damas y caballeros a partir de ahora dejamos de aceptar más pasteles.

Marshall: Uf eso estuvo cerca.

Rocky: Un poco más y no la contamos.

Akita: Me alegro de que hayan llegado a tiempo.

Skye: Pensábamos que no llegarían.

Ryder: Hola Skye, hola Akita, veo que terminaron con la misión en la montaña de Jake.

Akita: Si.

Skye: Y ahora deben de estar Perla y Rubble halla en la granja de All.

Ryder: Me alegro.

Luego de un rato el juez comenzó a probar los pasteles que estaban en la mesa hasta que llego a los dos últimos pasteles que eran el del señor Porter y el del alcalde humdinger, el juez primero probo el del alcalde humdinger y dice:

Juez: El más rico.

Luego probó el del Sr. Porter y luego dice:

Juez: El más alto y el más…, rico.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Esta decidido el ganador es el pastel del Sr. Porter, felicidades al ganador.

Sr. Porter: Lo hicmos Alex ganamos.

Alex: Si.

Sr. Porter: Gracias Ryder y a ustedes cachorros si no hubiesen llegado no se si hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Ryder: No hay problema Sr. Porter y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda.

Sr. Porter: Bueno quien quiere comer pastel.

Ryder: Ya lo oyeron cachorros vayan por una rebanada de pastel.

Mientras tanto en la granja de All, Perla y Rubble ya habían llegado y luego dice el granjero All:

Granjero All: Hola cachorros, Gracias por venir aún que tardaron un poco en llegar y por cierto y Ryder.

Perla: Hola granjero All, perdón por la tardanza tuvimos que hacer otra misión primero y Ryder esta haciendo una misión así que nos mando a nosotros para ayudarlo para poner su cerca.

Granjero All: Bueno la cerca que vamos a poner esta por aquí.

Luego de un rato el granjero All Perla y Rubble ya habían llegado donde se iba a poner la cerca y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Asi que aquí es donde vamos a poner la cerca.

Granjero All: Si.

Perla: Bueno Rubble comienza a hacer los huecos donde vamos a poner las estacas para hacer la cerca.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Luego de unas cuantas horas pudieron terminar al fin la cerca y luego el granjero All dice:

Granjero All: Bueno al fin terminamos gracias a ti y a Rubble por ayudarme a colocar la cerca.

Perla: No se preocupe siempre nos gusta ayudar y no olvide que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, bueno ahora si nos disculpas ya nos tenemos que ir.

Granjero All: Bueno nos vemos y gracias de nuevo.

Y así Perla y Rubble dejaron la granja de All para irse de nuevo al puesto de observación donde los demás los estaban esperando y cuando llegaron y pusieron sus vehículos en su lugar se dirigieron hacia el interior del puesto de observación y cuando entraron vieron que los demás estaban viendo la tele Ryder se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando y luego dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla, hola Rubble, como les fue.

Perla: Nos fue muy bien y a ustedes como les fue con el pastel.

Marshall: También nos fue muy bien.

Chase: Pudimos terminar el pastel y llevarlo al ayuntamiento a tiempo.

Rubble: Y ganaron.

Skye: Si.

Perla: Me alegro mucho.

Marshall: Y les guardamos una rebanada a los dos.

Rubble: En serio.

Ryder: Claro dejen que se los traiga.

Y así Ryder les trajo las rebanadas a Perla y a Rubble y se pusieron a ver con los demás la tele hasta que se fueron a dormir, y así termina otro día para los paw patroll, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos así termina otro capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado si es así dejen sus comentarios y criticas que siempre serán bienvenida y nos veremos pronto con más, adiós.


	37. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36: Los cachorros salvan a las tortugas marinas.

Hola a todos estoy de nuevo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que les encanta mucho, en capítulos anteriores Zane y Laura se habían ido de bahía aventura en tren después de pasar la noche en el cuartel luego de haberse despedido de ellos todos se fueron al puesto de observación menos quien Perla le había prometido a Everest que la vería en el restaurante del Sr. Porter para hablar luego de eso Ryder y los cachorros tuvieron que ayudar al señor Porter con el pastel que iba a concursar en un concurso de pasteles el cual había ganado mientras que Perla, Skye, Akita y Rubble fueron a ayudar a Jake y a Everest con unos esquiadores que se habían perdido y luego de haberlos ayudado Perla y Rubble fueron a ayudar al granjero All con una cerca y termino el día con todos viendo la tele.

El día comienza con Perla que se había despertado para sus ejercicios matinales y luego de un rato se despierta Chase y se acerca y le dice:

Chase: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Buenos días Chase.

Chase: Veo que despertaste temprano para hacer tus ejercicios matutinos.

Perla: Si, bueno ya termine deja que te ayude a despertar a los demás cachorros.

Chase: De acuerdo.

Y así Perla y Chase comenzaron a despertar a los demás cachorros para que pudieran desayunar y luego de haber desayunado Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros hoy nos vamos de paseo con el paw patroller hacia unas playas que están a unas cuantas horas de aquí que un amigo mio nos invito para ver unos nacimientos de tortugas bebes así que preparen sus cosas para salir.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así todos los cachorros se fueron a preparar sus cosas para así salir rumbo hacia la playa para así ver nacer las tortugas marinas y luego de un rato todos ya estaban listos y se reunieron en el paw patroller donde los estaba esperando Ryder y luego dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya recogieron todo.

Todos: ¡Si!

Ryder: Muy bien entonces entren pongan sus cosas en un lugar que ya estamos por partir.

Todos: ¡Si!

Y así luego de haber entrado y de colocar sus cosas en un lugar partieron hacia la playa donde los estaba esperando el amigo de Ryder mientras seguian en el camino los cachorros estaban jugando a verdad o reto el cual le tocaba a Chase retar a Perla y dice:

Chase: Muy bien Perla verdad o reto.

Perla: Um, que sea verdad.

Chase: Muy bien quiero que nos digas que estaban hablando tú y Zuma aquella vez debajo de los asientos cuando aun seguíamos arreglando el escenario.

Perla: Eh, como ya te dije o como ya te dijo Zuma solo revisábamos los asientos para que sean seguros para la gente cuando se siente a ver el espectáculo.

Chase: No creo algo más hicieron.

Zuma: Que insinúas Chase.

Chase: Insinuó que estaban hablando en vez de revisar los asientos.

Perla: Esta bien Chase nos atrapaste si estábamos hablando en vez de revisar los asientos listo estas feliz.

Chase: Casi, de que hablaron.

Perla: Nada de importancia solo me pidió que lo ayudara en algo nada más y no pienso decir nada más por que le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, bien es mi turno de girar la botella.

Y así pasaron un par de horas y los cachorros siguieron jugando hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino los cachorros se habían asomado por la ventana y vieron una gran playa con hermosas palmeras y gente jugando por doquier cuando se detuvieron ahí los estaba esperando un niño que cuando se bajaron el niño dice:

Marcus: Hola Ryder, que tal cachorros bienvenidos a la playa más abitada del mundo durante el verano.

Ryder: Cachorros el es un amigo mio les presento a Marcus.

Todos: Hola.

Ryder: Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos Marcus.

Marcus: No hay de que, bueno por que no van y se divierten un rato que los huevos aún no van a nacer.

Ryder: Ya lo oyeron vayan.

Todos: Si.

Y así todos se separaron para disfrutar de la playa Zuma se fue al agua con su tabla, Mariana le acompaño, Akita y Rocky fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, mientras que los de más se pusieron a jugar al voleibol y luego de unas cuantas horas todos se volvieron a reunir en el paw patroller donde los estaban esperando Ryder y Marcus y cuando llegaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Y entonces cachorros que tal su día de playa.

Chase: Fue genial me encanto mucho.

Y todos asintieron para estar de acuerdo con Chase y luego Rubble dice:

Rubble: Y cuando podremos ver a las tortugas.

Marcus: No le deben faltar mucho para que puedan nacer.

Zuma: Miren hay algo que sale de la arena.

Y todos voltearon para donde estaba apuntando Zuma y pudieron ver que era una tortuga que había salido de su cascaron y luego Marcus dice:

Marcus: Ven se lo dije no les faltaba mucho.

Perla: Eh Marcus tenemos un problema.

Marcus: Y cual es Perla.

Perla: Ese es el problema.

Y todos voltearon para ver a donde estaba apuntando Perla y se percataron que unas tortugas estaban saliendo del otro lado de la calle y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Oh oh esto es un problema.

Zuma: Y parece que no son los únicos.

Y vieron que más tortugas estaban saliendo del otro lado de la calle y luego dice Marcus:

Marcus: Ahora que aremos.

Ryder: Tranquilo Marcus nosotros nos encargaremos, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros al paw patroller.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Luego de un rato todos se reunieron en el paw patroller y luego dice Chase:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, todos ya sabrán del problema que nos enfrentamos hay tortugas naciendo del otro lado de la carretera y tenemos que ayudarlas a cruzar la calle sanos y salvos y también hay que vigilar para que las gaviotas no se las coman, para esta misión necesito a Chase te necesito a ti con tus conos para detener el transito para que así las tortugas crucen a salvo, también necesito a Rubble tal vez tengamos que hacer un agujero para que puedan pasar y los demás vigilaran para que las gaviotas no se la coman.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así todos se pusieron patas y manos a la obra para ayudar a las tortugas luego de un rato Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Chase coloca tus conos para que los carros no puedan pasar por donde van a cruzar las tortugas.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien Rubble parece que por aquí pasaban las tortugas pero ahora esta tapado por arena tendrás que sacar toda la arena para que las tortugas puedan pasar por aquí.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Chase: Ryder señor ya coloque los conos ahora los carros no podrán pasar.

Ryder: Bien hecho Chase ahora ve y ayudar a los demás a vigilar a las gaviotas.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas Rubble pudo sacar toda la arena que había en el túnel y así las tortugas usaron esa vía para así pasar la calle y llegar a la playa, luego de un par de horas todas las tortugas pudieron pasar la calle sano y a salvo así que Chase quito todos los conos para que los carros pudieran pasar y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien hecho cachorros todas las tortugas pudieron pasar la calle pero nuestro trabajo aún no a terminado aún nos falta vigilar para que las gaviotas no se coman las tortugas así que no le quiten los ojos esas gaviotas.

Todos: Si.

Y así luego de unas horas al fin todas las tortugas pudieron llegar al mar y cuando todos se reunieron en el paw patroller Marcus dice:

Marcus: Gracias Ryder por ayudar a las tortugas para que pudieran pasar la calle.

Ryder: No te preocupes solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y nunca olvides que cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda, bueno Marcus ya nos tenemos que ir gracias por invitarnos.

Marcus: No hay de que siempre son bienvenidos aquí.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros suban que ya es hora de irse.

Todos: Si.

Y así luego de que todos se subieran y de que se despidieran de Marcus se fueron en dirección hacia bahía aventura y cuando llegaron ya era de noche así que cuando se estacionaron Ryder les dice a los cachorros:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros coloquen sus vehículos donde corresponde y luego vayan adentro para cenar.

Todos: Si.

Y así todos pusieron sus vehículos en sus respectivos lugares y se fueron adentro para cenar y así irse a dormir, luego de cenar Zuma le pidio a Perla que lo viera afuera en el árbol y cuando llego ella dice:

Perla: Que pasa Zuma.

Zuma: Sabes que no falta mucho para que descubran que les mentiste no.

Perla: Si lo se pero no es una mentira si hacemos lo que dije.

Zuma: Que quieres decir.

Perla: Pues lo que quiero decir es que te voy a ayudar a conseguir el corazón de Mariana y así lo que dije ahí no sera una mentira.

Zuma: Si pero aún no estoy listo.

Perla: Tranquilo tomate tu tiempo y cuando estés listo yo también lo estaré para ayudarte de acuerdo.

Zuma: Si.

Perla: Bien entonces vamos que es hora de irse a dormir.

Y así termina otro dia largo para el equipo, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia espero que les halla gustado si es así no olviden dejar sus comentarios y también no olviden dejar sus criticas que como siempre digo serán bienvenidas, bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós.


	38. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37: Chase va al dentista.

Hola a todos mis lectores que siguen mi historia hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en capítulos anteriores Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a la playa donde los estaba esperando un amigo de Ryder llamado Marcus que los había invitado para ver el nacimiento de unas tortugas marinas pero cuando estaban naciendo se percataron que algunas tortugas estaban naciendo del otro lado de la carretera así que Ryder y los cachorros tuvieron que ayudarlos para cruzar la calle, todo comienza como un día normal, era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan y los cachorros aún seguian durmiendo, pero Ryder ya se había despertado para prepararle el desayuno a los cachorros pero antes de que pudiera prepararle el desayuno se percato que el cartero había llegado para entregar unas cartas cuando Ryder se le acerco el dice:

Ryder: Buenos días Bob como amanece.

Bob: Buenos días Ryder, yo estoy bien gracias a dios, bueno aquí les traje sus cartas.

Ryder: Gracias Bob nos vemos.

Bob: Adiós Ryder.

Ryder: Bueno sera mejor que comience a servirles el desayuno a los cachorros que luego les digo de las cartas.

Y así Ryder dejo a un lado las cartas y se fue a servirles el desayuno a los cachorros, luego de unos minutos Chase se había despertado y se fue al interior del cuartel y cuando vio a Ryder el dice:

Chase: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Chase, como amaneces.

Chase: Estoy bien.

Ryder: Me alegro bueno ve a despertar a los demás que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Chase: Muy bien, Chase se hará cargo.

Y así Chase fue a despertar a los demás y luego de unos minutos todos ya se habían despertado y fueron por su desayuno y cuando todos terminaron Ryder les dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros nos llego correo esta mañana cuando aún estaban durmiendo así que les voy a dar a cada quien sus respectivas cartas, veamos, tenemos una para Zuma, una para Skye, una para Chase, dos para Rocky, una para Akita y una para Perla.

Luego de haber recibido cada quien sus cartas se separaron para tener privacidad para así leer sus cartas, cuando Perla vio su carta era de sus viejos compañeros de equipo Perla comenzó a leer su carta que decía:

Carta: (Hola Perla, como estas, espero que estés bien nosotros si lo estamos te enviamos esta carta para que sepas que volveremos muy pronto a bahía aventura y estamos muy emocionados por verte de nuevo a ti y a tus amigos y tendremos una sorpresa para ti y te lo diremos cuando lleguemos que es probable que sea mañana que lleguemos, como sea es todo por nuestra parte espero que sigas disfrutando con tus amigos y nos veremos mañana así que adiós, atentamente tus viejos compañero de equipo.)

Perla: (Oh chicos los extraño a todos, bueno sera mejor volver con los demás y decirles sobre mis viejos compañero regresaran a bahía aventura).

Y así Perla guardo la carta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás y cuando llego ella dice:

Perla: Oigan chicos no lo van a creer mis otros compañeros de equipo regresaran a bahía aventura.

Ryder: Me alegro mucho y cuando van a llegar.

Perla: Según la carta ellos estarán aquí mañana, estoy muy emocionada de verlos de nuevo.

Ryder: Bueno basta de cháchara vamos a jugar.

Todos: Si.

Y así los cachorros y Ryder comenzaron a jugar en el patio alrededor del cuartel Rubble y Chase estaban oliendo el piso buscando algo que había agarrado su atención y luego de un rato al fin encontraron el olor así que comenzaron a escavar y luego de un rato Chase dice:

Chase: He encontrado un juguete.

Rubble: Yo también encontré un juguete.

Y así Rubble y Chase comenzaron a jalar el juguete que habían encontrado pero no sabían que era el mismo juguete y luego de un rato Rubble lo soltó y Chase salio volando y callo en el suelo y luego dice Rubble:

Rubble: Oye Chase encontraste la otra parte de nuestro juguete.

Y así Rubble y Chase comenzaron a jalar el juguete y luego se unieron Zuma y Marshall, pero luego de un rato de jalar Chase soltó el juguete y los demás cayeron al suelo luego Marshall dice:

Marshall: Que pasa Chase.

Chase: Creo que se me aflojo un diente, ven.

Todos: Genial.

Ryder: Hey cachorros que pasa.

Marshall: Ah Chase se le aflojo un diente.

Ryder: En serio déjame ver.

Chase: Solo es un diente de leche.

Ryder: Um sera mejor que el dentista le eche un vistazo.

Chase: El dentista, no mis dientes están perfectos no necesito ir al dentista.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del Sr. Porter Alex jugaba y por accidente se tropezó con su abuelo y luego Alex dice:

Alex: Lo siento abuelo.

Sr. Porter: No hay problema Alex, pero que estabas haciendo.

Alex: Solo estaba jugando.

Sr. Porter: Bueno pero no te alejes demasiado que al rato vamos al dentista.

Alex: Pero abuelo mis dientes están perfectos, ves, no es necesario que vaya al dentista.

Sr. Porter: Pero aún así no te alegues.

Y así pasaron los minutos y ya era hora de llevar a Alex al dentista y el Sr. Porter dice:

Sr. Porter: Muy bien Alex es hora de irse al dentista.

Alex: No puedo ir al dentista la escalera del árbol se rompió.

Sr. Porter: Um, tal vez tenga que pedirle a uno de los vecinos que me preste una escalera.

Alex: Si así no habrá tiempo para ir al dentista.

Sr. Porter: Oh puedo llamar a Ryder para que te veja de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder jugaba con los cachorros cuando recibió una llamada y luego dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Sr. Porter: Hola Ryder soy el Sr. Porter necesito tu ayuda Alex quedo atrapado en su casa del árbol y una parte de la escalera se rompió y tiene una cita con el dentista para que me ayudes a bajarlo de ahí para llevarlo a su cita.

Ryder: Tranquilo Sr. Porter estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto con los cachorros aún seguian jugando cuando sonaron sus etiquetas que dicen:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Luego de haber llegado a la cima y de haberse acomodado Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, el Sr. Porter nos llamo Alex se quedo atrapado en su casa del árbol y una parte de la escalera se callo, tenemos que bajarlo de ahí y llevarlo a su cita con el dentista, para esta misión necesitare a Marshall con tu escalera bajaremos a Alex del árbol y Chase necesito tus sirenas para escoltar a Alex y así para que llegue a su cita con el dentista.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, Marshall y Chase se fueron al restaurante del Sr. Porter para bajar a Alex del árbol para así que llegue a su cita con el dentista y cuando llegaron el Sr. Porter dice:

Sr. Porter: Gracias por venir Ryder.

Ryder: No hay problema, Marshall pon tu escalera debajo para que Alex pueda bajar.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Cuando Marshall coloco su escalera y entro en la casa del árbol el dice:

Marshall: Muy bien Alex listo para bajar e ir con el dentista.

Alex: No puedo.

Marshall: Tranquilo Alex hay otros que también le temen a las alturas.

Alex: No le temo a eso le temo a la dentista.

Y luego de decir eso Alex le cerró la puerta a Marshall y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Marshall baja déjame a mi intentar.

Luego de que Marshall se bajara Ryder se subió a la escalera y entro en la casa y luego le dice a Alex:

Ryder: Vamos Alex Chase te puede llevar con su sirena y todo hasta el dentista.

Alex: Entonces si voy pero no al dentista.

Ryder: Vamos Alex todos tenemos nuestros temores.

Alex: No tu y los cachorro, ustedes son valientes.

Ryder: Um, aja ya se si te muestro que hasta nosotros tenemos nuestros miedos bajaras.

Alex: Bueno siempre quise ver a que le temían los cachorros.

Ryder: Muy bien, para esto necesito a los demás cachorros.

Y así Ryder llamo a los demás cachorros para que vinieran al restaurante del Sr. Porter y cuando llegaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros vamos a ayudar a Alex a bajar de su casa del árbol.

Perla: Y como aremos eso.

Ryder: Fácil, sabes Alex cuando estoy en misiones con los cachorros me tengo que enfrentar a diferentes desafíos como, colgar de un helicóptero pero sabes lo que me da más miedo, Sr. Porter puede traer un brócoli.

Sr. Porter: A la orden Ryder.

Luego de un rato el Sr. Porter apareció con un brócoli y luego dice:

Sr. Porter: Aquí tienes Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias, supongo.

Ryder se había comido el brócoli y luego dice:

Ryder: Ves no estuvo tan mal.

Alex: Buen intento pero aún no me lo creo.

Ryder: Si tienes Razón, ahora Rocky a que le temes.

Rocky: Eh bueno..., esta bien Marshall hazlo.

Marshall: De acuerdo, cañones de agua.

Rocky: Basta, basta, ahora oleré a perro mojado.

Ryder: A Rubble les teme a las arañas.

Rubble: No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, ya puedo dejar de no tener miedo.

Ryder: Claro.

Rubble: ¡Araña!

Ryder: Ahora, Marshall y Skye.

Cuando Marshall se coloco el arnés dice:

Marshall: No vayas tan alto por favor.

Ryder: Marshall le teme a las alturas.

Mientras en el vuelo Skye se había encontrado un águila y luego dice:

Skye: Un águilas, no me gustan las águilas.

Una vez que Skye aterrizo Marshall comenzó a besar el suelo y dice:

Marshall: Oh suelo dulce suelo.

Ryder: Vez todos tienen sus miedos, pero necesito tu ayuda para el miedo de un cachorro.

Alex: De quien.

Alex y Ryder miraron a Chase que estaba tocándose su diente flojo, y así todos se fueron al dentista y ahí esperaron a que Chase y Alex salieran y luego de unos minutos al fin salieron y luego dice Ryder:

Ryder: Como les fue.

Alex: Fue muy divertido la doctora fue muy amable y nos enseño a como cepillarnos los dientes.

Chase: Y miren ahora puedo silbar por el hueco donde estaba mi diente, ven.

Todos: Vaya.

Sr. Porter: Bueno Alex es hora de irnos y gracias Ryder por ayudarme.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aullé por ayuda, bueno cachorros es tiempo de que nosotros también regresemos al cuartel a descansar han sido muy buenos cachorros.

Todos: Si.

Y así luego de despedirse Ryder y los demás se fueron al cuartel y cuando llegaron Chase puso su diente en una servilleta y luego Marshall dice:

Marshall: El hada de los dientes te va a dejar un gran regalo por ese diente.

Chase: Si ya no puedo esperar.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron ya que Chase los estaba llamando y cuando todos se reunieron en la casa cachorro de Chase el dice:

Chase: Miren el hada de los dientes si paso y me dejo un hueso nuevo.

Todos: Vaya.

Cuando Chase fue a morder el hueso le dolió algo y luego dice:

Chase: Auh.

Marshall: Que pasa Chase.

Chase: Se me aflojo otro diente ven.

Y así termina otro capitulo espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos pronto con más adiós.

Bueno chicos no olviden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y si no les gusto también déjenlo en los comentarios, eso es todo por mi parte así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	39. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38: Los cachorros se enferman.

Hey hey hey aquí su buen amigo Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, en capítulos anteriores Perla había recibido una carta de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo diciendo que iban de regreso a bahía aventura y luego de eso a Chase se le había aflojado un diente así que Ryder dijo para llevarlo al dentista pero el no quería ir, pero mientras tanto había otra persona que también tenia que ir al dentista pero no quería ir y ese era Alex por que tenia miedo así que para que Alex agarrara algo de valentía Ryder y los cachorros les mostraron a Alex a que temían y así pudo ir al dentista.

Comenzamos este capitulo con los cachorros ayudando a la granjera Yumi con los animales para meterlos en el granero ya que se estaba inundando todo por una terrible lluvia que estaba cayendo y cuando recogieron a todos la granjera Yumi dice:

Granjera Yumi: Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme Ryder.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerde que cuando una terrible lluvia llegue e inunde casi todo solo tiene que aullar por ayuda, bueno le importa si nos quedamos aquí hasta que la lluvia pase.

Granjera Yumi: No hay ningún problema Ryder, es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerles de que me hallan ayudado.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se habían quedado en el granero hasta que la lluvia pare y cuando lo hizo Ryder dice:

Ryder: Gracias por su hospitalidad durante la lluvia granjera Yumi, nos vemos.

Granjera Yumi: De nada Ryder y adiós.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron de nuevo al cuartel y cuando llegaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Se merecen un buen descanso han sido muy buenos cachorros.

Unos días después de haber ayudado a la granjera Yumi Ryder y los cachorros estaban jugando pero había una cachorra que estaba descansando debajo de la sombra de un árbol pensando y esa era Perla la cual pensaba:

Perla: (Um que les habrá pasado se supone que tenían que llegar hace unos días atrás y me preocupa un poco, les habrá pasado algo, pero que cosas digo yo los entrene son capaces de solucionar casi cualquier cosa).

Mientras que Perla aún seguía pensando se le acerca Akita y le dice:

Akita: Hey Perla que pasa.

Perla: Hola Akita estoy aquí solo pensando en mis cosas nada más.

Akita: Pensando en el porque aún no llegan tus otros amigos.

Perla: No se te escapa nada verdad.

Akita: Tranquila de seguro estarán bien donde sea que estén.

Perla: Si creo que tienes razón.

Akita: Bueno vamos a jugar con los demás.

Perla: Me encantaría pero últimamente me siento algo mal y me encantaría ir a descansar en el cuartel.

Akita: De acuerdo.

Y así Perla se fue a descansar en el cuartel mientras que Akita se unía con los demás a jugar, mientras tanto en la granja de All el y Alex estaban tratando de bañar a dos cerdos pero no podían ya que se movían demasiado así que el granjero All le dice a Alex;

Granjero All: Oye Alex me puedes hacer el favor de traerme algo de pastel de la granjera Yumi.

Alex: Claro granjero All estoy aquí para ayudar.

Luego de un rato Alex regresa con unos pedazos de pastel y luego le dice al granjero All:

Alex: Y ahora que.

Granjero All: Lanzase lo cerca de ellos dos para ver si se quedan quieto.

Y así Alex le lanza una rebanada cerca de los cerdos y ellos se estaban peleando por ese trozo asi que Alex dice:

Alex: Tranquilos que hay suficiente para los dos.

Pero sin darse cuenta aparece un ganso y le quita el pedazo de pastel que tenia Alex en las manos y luego fue por el que tenia los cerdos cuando el ganso agarro el pedazo provoco que los cerdos se asustaran y corrieran y rompieron la cerca de donde estaban y se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque el granjero All trato de atraparlos pero no pudo y luego dice:

Granjero All: Estos cerdos son muy resbalosos cuando están mojados.

Alex: Y tambien rapidos.

Granjero All: Necesitare ayuda para atraparlos.

Alex: Y yo se a quien llamar.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Ryder aún seguía jugando con los cachorros cuando recibió una llamada y dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alex: Ryder el Granjero All necesita tu ayuda.

Granjero All: Dos de mis cerdos se asustaron rompieron la cerca de su corral y salieron corriendo al bosque necesito ayuda para atraparlos.

Ryder: No se preocupe granjero All estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil ni cerdos resbalosos para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto los cachorros aún seguian jugando cuando sonaron sus etiquetas que dicen:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Luego de haber llegado a la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros el granjero All nos llamo, su ganso asusto a dos cerdos que tenia en el corral haciendo que corran hacia el bosque el teme que terminen en el arroyo así que hay que atraparlos y rápido.

Rocky: ¿Ryder, te encuentras bien?

Ryder: Me encuentro bien por que.

Akita: Se te nota que estas algo pálido.

Ryder: No se preocupen, ahora por donde iba, así, para esta misión necesitare a…

De repente se desplomo al suelo, Perla había reaccionado rápido y puso una almohada de bajo de su cabeza para disminuir el golpe y luego dice:

Perla: Muy bien Akita ayúdame a llevarlo a aquel pus y ahí lo podrás revisar y Chase ahora estas a cargo.

Chase: De acuerdo, muy bien para esta misión necesitare a Skye te quiero en el aire para que busques a los cerdos.

Skye: Este cachorro va a, va a, achu.

Chase: Oh no Skye.

Skye: Tendré que quedarme verdad.

Chase: Bueno tendremos que hacerlo sin ti, Zuma te quiero a ti en tu aerolizador si los cerdos caen al agua.

Zuma: A sumergir, achu.

Perla: Parece que el también se tendrá que quedar.

Chase: Rocky te necesito a ti y a tus herramientas para arreglar la cerca.

Rocky: Verde es mi, achu.

Perla: Y otro más que se une al grupo.

Chase: Bueno, Marshall y Mariana ayudaran en la búsqueda de tierra.

Marshall: Me pondré, achu.

Mariana: Sobrenatural es mi, achu.

Chase: Hay no, Rubble tendrás que ayudar con tu excavadora.

Rubble: Rubble a toda, achu.

Perla: Y ese era el ultimo, solo quedamos tu y yo Chase.

Chase: Bueno iremos tú y yo, Akita te quedaras para cuidar a los enfermos.

Akita: De acuerdo.

Perla: Eh Chase te sientes bien.

Chase: Si por que.

Akita: Por que parece que te vas a desplomar en cualquier momento.

Perla: Sera mejor que vengas y te acuestes.

Chase: Bien, me voy a acostar.

Perla: Y entonces solo quedo uno, bueno sera mejor que me vaya ya.

Y de repente Perla también se desplomo y luego Akita dice:

Akita: Perla estas bien.

Perla: Ya me preguntaba cuando me afectaría la fiebre.

Akita: Pero ahora que aremos con la misión.

Perla: Primero llama a Katie para que venga a ayudarte con los enfermos y con la misión no se que hacer.

Y de repente se escucho que el ascensor estaba subiendo y cuando se paro en la cima Perla y Akita vieron que los que salían eran los amigos de Perla y cuando se acercaron Tayler dice:

Tayler: Hey hey hey como están todos aquí.

Zane: Yo diría que mal.

Laura: Perla, Akita que paso.

Perla: ¡Esperen! Esperen no se acerquen demasiado.

Akita: Lo que pasa es que todos se enfermaron y no queremos contagiarlos.

Perla: En especial ya que van a hacer una misión.

Conor: Pero.

Perla: Miren se que no vinieron a eso pero les requiero una vez más, por favor como los viejos tiempos.

Zane: Um, esta bien cual es la misión.

Perla: Necesito que vayan a esta dirección ahí estará la granja de All cuando lleguen ahí quiero que lo ayuden a atrapar a dos cerdo que se le escaparon y también quiero que le arreglen su cerca.

Tomas: Esta bien.

Rex: Pero que haremos si no tenemos nuestras mochilas.

Perla: Abajo están las suyas Ryder me dejo guardarlas aquí y pueden usar los vehículos de los cachorros.

Zane: Esta bien, vamonos todos, Tayler quédate aquí y ayuda a Akita con los enfermos, muy bien team howl rescue entra en acción.

Y así Zane y los demás se fueron a la granja de All y cuando llegaron el granjero All dice:

Granjero All: Al fin llegan, esperen ustedes no son los paw patroll.

Zane: Lo lamento pero ellos no se encuentran capases para ayudarlo con esta tarea así que nos mandaron a nosotros, nosotros somos team howl rescue y es un gusto conocerlo.

Granjero All: Al menos me mandaron a alguien y el gusto es mio.

Zane: Muy bien Rex comienza a arreglar la cerca y Laura se nuestros ojos en el cielo y los demás comiencen a buscar a los cerdos y atraigan los hacia acá.

Todos: Si.

Y así Rex se puso a arreglar la cerca mientras que los demás buscaban a los cerditos y luego de unas horas Rex pudo arreglar la cerca mientras que los demás aún seguian tratando de atrapar a los cerdos y luego de un rato el granjero All dice:

Granjero All: Vaya si que estos cerdos son rápidos, pero de seguro cuando tengan hambre regresaran a la granja.

Zane: Um, aja ya lo se los podemos atraer con algo de maíz.

Granjero All: Esa es una buena idea.

Alex: Yo me encargo.

Granjero All: Esta bien Alex ¡Pero no vayas a abrir! La puerta completa.

Y así luego de que Alex abriera la puerta los cerdos corrieron a la pila de maíz y luego dice granjero All:

Granjero All: Bueno al menos los pudimos atraer.

Zane: Bueno sera mejor que los ponga de nuevo en su corral y aprovechando recogeré el maíz que esta en suelo.

Y así Zane coloco a los dos cerdos en su corral y luego se puso a recoger el maíz que estaba en el suelo y luego de que ya estuviesen recogidos el grajero All dice:

Granjero All: Gracias por venir a ayudarme ¿Eh?

Zane: Soy Zane.

Granjero All: Bueno Zane, gracias para ti y tu equipo y espero que Ryder y los demás cachorros se recuperen pronto.

Zane: No hay problema y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda solo aulle por ayuda, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir asi que adiós.

Granjero All: Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

Y así Zane y los demás se fueron de nuevo al cuartel para ver como estaban los pacientes y cuando llegaron Zane dice:

Zane: Hola hay alguien aquí, ya llegamos.

Tayler: Hagan silencio, están dormidos.

Laura: Y Akita.

Tayler: También se enfermo pero gracias a Katie solo necesitan descansar por hoy y mañana estarán bien.

Zane: Bueno chicos guardemos las mochilas y luego vamos a cenar.

Todos: Si.

A la mañana siguiente Zane y los demás se despertaron temprano para ver como estaban Ryder y los demás cachorros y cuando llegaron a la cima vieron que todos ya estaban despiertos y cuando se acercaron Laura dice:

Laura: Veo que se sienten mucho mejor.

Ryder: Si, se lo agradecemos a ti Tayler y también a Katie.

Tayler: No hay problema, solo hago mi trabajo.

Ryder: Bueno sera mejor que prepare el desayuno para todos.

Zane: No es necesario ya esta listo desde hace rato.

Rex: Vamos que la comida se esta enfriando.

Y así todos bajaron para comer su desayuno y cuando Perla término le pregunta Zane:

Perla: Bueno Zane cual es esa sorpresa que se hace mención en la carta.

Zane: Ah si, ya nos podemos quedar permanentemente aquí en bahía aventura.

Laura: Y eso significa que podemos reanudar team howl rescue.

Rex: Asi que Perla.

Tayler: Te pedimos.

Tomas: Que.

Fenix: Seas.

Conor: De nuevo.

Lucas: Nuestra.

Todos: ¡Lider!

Perla: Vaya no se que decir, la verdad es que me encantaría volver a ser su líder pero es que me lo tengo que pensar.

Tayler: No hay mucho que pensar solo di que si.

Perla: Verán la primera vez no lo pensé mucho por que ya no estaba en un equipo pero ahora esto es diferente, estoy de nuevo con mi anterior equipo.

Zane: Lo entiendo Perla.

Perla: Dejen que lo piense mejor y luego les diré mi respuesta, pero por ahora le dejo el cargo del equipo a Rex, se que el lo hará bien, pero cualquier cosa saben donde encontrarme.

Rex: Bueno equipo vamonos a nuestra base.

Perla: Ah y el vehículo con sus cosas están en esta dirección.

Zane: Gracias.

Perla: Bueno cachorros quien quiere jugar.

Todos: Yo.

Y así termina otro día para este equipo, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí se despide su buen amigo Desgarbiuz, espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo y nos veremos pronto con más así que adiós, esta historia continuara.


	40. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39: Los cachorros salvan a Ryder.

Hola a todos de nuevo me alegra traerles otro capitulo más de esta historia que les encanta mucho espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, en el capitulo anterior todos los cachorros y Ryder se habían enfermado y no podían cumplir con una misión pero por suerte los antiguos compañeros de Perla el team howl rescue habían aparecido y decidieron ayudar en la misión a la mañana siguiente todos ya se habían recuperado y luego del desayuno el equipo dijo que se iban a quedar por más tiempo en bahía aventura así que le pidieron a Perla que fuera de nuevo su líder, pero Perla les dijo que tenia que pensarlo un poco ya que tenia que decidir si dejar de nuevo a los paw patroll y regresar como la líder del team howl rescue o decirles que no a ellos y quedarse en los paw patroll.

Todo comienza en una mañana soleada los cachorros estaban jugando mientras que Ryder fue a dar un pequeño paseo pero Perla estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol viendo dos fotografías en una estaban ella y los paw patroll y en la otra estaba ella con sus otros amigos del team howl rescue y luego piensa:

Perla: (Ahora que are tengo que decidir si me quedo con los paw patroll o me voy con el team howl rescue), ojala fuera mucho más fácil decidir.

Mientras tanto Marshall estaba tomando un descanso de jugar y vio a Perla luego se le acerca Chase y le dice:

Chase: Oye Marshall que pasa.

Marshall: Crees que va a elegir a los otros.

Chase: No lo se, pero cualquier decisión que tome tendremos que aceptarlo y eso va también para ti Marshall.

Marshall: Si ya lo se.

Chase: Bueno vamos a seguir jugando.

Marshall: Claro.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de bahía aventura Ryder se encontraba paseando y luego dice:

Ryder: Vaya con razón le dicen senda vista hermosa.

Y de repente Ryder escucho un ruido cuando fue a ver era su amiga Garbie la cabra que estaba atorada en unas ramas en el precipicio, así que Ryder bajo para rescatarla y cuando llego al precipicio donde estaba Garbie Ryder dice:

Ryder: Tranquilo Garbie, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Luego de que Ryder liberara a Garbie vio que ya no podía subir y que tampoco era una opción bajar así que dice:

Ryder: Tranquilo Garbie ya se quien nos puede ayudar, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Los cachorros aún seguian jugando cuando sonaron sus etiquetas que dicen:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: (Bueno tendré que pensar mi decisión más tarde, pero por ahora Ryder me necesita).

Cuando todos habían llegado a la cima se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que Ryder no estaba ahí parado donde siempre debe estar y Rocky dice:

Rocky: Alguien ha visto a Ryder.

Akita: El nos llamo ¿No?

Skye: Se supone que si.

Y de repente en la pantalla recibió una llamada que cuando Chase toco para responder a la llamada todos vieron que era Ryder y luego el dice:

Ryder: Lo lamento cachorros pero esta vez no puedo estar ahí para darles la misión por que al que tienen que salvar es a mí, he quedado atrapado en una pendiente con Garbie y quiero que nos ayuden a bajar, estamos…

Y de repente una parte del risco que estaba cerca de Ryder se había desprendido y casi se había caído por suerte Garbie estaba ahí para poderlo salvar pero a Ryder se le callo el celular y justo estaba pasando el Sr. Porter en su camioneta y el celular callo ahí y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Gracias por salvarme Garbie, pero ahora los cachorros no saben donde estamos.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, todos se quedaron perplejos al ver que la llamada se callo y luego Chase dice:

Chase: Muy bien cachorros, tenemos que actuar rápido si queremos salvar a Ryder y a Garbie.

Rubble: Pero como los salvaremos si no tenemos su ubicación.

Chase: Por eso haremos una búsqueda, esta es la señal de su teléfono, tenemos que seguirlo, Skye buscaras desde es cielo, Zuma buscaras por el mar, Rocky te vas a quedar para ver el progreso de la señal y los demás separense a buscar a Ryder.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Chase: Muy bien, paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así todos bajaron por el tobogán y cuando llegaron a la entrada se detuvieron por un rato y luego Skye dice:

Skye: Un momento, no debemos esperar a Ryder.

Chase: Es cierto.

Y así todos se fueron a buscar a Ryder, pero Perla quiso hacer una parada antes así que fue al cuartel del equipo team howl rescue y cuando llego y entro ella dice:

Perla: Hola, chicos están aquí.

Rex: Hola Perla que sorpresa verte aquí.

Perla: Hola Rex y los demás.

Rex: Están paseando por ahí en bahía aventura.

Perla: Tienes que reunirlos, hay una emergencia, Ryder esta en peligro y no sabemos donde esta así que hay que buscarlo.

Rex: Tranquila Perla lo encontraremos, no hay trabajo difícil para el team howl rescue, chicos al cuartel.

Todos: Rex nos necesita.

Y así cuando todos se reunieron en el cuartel se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba Perla y luego Zane dice:

Zane: Team howl rescue esta listo para la misión Rex.

Laura: Perla que haces aquí ya tomaste la decisión.

Perla: Aún no.

Rex: Ella vino por que necesita nuestra ayuda en una búsqueda, su líder Ryder esta en peligro y no saben donde puede estar así que hay que buscarlo lo más pronto posible.

Tayler: Pero como lo salvaremos si no sabemos donde esta.

Perla: Para eso esta esto, es la señal de su celular.

Rex: Quiero que se unan con los demás del equipo para buscarlo, de acuerdo.

Todos: Si señor.

Rex: Muy bien Team Howl Rescue entra en acción.

Y así el team howl rescue se puso en marcha para reunirse con los demás para así ayudar en la búsqueda de Ryder, luego de un rato Chase le dice a Rocky:

Chase: Rocky como va.

Rocky: Se dirige hacia la montaña de Jake.

Chase: Muy bien ya vamos para halla.

Y así Chase junto a Skye se fueron rápidamente a la montaña de Jake, mientras tanto mientras que Rex aún seguía buscando a Ryder el había recibido una llamada y luego dice:

Rex: Hola aquí Rex.

Capitán Turbot: Rex necesito tu ayuda.

Rex: Que pasa capitán.

Capitán Turbot: Un barco choco con unas rocas y se esta comenzando a unir y hay mucha gente a bordo.

Rex: Tranquilo capitán lo ayudaremos, necesito que busque a sus amigos y que vayan al barco pronto estaremos ahí.

Capitán Turbot: Muy bien.

Rex: Perla me copias.

Perla: Te escucho Rex, ya oí la llamada ve y haz todo lo necesario para salvar a esa gente y tengan cuidado.

Rex: Muy bien Perla lo tendremos, no hay trabajo difícil para el team howl rescue, chicos a la playa.

Mientras tanto con los demás del team howl rescue aún seguian buscando a Ryder cuando sonaron sus etiquetas que dicen:

Rex: Chicos a la playa.

Todos: Rex nos necesita.

Y así todos se dirigieron a la playa donde los estaba esperando Rex y cuando llegaron Zane dice:

Zane: Team howl rescue listo para la acción Rex.

Rex: Gracias por venir tan rápido tenemos un barco que se unde entre las patas y hay gente en el barco tenemos que bajarlos antes de que el barco se unda, quiero que transformen sus vehículos para viajar en el mar y preparen los para trasportar a la gente del barco.

Todos: Si.

Rex: Y el capitán Turbot y sus amigos nos estarán ayudando también para bajar a la gente, muy bien team howl rescue entra en acción.

Y así todos preparaban sus vehículos para viajar en mar para así ayudar al capitán Turbot y sus amigos a bajar a la gente del barco, mientras tanto los demás cachorros aún seguian buscando a Ryder mientras que Rocky le seguía la pista a la señal del celular de Ryder vio que se dirigía hacia la granja de Yumi así que les dice a los demás:

Rocky: Chicos la señal se dirige hacia la granja de Yumi.

Chase: Muy bien Rocky sigue así.

Mientras tanto con el Sr. Porter el estaba conduciendo hacia la granja de Yumi cuando se da cuenta de algo así que dice:

Sr. Porter: Un momento las manzanas no son para Yumi yo recogí las manzanas de ahí, manzanas para la alcaldesa.

Y así el Sr. Porter dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la alcaldía para entregarle las manzanas a la alcaldesa Goodway, cuando Rocky vio eso decide decirle a los demás y el dice:

Rocky: Esperen dio la vuelta ahora se dirige hacia la alcaldía.

Chase: Muy bien vamos para halla.

Mientras tanto con el team howl rescue luego de unos cuantos minutos ya habían sacado casi la mitad de los pasajeros que estaban en el barco pero el barco se estaba hundiendo un poco más rápido así que Rex piensa:

Rex: (Diablos el barco cada vez se unde más rápido y aún nos falta más de la mitad de los pasajeros por bajar, tengo que hacer algo para evitar que se siga undiendo por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para bajar a todos, veamos que tenemos aquí).

Y así Rex comenzó a buscar y a re buscar en su camión hasta que encontró algo perfecto que cervaria para tapar el agujero mientras sacan a las personas del barco, luego de unos minutos Rex había terminado de colocar la broma para tapar el agujero y luego dice:

Rex: Bueno creo que con eso bastara para que saquemos a las personas y tal vez podamos salvar el barco.

Y así Rex se unió con los demás para ayudarlos a bajar a todas las personas del barco y llevarlos a tierra firme, y luego de unas cuantas horas al fin pudieron bajar a todos del barco y llevarlos a tierra firme y luego el capitán Turbot dice:

Capitán Turbot: Gracias Rex y a tu equipo por venir a ayudarnos a bajar a estas personas.

Rex: No hay problema solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y recuerden que cuando necesiten ayuda.

Todos: ¡Solo aúllen por ayuda!

Rex: Bueno eso es todo no.

Capitán Turbot: Pues si el barco ya esta en el muelle y ya casi lo reparan así que estará pronto en el mar y la gente que iba en el barco seguirán disfrutando del viaje.

Rex: Bueno entonces con su permiso nos retiramos.

Capitán Turbot: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Y así Rex y los demás se fueron de nuevo a su cuartel para descansar después de ese largo rescate, mientras tanto con Chase y Skye habían recorrido el camino hasta llegar a la alcaldía y pudieron detener al Sr. Porter antes de que se fuera y cuando Chase reviso la camioneta en busca de Ryder el solo encontró su teléfono y luego dice:

Chase: Diablos, estuvimos siguiendo la pista equivocada cachorros.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Rocky decía:

Rocky: Y ahora que, un momento puedo dar reversa para ver de donde se origino la llamada, Skye Ryder llamo desde el sendero vista hermosa.

Y así Skye fue al sendero vista hermosa y cuando llego comenzó a buscar a Ryder y luego de unos minutos lo había encontrado y luego dice:

Skye: Chicos encontré a Ryder esta en un acantilado y parece que no va a resistir por mucho tiempo.

Chase: Muy bien hecho Skye ya estoy en camino, Perla te necesitamos.

Perla: Estoy en camino para halla pero no llegare, Skye tienes que usar tu arnés para sacar a Ryder.

Skye: Entendido Perla estoy en eso.

Chase: Oigan yo soy el que da las ordenes por los momentos.

Perla: Esta bien Chase que debería hacer Skye.

Chase: Yo digo, yo digo que haga lo que tu dijiste.

Skye: Muy bien Chase tu mandas.

Y así Skye bajo el arnés para que así Ryder se lo pudiera poner y salir de ese acantilado con Garbie cuando lograron salir de ahí vieron el acantilado se había caído por completo y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Uf eso estuvo cerca.

Skye: Muy bien cachorros ya tengo a Ryder nos vemos en el cuartel.

Y así Skye se fue al cuartel con Ryder y Garbie y cuando llegaron Skye comenzó a bajar a Ryder hacia el suelo y luego de que Garbie se bajara de los brazos de Ryder el se quito el arnés y luego todos los cachorros lo recibieron tirándolo al suelo y luego Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya basta también me alegra de verlos y gracias a todos por rescatarme.

Rocky: No hay problema Ryder, bueno y ya sabes cuando necesites ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda.

Y así todos comenzaron a reírse y luego de un rato apareció el Sr. Porter y repartió algunas sandias para todos pero antes de que comenzaran a comer aparecieron los del team howl rescue y cuando se acercaron Zane dice:

Zane: Oigan tendrán espacio para unos cuantos más y también sandias.

Ryder: Claro vengan hay suficiente para todos.

Y así el Sr. Porter comenzó a darle sus sandias a los del team howl rescue pero antes de que pudieran comer Garbie comenzó a comerse todos los pedazos de sandias que tenían los cachorros y cuando termino Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno no me sorprende si te pasas la mayor parte del día en un acantilado sin comer una cabra puede comer lo que sea.

Y de repente Ryder vio que Garbie tenía su comunicador y también vio que se lo comió y luego dice:

Ryder: Oh no mi comunicador.

Rocky: Tranquilo Ryder aquí tenemos otro.

Ryder: Gracias Rocky y también a los demás y Rex gracias por ayudar a esa gente de ese barco mientras estábamos ocupado.

Rex: No hay problema y ya sabes lo que dices que cuando necesites ayuda.

Todos: Solo aúlla por ayuda.

Y así todos comenzaron a comer sus sandias y luego de comer todos los cachorros se pusieron a jugar hasta que llego la hora de que el team howl rescue regresara a su cuartel pero antes de que se fueran Zane dice:

Zane: Y bien Perla ya tomaste tu decisión.

Perla: La verdad es que aún no por todo el ajetreo de hoy no pude pensar en eso pero tranquilos pronto todos sabrán mi respuesta ténganlo asegurado.

Conor: Muy bien entonces ya nos vamos, hasta luego a todos.

Todos: Adiós.

Y así el team howl rescue dejo el puesto de observación y se fueron a su cuartel y los demás siguieron jugando hasta que era la hora de la cena y luego de comer todos se pusieron a ver la tele, y así termina otro día de ajetreo para todos, acaso Perla decidirá quedarse con los paw patroll quienes la han apoyado desde un principio o sera que se ira con el team howl rescue que cuyos integrantes conoció durante su viaje fuera de bahía aventura y a los cuales no conoce, esta y otras preguntas más se responderán en los episodios de paw patroll las aventuras de Perla así que no se lo pierdan y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y criticas, adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que sera el 4 capitulo especial de esta historia así que sigan leyendo, esta historia continuara.


	41. Chapter 40

Capítulo especial #4: una noche fantasmagórica.

Hola a todos como están aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta grandiosa historia después de mucho tiempo y además les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido un capitulo anteriormente, tuve problemas con mi Internet de nuevo y espero que me perdonen. En el capítulo anterior los cachorros tuvieron que salvar a Ryder que se encontraba en una saliente que se estaba a punto de caerse junto a Garbie la cabra, mientras tanto con el Team howl rescue tenían que salvar a una gente que se encontraba en un barco que se estaba hundiendo y al final del día todos estaban reunidos en el puesto de observación comiendo sandias que les había traído el Sr. Porter (ah y el especial de hoy se trata de Halloween)

Era un hermoso día en bahía aventura los pájaros cantaban y todos estaban preparando sus casas para la noche de Halloween, mientras tanto en el cuartel del team holw rescue Rex y los demás junto con Perla estaban arreglando su base y luego de un rato Perla les dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos están emocionados por esta noche.

Zane: La verdad es que sí.

Rex: Aunque para algunos es la primera vez que celebran esta festividad lejos de su familia.

Perla Bueno para eso estamos nosotros somos como su segunda familia para aquellos que no puedan ver a sus familias en esta festividad y eso va para ti también Rex.

Tayler: Bueno menos charla y más trabajo que aún tenemos mucho por hacer y aún nos falta arreglarnos nosotros así que vamos.

Todos: Si.

Y así todos volvieron a trabajar y luego de unas horas ya estaba listo el cuartel para la noche y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Bueno chicos ya está listo aquí y estoy feliz por el resultado, bueno ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir a preparar mi disfraz así que nos vemos en la noche.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Y así Perla se fue del cuartel y se fue de nuevo al puesto de observación para ayudar a terminar de decorar y de terminar su vestido y cuando llego comenzó a ayudar a los demás a terminar de decorar y así pasaron las horas y todos ya tenían sus casas listas para la noche, cuando ya era de noche los cachorros ya estaban listos con sus disfraces y todos estaban reunidos en la puerta para salir y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya es hora de irnos a pedir dulces así que están todos listos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Perla: Bueno la verdad es que les prometí a Rex y a los demás que iba a acompañarlos a pedir dulces, pero no se preocupen nos veremos en la fiesta que estará organizando el capitán Turbot en el barco.

Ryder: De acuerdo Perla disfruta tu noche y nos veremos en la fiesta, vamos cachorros.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así todos salieron del puesto de observación y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad y cuando llegaron Perla se despidió del grupo y se separó para dirigirse hacia el cuartel general del team holw rescue y cuando llego vio que todos la estaban esperando para así salir y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos están listos para salir.

Zane: Claro que si lo estamos.

Laura: Y estamos muy emocionados.

Perla: Muy bien entonces vamos hay mucho que hacer y casas que visitar.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así Perla y los demás salieron del cuartel para así ir por toda bahía aventura para pedir dulces. Mientras tanto en el muelle el capitán Turbot aún estaba haciendo algunos arreglos al barco para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar un poco más tarde, y luego de un rato aparecen Katie y la alcaldesa Goodway y entonces dice Katie:

Katie: Hola capitán Turbot.

Capitán Turbot: Hola Katie y hola a usted también alcaldesa Goodway.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hola capitán veo que está haciendo un buen trabajo con este barco le está quedando genial.

Capitán Turbot: Gracias, está quedando muy bien y solo me falta poco para terminar con los adornos y el Sr. Porter ya trajo la comida para la fiesta.

Sr. Porter: Hola.

Y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway se acerca al Sr. Porter y entonces le dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Sr. Porter solo quería decirle que esas galletas con forma de telaraña le quedaron tan geniales que hasta que atraparían unas moscas.

Sr. Porter: Gracias alcaldesa ahora tengo que ir a buscar más galletas.

Y entonces luego de un rato el Sr Porter regreso al barco con las galletas y entonces vio que faltaban las galletas que había dejado en la bandeja y entonces él dice:

Sr. Porter: Quien se comió las galletas.

Alcaldesa Goodway: No me mire a mí yo no me las comí.

Sr. Porter: Y entonces, bueno por lo menos traje más.

Y entonces vio que también faltaban las galletas que había dejado en la bandeja y entonces dice:

Sr. Porter: Y ahora se comieron las galletas que traje.

Luego de un rato Cali vio a una gaviota y comenzó a perseguirlo hasta llegar a lo alto de uno de los mástiles y luego de un rato Cali fue a atraparlo pero la gaviota salió volando y Cali se calló del mástil y se sujetó de la cuerda que estaba a su lado la cual hizo que una de las velas se alzaran y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Oh no una de las velas se alzó.

Y entonces Cali persiguió a la gaviota hasta el otro mástil y pasó lo mismo entonces se calló de nuevo y se sujetó a otra cuerda que tenía al lado y entonces hizo que la otra vela se alzara y entonces el viento paso justo en ese momento e hizo que el barco se moviera, mientras tanto el capitán Turbot estaba afuera del barco encima de una tabla y entonces por el movimiento del barco hizo que la tabla se cayera y el capitán Turbot se cayera al agua y entonces dice:

Capitán Turbot: Oigan espérenme.

Mientras tanto en el barco los que estaban adentro se estaban preguntando qué estaba pasando y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Que está pasando por que las velas se alzaron solas y quien está navegando este barco.

Katie: No creerán que sea un fantasma.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gallileta y yo no creemos en fantasma.

Sr. Porter: Alguien ha visto al capitán Turbot.

Katie: No estaba aquí.

Alcaldesa Goodway: ¡Capitán Turbot donde esta!

Y de repente vieron que una especie de monstruo se asomó a un lado del barco y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ah un monstruo marino.

Capitán Turbot: Que donde.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ah un monstruo marino que habla.

Capitán Turbot: Que donde.

Sr. Porter: Tranquila alcaldesa solo es el capitán Turbot.

Y así el Sr. Porter ayudo al capitán Turbot a subir al barco y entonces el Sr. Porter dice:

Sr Porter: Que bueno que está aquí capitán, puede regresar el barco al muelle.

Capitán Turbot: Me encantaría pero no encuentro mis lentes y sin ellos no puedo ver nada, oh perdón Alex.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Soy la alcaldesa Goodway.

Capitán Turbot: Ven no puedo ver nada sin ellos.

Y de repente todos escucharon un terrible sonido espeluznante que hizo que todos se juntaran a un lado del barco y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Y ahora que aremos estamos navegando sin rumbo y con un capitán que no ve nada.

Sr. Porter: Yo sé a quién llamar.

Mientras tanto en bahía aventura Ryder y los cachorros aún estaban pidiendo dulces cuando el teléfono de Ryder sonó y entonces dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Sr. Porter: Ryder tenemos un problema el barco donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta de repente se comenzó a mover solo y no sabemos quién lo navega y además el capitán Turbot perdió sus lentes y no nos puede regresar y creemos que es un fantasma.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gallileta y yo no creemos en fantasma.

Sr. Porter: Nos puedes ayudar.

Ryder: No se preocupe Sr. Porter estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: ¡Ryder nos necesita!

Mientras tanto con Perla y los demás, se encontraban pidiendo dulces cuando la etiqueta de Perla sonó y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Ryder me está llamando lo lamento chicos me tengo que ir pero nos veremos en la fiesta de acuerdo.

Rex: Tranquila Perla ve.

Laura: Además es tu trabajo como miembro de los paw patroll.

Perla: Bueno nos veremos después.

Mientras que Rex y los demás veían a Perla alegarse Rex recibe una llamada y entonces dice:

Rex: Hola aquí Rex.

Mama de Rex: Rex querido nos escuchas, esto esta encendido.

Rex: Hola mama y si te escucho.

Mama de Rex: Pues que bueno, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Rex: Que paso se encuentran bien.

Papa de Rex: Si estamos bien, pero hubo deslisamiento de rocas por la carretera en donde andábamos y quedamos atrapados, nos puedes ayudar:

Rex: Claro no se preocupen estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para el team holw rescue, chicos llamada de alerta.

Todos: Rex nos necesita.

Y así todos se dirigieron hacia el cuartel y cuando llegaron Zane dice:

Zane: El team holw rescue está listo para la misión Rex.

Rex: Gracias por venir tan rápido chicos, eh recibido una llamada de mis padres pidiendo ayuda, ellos estaban viajando por la carretera cuando hubo un deslizamiento de rocas y ellos quedaron atrapados, para esta misión necesitare a Zane, necesito tu excavadora para que quites las piedras del camino y Tayler necesito que los revises si están bien cuando Zane los saque de ahí.

Todos: Si.

Rex: Muy bien team holw rescue entra en acción.

Y así Rex, Zane y Tayler se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los padres de Rex, mientras tanto los cachorros ya habían llegado a la cima del puesto de observación y cuando todos se pusieron en línea Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdón por interrumpir su noche cachorros pero el Sr. Porter nos necesita, el barco donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta se comenzó a mover solo y hay gente a bordo, para esta misión necesitare a Skye necesito que hueles con alguien para que bajen una de las velas para bajar la velocidad del barco y ese alguien serás tú Marshall quiero que te pongas el arnés de Skye para así bajes la vela y necesito a Zuma quiero que te lleves a Mariana para el barco y Mariana quiero que averigües que está pasando.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Marshall: Me pondré en macha.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Mariana: Sobre natural es mi segundo nombre.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se dirigieron hacia el barco que estaba navegando solo, mientras tanto con Rex y los demás ya habían llegado al lugar del incidente y entonces Rex dice:

Rex: Mamá, Papá ya llegamos como están.

Mamá de Rex: Estamos bien cariño pero sácanos de aquí.

Rex: Descuida lo aremos, muy bien Zane comienza a sacar las rocas del camino y Tayler prepárate para que los examines.

Tayler: Si.

Zane: Me pondré patas a la obra.

Luego de unas horas Zane ya había sacado las rocas del camino y Tayler ya reviso a la familia de Rex y entonces la mamá le dice a Rex:

Mamá de Rex: Oh gracias Rex por salvarnos y gracias a tu equipo también.

Rex: No fue nada mama solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y recuerda que cuando necesiten ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda. Y a todas estas que hacían por aquí y a estas horas.

Papa de Rex: Íbamos a visitarte para estar juntos en este Halloween.

Mama de Rex: Pero por el pequeño improvisto tenemos que regresar a casa.

Rex: Esperen por que no se quedan con nosotros en nuestro cuartel esta noche y mañana se van en un tren a casa, que les parece.

Mama de Rex: No lo sé cariño, está seguro que nos podemos quedar esta noche.

Rex: Por supuesto, estaremos un poco apretados pero estaremos bien.

Mama de Rex: Esta bien nos quedaremos.

Todos los niños: ¡Sí!

Rex: Muy bien entonces vamos de vuelta a bahía aventura.

Y así Rex y compañía se dirigieron de nuevo a bahía aventura, mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros ya estaban detrás del barco entonces Ryder le dice a Skye:

Ryder: Muy bien Skye lleva a Marshall a uno de los mástiles para que pueda bajar la vela para reducir la velocidad del barco para que podamos subir.

Skye: De acuerdo Ryder, este cachorro va a volar.

Y así luego de un rato y de varios intentos Skye pudo dejar a Marshall en el mástil y entonces Marshall hizo bajar la vela y entonces Ryder, Zuma y Mariana pudieron subir al barco entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien ya estamos aquí.

Katie: Gracias por venir Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ryder mi querida Gallileta ha desaparecido.

Katie: Y Cali también.

Ryder: No se preocupen las encontraremos y también resolveremos este misterio, pero primero hay que bajar la otra vela que falta.

Luego de un rato Ryder bajo la vela que faltaba y entonces el barco se detuvo y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien ahora a descubrir que hizo que se alzaran las vela.

Alex: Yo sé que fue, lo hizo un fantasma.

Ryder: Todo tiene una explicación Alex, primero descubramos quien es nuestro capitán misterioso que navega.

Y así Ryder fue a donde estaba el timón del barco para ver quién era el que lo estaba navegando, luego de unos minutos Ryder apareció bajando las escaleras con Gallileta entre manos entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Oh Gallileta estas a salvo, gracias Ryder por salvarla de ese fantasma.

Ryder: De hecho alcaldesa Gallileta era la que estaba navegando el barco.

Alcaldesa Goodway: En serio.

Ryder: Si.

Y de repente se escucha de nuevo ese sonido espeluznante y entonces Alex dice:

Alex: Ese tiene que ser un fantasma.

Ryder: Parece que el ruido proviene de atrás de los barriles voy a ver.

Y así Ryder fue a ver atrás de los barriles para ver que hacia ese ruido y entonces luego de un rato aparece Ryder con Wally entre manos entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Y aquí tenemos el causante de este ruido espeluznante, los ronquidos de Wally al estar atrás de los barriles hacen este ruido.

Sr. Porter: Y fue Wally quien se comió las galletas.

Mientras tanto con Cali ella estaba persiguiendo la gaviota de nuevo hasta seguirla a lo alto de uno de los mástiles y entonces Cali fue atacar a la gaviota y la gaviota la esquiva de nuevo y eso hace que Cali se cayera y se agarró de la cuerda que tenía al lado y eso provoco que se alzaran las velas otra vez entonces Alex dice:

Alex: Tiene que ser un fantasma.

Ryder: O una gata traviesa.

Katie: Cali, gatita traviesa.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Oh Ryder gracias de nuevo por haber encontrado a Gallileta.

Katie: Y a Cali también.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda, bueno que les parece si regresamos este barco al muelle.

Capitán Turbot: Claro si solo pudiera encontrar mis lentes.

Ryder: Como los que tiene en su bolsillo.

Capitán Turbot: Oh, como habrán llegado ahí.

Y así Ryder junto con los demás pasajeros se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el muelle y cuando llegó el Capitán Turbot dice:

Capitán Turbot: Muy bien es tiempo de que vengan los invitados y que comience la fiesta.

Y de repente se escuchó de nuevo el ruido tenebroso y se volvieron a alzar las velas y entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Que fue ese ruido y quien alzo las velas de nuevo.

Katie: No fue Cali.

Sr. Porter: Y tampoco fue Wally.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Creo que ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche, la pobre Gallileta esta mareada.

Katie: Y Cali no se siente muy bien.

Alex: Oigan pero yo quiero ver el fantasma.

Sr. Porter: Vamos Alex es suficiente.

Capitán Turbot: Pero entonces donde aremos la fiesta.

Ryder: Que les parece si la hacemos en el puesto de observación.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Es una idea esplendida.

Ryder: Entonces ya está decidido vamos al puesto de observación.

Y así Ryder, los cachorros, y los demás se dirigieron hacia el puesto de observación y luego de un rato ya habían llegado y entonces prepararon todo para la fiesta y también llamaron a los del Team holw rescue para decirles que la fiesta se cambió al puesto de observación y luego de un rato ya habían llegado y así da comienzo la fiesta de Halloween, pero luego de un rato Zuma dice:

Zuma: Miren.

Y entonces todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron un barco fantasma pasando cerca de la luna y entonces Zuma le dice a Ryder:

Zuma: Ahora si debes de creer en los fantasma.

Ryder: Todo tiene su explicación pero no se cual exactamente.

Y así todos se rieron y luego continuaron con la fiesta hasta que todos se tuvieron que ir a sus casas, pero antes de que Rex y los demás se fueran Perla los detuvo y entonces dice:

Perla: Esperen chicos tengo un anuncio que decir y eso va para ustedes chicos quiero que se reúnan.

Luego de un rato todos se reunieron y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Como ya sabrán eh estado pensando estas últimas semanas que si debía irme con el team holw rescue o si quedarme con los paw patroll y luego de pensar y pensar eh tomado mi decisión, y espero que si me quedo o me voy espero que ambos lados estén de acuerdo con mi decisión y sin más preámbulo la decisión que tome fue.

Y entonces poco a poco se fue acercando al grupo de Ryder y entonces Ryder se agacha para estar a la altura de Perla y entonces Perla se quita el comunicador y se lo entrega a Ryder y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Sabia que tomarías esa decisión.

Akita: Entonces te vas.

Perla: Pues sí, pero siempre estaremos el uno para el otro para ayudarnos, chicos los años que pase con ustedes fueron increíbles pero ya es tiempo de que me vaya con mi otro equipo.

Marshall: Entonces nos veremos mañana.

Perla: Pues claro, bueno nos vemos.

Todos: Adiós.

Y así Perla se fue con Rex y los demás para su cuartel para así descansar lo mismo hicieron Ryder y los demás cachorros y así termina otro día para bahía aventura, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina mi cuarto especial espero que les haya gustado si es así dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, aquí despidiéndose esta Desgarbiuz así que adiós.


	42. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Los cachorros conocen a François.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta grandiosa historia que les encanta y antes de comenzar les quiero mandar una feliz navidad a todos los que decidan leer mi historia y también a los que no, en el capítulo anterior era el especial #4 de esta historia y esta vez tocaba Halloween, todos los cachorros disfrutaban de la noche hasta que tuvieron que atender una llamada, a Ryder le toco salvar a los pasajeros de un barco que misteriosamente se movía solo y al equipo de Rex les toco salvar a los padres y hermanos de Rex que se habían quedado atrapados en un derrumbe. Y al final de la noche antes de que todos se fueran a dormir Perla les pidió que se reunieran para darles un anuncio el cual era si se iba a quedar en los paw patroll o si se iba con el Team holw rescue, y ella había decidido que se iba con el team holw rescue.

Era una hermosa mañana en Bahía aventura las aves cantan y los cachorros se estaban preparando para un día de playa mientras en la estación de tren estaban Perla y su equipo despidiéndose de los padres y hermanos de Rex y mientras esperaban a que el tren saliera la madre de Rex dice:

Mama de Rex: Fue divertido pasar la noche en su cuartel hijo, espero que tus hermanos no hayan molestado a tus compañeros.

Perla: No se preocupe nos divertimos mucho verdad.

Todos: Si.

Papa de Rex: Eso parece.

Conductor: Todos a bordo.

Mama de Rex: Bueno parece que esa es nuestra señal ya nos tenemos que ir.

Rex: Chao mama, chao papa nos vemos.

Mama de Rex: Si pero esta vez no tardes en visitarnos o al menos llámanos de vez en cuando.

Rex: Claro lo hare.

Y así la mama el papa y los hermanos de Rex se subieron al tren y luego por la ventana se despidieron de Rex y sus amigos, y así el tren se fue alegando poco a poco de bahía aventura y luego de que ya no se pudiera ver el tren Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos que les parece si vamos por unas cosas y nos vamos a la playa para disfrutar el día hasta que nos llegue una llamada.

Todos: Si.

Perla: Muy bien entonces vamos al cuartel.

Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás cachorros ellos ya estaban en la playa disfrutándola luego aparece el capitán Turbot y le dice a Ryder:

Capitán Turbot: hola Ryder buen día.

Ryder: Hola capitán Turbot como esta, que está haciendo.

Capitán Turbot: Quiero presentar les a un primo mío él es.

François: Hola yo soy François Turbot.

Ryder: Hola François soy Ryder es un gusto conocerlo.

Capitán Turbot: François y yo iremos a tomar le una foto a la escurridiza ave conocida como alcatraz de patas azules.

Ryder: Muy bien capitán suerte y tengan cuidado.

François: Suerte yo no necesito suerte yo soy un Turbot yo no necesito suerte.

Y así el capitán Turbot y François se fueron a buscar al alcatraz de patas azules y luego de unos minutos de que se fueran aparecieron Perla y su equipo y cuando llegaron a la playa Perla les dice a los demás:

Perla: Muy bien chicos repásense y disfruten de la playa como gusten si me necesitan estaré leyendo un libro debajo de una sombrilla por ahí,

Todos: Si.

Y así el Team holw rescue se separaron para disfrutar cada quien de la playa y luego de un rato Ryder se acerca a Perla y le dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla buenos días.

Perla: Hola Ryder buenos días como estas.

Ryder: Bien, como les fue con los padre de Rex.

Perla: Nos fue bien los acompañamos hasta la estación de tren y luego nos despedimos antes de que se subieran al tren y luego nos fuimos al cuartel para prepararnos para venir a la playa y Marshall como la está pasando.

Ryder: La está tomando muy bien pero creo que deberías hablar con él.

Perla: Esta bien voy hablar con él.

Y así Perla fue a hablar con Marshall, mientras tanto con el capitán Turbot y François seguían buscando al alcatraz de patas azules y luego de unos minutos al fin lo encuentran y entonces el capitán Turbot dice:

Capitán Turbot: Mira François ahí está.

François: Oh fantástico ahora puedo tomar una foto.

Capitán Turbot: Ten cuidado François puede que te ataque.

François: Ja no estoy preocupado yo soy un Turbot él es el que debería tener cuidado con migo.

Y entonces François se fue acercando poco a poco al ave y fue a tomar la foto y luego de tomarla el ave ataco a François y siguió hasta que François se cayó por un acantilado y entonces el capitán Turbot se acercó rápido al acantilado y entonces él dice:

Capitán Turbot: ¡François estas bien!

François: Estoy bien.

Capitán Turbot: Que alivio, tranquilo François te voy a ayudar a subir.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir a traer una soga para poder subir a François el alcatraz de patas azules comenzó a atacar al capitán Turbot hasta que él se cayó por el mismo acantilado por donde cayó François y entonces François dice:

François: Oh genial ahora que aremos.

Capitán Turbot: Tranquilo ya se quien llamar en esta situación.

Mientras tanto con Ryder el seguía disfrutando en la playa hasta que recibo una llamada y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Capitán Turbot: Ryder necesito tu ayuda y de los paw patroll.

Ryder: Que paso capitán Turbot.

Capitán Turbot: Al fin encontramos al alcatraz de patas azules pero cuando François le tomo la foto el ave lo ataco y él se cayó por un acantilado y luego fue por mí y también me caí por el acantilado estamos bien pero estamos atrapado nos puedes ayudar.

Ryder: Tranquilo capitán estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para los paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto con los demás cachorros sus collares habían sonado y era Ryder que decía:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Y así todos se reunieron en la punta del puesto de observación y cuando todos se alinearon Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdón por interrumpir su día de playa cachorros pero tenemos una emergencia, el capitán Turbot y François quedaron atrapados en un acantilado al tratar de fotografiar al alcatraz de patas azules y tenemos que rescatarlos, para esta misión necesitare a Skye quiero que uses tu arnés para levantar a uno de los dos y Zuma quiero que estés en el agua con tu salvavidas preparado si acaso uno de los dos se cae.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, Skye y Zuma fueron a la dirección en donde estaban François y el capitán Turbot, mientras tanto en la playa Perla estaba leyendo su libro cuando recibe una llamada y entonces ella dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Desconocido: Eh, hola hablo con el team holw rescue.

Perla: Si soy Perla y soy la líder en que podemos ayudarle.

Alfonso: Buenos días soy Alfonso, perdón por interrumpir en lo que esté haciendo.

Perla: No se preocupe.

Alfonso: Quiero que me ayudes hay mucha gente que se quedó atrapado en una cueva por un deslizamiento de rocas, será que los puedes ayudar.

Perla: No se preocupe estamos en camino, veamos donde se encuentra, Mm, vaya está muy alejado, pero no hay ningún trabajo difícil para el team holw rescue, chicos al rescue truck.

Todos: Perla nos necesita.

Y así todos se reunieron en rescue truck y luego Zane dice_

Zane: Team holw rescue listo para la acción perla.

Perla: Gracias por venir chicos, hoy tenemos un rescate un poco alejado de nuestra zona de confort pero estaremos bien, Alfonso nos llamó para decirnos que hay gente atrapada en una cueva por un deslizamiento y hay que rescatarlos, tardaremos unas horas en llegar así que pueden dormir si quieren yo les aviso cuando lleguemos.

Y así el team holw rescue comenzó su largo trayecto hacia la cueva donde se encontraban esas personas atrapadas por una avalancha, mientras tanto en bahía aventura Ryder, Skye y Zuma ya habían llegado al lugar donde el capitán Turbot y François estaban atrapados y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Capitán Turbot ya estamos aquí y los sacaremos lo más rápido posible.

Capitán Turbot: Gracias a dios que están aquí.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye baja tu arnés.

Skye: A la orden.

Ryder: Muy bien capitán amárrese el arnés y lo sacaremos de ahí, luego iremos por usted François.

Y así Skye comenzó a bajar su arnés hasta donde estaban François y el capitán Turbot y luego el capitán Turbot se puso el arnés y luego Skye lo subió y lo puso alejado del acantilado y luego de que el capitán Turbot se soltara del arnés Skye fue por François y luego de un rato Skye pudo salvar a François y entonces el capitán Turbot le dice a Ryder:

Capitán Turbot: Gracias Ryder por sacarnos de ese aprieto.

Ryder: No hay problema capitán.

Capitán Turbot: François no tienes algo que decir.

François: Esta bien, gracias Ryder por haberme salvado.

Ryder: Solo es nuestro trabajo y recuerden que si necesiten ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda, bueno que les parece si volvemos a la playa.

Todos: Si.

Y así Ryder y los demás regresaron a la playa y cuando ya estaban allí François dice:

François: Miren al fin tengo la foto revelada del alcatraz de patas azules.

Y así François les mostró la foto a todos que tenía y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: No sé mucho de aves pero creo que eso no se parece a un ave.

François: Oh genial tenía el dedo en la lente.

Capitán Turbot: Tranquilo François aquí tengo otra foto.

Y así el capitán Turbot les muestra la foto a todos y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Vaya que magnifica foto capitán me encanta.

Zuma: Muy bien quien quiere jugar a voleibol.

Todos: Yo.

Y así todos se acomodaron para jugar al voleibol, mientras tanto con Perla y los demás aún seguían en el camino dirigiéndose hasta la cueva donde estaban esa gente atrapada, luego de un rato Perla recibe una llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Alfonso: Hola Perla, te falta mucho en llegar.

Perla: Lo lamento Alfonso si nos falta, pero no te preocupes estaremos ahí pronto.

Entonces Perla recibe otra llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Dame un momento Alfonso tengo otra llamada, hola aquí Perla, aja ok estamos en camino.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Alfonso recibe otras 4 llamadas entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Oh vaya tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes, chicos al puesto de mando ahora.

Entonces todos se reunieron en la cabina y entonces Zane dice:

Zane: Que pasa Perla ya llegamos.

Perla: No pero me han llegado otras 5 llamadas de emergencia y hay que acudir.

Laura: Pero si lo hacemos uno por uno nos tomara dos días por lo mucho.

Perla: Por eso nos separaremos y así cubriremos todos los rescates, yo iré a la actual misión que tenemos, ya les envíe a sus dispositivos la ubicación de las misiones que van hacer y cuando terminen nos vemos en el camino de regreso ok.

Todos: Si.

Perla: Muy bien, Team holw rescue entra en acción.

Y así Perla abrió la parte de atrás del camión y entonces todos se bajaron y se separaron para ir a las diferentes misiones que tenían, luego de una hora Perla ya había llegado al lugar donde estaba la cueva con las gente atrapadas adentro y entonces al detener el camión se bajó y entonces se le acerca Alfonso y le dice:

Alfonso: Gracias a dios que están aquí.

Perla: Muy bien si me muestras donde está la cueva me pondré en marcha a rescatar a las personas.

Alfonso: Tu, y los demás.

Perla: Ellos tuvieron que separarse por que nos habían llamado otras 5 personas que tenían problemas, pero no se preocupe yo solo puedo hacer esto.

Y así Perla y Alfonso caminaron hasta llegar a la cueva donde estaban esas personas atrapadas, y entonces Perla se puso a trabajar para sacar del camino las rocas que estaban bloqueando la entrada de la cueva y luego de unos minutos pudo sacar las rocas y entonces dice:

Perla: Muy bien la entrada ya está despejada, están bien.

Persona 1: Si lo estamos.

Perla: Alguien está herido.

Persona 2: Por suerte no, pero como supiste que nosotros estábamos atrapado.

Perla: Bueno el señor aquí presente, eh pero si estaba aquí hace un momento.

Persona 1: Como sea gracias por sacarnos de ahí.

Perla: No hay problema y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda, Um que raro.

Persona 2: Que pasa.

Perla: Bueno parece que estas rocas no se cayeron naturalmente.

Persona 2: Ósea que.

Perla: Que esto no fue un accidente, alguien recuerda algo antes de que entraran a la cueva.

Niño 1: Eh yo vi algo, vi una especie de ave que estaba volando hacia la cima de la montaña.

Perla: Y porque es raro.

Niño 2: Por que no era un ave tenía cuatro patas y creo que les vi unas garras.

Perla: Mm, muy bien ya me tengo que ir así que cuídense todos y que tengan un seguro viaje a casa.

Niño 1: Antes de que te vayas toma esto, es un dibujo de lo que vi.

Perla: Muy bien te lo agradezco.

Y así Perla se fue del lugar y durante el camino de regreso los demás ya habían llegado y entonces Perla abrió la parte de atrás para que pudieran entrar y luego de que entraran y que se estacionaran se fueron a la cabina y luego Perla le dice:

Perla: Hola chicos como les fue.

Zane: Nos fue muy bien.

Laura: Pero hay algo que no estaba bien.

Perla: Déjame adivinar no fue un accidente.

Tomas: Si pero como.

Perla: Lo mismo sucedió en la cueva, y no solo eso también tengo una foto de lo que creo que fue lo que causo el derrumbe.

Tayler: Yo igual.

Todos: Nosotros también.

Perla: Ósea que lo que sea esta cosa tiene que ver con todo esto, bueno por ahora lo dejamos así vayamos a descansar que supongo que están cansados después de los rescates.

Y así todos se fueron a dormir mientras que el piloto automático del vehículo los llevaba a bahía aventura, y así termina otro día de rescate tanto para los paw patroll como para el team holw rescue, mientras tanto en algún lugar estaba un equipo reunido en grupo al frente de una fogata entonces uno de ellos dice:

Desconocido 1: Como les fue.

Desconocido 2: Nos fue bien.

Desconocido 1: muy bien entonces la fase 1 ya está lista entonces pasemos a la segunda.

Esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí terminamos con este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios buenos como malos, ah y antes de que se me olvide si quieren ver como les fue a los demás del team holw rescue déjenlo en los comentario, así que sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo así que adiós.


	43. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Un día de monos.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en capítulos anteriores Ryder y los cachorros les toco conocer al primo del capitán Turbot que era François y también los tuvieron que salvar ya que se quedaron atrapados en un acantilado por culpa del alcatraz de patas azules ya que intentaron tomar le una foto, mientras tanto con Perla y los demás a ellos les toco rescatar no solo uno sino a 6 personas que tenían problemas muy alejados de bahía aventura y al final del día dedujeron que los incidentes fueron provocados por una especie no identificada "aún". Y ahora nos encontramos en la clínica de Katie y ella se encontraba con Ryder explicándole algo y entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Y esta es Mandí ella se encontraba enferma y los doctores la hicieron sentir mejor y ahora se siente mejor y la llevaran a la jungla en tren.

Katie lo decía mientras le mostraba a Ryder un vídeo de Mandí siendo cuidada y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Vaya es sensacional.

Katie: Incluso tiene su propio vagón.

Y entonces los dos escucharon un silbido que era de un tren, y efectivamente era uno que se estaba avisando que se acercaba y entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Vamos quiero verla antes que la lleven a su hogar.

Ryder: Vamos entonces.

Y así Ryder y Katie se dirigieron a la estación de tren, mientras tanto en la estación de tren, el tren se había detenido en la estación de bahía aventura mientras tanto en uno de los vagones ahí estaba Mandí disfrutando de una banana hasta que el tren se había detenido que la hizo caerse del columpio en la que estaba y entonces la puerta del vagón en la que estaba se abrió, mientras tanto afuera del vagón se encontraba el Sr. Porter con Marshall y Rubble que vinieron a ayudar al Sr. Porter a recoger su mercancía que venía en ese mismo tren y entonces el Sr. Porter dice:

Sr. Porter: Muy bien cachorros ahí que recoger todo y llevarlo a mi camioneta.

Y entonces el Sr. Porter abrió la puerta del vagón donde se encontraba la comida y entonces Marshall se subió y comenzó a arrimar las cajas para que Rubble pudiera recogerla con su pala, mientras en el vagón en donde estaba Mandí ella se estaba interesando en la luz que entraba a su vagón entonces se acercó a la puerta para ver a su alrededor y entonces vio a Rubble pasar y se le cayó una banana al suelo entonces ella fue a buscarla y entonces capto un olor que para ella era familiar y era de bananas y entonces siguió ese olor hasta llegar a la camioneta del Sr. Porter y entonces se metió a comer las bananas y algunas cosas más. Y entonces Ryder y Katie llegaron a la estación de tren y entonces Katie dice:

Katie: De seguro Mandí querrá un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando se acercaron al vagón donde estaba Mandí vieron que estaba abierto y entonces se apresuraron a ver si Mandí aún seguía ahí y cuando vieron que no estaba entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Oh no Mandí ha desaparecido.

Ryder De seguro no está lejos ahí que encontrarla.

Y de repente escucharon al Sr. Porter decir:

Sr. Porter: ¡Oye mi camioneta!

Y entonces se acercaron Ryder y Katie para ver y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Que paso.

Sr. Porter: Cuando estaba llevando las últimas cosas a mí camioneta de repente se encendió y se fue y vi que un mono la estaba conduciendo.

Katie: Oh no será un peligro si Mandí anda conduciendo por bahía aventura.

Ryder: Tranquila la encontraremos y traeremos también su camioneta Sr. Porter, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto con los cachorros ellos estaban jugando a la etiqueta hasta que sonaron sus etiquetas que era Ryder y entonces dice:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Y así todos se dirigieron hacia el puesto de observación y cuando llegaron a la cima y se alinearon Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros tenemos que encontrar a Mandí que se llevó el camión del Sr. Porter así que para esta misión necesitare a Skye te quiero en el cielo para buscarla y también necesitare a Chase para que me ayudes a buscarla en el suelo y si acaso usa tu red para poder detenerla.

Skye: Este cachorro va a volar.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder, Skye y Chase fueron tras Mandí que estaba en la camioneta del Sr. Porter, mientras tanto con Perla y su equipo ellos aún seguían en camino ya que se tuvieron que desviar por algunas llamadas de emergencia que para Perla era algo extraño esa zona en la que estaban era muy segura y eran muy pocas las llamadas de emergencia de este lugar, y luego pensó en las criaturas que vieron los diferentes testigos en los accidentes y entonces comienza a decir:

Perla: Mm, estas criaturas me preocupan un poco, según los testigos los vieron antes de que comenzara el incidente y otros afirman que vieron el mismo durante el mismo, además en las fotos que trajeron los demás esta criatura vio hacia abajo según la fotografía y pareciera que estuvieran viendo algo o a alguien, en cambio a la mía no ve hacia abajo en cambio sigue de largo y además los desconocidos que hicieron las llamadas parecieran diferentes personas pero al detallarlo correrlo en un reconocimiento de voz y según los resultados dieron que son la misma persona y también descubrimos que las llamadas se hicieron un instante antes que el incidente ocurriera, entonces

Zane: O él está en esto o.

Laura: Estas criaturas lo obligaron.

Tomas: Aún no se está seguro de eso.

Perla: Bueno no queda mucho para que lleguemos a bahía aventura así que cuando lleguemos iremos a descansar y luego veremos que hacer luego de acuerdo.

Todos: Si.

De repente durante el camino algo choco con el rescue truck e hizo que se volcara a un lado de la carretera y entonces Perla junto con los demás salieron del vehículo pero estaban lastimados entonces Perla vio que alguien se estaba acercando y dice:

Perla: Por favor ayuda.

Desconocido: No le cuenten a nadie lo que vieron o verán que esto será un simple sueño comparado con lo que vendrá si le dicen a alguien.

Y entonces Perla intento moverse pero sucumbió ante el dolor y se desmayó, no sin antes de ver que alguien se alegaba en un auto.

Mientras tanto en bahía aventura Ryder, Skye y Chase seguían tras de Mandí que aún seguía en la camioneta del Sr. Porter, entonces la siguieron hasta llegar a las vías de tren y entonces Mandí fue a los rieles y entonces Chase le dice:

Chase: Por favor Mandí sal de las vías y detén el vehículo.

Y entonces Chase noto que se estaba acercando un tren y luego Chase dice:

Chase: Dije por favor.

Entonces Ryder se acercó con su todo terreno a la camioneta y entonces salto no sin antes de poner su todo terreno en modo automático y entonces giro el volante hacia un lado y luego detuvo la camioneta y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Uf eso estuvo cerca, ahora hay que llevarla de vuelta.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir Mandí se apresuró y agarro el todo terreno de Ryder y se lo llevo conduciendo y entonces Chase se apresuró en seguirla, luego de un rato Mandí estaba en el puente con Chase detrás de ella persiguiéndola entonces ve que la camioneta del Sr. Porter se asomaba de su lado izquierdo entonces dice:

Chase: Ryder con el Sr. Porter.

Y así los tres la siguieron por un rato hasta que la pierden de vista entonces Ryder llama a Skye y le dice:

Ryder: Skye vez a Mandí por algún lado.

Skye: Si la veo Ryder y está subiendo por el puesto de observación.

Ryder: Muy bien Skye, vamos para allá.

Y así Ryder, Skye y Chase se al puesto de observación donde estaban Mandí y los cachorros, luego de un rato llegaron y entonces vieron a Mandí que aún seguía subiendo, mientras tanto en la cima del puesto de observación Mandí entro en la torre y entonces luego de unos segundos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marshall había entrado entone le dice a Mandí:

Marshall: Oh hola Mandí, están preocupados por ti.

Entonces se abrieron de nuevo las puertas del ascensor y esta vez entro Ryder y cuando Mandí lo vio rápidamente trato de escapar por donde entro, entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Rápido Marshall cierra las puertas.

Marshall: A la orden.

Entonces Marshall apretó un botón que hizo que se cerraran las puertas por donde se iba escapar Mandí y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Mandí mira lo que tengo aquí una rica banana.

Entonces al ver esto Mandí se acercó a Ryder para agarrar la banana, entonces Ryder lanzo la banana por el tobogán y Mandí la siguió hasta el final del tobogán y ahí la estaban esperando el Sr. Porter y Katie con las puertas traseras de la camioneta del Sr. Porter y entonces Mandí llego al final y salto haciendo que cayera junto con la banana en la camioneta y en ese momento Ryder ya estaba afuera y entonces dice:

Ryder: Bien hecho la tenemos, pero Sr. Porter debería ir a la parte de adelante antes de que Mandí decida agarrar el volante de nuevo.

Sr. Porter: Es cierto.

Y así todos se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren en donde estaba esperando el tren para llevar a Mandí a su hogar, luego de unos minutos el tren al fin se fue de la estación con Mandí en su interior, entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Gracias Ryder sin ti Mandí no estuviese en camino a su hogar.

Sr. Porter: Y también gracias por haber salvado mi camioneta.

Ryder: No hay problema y recuerden que cuando necesiten ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda.

Y así todos se fueron de la estación de tren pero los cachorros no se fueron no sin unas golosinas de banana que tenía el Sr. Porter. Mientras tanto en la clínica de Katie ella estaba arreglando lagunas cosas cuando alguien entra por la puerta y entonces ella dice:

Katie: Muy buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar.

Axel: Buenas tardes soy Axel y necesitamos ayuda hay unos perros en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta.

Katie: Claro les ayudo a traerlos acá adentro.

Entonces cuando el señor abrió la parte de atrás de su camioneta Katie se sorprendió al ver a Perla y a los demás heridos y entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Rápido tráiganlo adentro.

Axel: Si.

Y así entre Katie y Axel se apresuraron en llevar a Perla y a su equipo a dentro de la clínica y cuando los pusieron en diferentes camas Katie comenzó a revisarlos mientras que le preguntaba a Axel:

Katie: ¿Qué paso?

Axel: Bueno la verdad es que no se de repente vimos un gran camión volcado a un lado de la carretera así que me baje para ver si había alguien y es ahí donde los encontré a ellos.

Katie: Por suerte no tienen heridas graves solo algunas contusiones, algunas costillas rotas y algunos esquinces, pero gracias por traerlos.

Axel: No hay ningún problema, ahora si me disculpas seguiré con mi camino, aquí tienes mi teléfono por si acaso.

Katie: Muy que tengas un feliz viaje y ten cuidado.

Axel: De acuerdo.

Y así luego de que Axel se fuera Katie fue directamente a su celular para llamar a Ryder, mientras tanto en el puesto de observación Ryder estaba jugando con los cachorros cuando recibe una llamada y entonces dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Katie: Hola Ryder.

Ryder: Katie que pasa estas bien.

Katie: Estoy bien pero es Perla.

Ryder: Ya vamos para allá.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros vamos a la clínica de Katie, eh y Marshall.

Skye: Él se fue cuando escucho el nombre de Perla.

Y así todos se apresuraron en llegar a la clínica de Katie y cuando llegaron y se fueron donde se encontraban Perla y su equipo, vieron que estaban inconscientes entonces Katie los recibió y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Que paso.

Katie: Aparentemente tuvieron un accidente en la ruta por donde iban un señor los recogió y me los trajo.

Marshall: Como están.

Katie: Tienen algunas contusiones, costillas rotas y uno que otro esquince, pero aparte de eso están bien.

Y de repente escucharon unos gemidos y entonces vieron que se estaban despertando y entonces se acercaron a la cama de Perla, mientras que Katie los revisaba y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Hola Perla como estas.

Perla: He estado en peores situaciones.

Marshall: Que paso.

Perla: Bueno, estábamos regresando de hacer algunos rescates cuando de repente chocaron y terminábamos volcados a un lado de la carretera por suerte pude sacar a todos a tiempo antes de que se empeorara y de ahí todo esta borroso.

Laura: Bueno antes de desmayarme escuche a alguien hablar contigo no pude escuchar lo que te decía.

Chase: No te acuerdas de eso.

Perla: Bueno alguien se me acerco en una camioneta me dijo algo y luego se fue.

Ryder: Viste su matrícula.

Perla: No pero no importa porque no voy a decir a la policía de la zona.

Marshall: Pero es probable de que él sea el que te choco.

Perla: No me importa.

Ryder: Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Perla.

Katie: Vamos chicos dejémoslos descansar.

Ryder: Esta bien Vamos cachorros vamos de vuelta al puesto de observación.

Todos: Si.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron de la clínica de Katie y se fueron al puesto de observación para disfrutar del resto del día, mientras tanto en algún lugar fuera de bahía aventura había una camioneta parada con un grupo adentro entonces uno de ellos dice:

Desconocido 1: Perfecto con eso verán.

Desconocido 2: Pero no temes que hable con alguien de eso.

Desconocido 1: Conociéndola prefiere estar callada que ver sufrir a sus amigos así que no habrá problema, ahora preparemos todo para la segunda parte de la fase 2.

Todos: Si. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

Esta historia continuara.

Muy bien chicos aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado si es así déjenlo en los comentarios y además a partir de ahora tratare de hacer cada días los capítulos así que no se los pierdan, bueno sin más nada que decir, adiós.


	44. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: Un día de relajación.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, antes de comenzar me quiero disculpar por no haber traído capítulos en un buen tiempo pero les prometo que les voy a traer más capitulo con más seguido eh tenido algunos problemas pero ya los tengo solucionados así que estaré subiendo con más frecuencia. En capítulos anteriores Ryder y los cachorros conocieron a una pequeña mona que se llama Mandy la cual se había escapado de un vagón de tren y estuvo andando por toda bahía aventura con la camioneta del Sr. Porter y con el todo terreno de Ryder y luego la llevaron de vuelta a su vagón de tren, mientras que a Perla y a su equipo se fueron a un lugar alejado de bahía aventura a hacer unos rescates y cuando estaban regresando después de haber completado las misiones alguien les había chocado el vehículo e hizo que se volcara a un lado de la carretera y luego de unas cuantas horas Perla y el equipo llego a bahía aventura gracias a un hombre que paso, luego de que Perla se despertó decidió que no quería que no quería que Ryder y sus amigos no se metieran así no quiso demandar al que los choco,

A la mañana siguiente después de una noche de descanso todos aún seguían durmiendo en paz a excepción de Perla que estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que se despertó de golpe y eso hizo que Katie entrara a la habitación y luego dice:

Katie: Que paso te encuentras bien Perla.

Perla: Si estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla.

Katie: Sigues pensando en ese accidente.

Perla: Puede que un poco.

Katie: Porque no me dices que paso halla y por qué no dejas que los de más te ayuden a encontrarlo.

Perla: Esta bien pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a los demás.

Katie: Esta bien lo prometo.

Perla: La razón por que no quiero decirles a los demás es porque el tipo me amenazo que lo que me hizo apenas era la punta del iceberg, que mientras no les diga a los demás ellos estarán bien.

Katie: Es por eso, vaya.

Perla: Y es por eso quiero solucionarlo yo y sin que los demás se metan.

Katie: Esta bien pero ten cuidado y haz que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo.

Perla: Lo hare.

Luego de unos minutos los demás compañeros de perla ya se habían despertado así que Katie fue a traerles sus desayunos a todos y luego de unos minutos Katie ya les había traído sus desayunos así que todos comenzaron a comer mientras todos comían Ryder y los cachorros habían llegado a la clínica así que Katie fue a recibirlos entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Buenos días Ryder. Buenos días cachorros.

Ryder: Bueno días Katie, Perla ya está despierta.

Katie: Si lo está, está comiendo en estos momentos, pueden pasar.

Luego de que pasaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Buenos días a todos.

Perla: Hola Ryder, buenos días.

Ryder: Como pasaste la noche.

Perla: Solo tuve algunas pesadillas pero no es de preocuparse.

Ryder: Bueno Katie cuando podrás darle de alta.

Katie: Bueno si todo está bien en la siguiente revisión todos podrán irse un poco más tarde.

Ryder: Bueno vendremos para llevarlos a su base.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Ryder: Muy bi2n cachorros regresemos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Marshall: Eh si no les importa me encantaría quedarme un momento y hablar con Perla.

Ryder: De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos al rato Marshall.

Y así Ryder y los demás cachorros se fueron de la clínica de Katie para dirigirse hacia el puesto de observación, entonces Marshall se acercó a Perla y le dice:

Marshall: y bueno Perla.

Perla: no insista Marshall no voy a decir nada del accidente.

Marshall: En parte no vine por eso vine también a pedirte que volviéramos a salir ya que estarás descansando, que dices.

Perla: me encantaría Marshall, será después de que salgamos de la clínica y de que organice algunas cosas dentro de cinco minutos después de que nos dejen estaré lista.

Marshall: Esta bien, entonces adiós.

Perla: Adiós Marshall.

Y así Marshall se fue de la clínica de Katie para dirigirse hacia el cuartel donde lo estaban esperando Ryder y los demás cachorros, luego de unas pocas horas Katie ya había revisado a Perla y a su equipo y ya les había dado el visto bueno para que puedan irse a su cuartel, y como prometieron Ryder y los demás estaban ahí para llevarlos a su casa entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno chicos están listos para irse.

Todos: Si.

Y así Ryder preparo a todos para poder transportarlos hacia su base y cuando ya estaban listos se despidieron de Katie y se fueron de su clínica y se dirigieron hacia la base de Perla y su equipo y cuando llegaron Perla dice:

Perla: Gracias Ryder por traernos.

Ryder: No hay problema Perla, espero que te mejores.

Perla: Gracias.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros dejémoslos para que puedan descansar en paz.

Todos: Si.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se fueron de la base del team holw rescue y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien estaré en una cita con Marshall y mientras que afuera quiero que investiguen todo lo que puedan del tipo y que tuvo que ver con los rescates que tuvieron lugar en aquel lugar y si tuvo que ver en otros.

Zane: Estas segura de que quieres investigarlo si averiguas más sobre él es probable que vuelva y que no sea benevolente esta vez.

Perla: Eso es cierto pero le quiero demostrar que amenazo a la cachorra equivocada y se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo, y no importa si no me ayudan cuando venga comenzare con mi investigación.

Laura: Esta bien voy hacer lo que pueda en la investigación.

Perla: Bien.

Y entonces alguien toco la puerta y Perla fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era Marshall que había venido para llevar a Perla a la cita que tenía planeado así que los dos se fueron entonces cuando cerraron la puerta Zane dice:

Zane: Acaso estás loca, sabes lo que él le hará a Perla si sabe que está metiendo sus narices donde no debería.

Conor: Y sin mencionar que nos hará a nosotros o a nuestras familias si descubre que estamos para ella.

Rex: Abandonamos nuestras a nuestras familia amigos y desaparecimos para protegerlos.

Tayler: Y no queremos que ella pase por lo mismo que nosotros.

Laura: Ya lo sé todos sufrimos por esa decisión y unos más que otros pero creo que ya es tiempo de que le ágamos pagar.

Zane: Sabemos que él debe pagar, pero prometimos separarnos y no volvernos a ver para mantener nuestro anonimato de él.

Laura: Pero míranos ahora estamos unidos de nuevo y además él nos vio nos chocó, así que nuestro anonimato desapareció.

Zane: Como sea te prohíbo como tu hermano mayor que lo hagas.

Laura: Lo lamento Zane pero no lo voy a hacer aunque eso signifique no vuelva a hablar contigo de nuevo, ahora si me disculpan tengo información que encontrar y no me van a detener.

Y así Laura se fue de la habitación donde los demás estaban y se fue a un salón donde estaban unos monitores y comenzó a usar uno. Mientras tanto con Marshall y Perla aún seguían con la cita primero se pasaron donde el Sr. Porter para pedir una comida para llevar y entonces se fueron a un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para disfrutar la comida y luego de unos cuantos minutos habían terminado con la comida y entonces se pusieron a hablar y a jugar hasta que los interrumpió el collar de Marshall que lo estaba llamando entonces Marshall le dice a Perla:

Marshall: Bueno el deber me llama me tengo que ir.

Perla: Si eso parece buena suerte en la misión Marshall.

Marshall: Si tardo mucho en la noche podremos continuar si te par3ce.

Perla: Me parece bien, hasta la noche.

Y así Marshall se apresuró para llegar al puesto de observación y cuando llego ya todos lo estaban esperando en el ascensor y entonces subieron a la sima y se alinearon y luego Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan pronto cachorros, están ocurriendo incendios por toda bahía aventura y hay gente atrapada hay que movernos y poner a todos a salvo y apagar los incendios, para esta misión necesitare a todos los cachorros incluyendo a Everest.

Everest: Que pasa Ryder.

Ryder: te necesitamos aquí abajo para que nos eches una mano junto con Jake.

Everest: Estamos en camino, hielo o nieve estoy lista para lo que viene.

Zuma: Pero Ryder necesitaremos más ayuda si queremos apagar todos los incendios.

Perla: Tranquilos cachorros el team holw rescue va ayudar.

Ryder: Estas segura Perla.

Perla: No te preocupes estaremos bien.

Ryder: Bien nos veremos pronto, muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así todos salieron del puesto de observación y se fueron rápidamente a la ciudad para encargarse de los incendios, cuando llegaron vieron que el equipo de Perla ya se estaba poniendo patas a la obra entonces Ryder se acerca y Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien ya que están aquí pienso que nos moveremos más rápido si nos separamos en grupo intercalando entre equipos, el mío está entrenando para estar en cualquier posición así que no habrá problema, Zane y Conor juntos, Tayler y Rex, Fénix y Lucas, Tomas, y Laura conmigo.

Ryder: Muy bien Chase con el primer grupo, Marshall con el segundo, Zuma y Rocky con el tercero, Rubble y Everest conmigo y Skye acompaña a Perla.

Perla: Tomas tu acompañas a Ryder y cuando terminemos nos reuniremos en la playa.

Y así los grupos se separaron para atender todos los incendios mucho más fácil y rápido y luego de unas cuantas horas después ya casi todos los incendios ya estaban listos, mientras tanto en el último incendio que Perla, Skye y Laura estaban, Perla aún estaba adentro buscando a una niña y ya estaba en el último piso así que dice:

Perla: ¡Departamento de rescate del team holw rescue hay alguien aquí!

Desconocido: ¡Aquí!

Perla: Tranquila ya voy, chicas ya la encontré, cualquier cosa preparen una cama para que pueda aterrizar.

Cuando Perla llego a la habitación donde venía la voz abrió la puerta con fuerza y cuando entro ella dice:

Perla: Muy bien si alguien está aquí responda.

Desconocido: Aquí estoy debajo de estos escombros.

Perla: Bien tardare unos segundos para sacarla y luego te llevare con tu mama.

Y de repente una niña salió de un ropero y luego Perla dice:

Perla: Un momento si tú eres la niña que ando buscando quien es la que está debajo en los escombros.

Desconocido: Diablo esperaba que diera tiempo.

Y de repente la que estaba debajo de los escombros y Perla se sorprendió lo que vio y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Que demonios eres y que haces en un incendio es muy peligroso.

Desconocido: Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que te prepares.

Perla: Para qué.

Y de repente el desconocido tacleo a Perla hasta la pared más cercana y entonces Perla lo tiro a un lado y luego dice:

Perla: Eh de decir que eso no me lo esperaba, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a la niña.

Desconocido: Tranquila solo vengo a darte un mensaje, más te vale que te prepares para lo peor esto apenas fue una pequeña parte de nuestro poder y veras el resto sino dejas de investigarnos a mí y a mi equipo.

Perla: Bien entonces yo te voy a dar un mensaje para que se lo digas a tu jefe, si no dejan de amenazarme a mí o a mi equipo se la verán conmigo.

Desconocido: Algo más.

Perla: De hecho sí.

Y entonces Perla golpeo al desconocido en el estómago y luego dice:

Perla: Esto es por mi camión y esto es por amenazarme.

Y entonces Perla lo lanzo a otra pared y luego dice:

Perla: Y dile a tu jefe que cuando lo encuentre me la va a pagar.

Laura: Perla sal de ahí creo que el edificio está a punto de derrumbarse.

Perla: Está bien ya voy.

Desconocido: Je, esa es Laura.

Perla: La conoces.

Desconocido: Mejor pregúntale a ellos dales esto ellos sabrán que es, bueno fue una divertida conversación pero mi transporte llego así que adiós nos veremos pronto te lo aseguro.

Y así el desconocido salto por una ventana y luego Perla fue a ver esa ventana y no vio nada entonces noto que el edificio se estaba derrumbando así que se apresuró en agarrar a la niña y salto por la ventana y aterrizo en una cama que ya estaba preparada y entonces la niña corrió hacia su madre entonces Laura se acerca a Perla y le dice:

Laura: Estas bien Perla, que paso allá arriba porque te tardaste.

Perla: Nada no te preocupes, lo que importa es que todos están bien.

Y así luego de que se aseguraran de que todos estaban bien se dirigieron donde las estaban esperando los demás y entonces cuando llegaron Perla dice:

Perla: Vaya que día no creen.

Zuma: Si.

Ryder: Bueno creo que después de esto nos merecemos un buen descanso.

Perla: Lo lamento Marshall será para otra que terminemos.

Marshall: No hay problema Perla.

Ryder: Bueno adiós a todos.

Todos: Adiós.

Y así todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas bases y cuando Perla y su equipo llego a su base y entraron Perla dice:

Perla: Chicos antes de que se vayan hacer lo suyo me encantaría enseñarles algo así que acérquense.

Y entonces cuando todos se acercaron a una pequeña mesa Perla había deslizado por la mesa un objeto y cuando todos lo vieron se quedaron perplejo y al ver esto Perla dice:

Perla: El que me lo dio me dijo que cuando se los enseñara lo reconocerían.

Zane: Donde lo conseguiste Perla.

Perla: Durante el último edificio que recibí me encontré con alguien que me lo dio y lo más raro es que cuando escucho la voz de Laura ella la reconoció y me pregunte porque, y también pensé en preguntárselo a ustedes, pero recordé que hizo una promesa a todos ustedes de que no iba a indagar en su pasado y seguiré manteniendo mi promesa y esperare a que ustedes me lo digan hasta entonces se pueden llevar esa cosa no me importa lo que hagan con él, ya se pueden retirarse pronto tendré la cena lista.

Y así todos se separaron en diferentes direcciones a pensar por su cuenta hasta que fue hora de cenar y luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir, mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido alguien había llegado a una cueva y luego entro en dicha cueva, luego de haber caminado por un tiempo había llegado a una sala donde lo estaban esperando algunas personas y entonces uno de ellos dice:

Drake: Donde estabas.

Ember: No es de tu incumbencia.

Jenny: Estabas en bahía aventura no es así.

Ember: Y que si lo hice.

Drake: Sabes lo que piensa el jefe cuando uno de nosotros va halla.

Ember: Lo sé pero él me pidió que fuera a darle un mensaje a esa cachorra.

Grunt: Y dime como te fue.

Ember: Mensaje entregado con éxito jefe.

Grunt: Excelente, pueden descansar por hoy.

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Y así estos desconocidos se fueron a descansar por hoy igual que toda bahía aventura después de un día agitado, pero que están planeando este grupo y que tiene que ver con Zane y los demás y que es ese objeto que tenía Perla, descubran la respuesta a estas preguntas y otras más en los siguientes capítulos, esta historia continuara.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y pido una vez más disculpas a todos por no haber subido capítulos con un poco más de frecuencia, y les quiero agadecer a los amigos de marcogalmich por prestarme algunos de sus personajes, como ya saben dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas aunque la mayoría no entienda pero serán recibidas sin más que decir aquí Desgarbiuz diciendo adiós hasta el próximo capítulo, esta historia continuara.


	45. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: El cumpleaños de Chase.

Hola a todos mis lectores aquí Desgarbiuz agradecer que se pasen por esta gran historia, en los capítulos anteriores, la pata, la patrulla, y el equipo, el equipo, el rescate, el rescate, la respuesta, el control, la respuesta, el éxito, la respuesta, la respuesta. separar en grupos, mientras que en el último edificio que Perla había revisado ella se encontró con algo inesperado y luego se le dio un mensaje que se extraña un salto en una ventana y se esfuma, al final del día. objeto que le había dado el extraño dentro del edificio.

En la mañana siguiente Perla se despertó temprano para poder caminar un poco y pensar en lo que paso ayer mientras caminaba estaba pensando:

Perla: (Quien era ella y por qué conoce a Zane ya los que se guardan en el pasado que se prometió y que se da en el caso porque Laura me ayuda con mi investigación), como le prometí que no me iba a meter un metro en su pasado y eso son.

Katie: Hola Perla.

Perla: Hola Katie, ¿Katie?

Y de repente Perla se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la clínica de Katie entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Lo lamento creo que me distraje y termine aquí.

Katie: No te preocupes.

Perla: Bueno tengo que regresar a mi cuartel antes de que se pregunten dónde estoy.

Katie: Esta bien, si quieres pasar más tarde para ayudarme con la fiesta sorpresa de Chase.

Perla: Considéralo un hecho, bueno si es que no nos llega una llamada de emergencia.

Y así fue en la clínica de Katie para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuartel y cuando llegué a los demás miembros del equipo ya estaban despiertos entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días chicos el desayuno estará pronto.

Laura: Aquí tengo una parte de lo que eh investigado hasta ahora.

Perla: Muy bien ponlo en mi escritorio,

Zane: Aun planeas continuar con esto.

Perla: Si lo voy a hacer y nada me va a detener.

Lucas: Incluso después de que te hayan amenazado dos veces.

Perla: Más tarde te ayudaré con la fiesta.

Todos: ¡sí!

Perla: Muy bien vengan por su desayuno.

Y así, todos, por supuesto, y por el contrario, se intercambiaron, se pusieron a hacer, y por supuesto, en la clínica de Katie para ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta y de la parte de los cachorros.

Perla: Muy bien Katie ya estamos aquí en que podemos ayudar.

Katie: Bueno, pueden comenzar ayudando con la decoración.

Perla: Muy bien.

Skye: Esta fiesta de Chase será grandiosa.

Akita: Díganme quien está asegurando que Chase no se entere de la fiesta.

Rocky: Es Marshall.

Todos: ¿Marshall ?!

Rocky: ¿Es capaz de guardar un secreto, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, con Marshall, se puede ver en la zona de juegos con Chase y cuando llegaron Marshall dice:

Marshall: Vamos Chase una carrera al tobogán.

Persecución: Marshall no es muy seguro que esté aquí afuera con este viento mejor vamos a ver que están haciendo los demás.

Marshall: Eh por que no mejor aprovechamos ahora para jugar los dos ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de calidad con las misiones y con nuestras novias.

Persecución: No tengo ningún problema Marshall pero no estamos muy seguros aquí afuera, por lo menos estamos en el lugar de observación y ahí continuamos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la bahía aventura, se ve a unos ventiladores, se mueve, se mueve, se le da, se le da, energía, se corre, se corre el tiempo, se sopla. rompieran, mientras tanto, en la clínica de Katie seguimos con la preparación de la fiesta y de repente se fue la luz y entonces Skye dice:

Zuma: No fue solo aquí parece que fue en toda la ciudad.

Skye: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Ryder: Toda la energía de la bahía de la aventura está controlada por los ventiladores del viento y la energía que se explica.

Katie: Pero sin energía no puedo terminar con el pastel.

Ryder: Tranquila Katie nosotros nos encargamos, no hay trabajo difícil para la patrulla de la pata, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto, con Chase y Marshall, seguimos en el parque de juegos cuando recibimos la llamada de Ryder y entonces Chase dice:

Persecución: ¡Sí !, de seguro tiene que ver con este viento, vamos a Marshall.

Marshall: sí.

Y así, Chase y Marshall se dirigieron hacia el puesto de observación y cuando estaban a punto de llegar Marshall dice:

Marshall: Voy a llegar primero.

Persecución: ¡Espera Marshall, como no hay luz las puertas ...!

Entonces Marshall choco con las puertas entonces Chase dice:

Chase: No se van a abrir automáticamente.

Marshall: Sera mejor que les diga a los demás que las puertas no se van a abrir porque no hay electricidad.

Y entonces escuché unos pasos que se acercan hacia ellos y al mismo tiempo que los demás cachorros corriendo y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Esperen cachorros las puertas…

Era demasiado tarde y todos chocaron con Marshall y entonces él dice:

Marshall: Las puertas no se van a abrir debido a que no hay electricidad.

Y luego vieron que Ryder estaba acercando y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Gracias por venir.

Skye: Pero no podemos hacerlo sin nuestro equipo que está adentro.

Ryder: Tranquila Skye que ya me me encargo, Rocky me prestas un destornillador.

Rocky: Enseguida Ryder, arf destornillador.

Ryder dice: "Así es un destornillador aparece en la mochila de Rocky y Ryder la agarro y entonces se acerca a la puerta y comienza una forzarla para que se pueda abrir hasta que se abra y entonces" Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros, vayan por sus cosas, Marshall necesito tu escalera para que me lleves a la cima del cuartel.

Marshall: De acuerdo Ryder.

Y así Marshall preparó su escalera para que Ryder pudiera subir a la cima del puesto de observación una vez ahí Ryder Miro por el telescopio y luego de buscar unos minutos y unos cuantos molinos una vez que se ha roto, luego se fue corriendo Y se bajó por su (broma) y salió del cuartel y luego vinieron los cachorros y se formaron al frente de Ryder y luego Chase dice:

Persecución: Patrulla de pata listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorro como ya habremos notado no hay luz en toda la bahía es así como el viento rompió una de las aspas de uno de los molinos de viento para esta misión necesitábamos un Rocky vas a arreglar la aspa con algo en tu Camión y Marshall necesitarán tu escalera para que Rocky pueda subir en ella y arreglar la aspa.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Skye: Pero no sé qué hacer.

Ryder: Tranquila Skye, Chase como no hay luz los semáforos no funcionó así que quiero que los encargos del tránsito.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Y los demás ya saben qué hacer, paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así, Chase, Marshall y Rocky. Fueron por sus vehículos y Ryder por su todoterreno y así. Todos fueron por el mismo camino Hasta cierto punto. Chase tuvo que separar para así hacer la misión que le encomendaron, mientras tanto en la clínica de Katie aún. Se encuentra ella y el bronceado. Rescate preparando el lugar para la fiesta.

Zane: Oigan que está con el entrenamiento y no logran arreglar la luz a tiempo.

Katie: Mm, ya puedes jugar a juegos en la oscuridad, divertirnos con manos con manos o patas o jugar a las escondidas nocturnas, escóndanse y yo los busco con una linterna.

Y así todos se escondieron y Katie comenzó a buscar, mientras tanto en el prado donde se encontraron los molinos de viento Ryder y los cachorros han llegado y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien a trabajar Marshall pon tu escalera hasta arriba, Rocky veamos que tienes en tu camión.

Y así Ryder junto con Rocky fueron a ver su camión luego de que Rocky buscara por un rato Rocky sacó una tabla de surf y luego dice:

Rocky: Sabia que la vieja tabla de surf de Zuma me iba a funcionar algún día.

Y así Rocky primero comenzó a desarmar el aspa rota y luego la baja y subió la tabla de surf y el coloco en el lugar donde estaba el aspa rota y luego de unos pocos minutos Rocky apretó completamente y luego se bajó y Ryder dice:

Ryder: Buen trabajo cachorros debería volver a la luz pronto.

Marshall: El viento está comenzando a soplar.

Y así el viento sopló un poco más y el molino comenzó a moverse, mientras tanto en la ciudad Chase repartidos guiando el tránsito y luego de que unos pocos peatones pasaran las luces a encenderse y entonces Chase dice:

Chase: Excelente la luz a regresado, mi trabajo ha terminado aquí.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Hazlo un buen trabajo. Caza dirigiendo el tránsito.

Chase: No fue nada, solo hice mi trabajo, bueno ya me have que ir.

Y así mismo Chase se subió a su vehículo y se puso camino hacia el cuartel pero durante el camino Chase recibe una llamada y era de Ryder y dice:

Ryder: Chase quiero que vengas a la clínica de Katie.

Chase: De acuerdo estoy en camino.

Y luego de unos minutos.

Todos: ¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Chase!

Chase: Vaya pensé que se habían olvidado.

Skye: Como se iba a olvidar tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

Katie: debido a un problema de la luz no pude terminar tu pastel así que te hice con croquetas de perros

Chase: Vaya.

Zuma: Bueno que estamos esperando comencemos la fiesta.

Y así comenzó la fiesta de Chase y luego de un rato Perla recibe una llamada así que fue afuera para contestar y entonces dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Grunt: Te lo advertí te dijimos que no siguieras investigando.

Perla: No tengo miedo, te voy a encontrar y pagar.

Gruñor: Adiós Perla, Adiós Perla.

Perla: Adiós extraño espero vernos pronto.

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado si es así.


	46. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: La cita de Rocky y Akita primera parte.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz dándoles la bienvenida a todos a esta grandiosa serie, en capítulos anteriores fue el cumpleaños de Chase todo iba bien hasta que el viento fuerte que hubo rompió una de las aspa de unos molinos de viento y eso provoco que se fuera la luz en toda bahía aventura y eso arruino un poco la fiesta luego de que Ryder y los cachorros arreglaran el molino comenzó la fiesta y al final del día Perla había recibido una llamada de un desconocido que le había amenazado de que si no dejaba de investigar le iba a meterse con sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se había despertado por una pesadilla y había despertado a su compañera de cuarto que era Laura y entonces Laura dice:

Laura: Que pasa Perla te encuentras bien.

Perla: Si estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla, lo lamento Laura si te había despertado.

Laura: No te preocupes, la verdad es que llevaba rato despierta debido a una pesadilla que tuve.

Perla: Pero no sentí que te movieras.

Laura: Tengo mis métodos para no despertar a mi compañero o compañera.

Perla: Ya veo.

Entonces alguien toca la puerta y entonces las dos fueron a ver quién era y cuando abrieron vieron que era Rocky y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días Rocky que pasa.

Rocky: Buenos días, necesito de su ayuda para organizar mi cita con Akita, ¿me pueden ayudar?

Perla: Tranquilo te vamos ayudar.

Laura: Una pregunta, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Ryder y los demás?

Rocky: Porque es difícil ocultar un secreto a ella, de alguna forma lo sabe antes de que pueda sorprenderla.

Perla: Si ella es así.

Rocky: Y ella no se va a esperar que le pida ayuda a ustedes.

Perla: Esta bien lo aremos, tenla ocupada lo más que puedas y nos veremos en la noche, y procura que no se acerque aquí y si no puedes evitarlo llamamos.

Rocky: De acuerdo.

Y así Rocky regreso al cuartel para que nadie supiera que había salido, entonces Perla cerro la puerta y luego dice:

Perla: Bien será mejor que me ponga hacer el desayuno y luego comenzare a preparar todo, si quieres me ayudas con el desayuno.

Laura: De acuerdo.

Y así Perla y Laura comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para ellas y los demás. Luego de unos minutos los demás ya se habían despertado y luego de que se acercaran a la cocina vieron que Perla y Laura ya estaban despiertas y entonces Zane dice:

Zane: Buenos días chicas.

Perla: Hola Zane, buenos días.

Laura: Hola hermano buenos días.

Perla: El desayuno está casi listo así que no se vayan muy lejos.

Tayler: Muy bien.

Perla: Luego vamos a planear la cita de Rocky y mi hermana así que necesitare su ayuda, la de todos.

Todos: Si.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los paw patroll Rocky estaba llegando y entonces Akita lo sorprende y Rocky dice:

Rocky: Akita me asustaste.

Akita: ¿Dónde estabas?

Rocky: No es de tu incumbencia, son mis cosas privadas.

Akita: Estabas donde Perla no es así.

Rocky: Cómo es que logras hacerlo.

Akita: Es un don que tengo.

Rocky: Que te parece si salimos por un rato para disfrutar la ciudad u otra cosa.

Akita: Me parece bien.

Rocky: (Excelente).

Y así luego de que Rocky y Akita le dijeron a Ryder de que iban a salir se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del Sr. Porter para recoger algunas croquetas y dirigirse hacia algún lado a disfrutarlas pero no sabían que alguien los estaba vigilando y ese alguien dejo de seguirlos y se fue y luego de unos pocos minutos llego a una cueva y luego dice:

Jenny: Eh llegado mi señor.

Grunt: ¿Cómo te fue?

Jenny: Descubrí a unos cachorros que serán perfectos, un amigo y ex compañero llamado Rocky y a su hermana Akita.

Grunt: Excelente, que se preparen los demás para el ataque.

Jenny: Si señor, y algo más estarán haciendo una cita noche organizada por Perla así que debe de estar ahí para que nada salga mal.

Grunt: Excelente aprovecharemos para darle una lección a esa cachorra.

Mientras tanto en la base del Team Holw Rescue Perla estaba organizando algunas cosas cuando sintió un mal presentimiento y entonces pensó:

Perla: (Por qué me habrá dado escalofríos, que yo sepa el aire no está prendido, bueno como sea tengo que concentrarme en mi misión).

Y entonces alguien toca la puerta y Perla dice:

Perla: Pase.

Zane: Perla ya estamos listos para preparar la cita solo falta que des la orden.

Perla: Muy bien entonces que comience la operación.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así Perla y su equipo se separó para preparar todo para la fiesta, mientras tanto con Ryder él estaba jugando en su tableta cuando recibe una llamada y entonces dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Desconocida: Esto, hola soy María y me dijeron que si algún día necesitaba ayuda que llamara a este número.

Ryder: Claro en que la puedo ayudar.

María: Yo y mi familia estamos atrapados en un submarino en el fondo del agua después de un accidente y no podemos mover bien el submarino, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Ryder: No se preocupe estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Mientras tanto con los cachorros ellos estaban jugando al fútbol cuando sus etiquetas sonaron y entonces dicen:

Ryder: Cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Luego de unos minutos todos los cachorros ya se encontraban en la cima del mirador y entonces Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros tenemos que movernos rápido, hay una familia atrapada en un submarino bajo el mar tenemos que rescatarlos antes de que se queden sin aire, para esta misión necesitare a Zuma con tu submarino vamos a ayudarlos a que suban a la superficie, Akita prepárate para revisarlos y Rocky es probable que tengamos que arreglar lo que sea que tenga el submarino.

Zuma: A sumergirnos.

Akita: Con estas patas atenderé este caso.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder y los cachorros se dirigieron hacia la playa para poder ayudar a la familia atrapada en el submarino, luego de un rato ya estaban en la playa y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Bueno Zuma convierte tu aerodeslizador en un submarino.

Zuma: A la orden.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Zuma convirtió su aerodeslizador en un submarino y Ryder se subió y antes de que se sumergieran Ryder dice:

Ryder: Rocky espera aquí que si te necesitamos te llamare.

Rocky: De acuerdo Ryder.

Y entonces Ryder y Zuma se sumergieron, mientras tanto con Perla y su equipo aún seguía preparando todo para la cita de Rocky y Akita y entonces Perla recibe una llamada y dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Grunt: Te daré una última oportunidad deja de investigar o tus amigos sufrirán.

Perla: No metas a mis amigos en esto, esto es entre tú y yo.

Grunt: A lo contrario si tienen mucho que ver y si no dejas de investigar los casare uno por uno y los are sufrir, bueno ya me tengo que ir será mejor que lo pienses, tienes mi número llámame con tu respuesta, adiós Perla y adiós Zane y compañía que está escuchando.

Y entonces Grunt termino la llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: A ver chicos sé que están ahí pueden pasar.

Y entonces Zane y los demás entraron y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Que es lo que pasa.

Zane: Primero queremos decirte que nuestros preparativos para la cita ya están listos.

Perla: De acuerdo.

Laura: Y lo segundo es que lamentamos haber escuchado tu conversación.

Perla: No se preocupen, pero me van a decir porque el desconocido los conoce a cada uno de ustedes y que es el objeto que me dio el extraño en el edificio.

Red: Nos encantaría Perla en serio.

Tayler: Pero será a su tiempo.

Conor: A demás solo te podemos decir que será mejor que no lo hagas enojar.

Perla: Esta bien, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre yo me encargo desde aquí.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así Zane y los demás se fueron a tomar el resto del día libre mientras que Perla terminaba los últimos detalles, mientras tanto con Ryder y Zuma en el fondo del mar ellos ya habían conseguido el submarino donde se encontraban la familia atrapada y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien ya estamos aquí no se preocupe los sacaremos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

María: Por favor apresúrense.

Ryder: Muy bien veamos que tenemos.

Zuma: Al parecer algo rompió la aleta que hace que puedan controlar la dirección.

Ryder: Me escuchas Rocky.

Rocky: Estoy aquí, que pasa Ryder.

Ryder: Te necesitamos aquí abajo para reparar una parte del submarino.

Rocky: Esta bien Ryder.

Y así luego de unos minutos Rocky y Ryder estaban listos con sus trajes de buceo y entonces se sumergieron y junto con Zuma regresaron al submarino y entonces Rocky comenzó a reparar el submarino y luego de un rato Rocky había terminado de reparar el submarino y entonces todos subieron a la superficie y cuando salieron a la superficie se dirigieron hacia el muelle y cuando llegaron María y su familia salieron del submarino y María dice:

María: Gracias de nuevo a ti y a tu equipo por rescatarnos.

Ryder: No se preocupe siempre estamos a la orden y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda, como se encuentran Akita.

Akita: Ellos se encuentran bien ya se pueden ir.

Y así María y su familia se fueron y Ryder y el equipo regresaron al cuartel y cuando llegaron Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy buen trabajo cachorros en el rescate y ahora tómense el resto del día.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y entonces Perla se aparece por el cuartel y se acerca a Rocky y le dice:

Perla: Todo ya está listo para la cita llévala a esta dirección y de ahí te diré hacia donde iras.

Rocky: Esta bien estaré preparado.

Perla: Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos en la noche.

Y así Perla se fue del puesto de observación y se dirigió hacia su base a esperar la noche, entonces Akita se acerca a Rocky y le dice:

Akita: ¿Qué hacía Perla aquí?

Rocky: Solo me vino a decir algo, cambiando de tema te encantaría salir conmigo esta noche.

Akita: Esta bien.

Y así Akita y Rocky se prepararon para su cita y luego de unas pocas horas llego la noche y Rocky estaba esperando a Akita a las afueras del cuartel y entonces Akita salió por las puertas y entonces Rocky dice:

Rocky: Te vez bien esta noche.

Akita: Tú también te vez bien, y ahora a dónde vamos.

Rocky: Es una sorpresa, vamos.

Akita: Esta bien.

Y así Rocky y Akita se alegaron del puesto de observación, mientras tanto en los arbustos de afuera del cuartel estaba una figura extraña y estaba hablando y dice:

Napo: Señor ya ha salido hacia su cita.

Grunt: Excelente sigue vigilándolos.

Napo: De acuerdo señor.

Y así Napo siguió a Rocky y a Akita, mientras tanto con Perla ella estaba esperando a los dos tórtolos y mientras lo hacia ella recibió una llamada y entonces dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Grunt: Hola señorita Perla.

Perla: Hola extraño que es lo que quieres.

Grunt: Quería ver si ya pensaste en lo que te dije más temprano.

Perla: Mira no me importa quién eres o que tienes planeado pero seguiré investigando y al final te atrapare y lamentaras el día que me conociste y si descubro que le hiciste daño a mis amigos te esperará algo parecido a lo que me hiciste o peor.

Grunt: Me estas amenazando.

Perla: No te estoy amenazando más bien te estoy haciendo una promesa y como ya debes saber yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ah y pronto te llegara un paquete y espero que lo recibas.

Grunt: Te vas arrepentir.

Perla: Si eso ya veremos, bueno ya me tengo que ir así que adiós desconocido.

Grunt: Suficiente, que se preparen todos vamos a arruinar una cita.

Ember: Si señor.

Y así luego de unos minutos de que Perla terminara la llamada aparecieron Rocky y Akita y entonces Akita dice:

Akita: Vaya Perla se tuvo que esmerar en hacer todo esto.

Rocky: Espera ya lo sabias.

Akita: No pero tú ya me lo dijiste.

Rocky: Demonios.

Akita: Pues disfrutemos esta noche que nos preparó Perla y su equipo.

Rocky: Esta bien.

Y así Rocky y Akita se sentaron para disfrutar de la cena a la luz de las estrellas, luego de unos minutos ya habían terminado y entonces comenzaron a hablar y entonces Rocky dice:

Rocky: Akita te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Akita: Claro que quieres saber.

Rocky: Si tú y Perla son hermanas por que habían tomado caminos diferentes.

Akita: Bueno lo que paso es que era tiempo de que yo viera mucho más el mundo de lo que ella me había mostrado, luego de tantas suplicas al fin me dejo ir por mi cuenta y luego de eso no supe de ella hasta que apareció en la televisión rescatando a gente y descubrí que estaba viviendo aquí en bahía aventura.

Rocky: Y es por eso que te viniste aquí, pero por que no te fuiste a ver más el mundo.

Akita: Porque había encontrado a alguien especial para mí y decidí que pasaría mi vida con él, además de que no tenía más dinero.

Rocky: Ya veo, bueno que te parece si continuamos con esta cita.

Akita: Me parece bien, hacia donde iremos ahora.

Rocky: Iremos a la playa.

Akita: Bien.

Y así Rocky y Akita se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa luego de unos pocos minutos ya estaban en la playa y entonces Akita dice:

Akita: Y entonces que hay preparado en esta ocasión.

Rocky: Bueno solo sentémonos y disfrutemos del espectáculo.

Akita: Que espectáculo.

Rocky: El que está a punto de comenzar.

Y entonces Akita noto que eran fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el cielo y entonces Akita dice:

Akita: Vaya sí que es bonito.

Rocky: Y que te pareció la cota completa.

Akita: Fue esplendida, pero creo que es tiempo de que regresemos al cuartel.

Grunt: Lastima que no podrán llegar esta noche.

Rocky: Quien anda ahí, muéstrate ahora.

Grunt: Tranquilo Romeo o tu novia va a sufrir.

Y entonces aparecieron otros dos más que estaban sosteniendo a Akita y entonces Rocky dice:

Rocky: Suéltala ahora mismo.

Grunt: Vayan por él.

Y entonces otro más ataco a Rocky pero antes de que pudiera acertar el golpe apareció Perla y golpeo al atacante y entonces dice:

Perla: Suficiente déjalos y enfréntate a mí.

Grunt: Esta bien, vayan por ella.

Y así varios a la vez comenzaron a atacar a Perla ella pudo defenderse pero luego de unos minutos ya no pudo más y la tiraron al suelo con muchos moretones y entonces Grunt dice:

Grunt: Eso pasa cuando decides no hacer caso a las advertencias y haces lo que quieras, ahora veras como me llevo a tus amigos en tus narices y no podrás hacer nada.

Perla: ¡No!

Y entonces Perla se había desmayado pero no sin antes ver que se fueron en una camioneta.

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta primera parte de este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado si es así dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo en donde continuaremos con la segunda parte, sin más nada que decir me despido así que adiós.


	47. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: La cita de Rocky y Akita parte 2.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta grandiosa historia que espero les esté gustando, en capítulos anteriores fue la primera parte de la cita, todo iba bien y Rocky y Akita estaban a punto de irse al puesto de observación pero Grunt y su equipo los detuvo, Perla trato de detenerlos pero no pudo y tuvo que ver como se llevaban a sus amigos antes de que se desmallara.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se despertó por una pesadilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clínica Katie y ahora entra Katie en la habitación donde se da cuenta de ella y entonces Katie dice:

Katie: Buenos días Perla veo que ya despertaste.

Perla: Buenos días Katie, me desperté solo porque tuve una pesadilla, cambiando de tema que hago en tu clínica.

Katie: Alguien te ha encontrado en la playa inconsciente y con muchos moretones, me puedes decir que paso.

Perla: Me encantaría Katie en serio pero no tengo tiempo unos amigos fueron secuestrado y los tengo que encontrar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Katie: Esta bien puedes irte pero quiero que me cuentes que paso cuando los encuentres.

Perla: Esta bien te lo prometo.

Y así Perla salió de la clínica de Katie y se dirigió a su base y cuando llego llamo a los demás y cuando todos se reunieron al frente de Perla Zane dice:

Zane: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Buenos días a todos.

Laura: Como te fue organizando la cita.

Perla: Genial, hasta que un maníaco se llevó a Rocky ya Laura y desperté a la mañana siguiente en la clínica de Katie y también ese secuestrador dejo esto.

Entonces Perla desliza un objeto hasta los pies de Zane y los demás y entonces al verlo todos se quedaron perplejos y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien ya están listos para decirme quien es el tipo que se llevó a mis amigos y por qué le tienen tanto miedo a ese patán.

Grunt: Vaya apenas me conoces y ya me estas poniendo sobre nombres me estás haciendo sentir triste.

Perla: Regrésame a mis amigos o te las veras conmigo cuando te encuentre.

Grunt: Ja ni lo pienses perrita, si los quieres ver con vida tendrán que cumplir mis siguientes demandas.

Jenny: Primera demanda este equipo ya no va a existir.

Káiser: Segunda demanda todos se van a ir de bahía aventura por diferentes caminos y no podrán volver jamás y no se podrán reunir de nuevo.

Napo: Y la última demanda es que la señorita Perla nos deje de investigar.

Grunt: Cuando se cumplan estas demandas dejaremos a tus amigos libres, tienen una hora para pensarlo.

Y entonces Grunt termino la llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Excelente tengo la ubicación si nos apresuramos chicos podremos llegar antes de que le hagan algo a Rocky y Akita, que me dicen chicos quien está conmigo ¿chicos?

Zane: Lo lamento Perla pero pasaremos en esta misión.

Perla: De que hablan no me van a ayudar a recuperar a mis amigos, y que rápido hicieron sus maletas.

Tayler: La verdad es que nunca habíamos desempacado.

Laura: No lo hicimos por temor de que este día llegara.

Conor: Aunque rezábamos porque nunca llegara.

Rex: Y será mejor hacer lo que ellos digan al menos de que quieras ver a tus amigos heridos.

Perla: Bueno ya saben dónde está la salida, les deseo suerte y se pueden quedar con los collares.

Zane: Adiós Perla fue un gusto trabajar contigo.

Entonces Zane y los demás comenzaron a irse pero Laura se detuvo y entonces al notar esto Zane él dice:

Zane: Vamos Laura nueva hay que irnos

Laura: Lo siento Zane pero yo me voy a quedar.

Zane: De que estas hablando, mira no tenemos tiempo para tus bromas vámonos.

Laura: No es una broma me voy a quedar aquí y ayudare a Perla a recuperar a sus amigos, después de todo se lo debo al dejarnos quedar aquí.

Zane: Esta bien te puedes quedar, cualquier cosa sabes dónde reunirnos verdad.

Laura: Si.

Y así Zane y los demás salieron de la base y se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren y dejaron a Perla y a Laura solas y entonces Laura dice:

Laura: Bueno cual es el plan.

Perla: Como claramente estamos siendo superados en número tendremos que ser más listos que ellos.

Laura: Entonces que sugieres aunque pelemos las dos juntas tienen el beneficio de tus amigos.

Perla: Es por eso que yo me los voy a enfrentar y mientras te hago tiempo tú vas y los rescatas y te los llevas a un lugar seguro lejos de ahí y luego bienes por mí.

Laura: Esta bien preparemos todo entonces.

Y así Laura y Perla comenzaron a preparar todo para la cruzada contra Grunt y su equipo pero antes de que pudieran continuar alguien llama y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Ryder: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Ryder buenos días, que pasa.

Ryder: Te quería preguntar si has visto a Akita y/o Rocky ya que tengo entendido de que estuvieron ayer contigo en una cita que tú estabas organizando.

Perla: Tranquilo Ryder ellos están aquí tomando una pequeña siesta pero no te preocupes que cuando despierten o que haya una emergencia ellos estarán ahí.

Ryder: Esta bien Perla, nos veremos más tarde.

Perla: Esta bien adiós.

Laura: Sera mejor que nos apresuremos en buscar a tus amigos.

Y así Perla y Laura se apresuraron en recoger todo y cuando estaban listos salieron hacia donde estaban Grunt y su equipo mientras tanto en la estación de tren estaban Zane y los demás esperando al tren y mientras lo hacían estaban hablando y entonces Tayler dice:

Tayler: Chicos estamos seguro al hacer esto, después de todo ella nos dio un techo en donde vivir.

Conor: Sabes muy bien que nos encantaría ayudar pero no podemos por el miedo de que él pueda hacernos a nosotros o a nuestras familias y amigos.

Tayler: Zane sabes que cuando Laura termine de rescatar a los amigos de Perla ella no va a regresar contigo verdad.

Zane: Si ya lo sé pero ya es suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y sin mí.

Rex: Saben que tal vez Laura tenga razón.

Conor: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rex: Lo que pasa es que estoy cansado de huir de él, es tiempo de que haga algo al respecto.

Tayler: ¡Sí! por primera vez en mi vida me siento seguro en este lugar.

Conor: Y a mí me agrada la gente de este lugar y no quiero irme.

Rex: Entonces quien está conmigo.

Todos menos Zane dice yo, entonces Rex dice:

Rex: ¿Zane que pasa no vas a venir a ayudar?

Zane: Lo lamento chicos pero voy a pasar en esta ocasión, pero les deseo suerte en su misión.

Y así luego de que Zane se despidiera de los demás se subió al tren y se marchó de bahía aventura hacia su próximo destino, entonces Rex dice:

Rex: Muy bien si nos damos prisa podremos ir a ayudar a Perla y a Laura.

Conor: entonces que estamos esperando.

Y así Rex y los demás se apresuraron en ir a la base y recoger sus cosas para irse a la ubicación de la base de Grunt y su equipo, mientras tanto a unos pocos metros de la base donde estaban Grunt y su equipo se encontraba Perla y Laura escondidas entre árboles y arbustos y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien aquí es donde se originó la llamada así que deberían de estar aquí, ya sabes que hacer no.

Laura: Si.

Perla: Muy bien ten cuidado.

Laura: Tú también ten cuidado.

Y así Perla se dirigió hacia la entrada de la base donde se encuentran Grunt y su equipo y también su hermana y Rocky y entonces cuando llego ella dice:

Perla: ¡Grunt estoy aquí sal y hablemos!

Y entonces Grunt y su equipo y entonces Grunt dice:

Grunt: Vaya, vaya, vaya me sorprende de que estés aquí, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Perla: Rastree la llamada que tuvimos.

Jenny: Y entonces que haces aquí.

Perla: Vine para negociar la liberación de mis amigos.

Grunt: No hay nada que negociar, ya sabes mis exigencias y al cumplirlas podrás ver de nuevo a tus amigos.

Perla: Esta bien entonces tendré que hacer otra cosa.

Káiser: De que estas hablando.

Perla: Quiero hacer un trato, más bien es una pelea si yo gano dejaran a mis amigos libres y dejaran que nos vayamos sin ninguna queja.

Ember: Y qué pasa si ganamos.

Perla: Pues dejan a mis amigos libres y dejan que se vayan y me obtienen a cambio y estaré a sus servicios solo para evitar que les hagan daño a mis amigos, ¿Qué dicen?

Grunt: Esta bien veamos que tienes y a ver si aguantas a todos a la vez, por cierto y tus compañeros de equipo.

Perla: Ellos decidieron aceptar el trato e irse de bahía aventura así que estoy aquí yo sola, bueno basta de hablar comencemos con esta pelea si les parece bien.

Grunt: Muy bien, vayan por ella y no se contengan que sufra.

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Y así comenzó la batalla entre el grupo de Grunt contra Perla y mientras estaban con eso Laura se escabullo dentro del edificio y luego de buscar por unos minutos logro encontrar a Akita y a Rocky y entonces fue a desatarlos y entonces dice:

Laura: Tranquilo chicos soy yo Laura eh venido así que no griten o les avisaran a los malos.

Akita: Gracias a dios que están aquí.

Rocky: Que se traen estos tipos y porque nos han raptado.

Laura: Dejemos la conversación para más tarde ya que Perla no aguantara mucho ella sola.

Akita: Espera ella está peleando sola y que paso con los demás.

Laura: Ellos se fueron de bahía aventura por razones que no quiero mencionar al menos no aquí, listo ahora vámonos en silencio.

Todos: Si.

Y así Laura, Akita y Rocky salieron por donde había entrado Laura y se alegaron del lugar, mientras tanto con Perla aún seguía peleando con el grupo de Grunt ha podido aguantar pero llego un punto que no pudo más y callo tendida en el suelo y entonces Grunt dice:

Grunt: Soportaste más de lo que esperaba me tienes impresionado pero claramente hemos ganado así que será mejor que te rindas.

Perla: Jamás lo hare, no me rendiré voy a luchar hasta el final aunque me cueste la vida.

Káiser: Señor permiso para darle el último golpe.

Grunt: Haz lo que quieras, enséñale lo que es cuando metes tu nariz en donde no te llaman.

Káiser: Admito que eres persistente y haz seguido con tu investigación aun con todas las advertencias que te hemos dado en pocas palabras haz sido una piedra en nuestros zapatos pero pronto vas a desaparecer, te diría que ha sido un gusto en conocerte pero estaría mintiendo.

Perla: Acaba conmigo si lo vas hacer.

Káiser: Bueno tú lo has pedido.

Y entonces Káiser estaba a punto de darle el golpe que dejaría a Perla fuera de combate pero algo lo detuvo y ese algo fue Rex e hizo que Káiser retrocediera y entonces Káiser dice:

Káiser: Vaya pero si es el resto del equipo.

Perla: ¿Chicos? Que están haciendo aquí pensé que se habían ido en el tren.

Tayler: Decidimos quedarnos y pelear junto contigo.

Perla: Eso es considerado de su parte pero tenía la situación controlada.

Conor: Pues no parecía.

Fénix: Y bien alguna idea de cómo rescatar a tus amigos y de salir de aquí con vida.

Perla: Tranquilos ya tengo un plan que está a punto de realizarse y recomiendo taparse los ojos.

Y entonces todos cerraron los ojos y en ese momento apareció una granada de luz que cegó a Grunt y a su equipo y con eso Perla y su equipo se marchó de ahí entonces se reunieron con Laura y el resto y regresaron a su base cuando llegaron llevaron a Perla a una cama para que se recuperara de sus heridas y para que pudiera descansar y entonces cuando la pusieron en la cama Perla dice:

Perla: Gracias por la ayuda chicos si no hubieran llegado en ese momento no hubiese regresado a bahía aventura.

Rex: No fue nada.

Tayler: Además te la debíamos por darnos un techo en donde dormir.

Rocky: Bueno ya nos vamos al cuartel.

Perla: Esta bien nos vemos después.

Akita: Vendré más tarde para ver como estas.

Fénix: Una cosa antes de se vayan, les quiero pedir que no cuenten nada de lo que vieron hoy.

Rocky: Esta bien no diremos nada.

Y así Rocky y Akita se fueron de la base del team holw rescue y se dirigieron hacia el puesto de observación, mientras tanto en la base en donde estaban Grunt y su equipo y aún estaban afectados por la granada de luz y entonces Jenny dice:

Cat: Señor permiso para ir a donde ellos se encuentran y acabar con ellos.

Grunt: No, déjalos que disfruten de su pequeña victoria, por ahora solo recojamos las cosas y salgamos de aquí.

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Y así todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para poder irse de ahí, mientras tanto en la base del team holw rescue estaban hablando de su siguiente movimiento y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Y díganme que paso con Zane.

Rex: Él se fue en el tren hacia una nueva aventura.

Perla: Y como lo está tomando.

Tayler: Ella lo está tomando bien pero cada quien sufre a su manera y sabe cómo ocultarlo.

Fénix: Y que planeas hacer Perla.

Perla: Bueno como estamos en una situación algo complicada y como no quiero involucrar a nadie más, dejaremos el puesto de Zane libre hasta que podamos reclutar a alguien más o que Zane decida regresar, hasta entonces tendremos que hacer el trabajo nosotros.

Laura: En serio estás pensando en cambiar a Zane por alguien más.

Perla: Solo es una sugerencia pero yo no soy la que tiene que tomar la decisión de si continuar así con ese hueco en el equipo o si contratamos a alguien y lo sabes.

Laura: Si lo sé.

Perla: Bueno que les parece si vamos a la cocina y preparamos algo de comer.

Todos: Si.

Y así Perla y los demás se fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer pero antes de que comenzaran les había llegado una llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Grunt: Creen que fueron inteligentes al lanzarnos esa granada de luz.

Perla: Que es lo que quieres Grunt.

Grunt: Solo les llamo para decirles que no será la última vez que nos vean y más le vale tener bien vigilado a sus amigos y familiares porque nunca sabrán cuando atacaremos.

Y así Grunt termino la llamada y entonces Perla fue a continuar con la merienda y entonces los demás la siguieron y así continuaron todo el día hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Bueno chicos aquí termina la segunda parte de este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto y si no pues también díganmelo y no olviden dejar sus criticas que serán recibidas con gusto, bueno eso es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos pronto con más capítulos, adiós.


	48. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Alex el gigante.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz diciendo hola y agradeciendo a todos tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, en el capítulo anterior fue la última parte de la cita y el secuestro de Akita y Rocky, no solo Perla y su equipo lograron rescatar a los amigos de Perla sino que Zane abandono al team holw rescue y se fue de bahía aventura debido a que se dio cuenta de que se estaban enfrentando a un viejo pero poderoso enemigo y ahora Perla está involucrado.

A la mañana siguiente Perla y su equipo se habían despertado a la vez y cuando se reunieron en la cocina Perla dice:

Perla: Buenos días chicos.

Laura: Buenos días Perla.

Perla: Noto que ustedes tampoco pudieron dormir.

Rex: Ni siquiera pudimos pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

Tayler: Al parecer todos nos afectaron la última llamada que recibimos.

Fénix: Y todo porque decidimos desobedecer órdenes.

Laura: Pero recuerden que lo hicimos por una buena causa, sin nosotros no hubiesen sobrevivido Akita y Rocky.

Conor: A ver tu no hables Laura para empezar sino hubieses abierto el hocico hubiésemos seguido nuestras vidas normales y Zane aún estuviese aquí.

Perla: Tranquilo chicos sé que se ve feo pero si podemos mantener vuestras cabezas en alto y no dejar que nuestra autoestima caiga podremos hacer lo que sea.

Conor: Tú no hables Perla, tú no has lidiado con ellos más que nosotros.

Tomas: Y además de que también tuviste la culpa de que Zane se hubiese ido.

Fénix: Si no hubiesen seguido con su investigación el equipo estuviese completo y nuestras vidas hubiese seguido normales.

Rex: Pero ahora que hemos hecho enojar a Grunt nadie está a salvo.

Perla: Bueno ahí tienen la puerta, no les estoy obligando a quedarse, se pueden ir cuando quieran.

Tayler: Ahora es imposible escapar ya nos tienen en la mira.

Conor: Lo único que nos queda es pelear.

Fénix: Basta de lloriqueos no podemos seguir en el pasado, hay que pensar en el futuro y continuar hacia delante.

Laura: Tal vez Perla tenga razón.

Perla: Que les parece si vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a dormir hasta que haya una emergencia.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Y así Perla y su equipo se pusieron a preparar el desayuno y esperar que pasa durante el día, mientras tanto en la granja de Yumi estaban Rubble y Marshall ayudando a Yumi a plantar unas semillas, Rubble las plantaba junto con la granjera Yumi mientras que Marshall les rociaba agua con sus cañones de agua y Alex hacía de gigante con unos palos gigantes y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Alex ten cuidado no queremos que pises por error las semillas.

Alex: Esta bien Marshall tendré cuidado ¡FI FA FO FU ALEX EL GIGANTE ESTA AQUÍ PARA APLASTAR TODO!

Rubble: Ja, eres muy gracioso Alex, Aw tengo mucho sueño, supongo que a la granjera Yumi no le molestara que tome una pequeña siesta en la sombra de este árbol.

Entonces Rubble se acostó en la sombra de ese árbol y no tardo mucho para que se quedara dormido, (Para aclarar a partir de ahora estamos en los sueños de Rubble), entonces Rubble comenzó a sentir unos temblores que se estaban generando a su alrededor entonces se despertó y cuando lo hizo vio a un Alex gigante y entonces dice:

Rubble: Vaya desde cuando Alex creció así de grande.

Alex el gigante: ¡FI FA FO FU, SOY ALEX EL GIGANTE Y TENGO SED!

Rubble: Oh no se dirige a la ciudad tengo que avisarle a Ryder.

Y así Rubble se apresuró en ir al puesto de observación para avisarle a Ryder y cuando llego le dice:

Rubble: Ryder tenemos un problema, un tallo de frijol apareció de la nada y Alex el gigante bajó por ahí y se está dirigiendo hacia la ciudad hay que proteger a los ciudadanos de bahía aventura.

Ryder: No te preocupes vamos a protegerlos, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos; Ryder nos necesita.

Y así todos se dirigieron hacia el cuartel y cuando estaban alineados en la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Perdón por interrumpir su juego cachorros pero tenemos una emergencia de proporciones gigantescas, Alex el gigante despertó de su sueño y bajo de su castillo en las nubes y ahora se está dirigiendo hacia la ciudad, para esta misión necesitare a Chase quiero que uses tus conos para despejar el camino de Alex el gigante para que nadie salga lastimado y los demás quiero que estén pendientes si los necesito.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Ryder: Muy bien paw patroll entra en acción.

Y así Ryder y Chase salieron del cuartel y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad para solucionar el problema de Alex el gigante, mientras tanto en la base del team holw rescue ellos estaban descansando después de haber desayunado pero había alguien que no estaba descansando y esa era Perla, ella estaba viendo unos archivos y entonces Laura entra en la habitación y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Hola Laura no podías dormir.

Laura: No, estuve pensando sobre la decisión sobre mis hombros.

Perla: Tomate tu tiempo no te estoy presionando.

Laura: Si ya lo sé, cambiando de tema haz encontrado a Zane.

Perla: He seguido algunas pistas que me han dado algunas personas pero me han llevado a un callejón sin salida, cada uno de ellos y a la vez he conocido a cachorros que pueden ser buenos para el puesto de Zane.

Laura: ¿En serio?

Perla: Si, pero los estoy dejando en espera ya que estoy esperando tu decisión, pero como ya dije antes, tomate tu tiempo para decidir.

Laura: Tranquila que cuando tome la decisión serás la primera en saberlo.

Perla: Bien, porque no vas a descansar un rato.

Laura: Esta bien.

Y así Laura fue a descansar, entonces Perla iba a seguir haciendo sus cosas cuando le llego una llamada y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Samuel: Necesitamos ayuda unos gigantes nos atraparon y nos encerraron y no podemos salir, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Perla: Tranquilo señor estamos en camino, no hay trabajo difícil para el team holw rescue, chicos llamada de alerta.

Todos: Perla nos necesita.

Y así Laura y los demás se reunieron al frente de Perla y entonces Rex dice:

Rex: Team holw rescue listo para la acción Perla.

Perla: Perdón por haberles interrumpido su siesta pero tenemos que hacer un rescate, unos gigantes han capturado a varias personas y tenemos que rescatarlos, para esta misión necesitare a todos ya que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Todos: Si.

Perla: Muy bien Team holw rescue entra en acción.

Y así Perla y su equipo salieron de su base y se dirigieron hacia la ubicación donde se encontraban esas personas encarceladas por los gigantes, mientras tanto con Ryder y Chase seguían lidiando con Alex el gigante y entonces Alex comenzó a jugar con los coches que estaban a su alrededor y entonces Chase saca su megáfono y le dice a Alex:

Chase: ¡Alex, por favor deja esos vehículos en paz!

Alex el gigante: Uh un coche de la policía.

Chase: Oh, oh.

Entonces Alex quiso jugar con el coche de Chase entonces Chase se alejó y Alex comenzó a perseguirlo y entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Tenemos que buscar la forma de llevar a Alex a su castillo en el cielo, (después de jugar tanto Alex debe de estar cansado y sediento), aja tengo una idea, pero para esto necesitare a un par de patas extras, Marshall te quiero aquí con tus cañones de agua y tu camión y Skye quiero que vengas con tu helicóptero.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Y así Marshall y Skye se apresuraron en llegar a donde estaban Ryder y Chase y cuando llegaron Marshall dice:

Marshall: Muy bien Ryder ya estamos aquí, que necesitas.

Ryder: Vamos a crear un gran baso de limonada para nuestro amigo el gigante, para eso necesitare tus cañones de agua y tu manguera para llenar el vaso y cuando termine Skye lo lleva a su castillo.

Marshall: Entonces me pondré en marcha.

Y así Marshall y Ryder se pusieron a hacer el vaso de limonada gigante para Alex el gigante, mientras tanto en la cueva en donde se encontraban los prisioneros vigilados por los gigantes y a unos cuantos metros de la cueva se encontraban Perla y su equipo que acababan de llegar y vieron la cueva y también que la vigilaban 3 gigantes entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien aquí debe de ser.

Laura: Pero como vamos a rescatar a esas personas con esos gigantes custodiando la entrada de la cueva.

Rex: Fácil distrayéndolos.

Conor: Pero quien va a ser la carnada para que los gigantes se alejen.

Perla: Muy bien seremos Laura, Fénix y yo los que vamos a distraerlos mientras que los demás sacan a esas personas de esa cueva y preparen sus vehículos para llevar a más personas, entendido.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Perla: Muy bien entonces esperen aquí y cuando vean la oportunidad vayan y sáquenlos.

Y así Fénix, Laura y Perla fueron delante para poder distraer a los gigantes que custodiaban la cueva entonces cuando llegaron al frente Perla dice:

Perla: ¡Oigan ustedes cabezas de chorlito aquí abajo, a que no nos atrapan!, Muy bien sepárense y aléjenlos lo más que puedan y que no los atrapen.

Todos: Si.

Y así Perla, Fénix y Laura se separaron y se llevaron cada quien un gigante, mientras con los demás aún seguían esperando pacientemente para poder rescatar a los prisioneros, cuando vieron que la carnada funciono se pusieron manos a la obra para llegar a la cueva y sacar a todos antes de que vuelvan los gigantes, cuando llegaron al interior de la cueva notaron que los gigantes habían puesto a sus prisioneros en una jaula y al acercarse Rex les dice a las personas:

Rex: Tranquilos venimos a ayudar, este será el plan cuando abramos la jaula vamos a llevarlos en grupos pequeños hasta nuestros vehículos y ahí esperaran hasta podernos ir.

Tayler: Alguna pregunta.

Samuel: Si, ¿Qué pasa con los gigantes?

Conor: Tranquilos ya tenemos a un grupo encargándose de los 3 gigantes que custodiaban la cueva.

Samuel: ¿3?, Pero yo conté 4.

Tomas: Oh, oh.

Rex: Muy bien cambio de planes, todos a los vehículos lo más rápido posible.

Y así todos se apresuraron a llegar a los vehículos, luego de unos minutos todos ya estaban montados en los vehículos y se fueron de ahí lo más rápido de lo que le dejaban sus vehículos, entonces Rex llama a Perla y le dice:

Rex: Perla logramos sacar a los prisioneros y ya los estamos llevando a un lugar seguro.

Perla: Muy bien, nos veremos de vuelta en el cuartel.

Rex: Entendido Perla.

Y así Rex y los demás se dirigieron de vuelta a bahía aventura, ya en la base de los team holw rescue no habían tardado mucho para que Laura Fénix y Perla llegaran y se estacionaran entonces Samuel le dice a Perla:

Samuel: Gracias a ti Perla y a tu equipo sin ustedes no sabíamos qué nos iba a pasar.

Perla: No se preocupe solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y recuerden que cuando necesiten ayuda solo aúllen por ayuda.

Y así Samuel y los demás se fueron de la base del team holw rescue dejando a Perla y su equipo solos, mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás ya habían terminado con el vaso de limonada gigante para Alex entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien Skye usa tu helicóptero para llevarte el vaso de limonada y asegúrate de que Alex lo vea.

Skye: De acuerdo Ryder, este cachorro va a volar.

Y así Skye se subió a su helicóptero y agarro el vaso con su arnés y se acercó a Alex y le dice:

Skye: Oye Alex quieres un poco de esta limonada bien fría.

Alex el gigante: Um, limonada.

Skye: Entonces sígueme.

Y así Skye se llevó el vaso de limonada junto con Alex detrás de ella, luego de unos minutos Skye llego a la granja de Yumi y entonces subió por el tallo de frijol gigante con Alex detrás de ella escalando hasta que Ryder y los demás que estaban en el suelo no la podían ver y entonces Chase dice:

Chase: Espero que Skye se encuentre bien.

Y luego de unos minutos se vio a Skye bajar y entonces aterrizo cerca y se unió con los demás entonces Alex dice desde el cielo:

Alex el gigante: ¡Gracias Skye!

Skye: ¡De nada Alex!

Ryder: ¡Y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda!

Y así luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien Rubble se sentía cansado así que se acostó, (que conste a partir de aquí deja de ser el sueño de Rubble), Rubble se había despertado de repente porque alguien le había echado agua y al ver a su alrededor vio a Marshall que aún seguía regando y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Ups lo siento Rubble.

Entonces Rubble noto que Ryder había llegado y estaba hablando con la granjera Yumi y entonces se acerca y le dice:

Rubble: Ryder no me vas a creer Alex era un gigante.

Ryder: Um y sí que lo es Rubble.

Entonces vieron que Alex aún seguía usando los palos grandes para parecerse a un gigante entonces Rubble dice:

Rubble: Pero yo lo vi Alex era en verdad un gigante.

Ryder: Parece que alguien tuvo un sueño alocado.

Y así continuaron con las labores en la granja hasta que habían terminado y se tuvieron que ir de vuelta al puesto de observación y así disfrutaron del resto del día hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado si es así no olviden de dejar sus comentario y sus críticas y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós.


	49. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: La competencia del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo 1 parte.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta, en capítulos anteriores estábamos en un sueño de Rubble donde Alex era un gigante y aterrorizaba a la gente de bahía aventura así que Ryder y los cachorros tuvieron que regresar lo a su castillo en el cielo mientras que Perla y su equipo ayudaron a una gente que fue atrapada por unos gigantes, a la mañana siguiente en el cuartel de los paw patroll se encontraban ayudando a uno de sus cachorros para que pudiera romper un récord y ese cachorro era Marshall.

Nos encontramos con Marshall rescatando a Cali que estaba "atrapada" en una rama esperando a que Marshall la rescatara, entonces Marshall se preparó con su escalera y entonces pulso un botón que hacía que la escalera subiera pero al mismo tiempo Marshall daba marcha atrás e hizo que unos peldaños de la escalera se rompieran con la rama del árbol, entonces Marshall trato de llegar a Cali aun con esos peldaños rotos pero se cayó y entonces Cali se bajó sola y se fue entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Ni siquiera puedo salvar a Cali del árbol como podre romper el récord del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo, será mejor que me olvide de ese récord.

Mientras tanto en la cima del cuartel se encontraba Ryder viendo todo y entonces dice:

Ryder: Oh no, Marshall está perdiendo su motivación, será mejor que lo ayudemos, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Ya en la cima Chase dice:

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Zuma: Mejor nos apresurarnos hay que ayudar a Marshall para que consiga el récord.

Ryder: Es Marshall quien necesita nuestra ayuda, mientras que rescataba a Cali del árbol Marshall rompió unos peldaños de su escalera y habrá que arreglarlo antes de que vaya a batir el récord, para esta misión necesitare a Rocky quiero que busques algo en tu camión para reemplazar esos peldaños que faltan y Chase quiero que cuando estemos listos que escoltes a Marshall al lugar del evento y Marshall quiero que te prepares para romper ese récord.

Rocky: Verde es mi color.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Marshall: Me pondré en marcha.

Y así Ryder y los demás cachorros se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a Marshall, mientras tanto en la base del team holw rescue, Pela y su equipo se preparaban para salir a la playa para así apoyar a Marshall.

Tomas: Debes de sentirte orgullosa por Marshall al tener la oportunidad de batir el récord.

Perla: Si, aunque es posible que le entre nervios por esta oportunidad.

Laura: Bueno, al menos no le falta el entusiasmo.

Conor: Es una pena que Fénix no compita.

Fénix: Aun así no creo que lo merezca, Marshall lleva más tiempo que yo como bombero de bahía aventura. Así que tiene todo el derecho de competir por el récord.

Tayler: Tal vez la próxima te deje competir.

Perla: Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar al evento a tiempo.

Y así Perla y su equipo se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo para el evento, mientras tanto en el cuartel de los paw patroll Rocky aún seguía arreglando los peldaños de la escalera de Marshall y entonces Ryder recibe una llamada y entonces dice:

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ryder por casualidad Marshall está en camino a la playa, la gente ya está llegando para ver el evento.

Antes de que Ryder respondiera hecho un vistazo para ver a sus dos cachorros y vio que Rocky ya había terminado y Marshall lo estaba viendo con entusiasmado moviendo la cola entonces Ryder le dice a la Alcaldesa:

Ryder: No se preocupe Alcaldesa, Marshall está en camino.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Gracias Ryder.

Ryder: Muy bien Chase escoltarnos para llegar a tiempo a la playa.

Chase: Chase se hará cargo.

Y así Ryder, Marshall, Chase junto con los demás cachorros se apresuraron en llegar a la playa donde se iba a celebrar el evento, cuando ya estaban ahí vieron que había venido mucha gente al evento, entonces Marshall comenzó a sentir pánico y a temblar por toda la gente que lo iba a ver entonces Perla se acerca y dice:

Perla: Vaya Marshall nunca pensé ver esa parte tuya.

Marshall: Perla si llegaste, pensé que no llegarías.

Perla: Y perderme el momento en que mi novio va a romper el récord del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo, jamás.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien, ¡damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y cachorros de todas las edades, bienvenidos y les quiero agradecer por estar aquí y a los que nos están viendo desde el televisor que nos ven, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para ver a Marshall quien no solo es un grandioso cachorro bombero sino que es un integrante de los paw patroll tratar de romper el récord del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo, sin más nada que decir quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a Marshall!

Y así todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Marshall entonces la Alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien explicare en qué consistirá la pista de obstáculo, Marshall comenzara desde aquí en la playa donde tendrá que unos fuegos falsos y luego de extinguirlos a todos él se dirigirá hacia el otro lado del puente en donde tendrá que rescatar a un muñeco de un árbol y de ahí se dirigirá al ayuntamiento a tocar la campana y ahí terminara y si Marshall logra terminar esta pista en menos de 10 minutos él romperá el récord del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo y recibirá este lindo trofeo, muy bien con todo ya explicado que el cachorro se acerque a la línea de partida.

Ryder: ¡Vamos Marshall tu puedes!

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien que comience la cuenta regresiva.

Todos: ¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Y antes de que pudieran sonar el pitido para comenzar el evento alguien dice:

Desconocida: ¡Esperen!

Alcaldesa Goodway: ¿Disculpe?, ¿Quién es usted? Acaso no ve que estamos en medio de algo.

Alexandra: Lo sé y quiero disculparme de ante mano, y es un gusto soy Alexandra y vengo de parte del comité organizador de este y muchos más eventos que tengan que ver con récords y vengo a decirles que no pueden hacer este evento.

Ryder: Porque no.

Alexandra: Porque mis superiores quieren darle la oportunidad a más de un cachorro bombero de romper este récord y va a ser aquí mismo en bahía aventura dentro de una semana.

Marshall: ¿Una semana, porque?

Alexandra: Porque aún tengo que hacer la pista y tienen que venir los participantes que van a competir, entre ellos tenemos a Max, a Black, White, a Blu, a Daniel, a María, a Fénix y por supuesto a Marshall.

Fénix: Espere yo, debe de haber un error, yo no debo de estar calificado.

Alexandra: Bueno mis superiores me dijeron que te diera la oportunidad, pero no te estoy obligando si no quieres participar no hay ningún problema, muy bien quien me va a ayudar a preparar la pista.

Ryder: Nosotros lo vamos hacer.

Perla: Y nosotros también.

Alexandra: Excelente, entonces vamos.

Y así todos se esparcieron para a hacer sus cosas, mientras tanto en la estación de trenes, había llegado un tren en donde se bajaron tres cachorros entonces uno de ellos dice:

Max: Así que aquí es donde se va a celebrar el evento donde se decidirá quién va a ser el cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo.

Black: Que lugar más pintoresco y bonito.

White: Me pregunto si aquí encontraremos a ese cachorro.

Max: Bueno de eso nos preocupamos luego primero vamos al hotel donde nos hospedaremos mientras dure el evento para dejar nuestras maletas y luego iremos a buscarlo, que les parece.

Todos: Si.

Y así Max y sus amigos dejaron la estación de tren para irse a su hotel para dejar sus cosas, mientras tanto con los paw patroll y los del team holw rescue aún se encontraban haciendo la pista para la competencia de mañana hasta que Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: Muy bien por hoy terminamos y mañana continuamos.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros ya oyeron a la señora regresemos al cuartel.

Perla; Lo mismo va con nosotros, chicos vayan adelante yo tengo algo que hacer primero.

Laura: De acuerdo.

Y así todos regresaron a sus respectivas bases a excepción de Perla que vio a Marshall se estaba hiendo hacia otro lado así que lo siguió, luego de unos minutos Marshall se detuvo en un pequeño claro en el bosque y entonces Perla se le acerca y se sienta a su lado y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Sabes que es de mala educación seguir a alguien a sus espaldas.

Perla: Veo que las lecciones que te di te han servido mucho Marshall.

Marshall: Si, gracias por las lecciones Perla.

Perla: De nada y cómo te sientes sobre que tienes que competir por el título del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo.

Marshall: Me siento emocionado por el hecho de que me hayan elegido para ser uno de los que compita por el título, pero a la vez me siento nervioso porque me estaré enfrentando a los mejores de otras ciudades y además de Fénix.

Perla: No creo que participe, el prefiere ser un espectador.

Marshall: Excelente no me tengo que preocupar por el pero están los demás cachorros que de seguro son mejores que yo y más rápido.

Perla: Tranquilo sé que lo harás bien y estaremos ahí para animarte todo el tiempo y si pierdes que lo dudo estaremos ahí para consolarte y si eso no funciona recuerda la frase que siempre dices y te aseguro que podrás hacerlo, por cierto cómo va la frase.

Marshall: Da lo mejor de ti y olvídate de lo demás, tienes razón tengo que dar mi 100% en la competencia y si pierdo no importa mientras que me divierta.

Perla: Ese es el cachorro con quien me enamore.

Marshall: Gracias Perla la conversación que tuvimos me ayudó mucho.

Perla: De nada Marshall, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, será mejor que regresemos que de seguro se están preguntando por nosotros.

Marshall: Bien entonces vamos.

Y así Perla y Marshall regresaron a sus respectivos cuarteles pero cuando Perla llego a su base se encontró a unos cachorros en la entrada y entonces cuando se acercó ella dice:

Perla: Buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar.

Max: Buenas tardes soy Max y estamos buscando al dueño de este equipo.

Perla: Estas hablando con él y es un gusto conocerlos soy Perla.

Black: No puede ser usted estamos buscando a un cachorro macho.

White: Y su nombre es Fénix.

Perla: Que tienen que ver con Fénix acaso son amigos suyo o algo así.

Max: No, solo somos unos colegas del pasado, podemos pasar.

Perla: Por supuesto.

Y así Perla dejo entrar al grupo de Max y compañía y cuando entraron Perla dice:

Perla: Hola chicos ya llegue.

Laura: Hola Perla, quienes son tus amigos.

Perla: A ellos los encontré en la entrada y estaban esperando a alguien que conocían saliera.

Max: Donde esta Fénix.

Laura: Él se encuentra en su habitación así que no debe de tardar mucho.

Perla: Excelente, mientras esperamos porque no nos cuentan de que conocen a Fénix.

Black: Bueno él y nosotros formábamos parte de un equipo de bomberos en nuestra ciudad natal.

White: Hasta que nos abandonó durante una misión de rescate por alguna razón.

Black: Y creemos que fue un cobarde y huyo.

Max: Y por eso estamos aquí para poder confrontarlo.

Laura: Oigan él no es un cobarde y de seguro tuvo una razón para haberse ido.

Max: Es por eso que estamos aquí y lo vamos a ver aunque estén o no estén en nuestro camino.

Black: Así que recomiendo que se aparten si no quieren salir lastimados.

Perla: Si quieren verlo tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros.

Max: En serio quieren hacerlo por las malas, bueno que no se diga que no se lo advertimos.

Entonces Max empujo a Perla haciendo que se cayera y que se torciera una de sus patas entonces Tayler dice:

Tayler: Perla te encuentras bien.

Perla: Si me encuentro bien, pero si yo fuera ustedes me iría de aquí antes de que alguien haga algo que luego se arrepienta.

Max: Como ya dije antes no nos iremos sin antes hablar con Fénix.

Y así estuvo por empezar una batalla hasta que alguien dice:

Fénix: Es suficiente, todos sentados.

Y así todos los que estaban en ese grupo se sentaron y entonces voltearon para ver en donde salía la voz y luego de un rato notaron que Fénix estaba en la habitación así que Max dice:

Max: Vaya, vaya mira quien quiso aparecer al fin.

Fénix: Perla te encuentras bien, como está tu pata.

Perla: Se encuentra mejor.

Fénix: Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mí líder.

Max: Bueno ella estaba en mi camino así que solo le di un pequeño empuje y nada más.

Fénix: Que es lo que haces aquí no se supone que debes cuidar una ciudad.

Black: Lo estábamos, pero nos invitaron a participar en un mini torneo en donde se decidirá quién es el cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo.

Fénix: Así que ustedes también están en la competencia.

White: Así que oíste de ella.

Fénix: Pues claro, mi amigo está concursando también y sé que lo hará bien.

Black: No creo que dure mucho con nosotros en la competencia.

Max: Y que tú vas a participar.

Fénix: No, solo estaré de espectador junto con mis amigos para animar a nuestro compañero.

Max: Bueno será mejor que regresemos al hotel para poder descansar.

Todos: Si.

Y así Max y su grupo se fueron de la base del team holw rescue dejando a Perla y a los demás solos entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Vaya amigos tienes Fénix.

Fénix: Si, bueno será mejor que te lleve a un mueble cercano para que puedas descasar.

Perla: Gracias Fénix, bueno chicos que les parece si se toman el resto del día libre, de aquí Fénix me ayuda.

Todos: Si.

Y así Laura y los demás se fueron de la habitación en donde estaban dejando solos a Fénix y a Perla entonces cuando Fénix se aseguró de que no había nadie escuchando él le dice a Perla:

Fénix: Perla sé que tengo mucho que explicar, pero para empezar enserio lamento lo que te hicieron.

Perla: No te preocupes por eso me alegro de que no escalara a ligas mayores y que alguien hubiese salido lastimado, ahora porque no me dices un poco de estos amigos tuyos.

Fénix: Bueno la verdad es que ellos tienen razón, me fui durante una misión sin ninguna explicación y sin decir adiós ni siquiera.

Perla: Ya veo, por eso tienen ese resentimiento hacia ti.

Fénix: Y no los culpo después de todo éramos como hermanos, como sea si después de todo esto quieres revisar un poco más mi pasado lo entenderé.

Perla: Tranquilo la promesa que les hice a todos aun lo pienso mantener, pero tendrás que hacer que cambien esa opinión tuya.

Fénix: Pero como, no creo que me vayan a escuchar.

Perla: Tendrás que demostrarles que sigues siendo el mismo cachorro que una vez conocieron, y la única forma de hacerlo es competir en el torneo y superarlos a ellos.

Fénix: Estas segura de eso.

Perla: No lo estoy pero que pierdes al intentarlo.

Fénix: Tienes razón voy a pensarlo, gracias Perla esta conversación me sirvió de mucho.

Perla: Para eso estamos los compañeros.

Y así Fénix se fue de la habitación para poder pensar dejando a Perla sola en la habitación, y así pasaron los día y la gente siguió con su días normales y así siguieron hasta ya faltando un día para la competencia, los competidores ya habían llegado y Ryder y los paw patroll junto con Perla y su equipo habían terminado con la pista para el evento entonces Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: Gracias una vez más por a verme ayudado con la pista Ryder y a tu equipo también y por supuesto también a Perla y a su equipo.

Ryder: No se preocupe solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y recuerde que cuando necesite ayuda.

Perla: Solo aúlla por ayuda.

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros regresemos al cuartel para descansar.

Perla: ¿Qué les parece si hacemos lo mismo chicos?

Todos: Si.

Y así todos regresaron a sus respectivas bases para poder descansar por lo menos hasta que haya un rescate, por suerte para ellos no hubo así que los cachorros y Ryder se pusieron a jugar al futbol excepto uno que era Marshall quien trataba de conciliar el sueño en la sombra de un árbol entonces Ryder se le acerca y dice:

Ryder: Tratando de dormir eh Marshall.

Marshall: Si pero no lo he podido hacer.

Ryder: Te sientes nervioso por lo de Mañana no es así.

Marshall: Si lo estoy después de todo me estoy enfrentando a los mejores cachorros bomberos de sus ciudades por un título que no sé si me merezca.

Ryder: No digas eso tú te mereces esa oportunidad de competir tanto como ellos después de todo eres bueno en lo que haces y el que diga lo contrario tiene celos de ti.

Marshall: Sé que me lo merezco, pero ¿Y si hago el ridículo durante el evento y si se ríen de ustedes?

Ryder: Sabes que no nos importa eso, solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y olvídate de lo demás.

Marshall: Gracias Ryder necesitaba escuchar eso.

Ryder: No hay de que Marshall para eso estoy yo aquí, que te parece si vamos con los demás para acompañarlos en su juego de fútbol.

Marshall: Me parece bien.

Y así Marshall y Ryder se fueron a jugar con los demás cachorros al fútbol y se mantuvieron hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir para estar descansados mañana.

Y así termina esta primera parte de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado si es así dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas y nos veremos muy pronto con la segunda parte de esta competencia, bueno sin más nada que decir aquí Desgarbiuz diciendo adiós y felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo y hasta la próxima.


	50. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: La competencia del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo 2 parte.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta grandiosa historia, en el capítulo anterior fue la primera parte de la competencia del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo en donde se suponía que Marshall iba a ser el único que iba a tratar de conseguir el record, él estaba a punto de comenzar cuando una señora llamada Alexandra se presentó en el evento diciendo que les iba a dar la oportunidad a otros cachorros de que puedan romper el record, y así comenzaron los días de preparación para la competencia ahora nos encontramos al día siguiente en la playa a punto de comenzar el evento entonces Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: Muy bien Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas y cachorros de todas las edades gracias por haberse reunido hoy en donde estos 7 cachorros se van a enfrentar en unos diversos eventos en donde el más destacado de todos será el ganador y se merecerá el título del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Ahora les voy a presentar a los competidores, primero tenemos a Max, White, a Black, Bongo, Blu, a María y por supuesto a nuestro propio cachorro bombero residente aquí en bahía aventura Marshall.

Fénix: Que no se les olvide incluirme a mí.

Y entonces todos voltearon y vieron que era Fénix quien se acercaba y entonces Max dice:

Max: Así que te decidiste aparecer y participar, honestamente pensé que huirías como la última vez.

Perla: Eso es Fénix demuestra lo que tienes.

Alexandra: Bueno ya que todos los competidores están aquí voy a explicar en qué consistirá la primera ronda, en esta primera ronda ya que no quería desperdiciar el gran esfuerzo de bahía aventura al preparar esta pista para que su cachorro bombero tratara de romper el récord así que lo vamos a usar para esta ronda, todos los competidores van a pasar por esta pista y los cuatro cachorros que tengan el mejor tiempo van a pasar a la siguiente ronda, así que les deseo suerte a los competidores y que gane el mejor.

Max: Y ese seré yo.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien que el primer competidor se acerque y ese será Max.

Max: Ja prepárense para sorprenderse no solo seré el mejor sino el más rápido y no podrán superarme.

Y así Max se acercó a la línea de meta y entonces la Alcaldesa dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien si el competidor ya está listo entonces que comience, en sus marcas, listo y fuera.

Y así Max comenzó con su carrera primero comenzó en la playa en donde tenía que apagar varios incendios falsos, luego de unos pocos minutos Max había terminado con los incendios falsos así que se apresuró para llegar a la siguiente parte de la carrera la cual primero tenía que correr hacia el otro lado del puente en donde ahí estaban unos árboles en donde uno de ellos había un muñeco que tenía que ser rescatado, así que se apresuró y cuando llego al otro lado del puente observo que ahí estaba su camión de bombero así que no perdió tiempo y se apresuró en llegar a su camión y se subió y encendió el motor y se apresuró en llegar al árbol en donde se encontraba el muñeco, cuando llego al árbol apretó el botón que activaba la escalera y la coloco en la rama y se apresuró en agarrarlo y bajarlo y colocarlo en el suelo y luego de dejarlo en el suelo se subió de nuevo a su camión y se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento para tocar la campana para así poder terminar con su carrera y luego de tocar la campana con eso había terminado con su carrera entonces la Alcaldesa dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien con eso termina la carrera de Max los resultados se darán cuando todos los competidores ya hayan pasado.

Alexandra: Muy bien que pase el siguiente.

Y así pasaron otros dos competidores y lo hicieron casi igual que Max hasta que le llegó el turno a Marshall, él se acercó a la línea de salida muy nervioso tanto que se tropezó a mitad de camino ganándose risas de los otros competidores entonces al ver esto Perla dice:

Perla: Vamos Marshall solo ignóralos sé que tú puedes.

Bongo: De seguro ese cachorro no va a pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Y así Marshall comenzó con su carrera se apresuró en llegar a los incendios falsos y activo su cañones de agua y comenzó a dispararles, luego de unos pocos minutos Marshall había terminado y se apresuró en ir a la siguiente parte de la pista, pero durante el camino unos de los camarografo que lo seguía de cerca se había tropezado con un cable haciendo que se tropezara y haciendo que se cayera una de las luces haciendo que se generara un pequeño incendio haciendo que todos se exaltaran entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: ¡Marshall un incendio!

Marshall: Oh no, me pondré en marcha.

Y así Marshall se apresuró en apagar el incendio que se había generado antes de que se pusiera peor, luego de haberse asegurado de haberlo apagado correctamente se apresuró en llegar al otro lado del puente para poder rescatar al muñeco en el árbol, luego de haberlo rescatado se fue al ayuntamiento para poder tocar la campana y poder terminar con su carrera, luego de haber tocado la campana se reunió con Ryder y los demás que lo estaban esperando y cuando llego con ellos Max dice:

Max: Es el cachorro más torpe que he visto.

White: No me sorprendería si no pasara a la siguiente ronda.

Black: Y menos lo hará después de haber apagado ese incendio que ocurrió.

María: Es cierto que el deber de un bombero es apagar todos aquellos incendios que se les presente y estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de haberlo apagado pero estoy con los demás, no vas a poder pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Y así los demás se alejaron dejando a Marshall muy desanimado entonces Chase dice:

Chase: No les hagas caso Marshall de seguro lo hiciste bien así que no te preocupes.

Marshall: Aun así espero que sea suficiente para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Y así pasaron otros 3 cachorros hasta que fue el turno de Fénix entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Vamos Fénix sé que tú puedes demuestra lo que tienes.

Max: Veamos si no ha perdido el toque.

Y así Fénix comenzó con su carrera y luego de unos pocos minutos ya había terminado y entonces la Alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien con esto los 8 cachorros ya han pasado y ahora vamos a revisar los resultados así que esperen por favor.

Y así la Alcaldesa Goodway y Alexandra comenzaron a revisar los resultados y mientras esperaban zuma dice:

Zuma: Me pregunto quién habrá pasado a la siguiente ronda.

Max: Obviamente yo seré uno de esos cuatro cachorros y solo me faltaría averiguar quién va a ser mi oponente, y enserio espero que Fénix sea uno de ellos porque te quiero aplastar con mis propias manos así que espérame.

Entonces la Alcaldesa Goodway y Alexandra ya habían regresado entonces la Alcaldesa dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien damas y caballeros gracias por su paciencia ahora procederemos a dar los resultados y ver quien paso a la siguiente ronda.

Alexandra: En primer lugar tenemos a Max.

Max: Ja como era de esperarse.

Alexandra: En el segundo puesto tenemos a Black, en el tercer puesto tenemos a Fénix y por último en el cuarto puesto tenemos a Marshall.

Marshall: Esperen pase.

Max: El pasó.

Perla: Bien hecho Marshall sabía que lo harías, buen trabajo.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Felicidades a los cachorros que pasaron a la siguiente ronda y mi más sentido pésame a los que no pasaron.

Alexandra: Ahora que ya se han decidido quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda explicare en qué consistirá, en esta segunda ronda será una batalla en grupo de dos en donde el equipo elimine al otro esos dos en ese grupo se enfrentaran en las finales.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Y los emparejamientos serán Max y Black contra Marshall y Fénix.

Alexandra: Y esta segunda ronda se celebrara mañana así los dos equipos podrán descansar y prepararse.

Y así todo el mundo se dispersó y se fueron a hacer sus cosas dejando a Ryder y los demás con Max y su grupo entonces Max dice:

Max: Felicidades a tu amigo por haber pasado a la segunda ronda pero a decir verdad el resultado de esta segunda ronda ya está decidido.

Zuma: Oigan el resultado nadie lo puede predecir cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Max: Con el cachorro que le toco a Fénix como compañero obviamente Black y yo vamos a ganar.

Black: Si, es el cachorro más torpe que he visto.

Max: Solo tuvo suerte de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Perla: Oigan él tiene iguales habilidades que ustedes y si no fuera así no estuviera haciendo rescates.

Max: Si pero te aseguro que la mitad de ellos fueron ocasionados por el.

Fénix: Suficiente, no dejare que hablen así de mi compañero de equipo.

Max: La verdad Fénix esperaba enfrentarnos en las finales así te hubiese humillado más, pero parece que me tendré que conformar con verte hacer el ridículo con tu compañero, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir así que nos veremos mañana o tal vez no.

Y así Max y el grupo suyo se fueron del lugar dejando a Ryder y a los demás en la playa entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cachorros volvamos al cuartel.

Todos: Si.

Marshall: Si no te importa Ryder voy a caminar un rato.

Ryder: Esta bien Marshall pero regresa temprano.

Marshall: Esta bien.

Y así Marshall se fue en dirección opuesta al puesto de observación y se dirigió hacia el bosque entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Sera mejor que nosotros también regresemos.

Fénix: Adelántense chicos tengo algo que hacer primero.

Perla: De acuerdo, pero te quiero antes de la cena.

Fénix: De acuerdo.

Y así Fénix se alejó de la playa en dirección a donde fue Marshall al alcanzarlo lo encontró en un pequeño claro entonces se acercó y se sentó a su lado entonces Fénix dice:

Fénix: Marshall te encuentras bien.

Marshall: No sé si merezco seguir compitiendo todo lo que dijeron es cierto, la mayoría de los rescates ocurren por mi culpa, pase a la segunda ronda de pura suerte. Como que tendrías más oportunidad de ganar el título del bombero más rápido que yo.

Fénix: Marshall, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten, ellos ven algo en ti que tú no logras ver todavía, por eso tratan de romper tu confianza porque te tienen miedo.

Marshall: Tú crees.

Fénix: Estoy hablando con el cachorro bombero más valiente y decidido por lo que hace, como puedo bromear en eso. Ryder y los paw patroll tienen suerte de tenerte. Recuerda el código de un bombero.

Marshall: Siempre estar dispuesto a salvar a cualquiera sin importar los riesgos.

Fénix: Y que es lo que siempre dices.

Marshall: Da lo mejor de ti y olvídate del resto.

Fénix: Solo ten en cuenta eso y te aseguro que le podremos ganar a Max y a su compañero.

Marshall: Gracias por las palabras de ánimo Fénix pero creo que tendrás mejor oportunidad de **g** anar si no me tienes de compañero en la segunda ronda.

Fénix: No digas eso Marshall, no hubiese pedido a otro compañero, eres el mejor en lo que eres y no lo dudes.

Marshall: Pero y si hago el ridículo y te pongo en ridículo a ti.

Fénix: A mí no me importa eso solo quiero competir contigo y que si perdemos me sentiría bien tan solo de haber luchado de tu lado, que dices ¿Le demostramos a Max que es lo que tenemos mañana?

Marshall: Esta bien no te decepcionare.

Fénix: Así se habla.

Marshall: Oye Fénix, si los dos nos enfrentamos en la final y sin importar quien gane…

Fénix: (Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cola) seguiremos siendo amigos.

Marshall: (Sacudiendo la cabeza) amigos no (extendiendo la pata con una sonrisa) camaradas.

Fénix: (Estrechando la pata) camaradas (sonriendo con una cara de competencia) y ni te creas que por ser el novio de Perla seré suave contigo.

Marshall: (Con el mismo rostro) Lo mismo te digo, pienso darlo todo por obtener el título del bombero más rápido del mundo.

Fénix: Bueno que te parece si regresamos con los demás y descansamos para estar listos mañana.

Marshall: Me parece bien.

Y así Marshall y Fénix regresaron a sus respectivos cuarteles y entonces cuando Fénix llego a su base fue a ver a Perla entonces cuando llego a su habitación el toco la puerta entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Pasa.

Fénix: Perla solo vengo para avisar que he llegado.

Perla: Excelente, y dime como te fue con la conversación con Marshall.

Fénix: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Perla: Bueno solo lo supuse después de todo él te preocupa.

Fénix: Esta bien fui a hablar con él, y me fue muy bien le levante el ánimo.

Perla: Muy bien hecho, ahora ve a descansar que les espera un largo día mañana a ustedes dos.

Fénix: Esta bien.

Y así continuo el día con uno que otro rescate, a la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron de nuevo en la playa esperando a que comenzara la segunda ronda, mientras esperaban Max se acerca al grupo entonces él dice:

Max: Vaya, vaya parece que decidieron ser humillados por nosotros o por el cachorro más torpe del mundo.

Fénix: Suficiente Max, no nos vas a des concentrar te vamos a ganar y pasaremos a las finales.

Max: Ja eso ya lo veremos, pero no lloren cuando les ganemos a ustedes dos.

Marshall: Y espero que tu ego soporte el hecho de que un cachorro torpe como yo te gane.

Alexandra: Damas y caballeros gracias por venir de nuevo a este segundo día de competencia en donde comenzaremos con la segunda ronda, les explicare como ira, en esta ronda será una carrera de relevos entre los dos integrantes del grupo previamente seleccionados en donde tendrán que decidir quién ira en la primera parte y quien ira en la segunda parte de la carrera y tendrán que pasarse este muñeco que simulara a una persona de verdad, les daré un minuto para decidir quién ira primero.

Marshall: Yo creo que será mejor que vayas en el último tramo de la carrera y yo me encargo de la primera parte.

Fénix: No, de seguro están esperando eso, así que yo me encargo de la primera parte y tú de la segunda.

Marshall: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Fénix: Yo confió en ti y es lo único que me importa.

Marshall: Esta bien no te decepcionare.

Y así los dos grupos ya habían decidido quien iría primero y quien iría de segundo, en el equipo de Max y Black le había tocado a Black ir de primero y Max se encargaría de el último tramo, ya que esperaba que su oponente fuera Fénix pero se sorprendió cuando vio que su oponente no era Fénix sino Marshall entonces él dice:

Max: Espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo esperaba a Fénix.

Marshall: Sorprendido, pues yo también lo estaba yo quería ir en la primera parte de la carrera pero fue idea de Fénix que yo estuviera en la última parte.

Max: ¿En serio vas a dejar el destino de tu equipo a este cachorro torpe?

Fénix: Solo porque ustedes no crean en él no significa que otros le tengan plena confianza y eso me incluye porque he visto de lo que es capaz Marshall.

Mientras tanto con los cachorros Skye dice:

Skye: Pensé que Fénix iría en la parte final de la carrera.

Chase: Supongo que le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle a Max que estaba equivocado en lo que dijo.

Perla: No es así Chase, él lo quiso en la parte final porque él sabe que no le importa lo que le dijo Max sino que quiere divertirse y no le importara si ganan o si pierden.

Max: Quiero que me cambien de posición.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Lo lamento pero no se puede cambiar.

Max: Bueno, me tendré que conformar con derrotar a este cachorro.

Alexandra: Muy bien si el primer grupo de cachorros están listos entonces que comience la segunda ronda, en sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Y así Fénix y Black comenzaron con la primera parte de la carrera, estuvieron a la par hasta llegar a al primer obstáculo de la carrera que era adentrarse a un edificio falso en llamas para rescatar al muñeco que se supone que tenían que pasar a su compañero, así que se apresuraron en entrar al edificio para rescatar a sus muñecos correspondientes cuando entraron al edificio lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse la mascarilla para poder respirar dentro entonces al tenerlas puesta comenzaron a buscar sus muñecos luego de un rato de búsqueda los dos ya los había encontrado pero tenían que pasar por una grieta en la pared y era un poco estrecha entonces Black le dice a Fénix:

Black: Si mal no recuerdo eras al único que le costaba pasar en lugares estrechos.

Fénix: Y si mal no recuerdo yo, tu odiabas los espacios cerrados así que como lo llevaras.

Black: Mejor que tu supongo.

Fénix: Bueno eso ya lo veremos.

Y así Fénix y Black comenzaron a pasar por el agujero en la pared y luego de unos pocos minutos los dos lograron pasar por el agujero entonces Black dice:

Black: Veo que lograste mejorar tu habilidad.

Fénix: Y veo que ya superaste tu temor a los espacios cerrados, te felicito, pero la carrera aún no termina.

Y así Fénix y Black se apresuraron en llegar a sus muñecos entonces cuando los tenían estaban a punto de irse por el agujero por donde vinieron pero el agujero se bloqueó por unos escombros que cayeron del techo entonces Black dice:

Black: Hay genial y ahora que.

Fénix: Recuerda nuestro lema si nos bloquean nuestra salida.

Black: Has tu propia salida, me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso, la verdad es que pensé que después que te fuiste querías romper con cualquier laso con tu pasado.

Fénix: ¿Estas bromeando? Mis años que pase con ustedes fueron geniales y enserio me dolió cuando los tuve que dejar en medio de una misión.

Black: Entonces si nos querías ¿Porque te fuiste? Y aún mejor ¿Porque te fuiste sin despedirte?

Fénix: No puedo decírtelo, pero solo puedo decir que me metí con la persona equivocada y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

Black: Porque te creería, después de todo decías mentiras, entre todos el más mentiroso eras tú.

Fénix: Enserio crees que si hubiese querido alejarme de mi pasado crees que debería tener esto.

Entonces al quitarse su collar dio a revelar que tenía un colgante debajo del collar entonces Black dice:

Black: Espera ese no es…

Fénix: Si lo es, es el collar que me diste un día antes de que me fuera, lo guardo para la buena suerte y para recordar a los amigos que tuve que dejar.

Black: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Sabía que nunca te olvidarías de nosotros, te he extrañado mucho.

Fénix: Yo también te he extrañado, pero que te parece si terminamos con esta carrera.

Mientras tanto a las afuera del edificio estaban Ryder y los cachorros observando el edificio en espera a que alguno de los competidores saliera pero cuando ya habían pasado 10 minutos se comenzaron a preocupar entonces Chase dice:

Chase: Porque están tardando ya tuvieron que haber salido hace 5 minutos.

Skye: Sera que están atorados o están heridos.

Perla: Yo creo que Fénix está resolviendo cuestiones de su pasado y que pronto van a salir, (susurrando) espero.

Entonces luego de un rato vieron que los dos competidores salieron por la ventana con los muñecos en sus espaldas entonces todos se sorprendieron Ryder estaba a punto de hacer algo pero Perla lo detuvo diciéndole:

Perla: Tranquilo Ryder todo estará bien.

Ryder: ¿Acaso no los ves caer?

Perla: Si los veo pero Fénix tiene la situación bajo control, solo miren.

Entonces todos hicieron lo que les dijo Perla y se quedaron viendo entonces antes de que Fénix y Black tocaran el suelo Fénix había tocado su collar haciendo que una bolsa grande de aire saliera y se colocara en donde iban a caer entonces aterrizaron en ella entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Prueba de la bolsa de aire completa y ha sido un éxito.

Chase: Espera ¿Prueba de bolsa de aire?

Rubble: De que estás hablando Perla.

Perla: Bueno este es uno de los tantos aditamentos que les he puesto a los collares, pero solo faltaba probarlos.

Ryder: Me sorprendes Perla, sí que has mejorado mucho desde que te fuiste.

Skye: Una duda como hiciste para meter esa bolsa ahí adentro.

Perla: Con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia y por supuesto tiempo, nos costó mucho tan solo meter una sola de esas y luego de usarlos tenemos que meterlo de nuevo.

Laura: Y es un poco fastidioso hacer eso.

Perla: Así que cuando puedan nos ayudan.

Ryder: Tranquila Perla que te ayudaremos pero primero hay que ver cómo termina esta ronda.

Mientras tanto con Fénix y Black ya se habían bajado de la bolsa de aire entonces Black dice:

Black: Vaya Fénix no sabía que se podía poner una bolsa de aire en un collar.

Fénix: La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero todo fue idea de mi jefa Perla, al principio estaba en desacuerdo pero al final me convenció, bueno basta de charla hay una carrera que terminar y te aseguro de que Marshall y yo vamos a ganar.

Black: (Con una sonrisa de verdad) En tus sueños Fénix, Max y yo seremos los que ganemos. Pero aun tendrás que convencerlo a él de lo contrario.

Fénix: Tranquilo, ya tengo a alguien en el caso.

Black: ¿A ese cachorro torpe? ¿Estás seguro de que podrá convencerlo?

Fénix: Marshall no solo es bueno en ser bombero, sino también es bueno convenciendo cuando no tiene dudas de sí mismo. Fueron sus palabras que ayudaron a Perla en su momento.

Black: Debe de ser un gran amigo, me encantaría conocerlo algún día.

Fénix: De seguro a él no le importara conocerte, prácticamente te conocerá con un golpe.

Y así continuaron corriendo a la par hasta llegar en donde se encontraban Max y Marshall entonces cuando llegaron, al mismo tiempo entregaron al muñeco y empezó la segunda parte de la carrera con Marshall tropezando al principio pero eso no lo detuvo se paró enseguida y fue tras Max.

Black: En verdad espero que tengas razón en lo que dices con respecto a Marshall.

Fénix: Créeme, él lo lograra.

Entonces Max y Marshall continuaron corriendo, Max estaba adelante pero Marshall estaba detrás de él pisándole los talones. La carrera fue hasta la Montaña de Jake y durante el camino estaba algo resbaladizo.

Marshall: Max, ten cuidado o si no te puedes caer.

Max: Ja yo no me preocupo por la nieve, más bien la nieve se tiene que preocupar por mí.

Y entonces Max se resbalo y cayó por la ladera a una saliente.

Marshall: Esto no es bueno, tranquilo Max, los Paw Patroll vienen a ayudarte. Ryder, necesito a Skye y a Akita lo más pronto posible.

Ryder: Tranquilo Marshall, ya van en camino.

Skye: Es hora de volar.

Akita: Este caso estará en mis patas.

Ellas se apresuraron a donde estaban Marshall y Max. Mientras con ellos dos…

Max: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ve a terminar la carrera.

Marshall: Mi código me prohíbe dejar a alguien en problemas. Tú deberías de conocerlo ya que eres un bombero igual que yo.

Max: No te entiendo, prefieres ayudar a la competencia en vez de obtener la victoria.

Marshall: Yo nunca dejo a nadie colgando, cuando el deber llama los Paw Patroll siempre al rescate irán. Solo resiste un poco más, mis amigas vienen en camino. (Sonriendo y moviendo la cola) Además, a mí no me importa tener la fama, yo solo lo hago por diversión.

Max: Eres un cachorro un poco extraño, lo sabias ¿Verdad?

Marshall: Es lo que me define como cachorro bombero, además, siempre hace divertir a mis amigos.

En ese momento llegaron Skye y Akita y también Ryder. Y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Él está ahí abajo, le advertí que tuviera cuidado, pero no me escucho.

Max: Te puedo escuchar ¿Sabes?

Ryder: Tranquilo Max, te vamos a ayudar. Skye, baja tu arnés a donde está. Y Akita prepárate para atenderlo.

Las dos: Entendido.

Y así sacaron a Max de esa cornisa. Mientras que Akita lo revisaba él dice:

Max: Gracias por ayudarme, supongo.

Marshall: No hay de que, y recuerda que si alguna vez te resbalas y terminas en una cornisa solo tienes que aullar por ayuda.

Max: Te seguirás burlando por esto ¿Verdad?

Marshall: (Riendo un poco) Tal vez solo un poco.

Akita: Sufrió un pequeño esguince por la caída. No recomiendo que continúe la carrera y que descanse esa pata.

Max: Estupendo, ahora quede en ridículo y no podré terminar la carrera.

Marshall: Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Max se sorprendió por lo que hiso Marshall, él se puso a un lado de él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Max: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Marshall: ¿No es obvio? Pienso ayudarte a que llegues a la meta.

Ryder: ¿Estás seguro Marshall?

Marshall: No pienso dejar a un compañero, ustedes adelántense que nosotros llegaremos en su momento a la linea de meta.

Ryder: (Acariciándolo en la cabeza) Eres un muy buen cachorro. Solo tengan cuidado.

Marshall: Lo tendremos.

Y así Ryder, Skye y Akita se fueron adelante hacia la meta a esperar, entonces poco a poco Marshall ayudo a Max a caminar hacia la línea de meta, durante el camino Max le dice a Marshall:

Max: Mira, no creas que por haberme ayudado halla atrás ahora seremos amigos, aun te considero un cachorro torpe que tuvo suerte en pasar a la segunda ronda.

Marshall: Has lo que quieras pero no me importa lo que pienses ya que estoy dando lo mejor de mí y me olvido del resto.

Max: Eres un cachorro muy bondadoso para mi gusto pero por alguna razón me siento bien a tu lado.

Marshall: Suelo dar esa sensación a todos los que me rodean.

Durante el camino los dos escucharon algo que se acercaba con fuerza y rapidez hacia ellos entonces Max dice:

Max: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Marshall: Me parece que es una… ¡Avalancha!, tenemos que buscar refugio.

Y así Marshall se apresuró en buscar un refugio para los dos entonces vio una cueva entonces se apresuró en llegar a la cueva, Marshall había llegado a la cueva justo a tiempo ya que la nieve había tapado la entrada de la cueva entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Eso estuvo cerca, estas bien Max.

Max: Si estoy bien, pero ahora la nieve ha tapado la entrada y no podremos salir.

Marshall: Y no puedo llamar a Ryder porque la cueva interviene la señal.

Max: Y ahora qué.

Marshall: Primero para empezar hay que hacer una fogata para calentarnos y luego tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos venga a rescatar.

Max: Me parece que esto será una larga tarde.

Marshall: Al menos me tienes de compañía.

Max: Que consuelo.

Y así Marshall fue a buscar los materiales para poder hacer la fogata y luego de unos pocos minutos ya había conseguido lo necesario así que se puso a hacer la fogata, luego de un rato pudo encender la fogata y ayudo a Max para que esté estuviera cerca de la fogata. Mientras tanto en la línea de meta Ryder, Akita y Skye llegaron con los demás. Pero parecían preocupados. Entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: ¿Qué pasa?

Chase: Ryder, hubo una avalancha.

Skye: Oh no, Marshall y Max pueden estar en problemas.

Ryder: Tenemos que movernos rápido. Everest y Rubble, necesito su ayuda.

Everest: Hielo o nieve estoy lista para lo que viene.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Así que los tres se movieron hacia la última ubicación de Marshall y Max. Mientras con ellos dos.

Max: ¿En serio piensas que tus amigos nos encontraran?

Marshall: Estas hablando con el equipo de rescate de Bahía aventura, ya hemos tratado con búsquedas como esta. Y si no pueden estoy seguro de que Perla y su equipo encontraran la forma de encontrarnos.

Max: Que consuelo me das, estas poniendo nuestras vidas en el equipo con el miembro que no sabe nada más que traicionar a sus compañeros.

Marshall: Oye, no hables así de Perla, ella nunca haría eso.

Max: No estoy hablando de ella cerebro de nuez, estoy hablando de Fénix.

Marshall: Da lo mismo, no dejare que hables así de un compañero de ella, además el no haría eso.

Max: Pues lo creas o no si lo hizo y estoy molesto con él por haberse ido y de paso durante una misión.

Marshall: Mira no sé qué paso en ese entonces, pero no es así como se resuelven las cosas. No está bien que guardes rencor de esa manera a Fénix, en especial con un amigo y compañero que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas apoyando a su equipo cuando lo necesitaba.

Max: Tú no nos conoces para nada.

Marshall: Eso piensas, recuerdo un lema muy conocido por un equipo. "Si nos bloquean nuestra salida has tu propia salida."

Max: ¿Cómo conoces ese lema?

Marshall: (Moviendo la cola) ¿Bromeas? Son el mejor equipo conocido por su ciudad y resulta que soy nativo de ahí.

Max: Un momento, ya me parecía conocer esa torpeza en alguna parte, eres ese cachorro que siempre teníamos que rescatar una vez por semana, a veces tres el mismo día.

Marshall: (Con el rostro sonrojado) Oye ese no es mi culpa, solo era un cachorro muy curioso en esa época.

Max: (Levantando una ceja)Aja ¿Y esto como lo llamas?

Marshall: (Riendo un poco) Eh ¿Diversión entre amigos?

Max: (Suspirando) Ya no somos el mismo equipo que conociste, nada ya es lo mismo sin Fénix.

Marshall: ¿Le has dado la oportunidad para que se explique? Tal vez tenga un motivo que explique lo que hizo, algo que no pudo contárselo ni a sus propios compañeros de equipo y que solo los dejo porque los quería proteger de ese algo.

Max: No creo que me quiera ni ver por las cosas que le dije a él y a ti.

Marshall: Solo dale una oportunidad, estoy seguro que él extraña a sus compañeros y a sus amigos.

Max: Espero que tengas razón. Y espero poder disculparme con él.

Marshall: Tranquilo, sé que te perdonara.

Max: Rara vez hago esto pero lamento todo lo que te dije antes, en verdad eres un grandioso bombero y te mereces estar aquí.

Marshall: Gracias Max.

Max: Pero si se lo dices a alguien te haré puré.

Entonces los dos escucharon unos vehículos que se estaban acercando entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Parece que la caballería ha llegado.

Max: Pero tendremos que gritar para que nos escuchen.

Marshall: Entonces comencemos a gritar.

Y así Marshall y Max comenzaron a gritar, mientras tanto a las afuera de la cueva Ryder y los demás estaban pasando al frente de la cueva y estaban a punto de pasar de largo hasta que Everest se detuvo y entonces al verlo Ryder dice:

Ryder: Everest, ¿qué pasa?

Everest: Creo que escucho algo.

Entonces hicieron silencio y entonces escucharon unos gritos entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Creo que viene de algún lado de por aquí, Everest ya sabes que hacer.

Everest: Hielo o nieve estoy lista para lo que viene.

Ryder: Rubble ayúdale.

Rubble: Rubble a toda velocidad.

Y así Rubble y Everest comenzaron a mover la nieve hasta que dieron con una cueva y entonces escucharon las voces que venían dentro de la cueva así que se apresuraron en despejar la entrada de la cueva y luego de un rato la despejaron y entonces de ella salieron Marshall cargando a Max en su espalda entonces Ryder se acerca y le dice a Marshall:

Ryder: Marshall ¿Están bien?

Marshall: Si lo estamos por suerte había esta cueva cerca.

Ryder: Me alegro de que se encuentren bien, que les parece si los llevamos a la línea de meta.

Marshall: Me parece una espléndida idea.

Y así Marshall se subió en el quita nieves de Everest mientras que Max iba en el todo terreno de Ryder, luego de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la línea de meta entonces Marshall se bajó del quita nieves mientras que Ryder ayudaba a Max a bajar de su todo terreno entonces se le acerca Marshall y le dice:

Marshall: Como te encuentras de la pata Max.

Max: Ya no me duele tanto y creo que puedo caminar, ¿Por qué?

Marshall: Que te parece terminar con esta carrera.

Max: Pero ya has demostrado que te mereces ese puesto en la final junto con Fénix.

Marshall: Si, pero no será lo mismo sino tengo a quien ganarle.

Max: Esta bien, hagamos esto.

Entonces se pusieron en posición entonces Ryder dice:

Ryder: Muy bien cuando diga se va a reanudar la carrera así que…, en sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Y así Marshall y Max reanudaron con la carrera a pocos metros de la línea de meta, los dos habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas pero ya estaban a su límite, entonces cuando estaban a centímetros de la línea de meta cayeron rendidos pero la pata de Marshall había logrado cruzar la línea de meta entonces la alcaldesa Goodway dice:

Alcaldesa Goodway: Muy bien con este largo día de tropiezos al fin tenemos al equipo ganador cuyos integrantes se enfrentaran entre sí en las finales, denle un fuerte aplauso al equipo de Marshall y Fénix.

Perla: Bien hecho Marshall y Fénix, sabía que lo lograrían.

Marshall: Esperen que paso.

Chase: Ganaste Marshall.

Skye: Y ahora te vas a enfrentar a Fénix en las finales y podrán saber de una vez por toda quien es el cachorro bombero más rápido.

Fénix: Entonces Marshall seremos solo tú y yo en la final.

Marshall: (Algo nervioso) Y yo seré quien gane.

Fénix: Eso ya lo veremos Marshall.

Alexandra: Muy bien la final se va a celebrar mañana así que disfruten del resto del día.

Perla: Muy bien chicos regresemos al cuartel.

Max: Oye Fénix será que podemos hablar un rato.

Fénix: Claro, porque no, chicos adelántense luego los alcanzo.

Perla: De acuerdo, pero recuerda regresar temprano.

Y así Fénix siguió a Max para así poder hablar a solas, al llegar a una zona despejada Fénix dijo:

Fénix: Supongo que Marshall te dio uno de sus sermones.

Max: Tu amigo es bueno, sin duda sabe cómo animar a todos.

Fénix: Ese es Marshall para ti, siempre con una sonrisa puede alegrar el día a cualquiera, vaya que lo sé.

Max: Si en verdad te acuerdas de tus compañeros recordaras que no soy bueno para estas palabras.

Fénix: ¿Cómo puedo olvidar al único cachorro que le tienen que convencer de pedir disculpas cuando se equivoca?

Max: (Suspirando) Marshall me convenció de darte la oportunidad de que hablaras, tal vez no me puedas decir la razón, pero espero que me puedas responder la duda que se quedó cuando te fuiste ¿Por qué?

Fénix: Créeme que a mí me dolió más que ustedes haberlos dejado, pero me metí en algo que nos superaba a todos y no quería que se metieran en más problemas por mi culpa. Por eso aproveche ese momento para irme, si me quedaba a despedirme sería más difícil para mí dejarlos, pero sé que deje al equipo en buenas manos, a pesar de los contratiempos lograron mantener al equipo a flote, lo veía cada vez que aparecían en televisión, son el mejor equipo en el que pude pertenecer.

Max: O por lo menos lo éramos, ya no somos lo mismo que éramos antes.

Fénix: En eso te equivocas, los veo todo el tiempo, ustedes nunca se dan por vencido y siempre encuentran la forma de salvar el día.

Max: Pero porque no dejaste que te ayudáramos, después de todo éramos un equipo.

Fénix: Por la misma razón por la que no me comunique, para protegerlos a todos ustedes.

Max: Pero de qué.

Fénix: De alguien muy peligroso y es por eso que te pido que no se metan y que sigan con sus vidas normales.

Max: Pero…

Fénix: Sin peros te lo estoy diciendo como compañero y amigo que fuimos en el pasado, por favor.

Max: Esta bien, sé que podrás solucionar cualquier cosa que se te presente en especial con el pedazo de equipo que formaste.

Fénix: En realidad fue Perla quien nos reunió.

Max: Y en verdad espero que puedas decirnos en que lío fue en el que te metiste cuando lo soluciones por completo.

Fénix: Yo también lo espero.

Max: Bueno será mejor que regresemos.

Fénix: Me parece bien.

Y así Fénix y Max comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad, mientras tanto en la base del team holw rescue Perla estaba revisando algunas cosas cuando alguien toca la puerta de su habitación entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Pasa.

Zuma: Hola Perla, tendrás algo de tiempo.

Perla: Claro, pasa y siéntate.

Y así Zuma pasó y se sentó en un cojín que estaba cerca entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien Zuma de que quieres hablar.

Zuma: Bueno no sé si te acuerdas pero habíamos hecho una promesa, habíamos hecho la promesa de que no le contaríamos a nadie de los secretos que se dijeron esa vez.

Perla: Claro que me acuerdo, que paso con eso ¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

Zuma: Nada de eso, solo que me preguntaba si me podías acompañar a mi hogar para poder visitarla y que conozcas a mi familia.

Perla: Me encantaría acompañarte Zuma.

Zuma: Excelente, no te arrepentirás, bueno me tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas.

Perla: Bueno nos vemos más tarde.

Y así Zuma se fue de la base del team holw rescue para irse de vuelta al puesto de observación, a la mañana siguiente en el puesto de observación Ryder y los cachorros estaban listos para irse pero solo faltaba un cachorro que no quería salir de su casa cachorro. Y ese era Marshall y los cachorros trataban de convencerlo de que saliera de su casa entonces Chase dice:

Chase: Vamos Marshall sal de ahí vas a llegar tarde a tu enfrentamiento contra Fénix.

Marshall: No pienso salir, ya sé cuál va a ser el resultado, o más bien todos conocemos cual va a ser ese resultado.

Skye: Marshall no estás seguro de eso, cualquier cosa puede pasar durante la carrera.

Marshall: Digan que me enferme o algo.

Entonces Ryder se acerca al grupo y entonces dice:

Ryder: Hola cachorros.

Chase: Ryder, Marshall no quiere salir de su casa cachorro.

Akita: Hemos intentado todo pero no quiere salir.

Ryder: Déjenme intentar, Marshall estas ahí soy Ryder puedes salir para que podamos hablar.

Marshall: Perdón Ryder pero no quiero salir.

Ryder: Bueno entonces porque no me dices que te pasa.

Marshall: Es que estoy nervioso por la final contra Fénix, no quiero hacer el ridículo al frente de todos mientras me enfrento al mejor cachorro bombero que ha pisado bahía aventura, así que quiero dejarle la victoria a él.

Ryder: Bueno está bien si no quieres participar no te puedo obligar.

Marshall: (Asomando la cabeza) En serio.

Ryder: En serio, pero piensa en Fénix, el enserio quería enfrentarte en la final pero ahora va a estar decepcionado al no verte llegar.

Fénix: Espero que no estés pensando en tirar la toalla Marshall, no quiero ganar porque mi oponente se acobardo por solo saber lo bueno que soy.

Rubble: Fénix ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Fénix: Sabia que Marshall se iba a acobardar así que vine a llevarlo a la carrera aunque tenga que sacarlo a patadas de su casa y arrastrarlo hasta la línea de salida.

Marshall: Porque te interesa si voy o no a la carrera Fénix.

Fénix: Por que hicimos una promesa de que si íbamos los dos a las finales lo íbamos a dar todo y que sin importar quien gane aun íbamos a ser camaradas, eso y que no será lo mismo sin tener a alguien que le gane, que dices Marshall porque no sales de ahí y vamos juntos a la línea de salida o tendré que traer a Perla para que te convenza.

Marshall: Esta bien, está bien no es necesario que llamen a Perla, ya voy a salir.

Y así Marshall salió de su casa cachorro y entonces Fénix dice:

Fénix: Bien ahora que estas afuera hay que irnos a la playa.

Marshall: Esta bien.

Y así Marshall y Fénix junto con Ryder y los demás se fueron a la playa y cuando llegaron todos los estaban esperando entonces Perla se acerca al grupo y dice:

Perla: Vaya Marshall me sorprende verte aquí, esperaba que tuviera que ir a sacarte de tu casa cachorro.

Chase: La verdad es que estuvimos a punto de llamarte para que lo sacaras.

Skye: Pero vino Fénix y logro convencerlo.

Alexandra: Damas y caballeros gracias por venir a este último día de la competencia del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo, en este día se van a celebrar las finales en donde se van a enfrentar los dos perros locales de bahía aventura Marshall y Fénix.

Alcaldesa Goodway: Que los dos finalistas se acerquen a la línea de salida.

Y así Marshall y Fénix se acercaron a la línea de salida entonces cuando estaban en sus puestos y listos Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: Muy bien que comience esta gran final, en sus marcas, listos y fuera.

Y así Fénix y Marshall comenzaron con la final, estaban cabeza a cabeza luego de unos pocos minutos los dos llegaron al primer obstáculo de la carrera la cual era entrar en un edificio falso en ruinas y encontrar y sacar a los muñecos que se encontraban adentro entonces antes de entrar Marshall dice:

Marshall: Estas listo para esto.

Fénix: Pues claro que sí y te aseguro que te voy a ganar y me llevare ese trofeo a mi base.

Marshall: En tus sueños yo seré quien gane y se lleve ese trofeo.

Y así Marshall y Fénix entraron al mismo tiempo en el edificio entonces comenzaron a buscar sus respectivos muñecos, luego de media hora los dos ya habían encontrado sus tres muñecos y se pusieron en marcha para salir del edificio derrumbado, luego de salir colocaron sus muñecos en el suelo y continuaron con la carrera hasta llegar al segundo obstáculo de la carrera que era una pequeña pista de obstáculos que tenían que cruzar para poder continuar entonces los dos comenzaron a crusarlo, mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás ellos estaban viendo la carrera desde los monitores entonces Skye dice:

Skye: Me pregunto quién va a ganar.

Rubble: De seguro Marshall va a ganar y se llevara el trofeo.

Laura: En tus sueños será Fénix quien gane.

Ryder: Haber chicos no importa quien vaya a ganar solo importa que estemos felices por la oportunidad que le dieron a nuestros amigos y que seamos justos en el resultado si resulta que gane Marshall o Fénix.

Chase: Tal vez Ryder tenga razón no deberíamos tener favoritos.

Akita: Después de todo los dos son amigos nuestros.

Perla: Miren ya cruzaron la pista de obstáculo.

Entonces todos vieron la pantalla y entonces vieron que efectivamente Marshall y Fénix ya habían cruzado la pista de obstáculo entonces corrieron hacia el último tramo de la carrera que estaba en la granja de Yumi, entonces cuando llegaron vieron que tenían que cruzar el laberinto de maíz del granjero All para que puedan llegar a la línea de meta, entonces antes de que pudieran entrar Alexandra los detiene y les dice:

Alexandra: antes de que comiencen con el laberinto les daré la oportunidad de elegir a alguien de entre del público para que les ayude cruzar por el laberinto, les daré un momento para que lo piensen y me digan cuál será su decisión.

Entonces Fénix y Marshall comenzaron a pensar sobre su decisión de quien los iba a ayudar en el laberinto entonces Marshall le dice a Fénix:

Marshall: Bueno a quien vas a elegir.

Fénix: Bueno pensaba a Perla pero si quieres elegirla yo no tengo ningún problema en eso.

Marshall: Bueno justo te iba decir lo mismo solo que diferente, pero gracias por dejarme que me quede con Perla y que me ayude.

Fénix: No hay de que Marshall.

Alexandra: Muy bien que han decidido, quien del publico les va a ayudar a cruzar el laberinto.

Marshall: Yo voy a elegir a Perla.

Fénix: Y yo voy a elegir a Rex.

Alexandra: Muy bien, por favor a Perla y a Rex que se vayan a sus posiciones que les van a mostrar, mientras ustedes dos necesitaran esto.

Entonces Alexandra les lanzo a Fénix y a Marshall unos auriculares entonces ella les dice:

Alexandra: Con esto se podrán comunicar con sus compañeros, ellos les irán diciendo por cual camino deben ir y cuando salgan del laberinto será una carrera para llegar a la meta, bueno ya que los dos ya están en su lugar que continúe la carrera.

Y así Marshall y Fénix entraron en el laberinto pero luego de poner todas sus patas adentro la entrada por la que entraron se cerró y entonces también ocurrió que una pared separo a los dos cachorros entonces Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: A se me olvido contarles que hay un aditamento especial en el laberinto en donde los dos estarán pasando por un laberinto distinto, pero que no se preocupe el dueño que cuando termine el torneo se va a quitar.

Entonces Fénix y Marshall comenzaron a pasar por el laberinto con ayuda de Perla y Rex, luego de unas pocas horas ellos habían logrado salir del laberinto y entonces pudieron ver la línea de meta entonces los dos comenzaron a correr hacia ella pero Marshall había tropezado con sus patas y se cayó pero se llevó a Fénix con él y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: Lo lamento Fénix, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fénix: Si lo estoy.

Entonces Marshall ayudo a Fénix a levantarse pero cuando lo soltó para poder continuar con la carrera Fénix se cayó de dolor y entonces Marshall dice:

Marshall: ¿Qué paso Fénix?

Fénix: Creo que por la caída me doble la pata y provoco un esguince, creo que no podré continuar caminando al menos no con la pata así, así que ve y termina la carrera, te mereces ese premio.

Marshall: Si pero no lo quiero ganar así quiero que sea una victoria que me haga sentir bien conmigo mismo.

Fénix: ¿Y entonces que vas hacer?

Marshall: Fácil, te voy a cargar hasta la línea de meta y entonces los dos cruzaremos la línea de meta al mismo tiempo.

Fénix: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Mira que yo soy un poco más mayor que tú y te voy a pesar.

Marshall: No te preocupes por mi estaré bien, me pondré en marcha.

Entonces Marshall ayudo a Fénix a ponerse de pie y entonces Fénix se apoyó a un lado de Marshall y poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hacia la meta, durante el camino Fénix le dice a Marshall:

Fénix: Sabes que no puede haber dos cachorros con el record del cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo ¿Verdad? Así que cuando los dos crucemos la línea de meta ninguno de los dos vamos a obtener el record y el trofeo ¿No?

Marshall: Sabes muy bien que eso no me importa prefiero ayudar a un amigo que ganar un trofeo.

Fénix: (Susurrando) Igual que cuando era más pequeño, él no ha cambiado para nada, sigue siendo el mismo cachorro que se preocupa por los demás y no en él.

Marshall: Dijiste algo Fénix.

Fénix: No he dicho nada Marshall.

Y entonces Marshall se paró justo al frente de la línea de meta entonces al mismo tiempo él y Fénix cruzaron la línea de meta entonces Alexandra dice:

Alexandra: Muy bien así con este empate se termina este torneo para ver quién iba a ser el cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo, pero como ya habrán visto y como ya he dicho antes, esto termino en empate y no puede haber dos cachorros con el mismo récord así que lamentablemente este trofeo se quedara conmigo hasta el próximo año.

Mientras que le revisaban la pata a Fénix se acerca Marshall y le dice:

Marshall: Lamento por haberte lastimado Fénix.

Fénix: No te preocupes Marshall no estoy enojado, ya es una costumbre contigo, sin ofender. Además, no pienso ser amable contigo el próximo año, así que espero que te prepares porque ese trofeo será mío.

Marshall: Eso ya veremos, no dudare esta vez y todos caerán uno por uno, y no me refiero a que yo los tirare por accidente.

Y entonces todos se rieron por el comentario de Marshall, entonces todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares y trabajos para continuar con su día, más tarde ese mismo día, Fénix y los demás del team holw rescue y Marshall se encontraban en la estación de tren despidiéndose de los viejos compañeros de Fénix entonces Fénix les dice:

Fénix: Fue un gusto haberlos vuelto a ver de nuevo chicos.

Max: Decimos lo mismo Fénix.

Black: En serio te tienes que quedar.

Fénix: Lo lamento pero lo tengo que hacer, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver pero cuando termine es probable que regrese pero ya veremos que pasara en ese momento.

Max: Pues si llega ese momento te estaremos esperando con las patas abiertas.

Fénix: No esperaba esas palabras viniendo de ti Max.

Perla: Y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda alguna vez no duden en aullar por ayuda.

Marshall: Que los paw patroll…

Fénix: Y el team holw rescue acudirán al rescate.

Conductor del tren: ¡Todos a bordo!

Max: Espero verte el próximo año cachorro torpe, quiero decir Marshall.

Marshall: Y espero que el próximo año no termines en una saliente.

Max: ¿Enserio te seguirás burlando incluso cuando ya me tengo que ir?

Marshall: Bueno, yo no fui el cachorro torpe en no seguir el consejo.

Y todos se rieron por lo que dijo Marshall y entonces Max y los demás se subieron al tren y entonces el tren se fue de la estación y entonces cuando ya no podían ver el tren todos se fueron de la estación y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarteles para disfrutar del resto del día hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir.

Bueno chicos aquí termina esta segunda parte de este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas y nos vemos en el próximo en donde será el capítulo especial #5 o el capítulo 50 y si ya son 50 capítulos y para este capítulo tengo algo especial así que no se lo pierdan, bueno sin más nada que decir Desgarbiuz se despide diciendo feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.


	51. Chapter 50

Capítulo especial #5 Los cachorros hacen de santa por una noche.

Hola a todos aquí Desgarbiuz diciéndole hola a todos y felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo, estoy emocionado por este capítulo porque no solo es el capítulo especial #5 que como ya sabrán los hago cada 10 capítulos sino que este es el capítulo #50, si ósea que ya llevamos 50 capítulos de esta historia que les encanta y debido a que es el capítulo #50 les tengo una pequeña sorpresa al final del mismo así que lean hasta el final.

En capítulos anteriores fue la segunda parte de la competencia para decidir quién era el cachorro bombero más rápido del mundo en donde se enfrentaron Marshall y Fénix en las finales, donde resulto en empate así que ninguno de los dos se ganó el record y luego de haber terminado se ven a todos disfrutando del resto del día.

Perla: "(Si he vuelto a narrar ya que es el capítulo 50 pensé que sería bueno volver), ya han pasado 1 mes desde que termino la competencia del cachorro bombero más rápido y se estaba acercando la navidad así que todos en bahía aventura estaban colocando sus decoraciones navideñas en sus casas y trabajos incluyendo a Ryder y a los paw patroll y a mí y mi equipo, ahora nos encontramos en la base del team holw rescue en donde yo y mi equipo estábamos decorando el interior y mientras lo hacíamos estábamos hablando y entonces Rex dice":

Rex: No puedo creer que sea nuestra primera navidad en una ciudad en la que duramos tanto.

Tayler: Y por primera vez no tenemos que celebrarlo con nuestras familias.

Conor: Bueno seguimos sin nuestras familias.

Perla: Bueno chicos aun nos tenemos uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas.

Fénix: aunque no estemos todos aquí.

Laura: Espero que Zane se encuentre bien donde sea que este.

Perla: Muy bien terminemos de decorar para luego descansar un rato hasta que llegue una emergencia.

Todos: Si.

Perla: "Y así mi equipo y yo continuamos colocando los adornos de navidad, mientras tanto en el polo norte el lugar de la fábrica de juguetes de santa ya estaba saliendo el sol así que la señora Claus se había despertado para hacer el desayuno y cuando ya estaba listo se lo llevo a su esposo y cuando llego a la habitación entro y entonces dice":

Señora Claus: Bueno días querido ya es de día y te he traído el desayuno.

Santa Claus: Buenos días querida, gracias por traerme el desayuno, pero creo que no me siento bien.

Señora Claus: Oh cariño tienes fiebre, creo que tendrás que quedarte en cama por hoy.

Santa Claus: Pero tengo que revisar la lista y supervisar a los duendes.

Señora Claus: Tranquilo cariño yo me encargo de eso y tú te quedas a descansar de acuerdo.

Santa Claus: De acuerdo.

Perla: "Y así la señora Claus se fue de la habitación donde se encontraba Santa Claus y se dirigió hacia el taller de los duendes pero cuando llego se encontró el taller vacío así que se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los duendes y los encontró a todos en las camas entonces la señora Claus dice":

Señora Claus: Que pasa porque aún están en la cama hay que hacer juguetes.

Duende 1: Lo lamento señora Claus pero todos los duendes nos encontramos enfermos y no podemos hacer los regalos.

Señora Claus: Oh no esto es terrible sin los duendes aunque Santa se recupere los regalos no estarán listos, por suerte sé a quién aullar por ayuda.

Perla: "Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los paw patroll Ryder se encontraba ayudando a los cachorros con las decoraciones cuando recibe una llamada y entonces dice":

Ryder: Hola aquí Ryder.

Señora Claus: Hola Ryder aquí la señora Claus.

Ryder: Hola señora Claus que pasa.

Señora Claus: Esto es terrible mi esposo se enfermó y es probable que no pueda entregar los regalos y además los duendes también se enfermaron y no podrán hacer los regalos, sino actuamos rápido puede que la navidad se arruine para todo el mundo.

Ryder: Tranquila señora Claus la vamos a ayudar, no hay trabajo difícil para un paw patroll, cachorros llamada de alerta.

Todos: Ryder nos necesita.

Perla: "Y así los cachorros corrieron hacia el ascensor y subieron por el hasta llegar a la cima, una vez en la cima Chase dice":

Chase: Paw patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder.

Ryder: Gracias por venir cachorros, tenemos que movernos rápido en esta ocasión o sino no habrá navidad.

Todos: Oh no.

Ryder: La señora Claus nos ha llamado diciendo que los duendes que hacen los regalos se han enfermado y necesita nuestra ayuda para preparar los juguetes y envolverlos, y es probable de que los tengamos que entregar ya que Santa también se siente mal.

Marshall: Pero Ryder es demasiado grande para que nos encarguemos nosotros 10.

Ryder: Por eso requeriremos la ayuda de todos nuestros amigos, Perla me copias.

Perla: "Mientras tanto en la base de mi equipo, ya habíamos terminado de decorar la base así que estábamos descansando hasta que recibí una llamada y entonces dije":

Perla: Hola aquí Perla.

Ryder: Hola Perla.

Perla: Ryder que pasa, que necesitas.

Ryder: Necesitamos que te nos unas para salvar la navidad.

Perla: Claro, cuenta con nosotros, que necesitas.

Ryder: Durante el camino te explico, pero antes quiero que recojas a Everest y a Jake en la montaña, luego ve por Katie en su clínica yo me encargo de lo demás y si puedes conseguir a alguien más también sirve.

Perla: De acuerdo Ryder yo me encargo.

Ryder: Bien nos vemos en la salida norte de bahía aventura.

Perla: Muy bien, chicos recojan sus cosas y sus vehículos y nos vemos en el rescue truck.

Todos: Si.

Perla: "Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los paw patroll los cachorros estaban recogiendo sus cosas cuando alguien llega, cuando Ryder vio al visitante lo reconoció al instante entonces se acerca y le dice":

Ryder: Carlos ¿eres tú?

Carlos: Cuanto tiempo Ryder.

Perla: "Entonces los dos se dan un amistoso apretón de manos entonces los cachorros se acercan y entonces Chase dice":

Chase: Eh Ryder no nos vas a presentar.

Ryder: Ha claro, Carlos ellos son Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma y Skye y chicos él es Carlos es un amigo mío.

Carlos: Hola cachorros es un gusto.

Todos: Hola.

Ryder: Que te trae a bahía aventura.

Carlos: Bueno quise tomar un descanso de la selva y quise venir a visitarte.

Ryder: Bueno vienes en el momento justo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en este rescate.

Carlos: Claro que necesitas.

Ryder: Tenemos que salvar la navidad de todo el mundo.

Carlos: De acuerdo, está bien voy a ayudar.

Ryder: Excelente, prepara tus cosas que estamos por salir.

Carlos: De acuerdo.

POV Perla: Y así todos siguieron recogiendo sus cosas, mientras tanto con mi equipo ya estábamos listo para partir a recoger a Everest y a Jake y también a Katie pero cuando estábamos a punto de irnos nos habíamos encontrado con un grupo de cachorros que conocíamos muy bien se nos acercan y entonces Max dice:

Max: Buenos días chicos.

Perla: Hola Max.

Fénix: Chicos que hacen aquí.

Black: Andamos de paso, íbamos a unas vacaciones.

Perla: Espero que no les importe hacer trabajo en sus vacaciones.

Max: No nos importa, que necesitan.

Perla: Vamos al polo norte a ayudar a Santa en el camino nos explicaran más de la misión.

Laura: ¿Qué dicen?

Black: Yo me apunto.

White: Igual que yo.

Max: Y conmigo son tres.

Perla: Excelente, entonces suban que ya nos vamos.

Max: De acuerdo.

Flame: Espero que haya espacio para nosotros.

Perla: ¿Y ustedes son?

Káiser: Somos un equipo que estábamos de paso y puede que hallamos escuchado su conversación.

Napo: Y queremos ayudar.

Rex: Me dan una mala espina creo que no deberíamos llevarlos.

Laura: A mí también me dan una mala sensación.

Perla: Tranquilos, si desean ayudar quienes somos nosotros para decir que no a su ayuda, además para esta misión necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, está bien chicos pueden venir con nosotros para que ayuden.

Flame: Excelente.

Perla: Suban, puede que estemos un poco apretados pero creo que estaremos bien.

Perla: "Y así todos se subieron al rescue truck y nos pusimos en marcha para recoger a la gente, luego de media hora ya habíamos recogido a todos y nos habíamos reunido con Ryder en la salida norte de bahía aventura entonces Ryder nos llama y yo digo":

Perla: Muy bien Ryder que tenemos

Ryder: Hay que ayudar a la señora Claus a hacer los regalos y entregarlos ya que los duendes y Santa se enfermaron y para eso te pedí que recogieras gente entre más mejor.

Perla: De acuerdo, pero que aremos con el hecho de que si Santa no se recupera tendremos que entregar nosotros los regalos y todos no vamos a entrar en el trineo de Santa.

Laura: Y además está el hecho de que tendremos que dividirnos para poder entregar todos los regalos en una noche,

Ryder: Ese es un buen punto por suerte tengo algo preparado para una misión así.

Zuma: Y qué hay de Perla y su equipo.

Ryder: De seguro ella ya tenía algo planeado para esto, ¿No es así Perla?

Perla: Ahora que lo mencionas puede que tenga algo para esta ocasión en especial.

Ryder: Bien problema resuelto, ahora hacia el polo norte.

Todos: Si.

Perla: "Al terminar con la llamada en el rescue truck Laura dice":

Laura: Espera Perla ¿En serio tenemos algo para esto?

Perla: Bueno aún le falta retoques pero creo que nos va a servir en esta ocasión, chicos les quiero presentar el proyecto air holw rescue.

Todos: Vaya.

Perla: En este proyecto como su nombre lo dice nos permitirá surcar los cielos y así ayudar a la gente y cachorros de todo el mundo con nuestro nuevo equipo.

Todos: Genial.

Perla: Pero como ya dije aún le falta algunos retoques.

Rex: Pero Perla cuando tuviste tiempo de hacer todo esto.

Perla: Recuerdan cuando me iba sin decir adonde.

Tayler: Aja.

Perla: Pues en esto he trabajado todo ese tiempo.

Conor: ¿Y lo hacías tu sola?

Perla: La verdad es que tuve un poco de ayuda, pero le prometí completo anonimato así que no diré quién es, bueno basta de hablar, quien quiere probarse el nuevo traje.

Todos: Yo.

Perla: "Y así todos del team holw rescue se fueron a probar los trajes luego de unos minutos regresaron y entonces Lucas dice":

Lucas: Nos vemos geniales.

Katie: Se ven esplendidos.

Perla: Bueno me agrada que te guste Katie porque también hay para ti.

Katie: ¿En serio?

Perla: Si y no solo eso hay para todos los presentes aquí.

Perla: "Entonces todos fueron a buscar su traje pero ese grupo de cachorros no se movieron así que me acerque y dije":

Perla: Saben también tengo para ustedes si quieren.

Káiser: No gracias estamos bien.

Perla: Esta bien, ahí están si cambian de opinión.

Perla: "Y así luego de unos minutos aparecen Katie, Jake y Everest luciendo sus nuevos trajes entonces se sentaron de nuevo en sus asientos entonces Jake dice":

Jake: Perla como sabias que nosotros iríamos.

Perla: No lo sabía, solo que ya estaba preparada para cualquiera ya sea animal o humano, además es muy práctico ya que es tan cómodo que lo puedes usar debajo de tu ropa normal y no lo vas a notar.

Katie: Bueno es práctico ya que necesitaremos ponernos abrigo para no congelarnos en el polo norte.

Perla: "Luego de unas cuantas horas habíamos llegado a un lago congelado y estábamos estacionados antes de poderlo cruzar entonces Jake dice":

Jake: Ahora que, dudo que este lago congelado pueda soportar el peso de dos camiones al mismo tiempo.

Ryder: Y aunque uno pueda cruzar a salvo el hielo ya estará débil para el otro camión.

Katie: Y ahora que aremos.

Perla: Yo tengo una idea, Ryder tu ve y pasa por el lago congelado.

Ryder: Pero que pasara contigo luego no podrás cruzar.

Perla: Tranquilos ya tengo algo preparado para esto, será mejor que entren y se pongan el cinturón chicos.

Ryder: Perla que tienes planeado.

Perla: Ya lo veras, solo puedo decir que espero que nadie le tenga miedo a las alturas.

Perla: "Y así Jake y Katie entraron en el rescue truck y se pusieron sus cinturones, entonces les sigo yo y entonces me pongo mi cinturón y luego digo":

Perla: Muy bien prepárense que puede que haya un poco de turbulencia al principio, muy bien computadora activa modalidad aérea.

Perla: "Y así la computadora del rescue truck hizo lo que le pedí y entonces el rescue truck estaba cambiando, efectivamente sucedió lo que dije que iba a ver turbulencia al principio pero luego de unos minutos se detuvo y entonces digo":

Perla: Bueno que te parece la modalidad, Ryder.

Ryder: Cada vez me sorprendes más Perla.

Perla: Bueno que estamos esperando la navidad no se va a salvar sola.

Perla: "Y así los dos camiones se fueron de nuevo en dirección hacia el polo norte, luego de otras cuantas horas más ya habíamos llegado al polo norte entonces Ryder se estaciona cerca mientras Que yo aterrizaba entonces nos bajamos y entonces la señora Claus nos recibe y entonces dice":

Señora Claus: Oh gracias por haber venido Ryder y a ti también Perla.

Ryder: No hay problema señora Claus estamos para ayudar.

Perla: Bueno hay que comenzar ya que si queremos tener todos los juguetes a tiempo si queremos tener tiempo para entregarlos.

Señora Claus: Por suerte aún faltan dos días para que sea navidad eso nos dará tiempo de terminar y también nos da margen por si acaso sucede algo mientras hacemos los regalos.

Ryder: Es por eso que trajimos compañía para que nos ayude en esta misión.

Perla: "Y así nos pusimos manos y patas a la obra para poder comenzar a hacer los regalos y envolverlos, así que la señora Claus nos llevó a la fábrica de juguetes entonces cuando llegamos Ryder dice":

Ryder: Muy bien nos dividiremos en dos grupos el primer grupo se encargara de hacer los regalos mientras que el otro grupo se encargara de envolverlos y de llevarlos a las bolsas en donde las vamos a transportar, el primer grupo estará conformado por: Rocky, Akita, Rex, Everest, Jake, el capitán Turbot, Carlos, Max, Flane, Káiser, Mariana, Lucas, Tomas, zuma y yo seré el líder de este grupo. Mientras que el segundo grupo estará formado por: Perla, Francua, Laura, Skye, Katie, la alcaldesa Goodway, Marshall, Rubble, Black, White, Jenny, Ember, Tayler, Conor y Napo, el líder será Perla y Chase te encargaras de organizar a todos, todos están de acuerdo.

Todos: Si.

Perla: "Y así cada quien se fue al grupo que le correspondió y nos pusimos a hacer nuestras tareas, entonces pasaron las horas y aun seguíamos luego se hiso de noche así que decidimos dejarlo por hoy, así que la señora Claus nos trajo algo de comer para todos entonces cada uno agarro un poco a excepción de Rubble que agarro mucho entonces se nos acerca la señora Claus y nos dice":

Señora Claus: Están haciendo un buen trabajo ya estamos a mitad de camino.

Ryder: Y si mañana todo sale bien tendremos la otra mitad hecha y nos dará tiempo para poder descansar antes de entregar los regalos.

Perla: Y dígame señora Claus como se encuentra Santa.

Señora Claus: No creo que esté listo para mañana en la noche, sigue con fiebre y no tiene pinta de bajar muy pronto.

Jake: Parece que tendremos que hacer el trabajo de entregar los regalos por todo el mundo y en una noche si queremos mantener la tradición de las fiestas.

Katie: Pero Santa es el único que puede hacer eso en solo una noche, como podremos hacerlo nosotros.

Ryder: Es por eso que queríamos la mayor ayuda posible, vamos a tener que separarnos para entregar todos los regalos en las diferentes ciudades y pueblos.

Capitán Turbot: Pero para eso requeriremos poder volar para entregarlos.

Ryder: Ya tengo esa parte resuelta.

Perla: Más bien yo tengo esa parte resuelta pero con ayuda por supuesto, tengo unos trajes especiales que les ayudara a volar por el mundo, pero tendrán que llevar una plataforma para que se lleven los regalos.

Ryder: Y es ahí donde yo entro Rocky junto con Rex crearon esas plataformas y la hicimos con las especificaciones que nos pediste Perla.

Perla: Excelente, entonces nadie debería de tener problemas en llevar esa plataforma con los regalos por todo el mundo.

Señora Claus: Bueno será mejor que se vayan a dormir para que descanse que mañana aun tendremos mucho trabajo.

Ryder: Esa es una buena idea, muy bien cachorros vámonos a dormir.

Todos: Si.

Perla: Deberíamos hacer lo mismo chicos.

Todos; Si.

Marshall: Ryder te importa si me quedo a dormir con Perla.

Ryder: Esta bien si a Perla no le importa.

Perla: Yo estoy bien con eso, aunque estaremos un poco apretados eso no te importara Marshall.

Marshall: No me importa mientras que este a tu lado.

Ryder: Bien entonces está decidido.

Perla: "Y así todos nos fuimos a dormir para descansar y estar listos para el largo día de mañana pero durante la noche no podía dormir así que me levante con mucho cuidado para que no despertara a Marshall y entonces me fui al frente ósea a la cabina donde estaban los controles y me quede ahí viendo las estrellas hasta que escuche un ruido entonces digo":

Perla: Es de mala educación espiar a la gente.

Laura: Lo lamento Perla no te quise espiar solo que no podía dormir y como te vi levantarte quise ver que hacías.

Perla: Si sabes que eso es otra definición de espiar.

Laura: Lo lamento, ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Perla: Esta bien, siéntate y mira las estrellas conmigo.

Laura: (Sentándose) así que como va la investigación para encontrar a Zane.

Perla: La verdad es que no me ha ido muy bien, sigo hiendo ha callejones sin salidas.

Laura: Crees que lo vamos a encontrar.

Perla: Si sigue ahí afuera lo vamos a encontrar, aunque nos tardemos otros 4 meses.

Laura: Je, pero creo que será mejor si tienes más patas en el caso.

Perla: Sabes que no les quiero molestar por eso, además a mí no me importa quedarme despierta unas cuantas horas en la noche.

Laura: Pero a nosotros no nos importara y además cada día se te nota más que necesitas descansar bueno es de esperarse cuando falta uno del equipo y tienes que pasar varias noches en vela buscándolo y ocuparte del puesto que el dejo.

Perla: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Laura: Creo que es tiempo de que haga lo correcto, dejare que alguien ocupe el puesto que dejo Zane.

Perla: ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión tan repentino?, sabes que podemos resolverlo nosotros solos, podemos esperar a Zane sin ningún problema y lo sabes.

Laura: Lo sé pero no es justo que estén sufriendo porque no he tomado una decisión, además era tiempo de que aceptara la realidad, de que Zane nunca va a volver.

Perla: Esta bien, quieres estar ahí cuando decida quién va a ocupar el puesto.

Laura: No será necesario confió en tu juicio completamente.

Perla: Esta bien no te voy a decepcionar, será mejor que regresemos a dormir ya que mañana tendremos un largo día.

Laura: Esta bien.

Perla: "Y así Laura y yo regresamos a nuestras camas para poder seguir durmiendo, a la mañana siguiente me había despertado temprano para revisar si todo andaba bien, así que me dirigí hacia el taller de los duendes y cuando llegue me había encontrado con el equipo misterioso que ya estaban despiertos haciendo el resto de los juguetes así que me acerque y dije":

Perla: Buenos días chicos veo que se despertaron temprano y veo que continúan haciendo los juguetes.

Káiser: Bueno cualquier segundo que pasemos haciendo juguetes será mejor.

Perla: Tienen razón en eso pero tampoco es bueno que hagan este trabajo con el estómago vacío, vamos a la cocina algo para nosotros y los demás.

Ember: Una duda que tengo, ¿Por qué dejaste que viniéramos a esta misión si no conoces nada de nosotros?

Perla: Bueno porque tenían cara de ayudar y porque no me interesa de donde venga si quieres ayudar que venga se ha dicho.

Napo: aunque los de tu equipo no estuviese de acuerdo.

Perla: Ellos solo les preocupa mi seguridad ya que alguien que los persigue tal vez venga a por mí y mis amigos pero no me preocupa si se quiere meter con mis amigos se la vera conmigo, aunque tenga un ejército si se mete con ellos en verdad me conocerá cuando estoy enojada.

Káiser: Bueno estabas hablando de ir a desayunar no.

Perla: Claro, los demás ya se tuvieron que despertar.

Perla: "Y así yo y el resto nos fuimos a la cocina para ver si los demás ya se habían despertado y cuando llegamos vimos que efectivamente todos ya estaban despiertos y ya estaban desayunando así que nos unimos a ellos entonces luego de haber desayunado nos fuimos al taller de los duendes y nos pusimos cada uno en su lugar y antes de comenzar Ryder nos dice":

Ryder: Muy bien si nos apresuramos podremos terminar los regalos que faltan antes del almuerzo, así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Todos: Si.

Perla: "Y así reanudamos nuestra labor de hacer los regalos y envolverlos y luego de unas horas ya habíamos culminado con la tarea de hacer y envolver los regalos y era como lo suponíamos habíamos terminado al medio día y todos estábamos cansados entonces Ryder nos dice":

Ryder: Muy buen trabajo a todos pero nuestro trabajo aún no termina, aún tenemos que entregar los regalos.

Perla: Y debido a que tenemos que entregarlos en una noche así que tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga de noche y así no perderemos tiempo así que tenemos que prepararnos.

Ryder: Pero primero que les parece si vamos a almorzar primero.

Rubble: Esa es una gran idea tengo mucha hambre.

Perla: "Y así todos fuimos a almorzar y luego de haber comido nos estábamos preparando para partir antes de la noche y antes de irnos nos reunimos para planear el plan de vuelo entonces comencé a decir":

Perla: Muy bien este será nuestro plan nos dividiremos en 4 grupos el primero se ira al norte, el segundo al sur, el tercero al este y el ultimo al oeste y ahí se dividirán de nuevo para cubrir el mayor número de países posibles y así continuaremos hasta terminar.

Ryder: Muy bien el primer grupo estará formado por: Max, Rex, Skye, Marshall, Black, Mariana y Zuma. En el segundo estarán: Yo, Jake, Chase, Laura, Tayler, Lucas y Conor. Para el tercero tendremos a: La alcaldesa, Katie, Rubble, Rocky, el capitán y Francua y la señora Claus. Y por último tendremos a: Perla, Káiser, Ember Jenny, Napo, Everest, a Flame y a White.

Perla: Con los grupos ya elegidos les deseo suerte a todos y que todos regresen bien.

Perla: "Y así cada quien se fue con su grupo y se dividieron como lo habían planeado luego de unas pocas horas todos llegaron a sus respectivos lugares y de ahí se dividieron de nuevo entonces dije":

Perla: Muy bien chicos están todos listos.

Todos: sí.

Ryder: Recuerden que cuando caiga la noche habrá que comenzar a entregar y no debemos parar hasta el final.

Perla: "Y así cayo la noche y nos pusimos en marcha para entregar los regalos para todo el mundo, luego de 5 horas estábamos a la mitad del trabajo pero aún seguíamos pero yo no sé los demás pero ya se me notaba el cansancio pero tenía que continuar hasta el final, luego de 2 horas ya habíamos terminado de entregar todos los regalos y nos habíamos reunido de nuevo en el polo norte cuando habíamos llegado ya se estaba asomando el sol así que todos nos bajamos de nuestros vehículos (conste durante el camino recogieron a los demás) y nos reunimos al frente del taller de los duendes entonces la señora Claus nos dice":

Señora Claus: Gracias Ryder y a tus amigos la navidad se salvó no sé cómo agradecerte por el arduo trabajo que hicieron todos ustedes.

Ryder: No se preocupe señora Claus con solo haber ayudado a que la navidad no se arruine para todo el mundo nos basta y recuerde que si la navidad corre peligro de nuevo solo tiene que decir.

Perla: Ho, ho, ho por ayuda.

Señora Claus: Lo haré, bueno será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están los pacientes.

Ryder: Necesitara ayuda para eso.

Señora Claus: No es necesario ya han hecho demasiado, será mejor que se vayan a descansar.

Santa Claus: Espero que no se estuvieran pensado en irse sin sus regalos.

Señora Claus: Cariño, veo que te encuentras bien.

Santa: Como nuevo, me tome la molestia de dejarlos en bolsas separadas para cada uno de ustedes.

Ryder: Gracias Santa, bueno será mejor que regresemos de nuevo a bahía aventura.

Perla: Ryder te importa llevarte a los otros pasajeros tengo que llevar a este grupo en otro lado antes de volver.

Ryder: Claro, no me importa.

Perla: Muy bien chicos vámonos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y quisiera estar en casa antes de la tarde si es posible, así que súbanse que nos vamos.

Perla: "Y así cada quien se subió al transporte y se fueron en caminos diferentes mientras que Ryder se iba a bahía aventura junto con los demás yo tenía que dejar a nuestros nuevos amigos en otro lugar, mientras aún seguíamos en el camino les había dicho a Laura y los demás que se fueran a descansar ya que los vi cansados entonces solo habíamos quedado yo y el equipo de Káiser y entonces Ember dice":

Ember: Gracias de nuevo por llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Perla: No es ningún problema y después de todo es lo que puedo hacer para agradecerles por avernos ayudado con la entrega de los regalos.

Káiser: No fue nada solo queríamos ayudar.

Perla: Y díganme son visitantes de bahía aventura que solo estaban de paso o son lo cales en algún lugar apartado de la gente.

Napo: Bueno somos visitantes solo para poder conocer la ciudad ya que nos estamos quedando con alguien cerca.

Perla: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de lo poco que vieron de la ciudad y espero verlos de nuevo en algún futuro cercano a todos ustedes y si algún día necesitan ayuda solo tienen que aullar por ayuda.

Flame: Lo aremos.

Perla: Y una última cosa más, díganle a su jefe de pacotilla que si se vuelve a meter con mis amigos se la vera conmigo.

Jenny: Je, de que estas hablando.

Perla: En serio creían que no me iba a dar cuenta que eran los mismos que raptaron a mis amigos.

Napo: Y si lo sabias porque dejaste que viniéramos.

Perla: Por el simple hecho de que en verdad necesitábamos su ayuda.

Ember: Y porque no nos dejaste en el polo norte y te fuiste con tus amigos.

Perla: Porque les dije que los llevaría y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

Káiser: Ya veo.

Perla: A demás no quería pelear al frente de santa, muy bien ya nos estamos acercando a su destino así que será mejor que se preparen.

Perla: "Y así nos fuimos acercando a la parada de Káiser y los demás así que se fueron preparando para bajarse, entonces fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta estar cerca del suelo, entonces abrí la parte de atrás para que salieran pero antes de que se bajaran les dije":

Perla: Muy bien les diría que fue un gusto volverlos a ver pero estaría mintiendo, pasando a otro tema que les vaya bien de regreso a su casa y espero volverlos a ver.

Jenny: Supongo que también te deseamos lo mismo.

Flame: Y esperamos volverlos a ver en un futuro cercano y más vale que se preparen.

Perla: "Y así me fui de ese lugar y me dirigí de nuevo a bahía aventura para poder descansar un poco en mi base, mientras con Káiser y los demás ya habían llegado a su guarida entonces cuando entraron encontraron a un Grunt que tenía cara de molestia entonces él dice":

Grunt: Donde estaban ustedes.

Jenny: Estábamos en bahía aventura observando el lugar y estudiándolo.

Grunt: (Levantando una ceja) ¿Durante dos días?

Napo: Pues si hay muchos lugares a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño.

Grunt: Aja y que hay dentro de esa bolsa.

Ember: Solo unas cosas que estuvimos recogiendo.

Grunt: Flame dime la verdad que hay dentro de esa bolsa.

Flame: Son regalos estuvimos ayudando para que no se arruinara la navidad.

Grunt: Saben que odio que me mientan y ya saben la consecuencia de eso.

Napo: Por favor no lo haga le prometemos que no lo volveremos hacer.

Grunt: Seré benevolente esta vez por ser navidad y esas cosas, dejare que conserven lo que tengan en esa bolsa a cambio que mañana hagan el doble de la rutina planificada.

Todos: Si señor.

Grunt: Ahora váyanse de aquí.

Perla: "Mientras tanto en bahía aventura ya habíamos llegado así que convertí el air holw rescue de vuelta en el rescue truck y lo estacione y entonces todos nos bajamos del vehículo y entramos en nuestra base para poder descansar. El día continuo normal casi no hubo rescates y así continuo hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir, todos ya estaban dormidos pero yo seguía despierta y me encontraba a las afueras de la base mirando las estrellas entonces alguien se acerca y entonces digo:"

Perla: Veo que ya llegaste, si te tardaste.

Desconocido: Pues para la próxima no me dejes a mitad de camino.

Perla: Pues es tu culpa por seguir queriendo ocultarte de tu hermana Zane.

Zane: Puede que me merezca eso, como se comportó el nuevo vehículo.

Perla: Se comportó bien, a pesar de tener ese peso extra.

Zane: Bueno aún le faltan retoques así que no me sorprende, cuando terminemos será capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Perla: Perdóname por haberlo sacado antes de tiempo.

Zane: No te preocupes por eso, la verdad me moría por verlo en acción y ver cómo iban sus funciones, y como está Laura.

Perla: Ella se está preocupando mucho por ti, no pasa ni un día sin que vea la puerta esperando que entres en algún momento.

Zane: No me sorprende después de todo desde que dejamos a nuestro pueblo natal hemos sido inseparables.

Perla: Entonces no te va a gustar cuando te diga que ya no quiere esperar más, quiere que busque a alguien que sea capaz de llenar ese hueco que dejaste.

Zane: Es lo que me merezco al irme, pero bueno sé que tomaras la decisión correcta al elegir al nuevo integrante.

Perla: Gracias pero sabes que siempre ese será tu puesto y ahí lo estará cuando decidas regresar.

Zane: Pero que pasara con el nuevo.

Perla: Pues lo podemos conservar pero le ponemos con otra habilidad y ya está.

Zane: Que interesante.

Perla: Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya es muy tarde.

Zane: Me parece una grandiosa idea, buenas noches Perla.

Perla: Buenas noches Zane.

Perla: "Y así los dos nos fuimos a nuestras camas para poder descansar y estar listos para lo que sea que venga mañana."

Bueno chicos aquí termina este capítulo especial espero que les haya gustado no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sus criticas que siempre serán bienvenidas y nos veremos pronto con más, adiós. Ah y antes de que se me olvide le quiero agradecer a yxjxoxc bxtxt por darme su personaje Flame.

Sub capítulo 1.1: Viajando al pasado.

Hola chicos como están, aquí Desgarbiuz trayéndoles lo prometido, aquí les traigo el comienzo de estos sub capítulos en donde espero que se respondan las preguntas que se han formado durante estos 49 capítulos de esta historia. De seguro se estarán preguntando en qué consistirá todo esto de los sub capítulos, cad capítulos estaré subiendo estas mini historias que constara de varias partes en donde explicare un poco de lo que fue de la vida pasada de nuestros amigos de los paw patroll y los del team holw rescue. Y nada como empezar con una de las primeras preguntas ¿Qué paso en el pasado de Zuma? Espero que les guste si es así dejarlos en los comentarios y sin más nada que decir comencemos.

Perla: Hola chicos supongo que ya me deberían de conocer pero para aquellos que no soy Perla y soy el personaje principal de esta historia y a este caballero se le olvidó decir que estaré hablando al comienzo y al final de todas las partes que conforman este primer sub capitulo.

Era una hermosa mañana en bahía aventura las aves cantaban y la gente comenzaba a despertar para prepararse para el día, mientras en el cuartel de los paw patroll había un cachorro que se había despertado antes que los demás cachorros incluso más temprano que Chase y ese fue Zuma, él se había despertado temprano para recoger algunas cosas para salir de viaje con un amigo y cuando ya tenía todo listo para irse se fue a ver a Ryder y cuando se acercó a Ryder Zuma le dice:

Zuma: Buenos días Ryder.

Ryder: Buenos días Zuma, me sorprende que te hayas despertado antes que los demás incluso antes que Chase.

Zuma: Bueno lo que pasa es que me voy con un amigo a mi pueblo natal y me pare temprano para preparar todo y ya tengo todo listo así que vine a avisarte de que me voy.

Ryder: Esta bien disfruta de tu viaje y tengan mucho cuidado y recuerda que si tienen algún problema no dudes en aullar por ayuda.

Zuma: Lo hare, bueno ya me tengo que ir así que adiós Ryder, nos veremos cuando regrese.

Ryder: Adiós Zuma nos vemos.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel del team holw rescue Perla se estaba preparando para su viaje con Zuma y ya tenía casi todo listo cuando se le acerca Laura y le dice:

Laura: Hola Perla buenos días, como estas.

Perla: Hola Laura buenos días, estoy aquí recogiendo unas cosas para un viaje que estoy haciendo con Zuma mientras tanto quiero que ayuden a la gente de bahía aventura y a los paw patroll.

Laura: Sabes que lo haremos de todas formas.

Perla: Si lo sé, ahora llama a los demás para decirles quien será el nuevo líder mientras que estoy fuera.

Laura: De acuerdo.

Y así Laura salió de la habitación donde estaba Perla y ella y le fue a avisar a sus compañeros para que se reunieran y luego de unos minutos todos ya estaban reunidos y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Muy bien chicos los reuní a todos hoy para decirles que saldré de viaje con Zuma así que voy a elegir quién va a ser mi reemplazo como líder mientras estoy fuera, así que el cachorro o cachorra que será el líder es Laura.

Laura: No te voy a decepcionar.

Rex: Y cuando te vas.

Perla: Ahorita, solo estoy esperando a Zuma para irme.

Y de repente tocaron la puerta y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Ese debe de ser el.

Y entonces Perla fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió vio que era Zuma y entonces Zuma dice:

Zuma: Hola Perla buen día y hola a los demás, estas lista para irnos.

Perla: Si, ya estoy lista, recuerden chicos Tayler es el líder temporal así que hagan lo que el pide y nos veremos dentro de un par de días.

Todos: Adiós.

Y así Perla y Zuma se despidieron de los compañeros de Perla y se fueron a la estación de tren, entonces cuando llegaron a la estación buscaron sus boletos y se sentaron a esperar el tren y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Oye Zuma me recuerdas a dónde vamos.

Zuma: Vamos al pueblo donde nací y donde me crie la mayor parte de mi niñez y también fue donde me hice esta cicatriz.

Perla: Este viaje se puso un poco interesante, no puedo esperar a llegar.

Zuma: La zona en la que vivía es una zona en la que ningún carro ni tren pueden llegar, así que cuando lleguemos tendremos que caminar.

Perla: Por suerte siempre vengo preparada.

Zuma: No me sorprende eres una chica con sorpresas.

Perla: Y dime si naciste ahí porque te viniste a bahía aventura.

Zuma: Yo no quería irme pero mis padres me dijeron que lo hiciera y que cuidara a mi hermana.

Perla: Mira el tren ya está llegando así que preparémonos.

Y así cuando el tren se detuvo Perla y Zuma se subieron al tren y se fue alegando poco a poco de bahía aventura con ellos adentro hacia el siguiente destino que era el antiguo hogar de Zuma, mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás, los cachorros ya se habían despertado y fueron a buscar su desayuno, luego de un rato Chase nota que alguien falta así que pregunta al darse cuenta de quien falta:

Chase: Oigan alguien ha visto a Zuma.

Ryder: Él se fue con un amigo a un pequeño viaje y regresara en un par de días.

Skye: ¿Estaremos bien sin él?, no sabemos manejar muy bien su aerodeslizador.

Ryder: Tranquilos, previendo esto elegí a alguien para que pueda aprender a manejar el aerodeslizador y así cuando lo requeriremos pueda hacerlo sin ningún problema, bueno en el caso de esta cachorra ella vino a mí a pedírmelo, no es así Mariana.

Mariana: Eso es muy cierto Ryder, Zuma me ha dado clases de manejo de su vehículo, pero no sé si estaré preparada para manejarlo en una misión.

Ryder: Tranquila sé que lo harás bien, además tenemos al team holw rescue si al caso tenemos problemas, bueno que les parece si después de desayunar vamos a la playa a jugar un rato.

Todos: Si.

Y así luego del desayuno todos se fueron a prepararse para ir a la playa, mientras tanto en la base del team holw rescue ellos ya habían desayunado y se habían puesto a ver la televisión y luego de un rato Tomas dice:

Tomas: No hay nada bueno, que vamos hacer ahora.

Rex: Podríamos ir a la montaña de Jake a esquiar un poco o hasta que haya una emergencia, que les parece.

Laura: Sera divertido.

Tayler: Bueno ya está decidido así que vayamos por nuestras cosas para irnos.

Todos: Si.

Y así Tayler y los demás se fueron a prepararse para irse a la montaña de Jake para esquiar y luego de un rato ya estaban listos parar irse así que agarraron sus vehículos y se fueron, mientras tanto con Perla y Zuma ellos ya habían llegado a su destino que era un pequeño pueblo que estaba en una zona montañosa y cuando el tren se detuvo Zuma y Perla se bajaron del tren y entonces Perla dice:

Perla: Vaya, que bonito paisaje.

Zuma: Sabia que te gustaría, pero aún falta lo mejor, falta que veas en donde vivía y esta vista no se compara con esta, créeme cuando te digo que te dejara con el hocico abierto.

Perla: ¿Tendremos que caminar?

Zuma: No, primero tomaremos un carro y luego si tendremos que caminar.

Perla: Muy bien entonces tomemos ese carro y vámonos.

Y así Zuma y Perla fueron a buscar un carro que los llevara a su próximo destino, luego de un rato consiguieron uno y entonces se fueron, mientras tanto aún en el tren alguien más se había bajado del tren donde estaban Perla y Zuma y entonces él hace una llamada y entonces dice:

Flame: Señor ya eh llegado al lugar, ahora que.

Grunt: Excelente, ahora quiero que sigas a esos dos cachorros y si vez la oportunidad elimínalos con cualquier medio posible y no, no los puedes eliminar tú.

Flame: Muy bien como ordene señor.

Y así Flame se apresuró en agarrar un carro para poder seguir al otro donde estaban Perla y Zuma para no perderle el rastro.

Que le esperara a Zuma y a Perla, que hará Flame para eliminarlos, estas y más preguntas se responderán en la siguiente parte de sub capítulo, esta historia continuara.

Muy bien chicos aquí dejamos la primera parte de este sub capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es así déjenlo en los comentarios, en la siguiente parte estaremos viendo el pasado de Zuma narrado por el mismo así que no se lo pierdan, más nada que decir por mi parte así que adiós.

Perla: Muy bien chicos me toca a mí, pero como ya explicaron al principio en qué consistirá estos sub capítulos no sé qué decir así que me tocara solo despedirme de ustedes y diciendo que espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo y alguna pregunta que tengan lo pueden dejar en los comentarios o en los mensajes privados que con gusto los responderé o en su defecto el escritor de esta historia, bueno nos vemos para la próxima.


End file.
